The Heartfilia Family
by snakebit1995
Summary: A Spinoff of Futanari Lucy, starring her children. Asuka and her siblings follow in their mother's footsteps and adventure with Fairy Tail. Doesn't require you to have read the original story.
1. Chapter 1: The Heartfilias

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

_**This story takes place in the future of Futanari Lucy. Unlike the main story this story DOES NOT contain Lemons (Unless I state otherwise)**_

_**If you haven't read the main story don't worry you can most likely understand what may be happening if you read the these few facts.**_

_**First- In This Universe Lucy possessed both sets of equipment "Downstairs" hence why she is able to be a parent to these children.**_

_**Second- In this Universe Lucy is the Father of Asuka not Alzack.**_

_**Third- Some characters who are not in Fairy Tail are members**_

_**These people are- Angel, Michelle, Yukino, Flare, Minerva, Erza Knightwalker, Ur, Éclair, Mary Hughes and Coco**_

_**Fourth- Some Male Characters have the ability to become female; This won't really matter much since they won't be part of the main cast.**_

_**These characters include- Natsu/Natasha, Gray/Gracie, Gajeel/Gabby, Jellal/Jennifer, Sting/Stacy, and Rogue/Rachel.**_

_**In addition Happy, Lector and Frosch can become catgirls, the only one that really matters is Happy.**_

_**I know it seems overwhelming but it's not too important as many of these characters won't be taking part in the day to day happenings of this story.**_

_**Well then enough of this let's get to the story…**_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

My name is Asuka Heartfilia. I'm the Daughter of Bisca Mulan and Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 25 years old.

Today started like any other day. I woke up, showered, brushed my long green hair and its blonde tips. I got dressed in my vest and rawhide pants.

I looked an myself in the mirror and made a gun with my fingers "Bang…"

I grabbed my hat and put it on my head. I walked out into the kitchen and kissed my mothers Good Morning. Yeah that's right I'm a 25 year old woman who still lives with her parents.

"Morning Mom." I said grabbing my coat "I'm going to the guild."

"I'll see you later." Lucy said.

"Bye." Bisca added.

I had barely gotten off the front lawn when I heard them.

"Hey Big Sis!"

"Yeah Hey Big Sis!"

Two girls ran up to me. These were the twins, Candy and Crescent Milkovich. They're both 13 years old and they both have long dark purple hair. Candy wears a purple dress and ties her hair in a right side Ponytail. Crescent wears a white shirt and ties her hair off to the left. Both of them practice Aunt Ultear's **Ark of Time**.

"What's up?" I asked as they walked with me.

"You'll never guess what we heard." Candy said.

"Yeah you'll never guess!" Crescent added.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Big Brother's home." Crescent told me.

"Yeah Simon's here."

_Simon…_

Simon is the closest to my age, just about a mouth younger. He's Aunt Knightwalker's son…and he does not like us. He insists that Mom abandoned him and Aunt Knightwalker in Edolas. As a result the Lucy of Edolas helped raised him. Against his wishes Knightwalker took him on a one-way trip to Earthland. Now he's made it his life's goal to find a way to return to the Lucy he really feels is his Mother. He bullies the younger kids and never treats Mom with any respect…I can't stand him. I do what I can to protect the younger kids from his attitude but…I can't beat him in a fight. I'm the oldest and I lose to my younger brother every time, guess that's why he got S-Class…

"Do you know where he is?" I asked the twins.

"Nope!" Candy said.

"We only saw him in town."

"We'll I'm off to the guild then. You two stay out of trouble alright."

"Okay!" they chimed.

I walked off and headed to the guild. It didn't take me long to get there. As usual the guildhall was bustling and full of people. I headed over to the bar and took a seat.

"Morning Aunt Mira." I said.

"Morning." She said before pointing to the ceiling "Someone's been waiting for you."

"I've got you know Sis!"

I made a pistol appear in my hand and shot the girl as she plummeted out of the sky. She spun out and crashed into the bar, wrecking it.

"Mirai." Aunt Mira sighed "Please be more careful."

"Sorry Mom." The white haired girl said getting off the broken planks "I'll clean this up."

"Better luck next time Mirai." I smirked.

"I'll get you one day Asuka." She pouted.

Maria is Aunt Mira's daughter. She's 17 years old and like her mother she uses **Demon Take Over Magic**. Some people say she's just like Aunt Mira, loud and violent even the same outfit, but I've never seen Aunt Mira act like that or dress so provocatively. For some reason Mirai wants to beat me so she can say she's Mom's strongest daughter.

"I heard Simon was around." I told Mirai.

"He stopped in before." She said "Cranky as always…he took a job but not before pushing Rex's buttons."

I just sighed "Of course he did."

I got up and headed across the guild. Four of my siblings were sharing a table together. These four are always together, probably because they're all 18.

"Hey guys." I said sitting.

"Hi Asuka." They all said.

The four kids were all different.

The oldest was Aqua. Aqua is half celestial spirit. Her Mother is Mom's old spirit Aquarius…Mom…doesn't like to talk about her though. Aqua uses **Water Magic** and dresses herself in an ornate looking dress from the Spirit World and ties her hair back in pigtails. Unlike the rest of Mom's daughters Aqua really didn't get the…umm chest genes…she flat. But by far her most unique trait is that if she gets wet her legs turn into a mermaid tail.

Next to her was Rex. Rex and Aqua have the same birthday. Rex's mother is Aunt Flare and like her he uses **Hair Magic**. He has to keep his hair long to use it so he normally wears a hat to contain the mass of red locks. He's very shy and tends to keep to himself.

On the other side were two blonde haired girls. The first was Cornelia, Aunt Cana and Mom's daughter. She dressed just as scantly as Aunt Cana except she wears a jacket over her bra. Cornelia has been trying to perfect **Crash Magic **as a tribute to her Grandfather. Just like him she can have a little trouble controlling it so she wears gloves to avoid breaking things.

And finally the most unique of my siblings, Nona. Nona has short blond hair and dresses like any normal teenage girl. Nona is special; she's the only one who has access to Mom's keys. Nona's the only one of us who can use **Celestial Spirit Magic **in the traditional form. Oh and did I mention she's half Exceed. Nona's mother is Happy…don't ask. Just know she has yellow cat ears and a tail.

"I heard our favorite sibling was in town." I said using a clearly fake voice.

"Yep." Nona said "But he already took a job and left."

"Yeah but not before he made a big stink like he always does!" Cornelia yelled "I could just…UGH!"

"Relax." Aqua said "Before you crush the table."

"You okay Rex?" I asked.

He just shrugged "I'm fine…"

"Come on." I said standing up "Let's go on a job, the five of us."

"Really?!" Cornelia said "Alright!"

"I'll go get my things." Nona said running off.

"Rexy why don't you pick the job." Aqua said "We'll all meet at the door."

The group broke apart and I laughed.

_I guess I should go tell her we'll be out of town._

I turned around and headed over to Mom.

"Mom I going on a job with the others." I told her.

"Well you guys be careful." She said.

_She seems a little quiet._

"What's wrong Mom?" I said taking a seat.

"It's nothing."

"Mom." I raised an eyebrow.

"Mother is upset because she heard Simon was here and didn't come see her."

I looked up and saw my younger brother Michael cleaning his glasses. Michael is Aunt Minerva's son. He uses **Territory Magic **like her but…to quote him "Would prefer to avoid fighting as it would dirty his suit." Michael has short black hair and has to wear glasses for his poor vision.

"Why do you keep doing this Mom." I said "You know how he is."

"Still." Mom said "I just want to know that he's okay."

"Fine." I sighed "I'm leaving then see you guys later."

I turned and then tripped over something and landed on my face. I rolled over and saw what I had tripped over.

"Kane!" I yelled "Don't read on the floor!"

"Huh…yeah…whatever…" he didn't take his eyes off the book he had open.

Kane is Mom's son with Aunt Levy. Just like his mothers he loves to read…especially while lying down. He practices **Solid Script **but like Michael he prefers to stick to the side lines. Just like Michael he's 16. Kane usually parts his blue hair off to the left and wears sweatshirt and jeans.

"Big sister gave you a command." A girl said pulling Kane off the floor "Obey Asuka."

This is Lindsey, Aunt Kagura's daughter. Now Mirai and I both look like our mothers but if Lindsey wasn't 16 she could be Aunt Kagura's twin sister. They dress alike, use the same magic and sword style, heck they even act the same, stern. Lindsey tends to act a little to fan girlish with me. She always listens to my every word and makes everyone "Obey Asuka"

"Asuka!" I heard Cornelia yell "Let's go!"

"I'll see you guys later." I said heading to the door "We'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

**On The Job**

"You picked out a job hunting Lizardmen." Nona whined "They're so nasty."

Rex just shrugged "Sorry…"

"Well that will just make you wanna beat up even faster." I told her.

"We're here." Cornelia said once we got to the top of the hill "There they are."

There was a hoard of Lizard people stomping around in the open field at the bottom of the hill.

"You guys head down I'll be up here." I said lying on the ground "I'll provide some covering fire."

The four kids headed down the hill and I summoned my rifle **"Starlight."**

**Starlight **is a beautiful golden hunting rifle from the Celestial world, where all my guns come from.

I checked the wind and aimed down the scope.

"Here we go…"

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"Alright I'll deal with destroying the nest you guys take out the Lizards." I told the other.

We all nodded and broke our huddle. I headed for the center of the nest. I saw the others start to deal with the Lizards.

"**Scarlet Hair." **I saw Rex take off his hat and grab a Lizardman before slamming it into the ground **"Ignite!"**

Rex's hair lit on fire and charred the surrounding lizards.

"**I call upon the rushing tides!" **Aqua called as a golden vase appeared **"Jar of Undine!"**

Aqua made the vase float and turned it towards the hoard of Lizards.

"**Tidal Rush!" **A flood of water flew out of the jar and blasted the Lizardmen away.

I made way towards the back, punching away a few Lizardmen as I progressed.

"**Open!" **I saw Nona pulling out one of her keys **"Gate of the Ram: Aries!"**

"**Wool Wall!" **

The spirit place a barrier between my sister and the Lizards, trapping them in wool.

"Look out I'm not just gonna stand here." Nona said as her nails got long **"Kitty Claw!"**

She jumped up and scratched at the face of the trapped Lizards.

I made my way to the center of the nest and took off my right glove.

"One hand should be enough." I said to myself.

I saw a bullet wiz passed and I turned to see a Lizardman get blow away by a yellow laser. I saw that at the top of the hill Asuka was lining up her next shot.

"Here we go!" I said cracking my knuckles.

"**CRASH!"**

I punched the ground and shattered the ground. The earth cracked and split becoming unstable before collapsing in on itself.

"I little warning next time!" Nona yelled as the wool protecting her and the others vanished.

"Sorry." I scratched the back of my head "Maybe one hand was too much."

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

I watched the whole nest cave in on itself and I put my gun away.

"Another Job well done." I said to myself.

"Is that what you call that crater?"

I could hear the rattling of metal.

"What are you doing here?"

"Passing through…"

"Well keep passing Simon." I growled.

There was a palpable tension in the air as we looked at each other.

"Shouldn't you be checking on them?" he asked me in a condescending voice "What if one of them was hurt?"

I stomped forward and pushed passed him "Don't act like you give a damn."

I walked down the hill and found my siblings pulling themselves out of a crater.

"You guys all good?" I asked.

"Yep." They said.

I looked at the setting sun "Let's camp here for the night."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

* * *

**Some brief information on Lucy's many children.**

**Name- Age/mother/magic**

**Asuka Heartfilia- 25/Bisca Mulan/The Gunner**

**Asuka's Arsenal-**

**Revolver- Six Shooting Stars**

**Rifle- Starlight**

**Assault Rifle- Meteor Shower**

**Shotgun- Crashing Planets  
**

**Bazooka- Comet's Tail**

**Supernova Grenade**

* * *

**Simon Knightwalker- 25/Erza Knightwalker/ the Ten Commandments Sword**

**Simon's Ten Commandments**

**Mel Force, Silfarion, Cannon Sword, Blue Crimson, Explosion, Rune Save, Ravelt, Ruination Fang, 10****th**** form unknown.**

* * *

**Aqua Heartfilia- 18/Aquarius/ Water Magic (Jar of Undine/Eclipse Aquarius' jar)**

**Rex Corona – 18/Flare Corona/ Scarlet Hair**

**Cornelia Alberona – 18/Cana/ Crash &amp; Disassembly**

**Nona Heartfilia- 18/ Catgirl Happy/ Celestial Magic &amp; Aera**

**Mirai Straus – 17/ Mirajane Straus/Demon Take Over**

**Michael Orlando- 16/Minerva Orlando/ Territory (Minerva's Battle God Magic)**

**Kane Mcgarden- 16/Levy Mcgarden/Solid Script.**

**Lindsey Mikazuchi- 16/Kagura Mikazuchi/Gravity Manipulation**

**Candy and Crescent Milkovich- 13/Ultear Milkovich/ Ark of Time.**

**Also Asuka and Cornelia both possess Lucy's special gift but that's not really important for this story.**

* * *

**Author's note updated at 3:34 on March 9th**

**The above list doesn't cover all of Lucy's children, there are others out there that we've yet to meet.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Haze Jungle

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

"HYA!"

"HRAA!"

***Clang!***

I was swinging my sword, trading blows with my sparring partner. I was practicing some swordplay with my younger sister Elise. Elise is Aunt Erza's daughter, like her mother she has beautiful red hair and loves all kinds of swords and armor.

"HYUP!" I jumped into air by lowering the gravity.

"**Drop!"** I quickly changed to a higher gravity and crashed into the ground.

"Whoa!" Elise flailed backing up.

"Too Slow sister." I hugged her from behind her "I got ya."

"No fair." The 14 year old whined "You used magic."

"I never said we couldn't." I said putting my arm around her shoulder "Remember sister in a real fights there are no rules."

"But Mama said I should treat my opponent with respect." The girl said.

"Well I guess there are a few rules." I laughed "Let's go get some water."

We headed into the guild and took a seat at a table. Aunt Mira brought us something to drink. The two of us talked for a while before the door opened and our siblings returned from their job.

"So how'd it go?" Mom asked them.

"It went great." Cornelia told her.

"It would have been better if she didn't nearly crush us all under the rubble." Nona grumbled.

"Cornelia?" Mom raised her eyebrow.

"I…might have over done it…sorry."

"You need to be more careful." Mom told her "If you get to lax your magic could hurt someone."

"Sorry Mom." She said.

"You five are back."

We all turned to see the Master's voice.

"I need you to do something for me." Master Laxus said.

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

The Master asked us to come into his office. The four 18 year olds and I took a seat and listened to him talk.

"I need you five to look into something for me." He said "There's a temple out in the jungles, I need you to go there and stop something from being stolen."

"That's kinda…boring." Cornelia said.

"Well you're gonna do it." He told us "I suggest you bring bug spray."

"Why do we have to make sure it stays there?" I asked.

"That's not important." He said "Just make sure no one opens the big chests in the treasure room. That's means you guys to. Seriously do not open the chests."

"You got it!" Nona said "Who's this no one that can't be allowed to open the chest."

"One of them stupid treasure hunter guilds." He said "Rabbit's Foot."

"Well then we'll get going." I said "Come on guys."

"Oh and try not to destroy anything." Laxus said.

"We won't."

"I mean it…Cornelia. These are ancient ruins."

"What?! I said I won't!"

We headed downstairs and told Mom where we needed to go.

"The Haze Jungle." Mom said "That place is overrun with plants; maybe you should take Serena with you."

…_Serena…_

"Anyone but her." Nona begged.

"Please Mom." Aqua said "Don't make us take here."

"Someone called me?" the pink haired girl said spinning her top hat.

"Too late." Rex mumbled.

"I think it'll be good for you guys to take your sister out with you on this one. Her **Plant Magic **will come in handy."

Serena is the daughter of Mom and Aunt Cosmos. She's 16 and practices Plant Magic. She's always talking to herself and being very quirky. She always wears a pink top hat and an outfit reminiscent of her mothers.

"We'll have so much fun you guys." She said grabbing mine and Cornelia's arms "We can have fun, and sing adventure songs!"

"99 Apple blossoms in the ground 99 Apple blossoms!" she started singing "You cut one down and sprinkle mulch around! 98 Apple blossoms in the ground!"

"Someone help us!" Cornelia begged as Serena pulled her out of the guild, the rest of us following behind her.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Why did you send them out to that jungle?" I asked Laxus.

"They're capable kids they can handle it…hopefully they don't destroy the ruins in the process."

"Then why did you send Cornelia?" I asked "she breaks almost everything she touches."

"Well you see…" A look crossed Laxus face "Damn…that was pretty stupid of me."

"You've been Master for how long now?" Bickslow asked him

"Shut up." Laxus grumbled.

* * *

**Nona's POV**

**In the carriage.**

"No more Apple blossoms in the ground!"

"It's over…" I sighed "Thank god."

"Plant an orchard and start again! 99 Apple Blossoms in the ground!"

"SHUT UP!" we all yelled.

"Well you could've just asked nicely." Serena said.

The carriage came to a halt and we all hopped out. We had entered the Haze Jungle. It was full of tall trees and bright colorful plants.

"This place smells like rotting bodies." Cornelia said.

"It's probably all the poison in the air." Serena said.

"Poison?!"

"The canopy of this jungle is covered in a thick layer of poison smog." The plant expert explained "So Nona I suggest you not fly."

"Okay." I responded.

"I think we're supposed to head there." Aqua said pointing to the tall temple in the distance.

"Then let's get going." Asuka said leading the way through the jungle.

We trekked for a while, passing by various nasty looking plants.

"This one looks like it has teeth." I said getting close to one.

"You should probably move your head." Serena told me.

"Huh?" I turned away from looking at her to see the plant had opened up, showing its jagged maw.

"AHHH!" I yelled jumping back and cowering.

The plant snapped shut, had my head been there I'd be a headless kitty.

I ignored the plants for the rest of the walk. It didn't take much longer to arrive at the temple.

"Finally." Aqua said "My shoes were getting all muddy."

We walked up the tall stone steps. Near the top the air seemed to get thinner and I became harder to breath.

"We should get inside quickly." Asuka said.

"Hey." Rex tugged on her shirt "Look…"

There was a tent and a campfire set up at the top of the temple. People had clearly been here recently because the fire was still slightly warm.

"These bags are marked." Asuka said "I bet these are the treasure hunters Laxus warned us about."

"They we should hurry." Aqua said "Before they get the jump on us."

We pushed some vines out of the way and entered the stony ruins. It was cold and damp as we progressed into the darkness. The dark grey stones were covered in cracks and had vines and other weeds growing out of them. Some of the stones were carved with illegible symbols and pictures.

"They've been here." Serena said "They marked the wall to find their way back."

"But in this case they can lead us to them." I said.

I took the lead as we descended deeper into the temple.

"This isn't so bad." Cornelia said "It's just…dark…and cold…"

"At least there's no traps." I said.

I took one more step an heard a mechanism trip

_Son of a bitch!_

I dropped the floor as an arrow shot over my head and narrowly missed my tail.

"EEK!"

I took my hands away from my eyes and looked back. Rex had caught the arrow with his hair.

"Way to jinx it Sis." Cornelia said.

"This place is probably littered with traps." Asuka said "We need to be on alert, let's keep going."

The six of us headed down the hall, stepping lightly as to avoid the traps that were surly under our feet.

***Click***

"Uh Oh." Aqua said.

We turned back and saw a giant boulder rolling towards us.

"OH COME ON!" Cornelia yelled.

"Run!" I yelled.

We sprinted away from the boulder, attempting to follow the signs as we avoided certain death.

"Oh eff this!" Cornelia yelled turning around **"Cubic Disassembler!"**

A grid shot out and flowed through the boulder, breaking it down into tiny squares.

"Problem solved." She said.

"Where are we?" I sked looking around the large room we were now in.

"This room's pretty big." Aqua said

"The signs end here." Rex added.

"Well Rabbit's Foot isn't here." I said "Where'd they go?"

There was a loud rumbling noise and the whole room shook.

"What now!" Cornelia yelled.

"Whoa!" Serena dodged to the side as a stone fell from above.

Then suddenly the doors out slammed shut and the floor under us gave out.

"AHHH!"

I heard the others yell but after a while their screams became more distant. I slowly floated to the ground with my wings.

"Hello?" I called "You guys?"

I heard no response.

"Aw man." I mumbled "I don't see a way out up there either."

I had fallen into another stone hallway.

"No other way but forward I suppose."

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

"Anyone there?" I yelled.

"Guess not…" I mumbled.

The hall I had fallen into was really cold and I could hear water dripping off in the distance. I went as far as I could before I the hall became too hard to traverse because it had flooded.

"I guess I'll have to swim." I said stepping into the water.

I touched the murky water and my legs fused into a mermaid tail. I dove under and started to swim.

"Good thing I can breathe underwater." I said "I don't think a normal human could hold their breath this long."

***Much!***

I looked behind me when I heard a chomping noise. Suddenly a hoard of Piranhas came snapping towards me.

"AHHH!"

I swam faster to try and get away from the carnivores. If I didn't have my tail I defiantly would have been gnawed to bones by now.

_I see a light._

I picked up my speed and jumped out of the water and onto the cold stone floor.

I flopped around for a bit as my adrenaline slowed down.

"Well now I can't walk till I dry off." I said "I could always drag myself forward."

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"Ow…" I whined rubbing my head "That fricken hurt."

I dusted my jacket off and started trying to find any of my siblings. I walked for what felt like hours but according to my watch wasn't more than 5 minutes.

"Ugh." I groaned "I bet I could just blow a wall or two down and find them…but I doubt Mom or Master Laxus would like that very much."

I started to walk forward when I heard a click. There was a sliding sound and the wall next to me opened up.

"Huh?"

I looked at the open panel. There was a thing, covered in bandages looking at me.

I blinked, it blinked…I blinked…it blinked.

"Uhhhh." It groaned and turned towards me.

…it's a mummy…and it's coming to get me…

"AHHHH!"

I screamed and ran away.

"Go away! Go away! GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"Uhhh." It groaned still trudging after me.

"WAHHH!"

_I could break it apart like I did the boulder…no I can't disassemble a human, Mom said so Maybe this once…_

I turned to try and blast it but it was already on top of me.

"TOO CLOSE!"

_I thought Zombies and Mummies were supposed to be slow!_

"Mmmmm." I moaned chasing after me.

"MOMMY!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Welcome to our first Arc, The Haze Jungle Arc.**

* * *

**Lucy's Kiddy Corner**

**Anytime a new child of Lucy's gets introduce you can learn a little about them here.**

**Today's guests are…**

**Elise Scarlet- Age-14, Mother- Erza Scarlet, Magic- Re-quip (The Knight) **

**Elise is a skilled swordswoman like her mother. She looks up to Lindsey and wants to be a great swordsman someday. While she wants to get better she tends to slack in her training. This often gets her in trouble with her idol. She tends to wear a cobbled together suit of armor on her chest and tends to keep her hair up in a bun. Her guild mark is blue and on her shoulder. **

**Serena Heartfilia- Age-16, Mother- Cosmos, Magic-Plant Control.**

**Serena spends most of her time in Crocus with her mother, helping to protect Queen Hisui. That never stops her from visiting Fairy Tail unannounced far too frequently and without telling her mother. She dresses in a semi-formal style, wearing a top hat and a pink dress. She tends to get on her siblings nerves with her constant nonsensical statements and untimely singing. But even though she gets on their nerves, none of her siblings can deny that she's a brilliant mind who can grow nearly any plant to perfection. Her guild mark is pink and on her forearm.**

* * *

**Next Time- The kids continue to try and regroup and in the process come across the Treasure hunters from Rabbit's Foot.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rabbit's Foot

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Two Chapters today, Chapters 3 &amp; 4**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

I stepped down the empty stone hall, calling out for my siblings every once in a while.

"Still nothing." I said as my hallway came to an end "This place is like a maze."

"Damn another dead end." I heard someone say "Were the hell's that treasure room."

A man walked into the same room as me. He was wearing a heavy leather jacket that was lined with fur; he also had on black jeans. He had shaggy blonde hair on his head and a gold chain around his neck.

This guy and I looked at each other for a second before I pulled out a pistol and he dropped into a casting position.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Asuka, a wizard from Fairy Tail, I'm here to make sure no one opens the treasure room."

"Well that's why my team is here." He smirked "To crack open the Treasure room and make out like kings!"

"HA!" He slammed his hands into the ground and a crystal spike knocked me into the air.

"Hyp!" I turned around in the air and fired a shot at the guy.

He spread his hands a crystal shield appeared to block the bullets. I landed on the floor and fired again, and again he made a shield to block me.

_It's like Uncle Gray's Magic._

"I didn't think Treasure Hunter Guilds used magic." I said while my hand was in position to fan the hammer of my revolver.

"Well my team does." He said "I am Ring, a **Crystal-Make Mage!**"

"Ha!" I pulled the trigger and fired off three shots.

Ring punched the floor and a pillar which carried him up over the bullet.

"**Crystal-Make Gauntlet!"**

A claw of gems covered his arm, jumped down and slashed at me.

"**Crashing Planets!" **I switched my revolver out for a shotgun "Eat Buckshot!"

I fired while he was right on top of me.

"Direct Hit." I smirked.

The person I just shot faded away.

"But how?" I said.

"Crystals reflect light in special ways don't you think?" Ring said "Gems are so beautiful."

"It was…an illusion." I said "A refraction of the light."

I saw the man running at me so I got ready to block, only to be drilled in the back with a kick.

"GAH!" I stumbled to the ground before rolling over and firing again but missed.

_Damn…I hope the others are alright…If this guy's got buddies down here…_

* * *

**Rex's POV**

I was trying to get down the hall but now someone was blocking my path.

"What's a punk kid like you doing here?" the man asked me.

I just shrugged.

"You don't talk much do ya kid."

I just nodded yes.

The man rubbed his black goatee. He also had a black faux-hawk and was wearing some kind of sports jersey and pants.

"Are you a ghost or something?" he asked.

I just shook my head no.

"Are you mute?"

"No…" I mumbled "Are…you from Rabbit's Foot?"

"Speak up I can't hear you."

"I said are you with the treasure hunters?"

"Yep. Tarik of Rabbit's Foot at your service."

"Oh okay." I said "Well then you should turn back. I won't let you get to the treasure room."

"So now you're getting all ballsy." He said "I'm not letting some punk slow me down."

I took my hat off and shook my hair "Is that a threat?"

The man held his hand up **"Sound Blast!"**

A painfully loud roar shook the entire hallway. The ripple of the air made my long hair blow but I stood firm.

"Could you keep it down?" I asked "I prefer quiet."

"**Disturbed!" **

This time the roar made my insides quiver.

"I asked you nicely." I sighed whipping my hair.

"**Wolf Fang Hair!"**

"**High Whistle!" **a very high pitched whistle rang out but it did nothing to stop my hair.

"Why didn't that stop it? That whistle always stops mutts."

_He thought it was a real dog…wow._

He jumped away as my hair slammed the ground.

_I thought this would be a nice quiet trip to the jungle…guess not…_

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

"HNGG!" I groaned dragging myself along the floor "Stupid tail!"

With no way to dry myself off I was forced to crawl forward on my stomach.

"This is gonna give me a rash I just know it." I whined "This is why Mom always says to pack a towel."

I continued my slug like attempt to get more the twenty feet. I had been out of the water for at least a half hour, but the ruins were so dark and damp that getting dry was a bit of an issue.

***Shing!***

I rolled over as a spike emerged from the floor. Suddenly a dozen more came out and I kept rolling to avoid them.

_Did I trip a pressure plate?_

The only bonus from having to roll out of the way was that I was able to move faster this way. The spikes were emerging from the ceiling, the walls, and the floor.

"Sit still!"

_Who's that?_

I rolled out into a large room with two fires going inside pots. Near them were two wall fonts spewing water into basins.

Inside the room was a woman with orange hair done up like huge spikes. She was also wearing coveralls, like you'd see a mechanic wear. When she touched the floor it warped and molded to a sharp point.

_If I don't get to that fire and dry off I'll get skewered._

"HYAAA!" the woman threw a small rock at me.

She pointed at it and in midair it became a spike.

"**Spike Magic: Rock Pointer!"**

I pushed off the floor and avoided the projectile. I threw myself over to the fire and started drying myself off.

"Come on…come on…" I begged "Can't you go faster."

The woman was running right at me brandishing another huge spike.

"**Water Slicer!" **I commanded the water in the nearby basin out and had it slice her weapon.

"Grrrr." The woman growled.

"Are you with those treasure hunters?" I asked her "Who are you."

_I can feel it I just need to by another few seconds._

"My name is Quinn, and I'm going to make your bottom half into my dinner."

"GROSS!" I yelled.

_Not that it be out of the ordinary, Nona tries to eat my tail all the time._

I heard a ripping noise and saw my legs were back to normal.

"Alright." I said standing up and getting my balance.

"So much for fish sticks." The woman complained.

I waved my hand and summoned my jar "I might not be able to do anything about your hunger-"

I picked up the jar and swung it at her, letting out a gush of water "-but I can sure quench your thirst!"

* * *

**Nona's POV**

"Guys!" I whined "Are you there?!"

I had been walking for ages now and I hadn't seen anyone, not Asuka, not Rex, not even Aqua or Cornelia…and not even Serena.

"GUUUUUYYYYYSSSS?" I moaned.

I heard my keys jingle.

"I guess I could call out someone to keep me company." I thought.

"**Open!" **I held the key high **"Gate of Canis Minor: Nikola!"**

"~Puuun~" the little dog shiver.

"Well hello Plue Jr." I said picking him up "Will you walk with me."

"~Puuun~"

This Nikola was different then Mom's. I call him Plue Jr; he looks just like regular Plue except he has a yellow tint to him and he's a tab smaller.

"You see anyone Plue?" I asked.

He shook his head no.

"Me to."

I suddenly felt the whole hallway rumble.

"Uh oh."

The celling started to get lower.

I gulped "We should run."

"~Puuun~" he mumbled fading away.

"Hey don't leave!" I yelled running for safety.

I zoomed forward just escaping the hall as the ceiling slammed down.

"Phew." I said rubbing my tail "That was close."

I looked up and was why the ceiling had lowered down on me. There was a woman with brown hair and clenched fists in the room. She was wearing a hard hat and also had jeans and a tank top on.

The woman pressed the pendant on her necklace "She got out of the trap."

_Who's she talking to?_

I heard the necklace start talking "Jubilee you are to eliminate the competition understand,"

"Yes Sir." The woman said.

"Who are you talking to?!" I heard someone yell on the other end of the call.

_Was that Asuka?_

The girl hung up and pointed her hand at me **"Geomagnetic Lift!"**

The stones under her uprooted and circled the woman **"Repel!"**

All the stones flew forward and pelted me.

"Ow…" I groaned standing up "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!"

I pulled a key off my keying **"Open! Gate of the Sea Goat: Capricorn!"**

***Ding!***

"How may I help you milady." Capricorn asked.

I pointed forward "She's giving me flak."

"I see." He dashed forward "Then allow me."

The goat backhanded the girl. She stumbled when he punched her again. She recovered and casted a spell.

"**Geomagnetic Grip!"**

The woman pulled her hand up and the stones under my spirit flew into the air and knocked him around.

"Capricorn!"

"Sorry…Miss…" My spirit got booted back to spirit world.

"**Repel!"**

The stones flew towards me now. I ducked and dodged out of the way, grabbing a key as I avoided her assault.

"**Scorpio!"**

"WOW!" he yelled dropping to the floor **"Sand Buster!"**

He shot a stream of sand at the woman. She held her hand up and the sand just curved around her.

"Huh?" Scorpio said.

"You think sand can stop stone?!" she yelled throwing it back at him "I'm the strongest earth mage since Wizard Saint Jura!"

"**Sand Spear!" **Scorpio shot away the attack that had been sent back at him "I don't think I'll be of much help. Imma split, say hi to your Mom for me."

"Don't leave me!" I yelled back "HNGH!"

I grabbed my chest.

_I used too much magic…I don't have enough left to call someone out._

"I've got you this time fur ball!" the girl yelled.

The ground under me exploded and knocked me into the air. Stones swirled around before shooting forward and digging into my body.

"AHHHH!"

I dropped to the ground; I was in a lot of pain.

"HAHAHA!" the girl laughed as she gravitated a huge stone into the air.

The stone shot forward in the air. I closed my eyes knowing that I was gonna get squished.

***Swoosh!***

There was a wrapping noise. I looked up and saw the brick had gotten snagged in some vines.

"_I'll stop after this – "one more time"_

Someone was singing. I could hear the sound of footsteps on the stones.

"_So sick of it, I'll cast it aside – "one more time"_

"That voice." I said.

"_But I'll just try this – "one more time"_

The song stopped and so did the footsteps.

"Who are you?" Jubilee asked.

"Just a girl here helping out her big sister. **Flytrap!"**

The ground ripped open and a giant man eating plant came out and took and snapped its jaws at the treasure hunter.

The woman jumped back before smashing the plant with her magic.

"S…Serena…" I mumbled.

"You just get your strength back." She told me "I'll be plenty to handle this interruption, and then we can go find the others."

"**Stone Shredder!"**

All the bricks Jubilee had spun up and shot at Serena.

"Will that be all?" Serena asked.

A handful of vines sprung up and batted away the stone.

Serena swayed side to side to avoid the few that had slipped though.

"What are you?" Jubilee asked.

Serena's usual smile covered her face "Just a humble gardener."

"I…I'll crush you!" A mass of stone shot forward.

"Serena look out!" I yelled.

"**Dandelion Drill!" **A plant emerged from the floor and shattered the boulder.

Serena turned back "This is fun! Let's play again some time."

"I'm not playing with you girl!" the woman yelled.

"You right." Serena smiled "Play Time is over."

Serena snapped her fingers **"SPORE BOMB: RINKA RENKA!"**

The air rippled and the concussed, bouncing the treasure hunter around.

"AHHH!"

The woman fell from the air and dropped to the floor defeated.

"Wow…" I said "That was incredible."

"Oh it was nothing." Serena smiled "Being in the jungle helped, I barely had to lift a finger."

"I wasn't much good was I…?"

"You're magic is taxing on your body." Serena said "mine is not…plus we are in a jungle a place full of plant energy for me to recharge with."

"Yeah I guess you're right." I smiled.

"WAHHH HELP ME!"

"Huh?" Serena and I both looked over to see Cornelia running at us.

"Oh hey Sis." We both said.

"Run away!" she yelled.

"From what?" I asked.

"MUMMY!"

"What about Mommy?" Serena said.

"No Mum-me." Cornelia said.

"UHHH." I looked at the entrance Cornelia had run in and saw a monster wrapped in bandages trudging in.

"AHHH!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**The Song Serena was singing near the end was a few lines from "Blackjack" by Megurine Luka. I took the first three translated lines from the Vocaloid Wiki.**

**Next Time- Rex and Aqua attempt to deal with Tarik and Quinn but while one finds it easy, the other struggles.**

**Remember Two Chapters Today, Chapter 3 &amp; 4**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Water, Fire, and Paper

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Two Chapters Today, Chapters 3 &amp; 4**

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"WAHHH!" Nona and I screamed as the mummy stalked closer.

"S-S-Serena Run!" Nona yelled.

"Get away from that thing!" I added.

She just looked at us and then back at the mummy.

"Why are you two freaking out?" Serena asked approaching the monster.

"NONONO!" my sister and I yelled "Don't go near it."

Serena stood in front of the mummy and it stared back at her.

"What are you doing stupid?!" Serena jumped up and smacked the mummy upside the head.

"Huh?" Nona and I both wondered.

Our sister grabbed a loose bandage and pulled it, sending the mummy spinning.

"I don't get why you two were so worried." She said "Can't you recognize your own little brother?"

"What?" I said.

The mummy slammed into a wall and fell into a pile of bandages.

"Ugh." The pile groaned "Some help you were Cornelia."

The man threw the pile of scraps off himself.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped "Aren't you supposed to be in Crocus?"

"Why are you here Kalim?" Nona asked.

Kalim is the son of Lucy and Kamika. His birthday is the exact same as Serena's. Kalim is a big, muscular guy, not as large as uncle Elfman but still he's jacked. He was wearing his usual black gi and had it tied with a purple belt.

"I'm looking into something for the Queen." He said "I got tied up in some bandages and someone." He stared at me "Ran away instead of trying to help me."

"Why didn't you just say it was you!" I yelled.

"I did." He responded "But you try talking with a mouthful of bandages. Enough of this why are you all here."

We explained the mission we had been giving and how we got separated from Rex, Aqua and Asuka.

"Well they I guess we should get looking." Kalim said "But where do we start?"

"How about there." Serena said pointing to the only hall that no one had entered from.

"Let's go then." I said.

* * *

**Rex's POV**

"**Sonic Blade!"**

I jumped do the side and saw the blast left a slice in the wall.

_All that from one swing of his arm._

"**Snapping Splitter!"**

Tarik snapped his fingers and an earsplitting sound came out.

_My head feels like it's gonna explode!_

The loud noise subsided and I now had a massive migraine. I swung my hair around.

"**Hair Knuckler!"**

My hair formed into fists and shot forward like punches. I drilled my opponent with a few punches before switching up my hair.

"**Hair Axe!" **I jumped up and flipped, slamming my hair into the ground.

"**Sound Blast!"**

The air warped and knocked me out of the air.

"GAH!"

I slid back and stuck my hair into the ground to slow myself down.

"**Scarlet Hair!" **My hair lit on fire and shot forward.

"**Sound Barrier!"**

Tarik put up an invisible wall to protect himself and stun my hair. I pulled my hair back and Tarik closed his mouth.

"**Again!" **I threw my hair back.

"**And Sound Barrier!" **Tarik opened his mouth and stopped my hair again.

_He has to open his mouth…_

I sent a small thread of hairs forward along the ground while I beat on Tarik's barrier.

"**Octopus Hair!" **My hair separated into eight larger bundles.

The eight locks slammed into the barrier.

"How long can you keep this up?" I said banging on the sound wall "You have to be running out of breath."

"YAAAAA!" he kept screeching at me.

_Gotcha._

The smaller set of hair I had sent forward earlier jumped up and wrapped around Tarik's mouth and silenced him. Now that the barrier was gone the rest of my hair crawled forward and tied up the sound mage.

"MHMPH!" he yelled something while I swung him around.

"HRRRAAAAA!" I slammed him into a wall, shattering it to pieces.

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

"**Water Geyser!"**

I slammed my jar down and made a burst of water spew out of the ground. I made my jug levitate and went forward pulling a wave behind me.

"**High Tide!" **

I pushed the water forward and knocked Quinn back.

"**Low Tide!" **

I pulled the water back to me, spinning Quinn around.

"**Water Nebula!" **I spun the water into the air throwing the woman around.

I saw her clench her hand and attempt to pull a spike up. I jumped back a few feet while repositioning my jar.

"**Spike Death!" **A cluster of spikes came out from under me and nearly impaled me.

My jar got ready above Quinn.

"**Wash Out!"**

A torrent of liquid poured out and pinned the woman to the floor. I made the flow stop and brought the jar back to me.

***Cough* **Quinn got up, spitting out water.

She was soaked now and her hair was now straight and wet. Quinn leaned down and scooped up some water, throwing it at me.

"**Liquid Spikes!"**

The water became sharp like a dart.

"AH!" I hissed when the water dug into my skin.

"Oh crap!" I lost balance and fell to the ground.

My tail was slapping around.

"I've got you now!" Quinn pulled two spikes out of the ground and came charging at me.

I grabbed my jar and used a burst of water to push me away.

"Wee!" I yelled as I flew around the room.

"Sit still!"

"Missed me!" I said as I rode the jar around.

I slowed to a stop "No more messing around."

I grabbed the jar and held it above my head.

"**I call upon the beasts of the deep!" **Water began exploding out of the jar **"Water Serpents!"**

Two large sea serpents made of water roared as they twisted together and swan through the air.

***Roar!***

"W-W-What are those things?!" the girl yelled.

"Boys!" I yelled **"Deep Sea Jaws!"**

The two sea monsters swam though the air and engulfed Quinn in their bodies. They spun and twisted through the air, disorienting the woman.

***Whistle!***

I had them spit her out and called them back to the jar.

"Now…" I lugged my jar over and heaved it to my side **"Water…!"**

"NO!"

"**-Lobo!"**

I blasted the woman back and blew her through the back wall of the room.

"HRRRAAAAA!" the wall in the hallway Quinn had been thrown into broke and she collided with a man.

I peeked my head into the hall.

"You found one of them to?" I asked Rex.

I was finishing tucking his hair back into his hat "Uh huh."

"You find anyone else?"

"No…" he mumbled.

I sent the jar back to the celestial world and started walked "Let's go see if we can find anyone."

"Kay…" Rex said stepping over our fallen opponents.

* * *

**?'s POV**

"Father…I fear the treasure hunters you employed will fail in their quest."

"What make you say that dear?"

"Fairy Tail has been dispatched to deal halt them." I informed him.

"Hmmm…I thought their greedy hearts would be what prevents our ultimate goal…" Father mumbled something "Send Zet to recover our prize."

"Yes Father." I bowed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any Questions or concerns.**

* * *

**Lucy's Kiddie Corner!**

**Today's guest…**

**Kalim- Age 16, Mother- Kamika, Magic- Paper Art**

**Kalim is the son of Lucy and Garou Knight Kamika. Despite using such a delicate magic he doesn't let his body become delicate. He trains in multiple forms of martial arts and keeps a strict training regimen. He shares a birthday with Serena and both spend a majority of their time in Crocus working with their mothers. The two can usual be found together, if Serena is considered the brains, Kalim is the brawn. His biggest falling is that Lucy wishes he would visit her more often. His guild mark is black and on his right pectoral.**

* * *

**Next Time- Asuka attempts to slow the assault of Ring and simultaneously finds out why Laxus warned them not to open the chest.**

**Remember Two Chapters Today, Chapters 3 &amp; 4**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Treasure Room

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"**Six Shooting Stars!" **I switched out to my revolver **"Hexagonal Shot!"**

I fired of six quick shots but all I hit was crystals and illusions.

"You still haven't found the real one." Ring taunted kicking my in the side.

***BANG!***

Again nothing put air.

***YAWN* **"This is boring." Ring said "Why don't you deal with this instead."

"**Crystal-Make Guardian!"**

A hand rose out of the floor. It grabbed the ground and pulled the rest of its body into existence. The beast had no discernable face but did make a low humming noise. It was composed entirely of crystal and covered in sharp spikes.

"Mmmmm." The monster grabbed a crystal pillar and ripped it out of the ground "HMMMM!"

The creature swung its new weapon around smashing everything around it.

"WHOA!" I combat rolled out of the way.

_Time to break out the heavy artillery._

"**Comet's Tail!" **I brought out a Bazooka and shot a rocket.

There was an explosion and when the smoke cleared I saw the pillar coming right at me.

"Oh shit!"

I rolled to the side and shot another blast. The beast wobbled again but didn't fall.

"Dammit." I cursed sending the rocket launcher back.

"GMMMM!" the monster hummed and lifted its hand

Spikes formed on the hand and then flew out like arrows.

"**Six Shooting Stars X 2" **

Two golden revolvers appeared in my hands.

"YEE-HAW!"

I shot the spikes out of the air, shattering them. I quickly reloaded and fired again.

"RMMM!" the monster groaned as the bullets became embedded in its body.

I looked around and saw Ring reflected in every crystal.

_If I can get rid of him this big thing should collapse to._

I sent my pistols away and pulled out my assault rifle.

"**Meteor Shower!" **I held the gun at my side at went to town.

"YEAH!" I pulled the trigger and sprayed bullets everywhere.

The crystals cracked but didn't shatter. I watched as I spun in place.

_THERE!_

I saw the one 'reflection' jerk when the gun was pointed toward it.

"**Starlight!" **I changed guns again and aimed forward **"Explosive Shot!"**

The bullet shot forward and buried itself in the gemstone before detonating and shattering the Crystal.

"Crap!"

I fired again and nailed Ring in the shoulder.

"GAH!"

"GGGGMMM!" his creation roared and then fell apart.

"**Crystal-Make Blockade!"**

A large wall of crystal was erected to prevent me from going after him. I sent **Starlight **away a pulled out the strongest thing I had.

"I don't like using this because recharges ain't cheap." I said tossing the ball in my hand "But I need to find my siblings."

I ripped the pin out and threw the ball over the wall.

"**Supernova Grenade!"**

I listened for the sound of the explosive tapping the ground.

***BOOM!"**

A large yellow explosion shattered the crystal wall and the stone wall behind it. The smoke cleared and I heard chunks of rock fall and bounce along the ground.

"Where'd you go?" I wondered when I didn't see anyone "I know you were back here."

I looked passed the pile of rubble and saw the gaping hole in the wall.

"Damn he got away." I hissed.

"What was that?" I heard someone say.

"That wall just blew up."

"Maybe someone stepped on a trap."

I jogged forward and found myself face to face with four of my sibling.

"Asuka!" they all yelled.

I gave them a big hug "You guys are okay. What are you doing her Kalim?"

"Work." He said sternly "I'm supposed to do the same thing as you guys."

"The more the merrier I suppose."

The four explained that they had met up after Serena dealt with a member of the treasure hunters' guild.

"I think I was with the leader." I told them "but he ran off that way."

"We should get going after him." Cornelia suggested "we need to make sure he doesn't get to the treasure room."

"Agreed." I said "Let's go."

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

Rex and I were walking down a long hall. We had been going for a while with only the little flames of Rex's hair for light. I was recounting him with my struggles earlier.

"And then spikes everywhere." I said "But I was still in my Mermaid form and there was no way for me to get dry."

"Mhm." Rex nodded.

"If you don't want to hear my story just say so." I pouted.

"Kay…I don't wanna hear your story." My brother said.

"Well who asked you!" I yelled.

"You did…" he rolled his eyes.

"HNUH?!" I said sneering and getting in his face "Listen little brother I don't like your attitude. Be nice got it?!"

He just blinked at me and shrugged.

"You're hopeless." I sighed "WAH!"

I was suddenly pushed to the ground.

"See ya sucker!" a blonde haired man yelled running passed "The treasure's mine!"

Rex helped me up and we looked at the guy who pushed me.

"Hey get back here!" I yelled.

"**Crystal-Make Block!" **

The man formed a huge cube of shining crystal that filled the hall and prevented us from going any farther.

"Well this could be a problem." I told Rex.

"Yeah…" he nodded "It's too thick for me to break."

"Then step aside."

We turned around and saw the others coming out down the hall.

"I'll take care of it." Kalim said.

"Well Cornelia can do it." Nona started.

"I've got it." He said stepping forward.

Scraps of paper surrounded him before covering his arm.

"**Brown Paper is the God of Earth…"**

His arm turned into stone. Kalim dropped into a low stance.

"HA!" he punched forward and collided with the block.

"**Fissure Fist!"**

The block slowly cracked before exploding in a shimmering glimmer of crystal shards.

"Alright!"

"Let's hurry and catch up with that guy." I said running down the hall.

We ran after that guy and as we progressed down the hall the stone bricks became lighter and before long were made of gold.

"No way." Serena said "It's all so shiny."

"Don't touch it." Kalim told her "Stay focused."

"NEH!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

The hall opened up into a golden room filled with Jewelry and gems. At the back of the room there was what looked like a large stone casket surrounded by two large wooden chests.

"Look at it all." Cornelia said "There's so much."

"I know right." A man's voice said.

The blonde guy from before jumped out of the pile with a wicked smirk.

"And it's all mine!" he laughed.

"Ring!" Asuka pulled out her pistol and took a shot but this guy batted it away with a crystal sword.

"You don't seriously think you can fight seven of us do you?" Nona said.

"I don't need to fight you." He said "I already caught you."

I looked down and saw my feet had been encased in a hard crystal shell.

"I…can't move!" I yelled.

The treasure hunter laughed and walked towards the chests up on the altar.

"Don't open that!" Serena yelled.

"HRRA!" Cornelia punched he lock, shattering it.

"**WALL!" **Ring erected a wall to block her.

"**CRASH!" **

Cornelia kept charging forward but he just put up more walls to slow her down.

"And behind door number one." Ring said flipping the lock on the first chest "GOLD!"

"That's it?!" Asuka yelled.

"We got sent here over treasure?" Cornelia said breaking the next wall.

Ring moved on to the second chest, ignoring the casket completely.

"And number two."

***Click***

He flipped the latch.

"KYHAHAHA!" A little snicker was heard.

"REEEHHAAAA!"

An arm shot out from the side of the chest and picked him up.

"What the hell?!"

"RAAAAHHH!"

"NO!"

Then…in one motion the chest… swallowed him whole…

"It's…" Kalim said stunned.

"A Mimic!" Asuka yelled.

The chest stood up, it was as tall as three or four people, long lanky arms and legs and a gross, disgusting tongue coming from a mouth riddled with sharp teeth.

Cornelia reached back and shattered the braces holding all of us.

"I guess we know why not to open it." Rex said.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We kill it." Asuka said.

"Before it eats us." Kalim added.

"KYHAHAHA!" The chest snickered, snapping it jaw at us.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message m any questions or concerns.**

**I based this Mimic on the ones in the Dark Souls Franchise**

**Next Chapter Hint- The kids do what they can against the monstrous Mimic, but when things finally turn around in their favor another suspicious person arrives.**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Black Hole

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"What is that thing?" Aqua asked.

"It's a Mimic." Kalim explained "It pretends to be a chest and then when an unsuspecting person, in this case Ring, gets to close…Bang…you get gobbled up."

"Think of it like a flytrap." Serena explained "It plays dead and sits still. By the time you realize it's probably too late."

"What do we do about it?" Nona yelled as the Mimic swung it lanky arms around, smashing everything in the room.

"We have to take it out." I told her "Spread out!"

"Right!"

The Mimic spun around a giggled like a young child.

"RYAAA!" the chest monster reared back swung it arms around.

It missed everyone but left a dent in the floor where its hands had smashed the ground.

"**Water Nebula!" **Aqua's jar slid under the monster and blasted it with water from below.

The Mimic roared and stumbled back. I pulled out my rifle and shot it a few time.

"NEEERR" The monster covered its 'face' from my shots.

"**Sagittarius!"**

Nona's spirit appeared and shot a few arrows, which became embedded in the monsters arm.

"**Red Paper is the God of Flames…Fire Chop!"**

Kalim swung his arm and sent a blaze of fire at the Mimic.

"**Scarlet Hair!" **Rex slammed his hair into the beasts legs, making it wobble.

"NEEEEEEEH!"

"GAH!" The monster used its long reach to scoop up Serena "Help!"

"HAAAA!" Cornelia jumped up above the Monster **"Breakout Fist!"**

The blonde slammed her fist into the top of its head dazing the beast.

"YEEEEHHHH!" The Mimic roared and turned its attention to her and let Serena fall.

"Got ya" Nona flew by and caught the plummeting Serena.

"All that and it's barely flinched." Aqua said "What'd we supposed to do."

"Keep hitting it." Cornelia told her "It'll fall eventually."

We all laid into it with more magic but it just brushed off each attack. Everyone was starting to get tried and running out of magic power.

"Damn." I cursed "Nothing is working."

"There." Rex pointed at the monster "The back of its mouth."

The Mimic was stomping around roaring and slobbering. In the back of its throat you could just see a small glowing bulb.

"A weak point maybe?" I said "Let's try and hit it, I'll take the shot you guys hold it still."

"Right!"

The gang split up and I aimed and studied my breathing.

"**Hair Bind!" **Rex's hair shot up and tied around the monsters left arm.

"**Vine Wrap!" **The vines on the ceiling came to life and twisted up the other arm.

"**Violet Paper is the God of Binding!" **Scraps of purple paper flew out and stuck to the Mimic's legs, locking them up.

"SKRREEEEE!" The beast roared and struggled against the bindings.

"Heeee…hoooo…" I slowly exhaled as I lined up the shot.

***BANG!***

I pulled the trigger and shot the orb in the back of its mouth, shattering it.

"EEEEHHHHAAAAA!" the monster yelled.

The others removed there bindings as the Mimic hissed and keeled over.

"KYA…." The tongue flopped out.

***HACK! COUGH!***

The monster convulsed on the floor.

"BLECH!" The Mimic coughed up some nasty ball of slime.

"Ewww!" Nona yelled.

"Gross." Aqua added.

The loogie broke apart and Ring was on the floor.

"I guess he choked on it." Serena giggled.

The seven of us took that chance to catch our breath and regain a little of our magic.

"Mission Accomplished." Cornelia said.

"Technically we failed." Aqua told her "He opened it."

"We can explain what happened when we get home." I told them.

There was suddenly a strong magical presence in the air.

"What is…this?" Kalim said.

"There's someone else here." Rex mumbled "Someone incredibly strong."

"How kind…" a man said.

Out of nowhere we were all blown back by some sort of purplish-black tendrils. The tentacles wrapped around us and held us to the floor.

"AHHH!" I hissed as they squeezed down.

I looked at this man. He was probably about Mom's age, somewhere in his 30's; he had black hair and a full beard. He was wearing a tight purple muscle shit and black jeans. On his shoulder I could see a guild was a large swirl, similar to a spiral galaxy.

_Black…Hole…_

"I expected more from Fairy Tail." He said looking at the Mimic "To be tested by a mere baby."

_That thing was just a kid!_

"Who are you?!" Cornelia yelled.

He ignored her and walked up to the alter. He pulled a vial out of his pocket. He dumped a dark red liquid on the coffin.

"Time to wake up…" the man said.

The lid was thrown off the coffin and I saw a hand reach out. Soon a whole person was stepping out. This man was wearing no shirt and had a feathered skirt on. He also had an ornate headdress and a spiked club.

"How long…?" the new arrival asked.

"At least a 100 years." The dark mage told him "We have work to do Montezuma."

The two walked passed us and over to Ring "Master wishes to see him as well."

They picked up the treasure hunter and looked at us "I'm here to recover him…not kill you…"

"Goodbye…for now…" he said walking away.

We were still pinned to the ground for a while. At one point there was an explosion in the distance and then we were freed. We ran after them but they were long gone. There was now a large hole in the side of the building that we could use to get back outside.

"Who were those guys?" Nona asked.

"This is bad…" Kalim said "They were with a dark guild…"

"Black Hole." I mumbled "What did they want with that guy?"

"Are they dangerous?" Cornelia asked.

"Very…" I said "They're the ones…who killed…"

"Oh…" she said getting quiet "Sorry."

"It's fine." I told her.

"I'll be heading back to Crocus then." Kalim said "I'll have to report this."

"I'll go back with you." Serena smiled.

"You guys be careful." I said "We'll fill in Mom and Master on what happened here."

"Then we'll tell Auntie Hisui!" Serena said.

"We're supposed to call her Queen Hisui now." Kalim said as we walked away.

"You know she doesn't care." Serena said walking with him.

"Come on you guys." I said "Let's get home."

* * *

**?'S POV**

"Hey I did what you asked, I found the treasure room." Ring begged.

"And you were nearly killed in the process." Mother told him.

Father was off talking with Zet and his new warrior, leaving Mother and I to deal with the failed help.

"You never said anything about Mimics!" Ring yelled.

"How odd that Fairy Tail saved you." I said.

"I would've been with or without them." He said.

"Yet you left your team to deal with them and failed your own task." Mother said.

"Where are they?"

"Back at your base…" Mother said "But you won't be seeing them anytime soon."

"Hey wait!" Mother used her magic to send him back to the cells.

"Fairy Tail…" I mumbled.

"Does that bother you sweetheart to deal with them?" Mother asked.

"Not at all." I bit my finger seductively "I can't wait to see you again…

…Asuka…"

* * *

**AN **

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Chapter- The gang reports back to Laxus and Asuka deals with some old memories…**

**Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Princess

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Serena's POV**

"Kalim I'm tired." I whined "Carry me."

I slumped onto his shoulder like a dead body.

"Not a chance." He shrugged me off making me fall over.

"Boo." I whined "You're no fun."

We walked up to the castle gate and waved to the guard.

"Lady Serena, Sir Kalim." He said letting us in.

"Thank you." Kal said walking in.

"Thank you Samson." I tipped my hat.

"Anything for you Miss." He smiled.

I smiled back to the gate guard as we walked. We had just opened the door to enter the castle when…

"Young Lady!"

_Uh oh…_

"Mommy!" I smiled.

My mother walked up to me and hugged me.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop running off without telling anyone. I was so worried."

"I'm 16 Mom." I said "I can take care of myself."

"Still." She said "You need to tell someone where you are."

"Okay…sorry." I said as Mom used her fingers to brush my hair.

"Oh you're back."

"Auntie!" I waved at Kalim's mom.

"Hey Mom." He said.

"How'd it go?" she asked him.

We both got quiet "Is Aunt Hisui around?"

Both our mothers got a concerned look "She's in the throne room."

We headed that way, pushing through the huge ornamental doors. At the back of the shimmering room was Aunt Hisui, sitting on her throne.

"If it isn't my favorite niece and nephew." She smiled.

"Your majesty." Kalim bowed.

"You don't have to bow Kal." She smiled "You two are family."

I saw a little head peak around from the side of the throne. I waved at the little girl and she came running over.

"You're home." The five year old said jumping into my arms.

"You're getting so big Topaz." I said spinning her around.

Topaz is Auntie Hisui's daughter with Lucy. Topaz has dark blonde, almost orange, hair. She's the heir to the throne and spends most of her time hiding behind her mother, the Queen. She's usually dressed up like a princess, in a beautiful golden dress. Topaz is still a little young but it looks like she might not have any magic.

"So how did your mission go Kalim?" Auntie asked.

Kal explained what happened while I held Topaz's arms and we swayed around.

"Will you focus!" he snapped.

We both stuck or tongues at him "NEHHHH!"

"Lighten up Little Brother." I smirked.

"Yeah big brother lighten up!" Topaz giggled.

"A dark guild…" the queen mumbled "How odd…"

"Do you want us to do anything?" I asked.

"Nothing for now." She said "You two can go."

"Come on let's go play." Topaz said skipping outside.

"Slow down." I laughed running after her.

I chased her around my favorite part of the castle, the garden. It was gull of beautiful flowers that Mom planted and took care of. I have my own little section I use to grow my own flowers. Occasionally I would sprout a plant or two to surprise Topaz.

"OOF!" Topaz yelped as she bumped into someone.

"Topaz are you okay?" I asked going over to her.

"You should be more careful Princess." Samson said helping her up.

Samson is a knight, he usually works the gate. He's been working her for about close to a year now. He's 18 and has shaggy brown hair…he's kinda cute…

"Lady Serena your hat is crooked." He said adjusting it.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Here." He dug around his pocket and tied a ribbon around my hat "Now it looks even better."

"How kind…" I said looking at it.

"I must be getting back to the gate." He said going off.

As soon as he was out of ear shot I heard her.

"You like him~" Topaz snickered.

"I do not!" I yelled back.

I played with the red ribbon he had tied around my top hat while Topaz and I walked back inside.

"Well maybe he likes you?" my little sister smiled.

I didn't respond.

"Are you two gonna start kissing and stuff, cause that's gross." Topaz said.

"Keep it up and I'm telling your Mom, both of them."

"How come you get to go see Mommy all the time?" Topaz asked "I'm just stuck here at the palace, can't you take me with you?"

"I can't just take you." I told her "You have Princess stuff to do."

She sighed "I don't wanna be a princess I wanna be a wizard like you and everyone else"

I smiled and shrugged.

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

We got back to the guild and explained what had happened in the jungle. Master wasn't very happy with what had happened but Mom was just glad we came home safe. I was still thinking about Black Hole

"So Serena went home with Kalim?" Mom said.

"Yeah" Aqua told her "They were going back to Crocus."

"Asuka?" Mom called "Something wrong."

I snapped out of my daze "No I'm fine."

She gave me a look but didn't say anything.

"Speaking of Crocus…" Mom said "Topaz hasn't been by in a while…"

"Maybe you should go visit." Cornelia said.

"I'm going home." I said getting up "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye!" they all said.

I headed back to the house, got home changed into some sweats and laid on my bed…thinking

_Why did it have to be them…?_

* * *

_**Flashback- 5 years ago**_

I was sitting in the guild like any other day.

"Hey Asuka let's go on a job." Kate smiled.

Kate was a tall curvy blonde…she is my best friend…and more…

"Yeah okay." I said.

We took a simple job to get rid of a small ground of bandits. Everything was great, we completed the job and we were on the way home…and then…explosions and fire…

Someone had attacked the inn we were staying at. I got out, but Kate…

"Asuka if you don't leave now you'll die to."

She was pinned, under a fallen beam.

"No…I can't."

She wiped my tears away "Please…I don't want you to die to."

Then with the little strength she had left…she pushed me out the door as the floor broke.

"I love you…"

"KATE!"

I later learned that a Dark Guild called Black Hole had attacked the guild to kill some business man staying there…and in the process they killed 4 other innocent people.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

**Back in the Present**

I was just staring at the ceiling. I could feel a few tears rolling down my cheeks.

I heard the door creek open.

"How you doing?" Mom asked.

Lucy came over and took a seat on my bed.

I held my head and wiped my cheeks off.

"Mom…" I cried into her shoulder "Why?"

"I know…it's hard…" she reassured me "But it's been 5 years Asuka…"

"I miss her…" I sobbed.

"I know…I know…"

Mom let me cry into her shoulder for a while.

"Listen a few of us are going to visit Crocus." She said "Why don't you come and get your mind off things."

I wiped my eyes "O-okay that sounds nice."

"Come on." Mom said "It's time for dinners why don't you go get washed up."

"Okay…I love you Mom."

"I love you to sweetie." She said kissing my forehead.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns. **

* * *

**Lucy's Kiddie Corner**

**Today's guest…**

**Princess Topaz H. Fiore- **

**Age-5, Mother- Hisui Fiore, Magic-N/A**

**Topaz is the Princess of the Fiore kingdom. Daughter of Hisui and Lucy. She's playful like any five year old and adores her siblings, especially Kalim and Serena who she spends time with. She's a little shy and tends to keep close to her mother when at public events. The kingdom loves the cute little princess. While still incredibly young Topaz understand that one day she will be expected to rule the kingdom but she would much rather be a mage like her siblings then sit on a throne for the rest of her life. Also she hates Tomatoes.**

* * *

**Next Time- Lucy and a few of her kids take a quick trip to Crocus, but something is lurking in the shadows.**

**Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Three Fold

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

I was outside getting ready to supervise a duel between three of my sister. They were all fourteen, Aunt Erza daughter Elise, Aunt Lisanna's girl Winona and Aunt Juvia's child Sierra.

"Do your best Elise." Aunt Erza said.

"Be a MAN Winona!"

"Yes Uncle Elf." The white haired girl smiled "I'll whip 'em into shape."

"Make sure it hurts!" Lisanna moaned.

Winona gave a sick look "Yes Mom…"

"Show Mommy what you can do Sierra."

"Alright." The blue haired girl nodded.

Winona and Sierra are the daughters of Lisanna and Juvia. Winona has shoulder length white hair. She wears all kinds of leather and straps, kinda fits her Dominating personality. If her Mom prefers to be the victim Winona prefers to deal out pain. She fights with **Whip Magic. **She focuses on two primarily. A single headed whip called **Bliss **and a cat-o-nine-tails she calls **Agony.**

Sierra is much softer with her personality. She's has short curly blue hair. Like her Mom she dresses very conservatively but isn't afraid to show a little skin. She also uses **Water Magic**. The most unique thing about Sierra is that while she is normally quiet sometimes a loud and obnoxious personality comes out. Aunt Juvia says that it's a succubus personality, most likely an off shoot of hers. So when pushed Sierra becomes a different person.

"Alright ready?" I said "Use your magic and do the best you can. Try not to hurt each other."

"That's no fun." Winona whined.

"Ready. Fight!"

"HRAAA!" Winona was the first to strike, slamming her whip right into Sierra.

The strike went right through the girl since she was made of water. Sierra reformed and held her hand up.

"**Water Lock." **Sierra lifted the white haired girl up in a bubble.

"**Water Empress Sword!" **Elise jumped up and made the bubble burst with one swing.

"**Agony!" **Winona reoriented herself and cracked her whip at Elise.

Elise blocked the swing and slashed at her sister.

"AHH!" Winona yelled as she got cut by the sword.

"Elise be careful!" Aunt Erza yelled.

"That…was so good!" Winona yelled "Do it again!"

"Ewww Gross!" Elise yelled.

"Pay attention!" Aunt Lisanna yelled.

"**Water Jigsaw!" **Sierra dashed through the two and dropped them.

"Sierra wins." I told them "You two need to work on your focus."

Aunt Lisanna scolded her daughter for letting her fantasies get the better of her and Aunt Erza yelled at Elise for her lack of focus.

"Losing a fight over a stupid fantasy, how pathetic." Simon told her.

"Simon…" I glared.

"You did you best that's all that matters." Aunt Lisanna told Winona "You'll get them next time."

"Next time she might be dead." Simon said.

"Enough!" Aunt Erza yelled "They're still young and have plenty to learn. Leave them alone."

"I don't take orders from you…fake…"

Aunt Erza seemed to get furious "If you were my son I'd have punished you severely."

"Well I'm not." He smirked walking off.

"What is his problem was he dropped on his head as a child?" Lisanna said.

"Juvia doesn't understand why Lucy never scolded him…the way he talks to her and his siblings…"

_Aunt Juvia's right. Mom yells at us when we do something stupid or get into trouble, but I don't remember Simon ever getting yelled at, not by Mom or by Aunt Knightwalker._

"Why do you all look so upset?" Mom asked walking up.

"Mom!" The girls ran up and hugged her but I just leaned against a tree.

"Is something wrong Lindsey?" Mom asked.

"It's nothing." I smiled.

"Mom I beat Winona and Elise in a fight." Sierra said.

"Good job." Mom smiled "I'm proud of you. You two tried your best to right?"

"I'll never be as good as Lindsey." Elise said.

"You need to keep practicing." I told her "You'll be great someday."

"And if you don't get good I can beat you into shape." Winona licked her lips.

"No torturing your siblings Winona." Mom said.

"Mom!" Candy and Crescent came out yelling.

"What is it?"

"Guess who's here." Candy smiled.

"Yeah guess!" Crescent said jumping up and down.

"Who?" Mom said.

"Nashi is home!" they waved.

"She is." Mom got so excited.

"Yeah Uncle Natsu and Uncle Happy are with her."

"They're home." Mom said running back inside.

The rest of us followed right behind her.

_She's been gone for a couple of weeks now…_

I got inside and I saw her. The pink haired 17 year old was already being surrounded by a crowd of people.

"Daddy you're home!" Nona said squeezing the life out of Happy.

_Her tail is wagging a lot, she must be happy._

"Can't…breathe!" he wheezed.

"You're back." Mom said hugging Nashi.

"Hi Mom." She hugged her back.

Nashi is a Fire Dragon Slayer. She's as gung-ho and obnoxious as her Dad. Nashi dresses like him and uses the same magic as him. Nashi is also the only one of us that Mom gave birth to herself. In other words the two of them will always have something that the rest of us don't have.

Nashi took a seat and told us about how exciting her job with Natsu and Happy was. The others told her about their time in the jungle.

"You guys got to fight a dark guild." She pouted "No fair!"

"Well we didn't fight them." Aqua said.

"We kinda just got pushed around." Nona sighed.

"No more long missions." Mom told Nashi "I can't stand you being gone for so long."

"Dad's the one who picked it out." She said.

"I just like you guys around…I hope Flare gets home soon to, she's been gone a while." Mom said.

"I hate to break up you're reunion Mom." Asuka said "But we have a train to catch."

"Oh shoot you're right."

"Where are you guys going?" Natsu asked.

"We're off to visit my little Princess." Lucy said.

"Who's going?"

"Me, Asuka, Aqua, Rex, Cornelia, Nona and Lindsey."

"Well I'd come but the train thing is out of the question." Nashi said.

"Why can't we come?" Elise and her two companions whined.

"Because dealing with six grown kids is already difficult." Mom said "I can't babysit you three as well."

"You never let us go anywhere." Winona said.

"That's because I'm the mom." Lucy said "and I make the rules. Besides I'm going to spend time with Topaz, you three girls will have plenty of fun here."

"Well why can't I go?" Mirai asked "I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"You're not going because you refuse to look the part." Aunt Mira told her "That outfit is not appropriate for a trip to the palace."

"Well Cornelia and Asuka aren't wearing much more."

"I packed a dress." Asuka told her.

"Mom made me bring Fancy clothes." Cornelia told her "I don't like dresses but every once in a while…"

"If you'd just let me do your hair, and dress you up…" Aunt Mira said looking off.

"Oh no!" Mirai said "If I let you do that next thing I know you'll have me modeling in Sorcerer Weekly!"

"But you'd look so cute." Aunt Mira whined "And maybe we could do a spread together…"

"Mom tell Mom I'm not her dress up doll." Mirai whined

"Well you would look cute…" Lucy droned off

"MOM!"

"Just think about look pretty once in a while Mirai." She kissed her and the others on the forehead "Now I have to go, Mommy loves you."

"Love you to Mom."

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

We were sitting on the train car on our way to Crocus. Mom was chatting with Nona and Asuka, and I was sitting with Rex and Lindsey. Rex was slouched over looking out the window and Lindsey was sharpening her sword.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that while the train is moving." I told Lindsey.

My sister was sharpening her sword, **Nemesis**; it was a gift from her Mom. It's a simple black Katana with a blue handle and cloth grip.

"It's fine." Lindsey said "I'm careful."

"Well what if we hit a bump and your sword comes flying out and impales me, or someone else." I said

She spun the sword around and pointed at me.

"It's-fine." She said sternly.

"Lindsey don't point your sword at your sister." Mom told her.

She put the katana back in its sheath with a click.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet and before long we were at the capital. The station was loud and bustling with people running every which way.

"Come on let's get going." Mom said leading the way to the castle.

I always like visiting Crocus; it was so regal and beautiful. I like to imagine that the Celestial World looks something like this.

_Maybe someday I can go there and see Mom…_

Soon we were at the gate and some guard was letting us in.

"Lady Serena told us you'd be stopping by." The man said.

"You guys made it." The girl in question said running up "Thanks for letting them in Samson."

"Anything for you Lady Serena."

"You can just call me Serena." She smiled at him.

We followed our sister into the castle. All of us glared at the gate guard when we passed him.

_He's looking at her…leering eyes…_

The big doors of the Mercurius slowly groaned and opened. We walked down the halls of the castle.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Topaz came running and jumped into Mom's arms.

The Queen was walking towards us accompanied by Aunt Cosmos and Kamika. He personal guard, Arcadios, was also with them.

"How was your trip?" Aunt Hisui asked.

Mom gave her a quick kiss "A little bumpy but nothing too bad. Where's Kalim?"

"Down in the caves with Kama." Aunt Kamika said.

"Working as usual." Serena said "He never takes time to relax."

"It's late why don't we go eat dinner." Aunt Hisui said.

"A Five star meal sounds good to me!" Cornelia laughed "Let's eat!"

"You're in a castle." Asuka said "Show some manners."

We all started to head towards the dining hall but Rex was looking back at the door.

"Something wrong Rexy?" I asked the boy.

"Nothing." He said walking passed "Let's go eat."

* * *

**?'s POV**

"Everything goes into effect tonight."

"Yes sir my stage is set. It will be a grand performance."

"Then prepare for our arrival…Because tonight our two fold plan goes into motion."

"I await you're arrival."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

* * *

**Lucy's Kiddie Corner**

**Today's guests are…**

**Winona Strauss**

**Age- 14, Mother- Lisanna Strauss, Magic- Whip**

**Winona is the child of Lucy and Lisanna. She wears tight leather pants and a crop top. She shares her mother's white hair and the woman's love of pain. While Lisanna loves Machoism her daughter is much fonder of dishing out the suffering. With her whips **_**Bliss and Agony**_** she is able to make some on grovel at her knees with **_**Bliss**_** or beg for mercy with **_**Agony. **_**Occasionally she'll even turn the suffering of Agony on herself to get her blood pumping. Her cousin Mirai can't stand her and her personality quirks. Her guild mark is white and on her shoulder blade.**

**Sierra Lockser**

**Age- 14, Mother- Juvia Lockser, Magic- Water**

**Sierra is a quiet 14 year old girl. She wears her hair in large curls and wears a sun dress. She has long since moved passed the habit of referring to herself in the third person like her mother. Sierra is usually calm and collected but when pushed to the brink or when her patience wears thin her other personality comes out. The Succubus lurking deep inside her can take control and turn Sierra into a different person with no qualms about dishing out massive amount of magic and attitude. Her guild mark is Pink and on her thigh.**

**Nashi Dragneel**

**Age- 17, Father- Natsu Dragneel, Magic- Fire Dragon Slayer**

**A hot headed 17 year old girl Nashi takes after her father more than her mother. Nashi wears a vest and pants like her dad but ties her hair back in a ponytail. Nashi holds the distinction of being the only child Lucy gave birth to herself. Just like her Dad Nashi thinks she can take on the world with no consequences. She jumps into fights with strangers and her sibling without hesitation. This tendency to act rashly makes Lucy worry about her all the time. Nashi may act strong and brave but inside she's also a Daddy's girl. Her dad is her hero and she wants to be just like him someday. Her guild mark is red on her shoulder, just like her Daddy.**

* * *

**Next Chapter Hint- The gang takes to relaxing in the castle but is interrupted by an attempt on the life of the royals.**

**Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Castle Assult

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"Ahh." I sighed as I relaxed in the bath water

"This is nice isn't it?" Asuka added.

"It's even bigger than the one at home." Lindsey chimed in.

"Where did Mom and Topaz go?" I asked.

"They're off with Aunt Hisui and Serena." Asuka said.

"Are you two going to get in?" Lindsey asked the two sisters still not in the water.

"I really don't feel like becoming a mermaid right now…" Aqua winched.

"I'm going to end up smelling like wet fur." Nona added "We're gonna go check around the castle."

"Okay…" Askua said "Have fun."

"Wait a sec." Lindsey got out and wrapped a towel around herself "I'm coming with you."

The three left and Asuka and I had the bath to ourselves.

"Why was Lindsey so quick to leave?" I wondered.

"It's obvious." Asuka said "It's because she's not like the two of us."

"Oh…yeah." I frowned "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"It isn't, she just got nervous." My big sister said "She knows there's nothing wrong with us."

Asuka and I relaxed in the bath for about a half hour before she got out.

"You coming?" she asked me.

"I'll be out in a bit…" I said sinking deeper "I'm gonna relax a bit longer."

* * *

**Nona's POV**

"I wish we lived in a castle like this." I said in awe of the sculptures and pillars.

"We live in a mansion on the outskirts of Magnolia." Lindsey said "How much more do you want?"

"I'm just saying how come Topaz, Serena and Kalim get to live with all these servants and we don't?"

"I bet it's not all that you think it is." Aqua said.

"But you saw that guard at the gate, he called her Lady Serena." I pointed out.

"He was just doing it to flirt with her." Lindsey said.

"Still…most of my spirits don't even call me Lady Nona."

"Your life is so hard." Aqua said giving me a look.

As she finished her sentence there was a lot of commotion and a bunch of guards came running passed us.

"Keep moving hurry up, this isn't a drill!"

Lindsey grabbed one of them "What's the problem."

He pushed her away and went running off "The castle is under attack."

"What?!" we all yelled.

"This can't be." I said stunned.

"Come on!" Lindsey said running off "We need to find Mom and Aunt Hisui."

* * *

**Serena's POV**

There was a lot of yelling and guards were running all over. Auntie was talking to one and telling him what to do.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Topaz said pulling Lucy leg.

"Nothing you need to worry about sweetie." She said kissing her.

She gave her a hug and looked up at me.

"Take your Sister back to her room and don't come out till I come get you."

"Mom what's going on?" I asked.

"Some people have gotten in." she explained "I'm going to stay here with Hisui and Arcadios, you take Topaz."

"Okay." I said hugging her "I love you Mom."

"I love you to."

I picked up my sister and started to run back to her room.

"Serena what's wrong?" she asked me "Are we in danger?"

"Of course not." I smiled "Because I'm here and I'll protect you."

* * *

**Rex's POV**

I was sitting out in the garden looking at the night sky.

_Mom made a point before we left…where's my Mom been…she went on a trip to Sun Village but it's not like her to stay so long without calling._

I heard a bunch of yelling and looked up over a hedge. The castle guards were assembling at the gate and a group was in front of them. Then the ground welled up and exploded. I couldn't get a good look through the smoke but I clearly heard them.

"What are your orders Ransack? Carly is already inside what should the rest of us do?"

"Spread out and find the princess." The one who looked to be in charge said.

"No need." One said changing his shirt "I've already found her."

"Have you now?"

"She's right on my stage." He said "Heading right to her room. I'll go meet them."

"Fine go." Ransack told him "Yuji, Tyron, you're with me we're headed to the Gate."

_They're attacking the place…And they want Topaz…_

The three headed inside and the other went around the side of the castle. I kept quiet and stuck with the group of three.

_Where the heck is everyone else?_

I hugged the wall of the hallway. It didn't take long for the leader to tell his men to split up and look for some 'Gate'

"Hang on." He told them

A hand grabbed the corner.

"Quit hiding boy."

_Oh crap_

"**TNT Grip!"**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

I was relaxing in the guest room I was supposed to split with the other girls when I heard yelling and alarm Lacrima. It didn't take me long to learn that Mercurius was under attack. I quickly got changed.

"Hey Kama!" I yelled "What going on?"

I knew the older knight because he was a member of the same unit and Aunt Kamika and Aunt Cosmos.

"Someone was foolish enough to attack this palace." He said "I've spread the Garou Knights out to round up the attacks but there are many."

"I'll head out front and see what I can do." I told him.

"That would be appreciated." He said "I'm heading to the throne room myself."

"If you see my Mom tell her I'm okay." I said jumping down to the next floor.

* * *

**Nona's POV**

"You see this is why we don't live in a castle!" Lindsey said "I have no idea where we're going!"

"Well let's see we took a left at the last hall." I mumbled "My cat senses tell me to go right!"

"Let's just go straight till we find someone." Aqua said.

It would have been a great idea if the whole palace wasn't rocked by and explosion that blew the ceiling in. I jumped back to avoid a falling pillar.

"You guys okay?" I asked.

Lindsey dusted herself off "I'm fine."

"I'm okay but I think I'm stuck on this side!" Aqua yelled "I don't see a way through."

"Hang on I'll cut through it." Lindsey told her.

"Don't waste time, go find Mom." She said "I'll swing around and meet up with you."

"Okay!" I yelled "Be careful."

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

Just as I stepped out of the bath the whole castle was in a tizzy.

"Son of a bitch talk about shitty timing." I said dropping my towel.

"To be attack while still in the bath…how embarrassing."

I turned around "Who's there."

The water in the bath rose up and shot at me.

I held my hand up **"Disassemble!"**

The water broke apart and I saw a girl in the center.

"**Crash!" **

The burst of magic blew the water away and the girl with it.

"I should get changed quick." I said getting my underwear on.

"But you're much better like this."

I turned back and the girl was standing on the bath water.

"I've been watching you from the water for a few minutes now. I'm Carly." She said "Come into the water, let's get even closer."

_Creepy!_

"How…I blew you away." I said confused.

She held her hand up it dripped "I'm a water woman."

_Just like Sierra and Aunt Juvia…she was broken down at a minimal level and just reformed…shit._

I looked at this she was tall, long blue hair down passed her waist. She looked to be in her late twenties and was wearing a long gown like dress.

"Can I at least put my pants on first?" I asked

"No."

_Figures…She's making me fight in my underwear_

She shot water at me and I blew it away.

_This is gonna take a while._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Chapter Hint- With the gang split up around the castle Cornelia does what she can against a wizard who's virtually immune to her magic. At the same time Kalim gets out of the basement and discovers that something more sinister is afoot.**

**Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Cornelia Vs Carly

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Nona's POV**

Lindsey and I were running down the hall trying to find our way to Mom.

"Hey you!" Lindsey yelled at a group of gaurs in the hall "Get Moving."

They looked at us and swung their sword. Lindsey drew hers and blocked the attack.

"**Cancer!" **

The crab man came out and cut apart the swords and Lindsey held the men down with her magic.

"HAAAA!" Lindsey cut through the men and they turned into piles of wood.

"Thank you Cancer." I said dismissing him. "What they heck were they."

"They were dummies." She said.

"Not dummies but Marionettes." A man said.

I turned to see a laser beam coming right at me but Lindsey blocked it with her sword. A man dashed from the shadows and used his own katana to slash at her. Lindsey shifted her Gravity and jumped up to the roof. She kicked off and came crashing down like an asteroid. The man blocked her attack and Lindsey flipped back.

This guy was tall and lanky; he had shaggy green hair and was wearing a jacket and loose fitting brown pants.

"Nona you go on ahead." Lindsey said "I'll deal with this guy."

"Are you sure."

"Someone needs to go find Mom and check on her." She said "You go."

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

I jumped back to avoid a splash of water.

"**Crash!" **I punched forward and let out a blast of magic but like the last time Carly broke apart only to reform.

"**Steam Vent!" **The air in the room whipped up before being shot at me.

_It burns._

I could feel my skin getting sore as the steam roasted my stomach. This whole fight was a struggle from the start but it didn't help that I was standing around in my underwear when it started.

"**Break Up!" **I flicked my hand and broke apart the floor.

I kicked a loose tile at Carly and stunned her enough to free myself from the onslaught of scalding water vapor. I grabbed my jacket and jeans and started to run. It's difficult to run while trying to put pants on, but I managed.

"Oh boo." Carly whined chasing after me "You put clothes on."

Her bottom half was made of water and she slugged after me.

"**Water Whip!" **Her arm shot out and blasted the floor.

I broke the floor before it hit me but I saw a water pipe had been severed and now water was shooting into the air.

Carly smirked **"Water Bullets!"**

The spout turned and razor like water drilled my skin.

"AHHH!" I lifted my hand **"Disassemble!"**

Carly broke apart and the water stopped pelting me. I slid over as she reformed and drilled her with an uppercut.

"**Empyrean!" **as I hit her chin she dissolved and wrapped around behind me.

"Nice try sweet cheeks. **Aquamarine Assault!"**

Three geysers shot out and drill my back throwing me into the wall. I was thrown back into the bath and submerged under water.

"**Riptide!"**

I was being pulled under and tossed around in the water.

"You're going to be my beautiful sunken treasure!"

_I'm sorry Aunt Hisui but I have to do this._

"**Crash!"**

I slapped my palm into the bottom of the bath and blowing the flooring out. The crack that formed was enough to drain the tub and free me from Carly's grip. I blasted her again but the droplets just reassembled. The second she was back on her feet she slammed me with more water.

_There has to be a way to keep her down. Even Aunt Juvia and Sierra can be stopped after a while…but at this rate I'll run out of magic long before she does._

I punched Carly and blew her away again.

"For now the best bet is to buy time…I can't keep fighting here in a bathroom, there's too much water…I need someplace dry."

"Don't run." She laughed splashing down the hallway.

I touched a pillar and made it crumble and hold the woman back for a few moments.

_I'm tearing this place apart, Aunt Hisui and Mom are gonna kill me!_

"Get back here!" Carly yelled blowing through the rubble **"Tsunami!"**

A huge wave came rushing towards me.

"**Disassemble!" **I shot a grid out a broke the wave up.

I ran through the water and reversed the direction of my magic.

"**Crash Punch!" **I used my magic like a booster and slammed my fist into Carly's face.

"AAAHH!" the water girl was thrown back again and I took to running.

_The kitchen…I gotta get to the kitchen._

The same song and dance continued, Carly would attack and I'd break her and the water up.

"Outta the way!" I said blowing the door off the freezer.

"You can't stop me." She said following me "I'll just come back again and again."

I turned to face her "This time I got you."

"Oh really?" she said.

"This is a blast chiller." I said slamming my hand into the temperature control.

The fan kicked on and cold air began to fill the room.

"I can't…" Carly said stunned as her fingers locked up.

"You're frozen." I said running forward **"Ice Breaker!"**

This time when I punched her she shattered into little ice crystal chunks.

"You should reform once you thaw." I said scratching my head "I think…probably…I hope"

I started picking up the little shards and taking them out of the freezer.

"Please don't die!" I cried "Mom will be really angry!"

* * *

**Kalim's POV**

_Someone got in…how?_

I was checking the front gate. After getting out from the caverns under the castle I headed for the main gate to see if the invaders were still there.

"Do you need anything sir?"

"Do we have any idea how they got in?"

"No sir."

_The ground around us is wrecked but…the gate wasn't forced._

"Where's Samson?" I asked

"No one has seen him sir. I believe he was on duty at the gate, do you think he's being held hostage."

"Something like that." I said walking off.

_This can't be happening._

It didn't take me too long to follow the path of destruction. Soldiers were down all along the castle grounds.

"That's far enough." I said.

"I should have known I wouldn't get far." He sighed.

"Why'd you do it Samson?" I asked.

He had changed into a brown leather jacket and jeans "I was always scouting out."

"Who are you working for?"

"Ransack says we have no formal name." he responded "He just wanted the Gate."

"What do you mean just?"

"When he learned Lucy Heartfilia was here…he got so much more excited."

I covered my hand in brown paper and punched the floor. The earth cracked and shot up like spikes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he said.

"Why does he want my mother?" I said chopping at him before kicking him.

I drilled him in the side with a kick but he only crumbled into logs and appeared next to me.

"Don't be so hasty Kal!" he said elbowing me "You wouldn't want the little Princess to get hurt would you?!"

"What did you do?"

"My stage is set." He smirked "My puppet is about to put on a splendid show!"

_What is he talking about?_

"Now dance Serena, Dance for me!"

_What did he do?!_

"**Opera of Puppets!"**

* * *

**Topaz's POV**

Serena and I were in my room, she said we couldn't leave till Mommy came to get us. I was scared because there was a lot of yelling coming from outside.

"Let's play a game." Serena said "It'll pass the time."

Three little tulips popped up in front of had a little bulb on the inside. The three spun around.

"Pick on."

I pointed at the center one. It opened and the little bulb was there.

"Yay! Do it again!" I clapped.

Serena got all quiet "Let's play something else."

The tulips moved and wrapped around my arms and my legs.

"Serena?"

I got lifted up into the air. A little palm tree like plant popped up and then it spit out a spike the nipped my hair.

"AH!" I yelped.

This time it fired and just missed my arm.

"Serena!" I cried "Stop it, I don't like this game!"

"Don't cry…" she mumbled "Stop squirming and it will be quick…"

The tree shot a third needle.

"**NYAAA!"**

The flowers holding me were cut and I got pulled off to the side.

"You alright?" Nona asked me as we floated in the air.

"Mhm." I shivered against her chest.

Nona held me in her arms and flew around as she avoided vines and spikes from flower.

"Serena knock it off!" Nona yelled "What are you doing?!"

"Something's wrong." I told her "Look."

I pointed at Serena's face, she was stone faced and calm…she wasn't smiling.

"Serena always smiles." I said.

Nona flew us out the window and landed on the stones. Serena followed us, descending on a large lily.

"Stay behind me." She said grabbing her key ring.

"Please try not to hurt her."

"**Open! Gate of the Lion: LOKE!"**

A man in a suit appeared.

"How can I help you today my lioness?"

"Don't call me that." Nona said her ears twitching as she spoke "I'm gonna tell Mom you were being creepy again."

Loke straightened up and looked at Serena "You sure about this?"

"Don't hurt her." Nona said "Something's wrong with her."

"I'll do what I can." He said as his hands glowed with a bright light.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Chapter Hint- Nona tries her best to stop Serena without having to hurt her. At the same time Aqua comes across something she never imagine, and Asuka discovers why Ransack is so set on finding Lucy.**

**Till Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Return

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kalim's POV**

"What did you do?" I said punching at Samson.

He flicked his wrist and pulled up a dummy to take my attack.

"You're beautiful big sister will do my work for me, no blood on my hands."

"Don't you touch my sister!" I said kicking him.

He jumped back to avoid the assault

"**Saw Puppet!"**

A wooden mime like doll with saws for hands appeared at swung around at me.

"**Tornado Kick!" **I spun around and kicked the air sending out a tornado out.

"The way she fawns over me." Samson gloated "It's so damn adorable!"

The puppet cackled and threw its arms at me.

I ducked under the saw

"**Sky Uppercut!" **

_**I'LL KILL HIM!**_

I punched the puppet under the chin and shattered it to splinters it.

"**Organ Grinder!" **Samson pulled out another puppet that had spiked pallets on its hands.

"Don't you want to help her Kalim?" Samson said "Soon Serena will kill Topaz and then I'll bring her here and have her kill you to! They we'll go off together and live happily ever after!"

"Don't you dare!" I said punching at him but he avoided it "Talk about her like you care!"

He pulled the marionette over and it slammed into me.

"GAH!" the spikes dug into my back.

Samson smirked at me and taped his wrist "Time's ticking Kalim."

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

I had tried to find my way to Mom but I only ended up blocked at every turn. I tried to go up a few floors but still no sign of Mom or anyone else.

"Where am I?" I said wandering around.

I was staring at a large mostly empty room. Towards the back there were all kinds of treasures and other magical objects.

"A lot of expensive stuff." I said looking at the staffs and lacrimas.

One object caught my eye, a huge metal chunk. There was a symbol on part of it, it looked like a vase with two wavy lines on it.

"What is this?"

I tapped the object and I felt all my magic just disappear.

"So…tired…"

* * *

**Rex's POV**

I threw a rock off me. I had been blown back by and explosion of some kind.

"Tyron…take care of this guy." The man told him "I'm going to find the gate…and Heartfilia."

"Yes sir." He said.

This Tyron guy was big and muscly; he only had on a tank top and loose sweatpants. He had red hair a shade darker than mine and was probably in his mid to late thirties.

Before I realized it Tyron was running forward and he clotheslined me.

"BLEH!" I groaned as I hit the ground.

This guy's muscles were pulsing.

"Get up so I can squish your head like a melon."

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

I had ended up in the main foyer just before the throne room. I hadn't seen anyone who was out of place.

Then I saw a man walk out. He was big had blondish hair but his face was all spotty.

"Who're you." I asked pointing my rifle barrel at him.

"Where's the gate?" he said before his eyes went wide.

"You look just like her." He said running forward and punching my "Say Goodbye kid!"

"**Explosion Curse!"**

His hand exploded and blew me across the room and into the throne.

_Who is this guy?_

"Where is she?!" he yelled "Where's the Blonde Bitch who killed me?!"

* * *

**Nona's POV**

I was doing my best to protect Topaz from Serena's plants while Loke tried to get close.

Some vines came for Topaz but I slashed them apart with my claws.

"Serena snap out of it!" I yelled "This isn't you."

"**Dandelion Drill."**

"**Regulus Impact!"**

Loke shot out a beam that destroyed the plant before it could get near Topaz and me.

"We need to hurry." Loke said "She's getting more aggressive."

Every time Loke tried to punch Serena to stop her she just put up a leaf shield.

"**Fern Discus."**

A blade came out a whizzed past Loke.

"Nona!"

"**Taurus!"**

Taurus appeared and smacked the leaf away with his saw.

"You look Moo-valous." Taurus told me.

"Your spirits are creepy." Topaz said.

"Yeah." was all I said "Go home Taurus."

I slashed through some vines again to protect my little sister.

"Serena wake up!" I yelled running up and kicking her.

"AH!" she winched when she bounced off the ground.

"I'm sorry!" I cried.

A vine shot out of the ground and slammed me in the side.

"AAAHHH!"

I looked up and saw that another one of those saw blade plants was coming at me. Loke ran up and knocked it away.

"You have to stay focused." He told me.

"But…She saved me in the ruins…so now I need to help her…" I looked down at the floor.

"I can deal with the plants you just figure out how to stop her. That's the best way for you to help her, find a way to stop her." He said blowing some vines away.

"Right." I hopped up.

I went over and picked up Topaz.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Serena before now?" I asked.

"No." the princess shook her head "Same as always…"

"Something happened to her." I said "What's been different around here? Has Serena been hanging around with anybody?"

Topaz thought while I jumped away from some vines.

"Hurry up!" Loke yelled "I can't keep blocking!"

"Ah!" Topaz yelped surprised "The man at the gate!"

"What about him."

"Sissy always acts funny around him." She said "Her face gets all red and she starts playing with her fingers."

_Just sounds like she has a crush on the guy…_

"He gave her a ribbon the other day." Topaz said "That red one on her hat."

I looked at Serena's top hat, sure enough there was a bright red ribbon tied into a bow on the front.

_She did have that when we were in the jungle._

"That's it!" I said landing on the ground and sliding to a stop "We need to cut that ribbon."

"Are you sure?" Topaz said "Do you think it will help?"

"We have to try." I said putting her down and running forward.

I had my claws come out as I dashed forward.

"Loke I need you to blind her!" I said.

"Right!" he held his ring up and let out a brilliant flash.

Serena pulled up some leaves to use as a curtain but I slid under them. Serena was all beat up and cut from Loke's attacks. He had done the best to try not to hurt her but the way thorns were firing and stuff I wasn't surprised she had been hit.

"**Kitty Claw!"**

I swiped both my hands down and shredded that ribbon.

"Uhh." Serena wobbled before falling to the floor.

I knelt down "Serena…Serena wake up."

"Mmmmm." Her eyes opened "What happened?"

I just hugged her "You're okay…"

Topaz came over and grabbed her as well.

"My head…" the plant girl groaned "Is the castle okay?"

"It's fine for now." Loke said handing Serena her hat "But we need to find out who was pulling you around, and why these guys are here."

Serena was all groggy but she managed to stand. I explained what had happened and Serena got all upset.

"What…why did I…?"

"It's alright." Topaz said hugging her "You weren't yourself."

"You guys go find Mom." She said "I have something to take care of."

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

I dodged explosion after explosion as I got thrown around the room.

"It took years but now I've gotten here…once I have that gate it'll be fixed!" he laughed.

He punched me again and I got blasted up a whole floor.

"AHHHH!"

I was all burnt up but I managed to stand. I took a few shots into the smoke but I missed.

"Bye Bye!" the man laughed blowing me across the room.

I got shot through the wall and rolled to a stop.

"There it is." He laughed "I found it…the chunk of the Eclipse Gate!"

"Why do you want that?" I said.

"So I can go back and stop her." He smirked "Oh what's this?"

He reached down and picked up an unconscious girl.

"Aqua!"

This man got really angry "You look just like her to…and like the other one…"

The veins on his head became visible "I'm gonna make you suffer!"

He dropped Aqua and kicked her across the room.

"Aqua!" I yelled trying to get off the floor.

"That Blonde Bimbo….That damn Mermaid…It's all their fault! I'll go back and kill them before it happens!" he yelled "That way all the humans can all die, and magic can be wiped out!"

_Who is this guy?_

I pulled out a pistol and shot the guy in the shoulder.

"You're...Grrrr…not getting your way." I hissed.

He gave me a furious look "You shut your damn mouth!"

Just like Aqua he ran up and kicked me across the room.

"GAH!" I screamed when I hit the wall.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked me "I know who you are. You're the daughter of that blonde."

_Mom?_

"They used to call me Jackal." He smirked "A Demon of Tartarus."

_Tartarus!_

"They thought they killed me…they may have destroyed Lamy's lab but I managed to get by." He gave off a dark smile "Now I can get my revenge, here and in the past! I can kill her twice! First I'll do it here. They I'll go back and do it again, this time she won't summon the Spirit King and the others won't escape the Alegria."

He laughed "I'll kill you all slowly. I'll destroy Fairy Tail bit by bit!"

His fist was coming right at me.

"NOW DIE!"

"**Heavy Gravity Zone!"**

Suddenly the pressure in the room increased and Jackal hit the floor.

"**Paper Blizzard: Red Storm!"**

"**Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka!"**

A wave of heat and a blast of spores blew him around.

"**Acid Pillar!" **a splash of purple goop knocked Jackal into the air.

"Who the hell are you?" Jackal hissed reorienting himself.

"**Crossing Axe Guillotine!"**

Kama crossed his axes and tried to slice Jackal in two. The demon blasted the ground and avoided the attack.

"We are the Garou Knights." Kama said "Executioners of the Fiore Kingdom."

"You're after the pieces of the gate." Uosuke pointed out.

"…and Lucy." Aunt Cosmos added.

"You guys…" I said stunned.

_They really are as strong as the rumors say._

"You won't be leaving here alive Demon!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Kalim and Rex continue to deal with the last of Jackal's lackeys. At the same time Asuka does her best to help the knights stop a demon with a vendetta.**

**Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Heart Strings

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Rex's POV**

I dodged a boot and jumped back up, taking my hat off at the same time.

"**Hair Sledge!"**

I slammed my head down and threw the man into the ground. The second he landed he grabbed my hair and threw me across the room.

_He lifted me up by just my hair…he's incredible strong._

I jumped back up and swung at him with my hair. He blocked my strikes before throwing me across the room again. He charged at me and I slid to the side to avoid a punch. This man was incredibly strong and his punches broke concrete.

_If he hits me I'll die for sure._

"**Axe Handle!" **Tyron slammed both his fists do and shattered the stones.

"**Hair Net!" **I surrounded him in hair and this time I threw him across the room.

He broke free in midair and charged back. He delivered a series of quick jabs but I weaved in an out of them. I used my hair to trip him up and make him stumble to the ground.

"**Hair Spike!" **I drilled into the ground a few times but only nicked his sides.

His arm moved over and a punch dug into my stomach.

"BAAH!" I hissed as I was knocked into the ceiling.

As I fell back towards the ground I saw the muscular man was gearing up for another punch. I spread my hair around and clung to the ceiling. I moved the tendrils and started making my way down the hall.

"Get back here!" he yelled throwing a huge stone at me.

_How strong is this guy?!_

I dropped down to the ground **"Wolf Fang Hair!"**

I used my favorite attack to try and bite him but he just wrestled my hair to the ground.

"**Scarlet Hair!" **

I ignited my hair and swished it around trying to burn him. This time I managed to do some damage and singe his skin a little. Tyron quickly regrouped and threw another stone at me. I batted that away with my hair but at the same time he ran forward and drilled me with a powerful gut punch.

"BLEEEHHH!"

I practically threw up from the force of the hit and felt the wind get knocked out of me.

_I need to hurry this up before I wind up a smear on the floor._

"**Hair…Knuckle!"**

I delivered a series of blows to Tyron's body. I landed one hard blow to the underside of his chin and knocked his head back.

_Got him…_

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he said as his neck snapped down and gave me a furious look.

_He shrugged that off!_

He grabbed my head and squeezed it.

"I'm gonna pop your head like a grape."

He wasn't kidding the pressure on my head was excruciating. I snaked my hair up his arm and tried to pull them away but he was just so strong. The headache I had was already severe and I thought I was gonna explode any second.

"**Hair…Choker…"**

With the little strength I had left I tied my hair around his neck and squeezed tight. If he was gonna do me in I was gonna choke him out at the same time.

Before long his grip was weakening and his face was turning blue.

_Come on…Come on…_

Slowly his hands slid off my skull and I felt the pressure leave my head. The muscular man's eyes closed and I removed my hair. He was still breathing, he had only passed out.

I picked up my hat and put it back on my head and headed pack upstairs.

* * *

**Kalim's POV**

"**Red Paper is the God of Fire: Scorching Fist!"**

My arm became covered in fire as I punched through a puppet. I don't know what had happened but Samson had the upper hand before he started to retreat.

_Why's he suddenly panicking? He had the upper hand._

"**Wing Puppet!"**

A wooden creature with wings appeared and clawed at me

"**Fire Chop!" **I cleaved the puppet in two making it disappear.

"Stop running!' I yelled.

"**Drill Puppet!"**

The ground exploded and another wooden creature attacked me.

"**Drill Break!" **

I weaved in and out of the spinning drills before delivering a punch that shattered the dummy.

"There's nowhere to run Samson!" I yelled "Give up."

"**Giant Puppet!"**

A big wooden dummy, a couple dozen feet tall appeared. It swung its arm around and smashed the ground near me.

"Smash him!" Samson commanded.

_I need to get passed him and find Serena…_

I grabbed the arm of the giant and covered my other hand in white paper.

"**White Paper is the God of the Snow: White Wolf Fang!"**

I clawed the arm and froze it solid before shattering it with my other hand.

Samson was stumbling back trying to avoid me.

"**Puppet Carnival!" **A bunch of wooden dummies covered in metal spikes and weapons appeared.

"**Blue Paper is the God of the Skies: Tornado Kick!"**

I spun around and wiped the troop of marionettes out. I heard a purring noise and saw the giant puppet was about to smash me.

"**Vine Snare!" **a bunch of green tendrils wrapped around it **"Grip!"**

The puppet was ripped to splinters. Through the falling wood Serena stepped forward, a look of determination on her face.

"How dare you…" she mumbled "Make me do things like that to my sisters…"

A horde of slithering green tentacles ripped through the ground.

"I'll tear you to pieces!"

"Serena…" I was stunned at the amount of magic she was putting out.

_I've never seen her so angry._

"You've come." Samson smiled "You won't hurt me will you"

"**Thorn Garden!" **Spikes ripped thought the stone patio and knocked Samson into the air **"Seed Blaster!"**

A bunch of roses grew and shot needles popped up and shot at Samson.

"**Guard Puppet!"**

A large round wooden ball appeared and absorbed the needles.

"**Fern Discus!"**

A blade shot out and cut the dummy in half. A vine wrapped around Samson ankle and dragged him to the ground slamming him around and leaving him a broken man on the floor.

_All that like it was nothing._

Serena walked up threw something at Samson "You can have your stupid ribbon back…jerk…"

As she walked away I saw Samson get up and try and stab her. I covered by arms in blue paper and twisted my hands in Samson's gut.

"**Vacuum Thrust!"**

He was launched across the garden and into the nearby wall.

"Thanks…" Serena said.

"You wanna talk."

"No…let's go find Mom and the others."

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

I watched as the knights did their best to fight Jackal but the demon was so persistent. He had blown up most of the room and what he didn't destroy Neppa melted.

"**Paper Blizzard: White Storm!" **Kamika sent out a blast of snowy air but the demon just shrugged it off.

"**Kaboom!" **Jackal punched Aunt Kamika in the back and sent her across the room.

_He's going to destroy everything._

"**Crashing Planets!"**

I got up off the floor and dashed forward letting out a blast of bullets into the demon's back, which didn't even stun Jackal.

"What a fricken joke!" he yelled "Get lost girly!"

He ran right at me, killing intent in his eyes.

"Say goodnight girly!" he laughed.

"**Regulus Impact!"**

I looked up and saw Loke was there punching Jackal away.

"**Spica Line!" **

A collection of boulders were thrown out and knocked the demon away. Virgo landed near me after drilling through the floor.

"You two…" he hissed getting up.

"Leave my children out of this…If you want me…come get me."

I looked up to see Mom, her hands were glowing and she was sending magic energy to her spirits. She could just call them when she needed she didn't need her keys anymore.

"It's you." Jackal smiled running at Mom _**"Drop Dead!"**_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- As the assault draws to a close Lindsey duels the last of Jackal's allies and Asuka works with her mother to finish off Jackal.**

**Till Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Celestial Power

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

I unsheathed my sword and blocked a strike from the man called Yuji. We had been exchanging strikes for the past few minutes. Each of our slash was parried or blocked. Even changing my stance and gravity wasn't getting me very far. Every once in a while Yuji would use his magic to shoot a laser out at me.

"HYA!" I swung at him again but he blocked me again.

"**Green Flash!" **

Yuji's sword turned green and he shot a horizontal wave of energy at me when he swung.

I cut through the wave and attacked.

"**Strong Form!" **I unsheathed **Nemesis "Armor Shatter!"**

Yuji blocked me but got launched across the room.

"**Light Form!" **I jumped onto the ceiling by lowering the gravity **"Meteor Drop!"**

I kicked off the roof and slashed at Yuji. He blocked but I managed to break his stance. I turned my body and sliced him.

"**Blue Flash!" **This time Yuji's Wave shot was vertical.

"**Light Form: Rushing Slash!"** I darted forward and drew my sword.

Yuji blocked at the perfect moment and my attack was nullified.

I jumped back and sheathed my sword "You're very talented."

He changed his stance "You to."

We both darted forward and slashed widely at each other. Some of his strikes got through but I blocked most of them.

I dropped low **"Strong Form!"**

I slammed the hilt of my blade into his stomach and cranked up the Gravity. Yuji was held down as I sprung up and preformed another **Meteor Drop.**

"**Yellow Flash!"**

A bright light blinded me and made me miss. Yuji broke free of my gravity zone and cut into my side. I pushed him back while I regroup. I touched my side and saw a little blood.

"**Light Form…" **I grabbed the hilt of **Nemesis "Drawing Strike!"**

I slowed to a stop behind him having drawn my sword while I ran.

"GAH!" Yuji hissed as his back was cut open.

I heard a click as I sheathed my katana. I lowered the Gravity and jumped onto the nearby wall. I kicked off and shot towards Yuji.

"**Green Flash!"**

I collided with the wave and got knocked out of the air. I hopped back up, still in my **Light Form **and did two quick swings at Yuji. He blocked them both.

"**Red Flash!" **

He sent out a bright red corkscrew wave.

"**Strong Form: Blade Edge!"**

I sliced the wave in two and squatted down near Yuji.

"**Half-Moon Slash!"**

I swiped through his midsection. He hissed as blood spurted out but still didn't fall. He ran forward and our blade clashed. We traded strikes again before I jumped up and fell from the sky.

"**Meteor Drop!"**

He avoided me and I left a crater where I landed.

I drew my sword and slashed upward **"Crater Slash!"**

I sliced his chest open and reoriented my sword again.

_I'm losing blood faster than anticipated, I need to hurry before I pass out._

I did two quick slashes along Yuji's side and cut him again.

"**Rainbow Flash!" **A kaleidoscope of colors shimmered out from Yuji's sword and stunned me.

"**Multi-color Slash!" **A rainbow blade cut into my chest and cut me open.

"AHHH!"

I grabbed my shirt as part ripped off and blood shot out.

_This is bad…I've only got a few seconds._

I ran forward and kicked off the wall.

"**Nemesis Blade" **I spun in the air **"Gravity Cutter!"**

I stomped on the ground as I landed. Yuji was thrown to the floor by the shift in gravity that my strike had left. I slowly sheathed my sword as a puddle collected under my opponent.

"I have…to find…the…others…"

I took about three steps before I felt my eyes close and I fell to the floor.

"Ugh…"

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

I watched my Mom use her spirits to fight back against a demon who terrorized her so many years ago. Mom didn't hesitate at all she commanded Virgo and Loke expertly and even fought beside them. Of course Jackal wasn't going down easy but I think even he was surprised at how strong Mom was.

"HAA!" Jackal jumped around and grabbed Virgo by her cuffs and blew her away.

"Virgo!"

"You're still pathetically weak!" Jackal laughed getting ready to blow Mom away.

"Watch your mouth!"

Loke ran up and drilled Jackal with a gut punch.

"**Three Fold Explosion!" **Jackal kicked the floor three times and destabilized the stone.

"HRRAA!" Kama went up and slammed his axes into the ground but Jackal just dodged.

"I'll deal with you later!" He said causing another explosion "Blondie and I have a score to settle first."

"**Six Shooting Stars: Hexagonal Shot!"**

I let out a series of quick shots but Jackal just took them.

_My bullets don't affect him! He's a real demon!_

"I thought I told you to stay down!" He turned his attention back to me. "You're all starting to piss me off!"

Jackal's face was more animalistic and he looked more like a werewolf then a human being.

"Asuka!"

He charged at me his fist covered in an orange smoke.

"**Explosive Punch!"**

I rolled away from him and shot again. He took the shot like it was nothing and grabbed my hair.

"DIE!" he gave me an explosive kick to the stomach and I was thrown across the room.

"AHHHHH!"

"Asuka!"

My vision was all blurry but I saw Loke go and punch the demon.

"**Chain Explosion!" **Jackal slammed his hands onto the floor setting off a series of explosions.

"Loke!"

I pulled my arm up and tried shooting him again but I missed by a mile.

"You're still breathing." He hissed.

"**Lucy Regulus Kick!"**

Jackal wasn't even looking and he grabbed Mom's leg "What a fricken joke."

There was a massive explosion that covered most of the room.

"MOM!"

When the smoke cleared Mom was on the ground all beat up and burned.

Jackal laughed "This is it…No one's going to save you this time…You gonna cry again…just like you did when you lost your precious Mermaid."

"Shut up…" Mom hissed.

"I still remember it…you crying like a bitch…"

"Shut…up…"

"She can't save you this time!" he yelled picking up Mom.

"NOOO!" I cried

"**WATER LOBO!"**

Jackal was blown back by a torrent of water. Aqua grabbed Mom and pulled her away.

"She told you to shut up…" Aqua said looking at the floor "You…I can never forgive…"

Aqua looked up, her eyes were all shiny and tears were on her cheeks.

"I won't let you take another mother from me…" she hissed through gritted teeth.

Aqua's jar was overflowing and pumping out massive amounts of water. Aqua dove into the waves and disappeared from view. Aqua sprung out from the water in her mermaid form with a second jar, a white vase, spinning around her. Alongside her second jar her outfit had changed from the dress she usually wore to a black and gold bikini top. Her eyes were also glowing a bright yellow.

"**Torrent of the Heavens!"**

The water filling the room sloshed around and formed a whirlpool in the center.

"**Serpents!"**

Two giant snakes made of water began swimming around and slamming into Jackal. He tried to blow them up but they were just water so they quickly reforms.

"**Water Spout!" **A massive liquid tornado formed and lifted Jackal up.

"**Serpent Nebula!" **the two snakes flew out of the water and crashed into the tornado.

"Be gone Demon! Drown in my Jar!" Aqua yelled **""Reverse Flow!"**

The water stopped shooting out of the jar and got sucked back in.

"No! This was mine!" Jackal yelled.

His voice was silenced as he was sucked into the white vase. It floated high into the air.

"**Shatter!" **The vase exploded and a blue tinted Jackal fell into the water.

_Was Aqua…always that strong?_

"How did she?" I mumbled.

"Uhh.." Aqua groaned and fell forward into the water.

I swam over and met Mom at her side. Aqua's dress had changed back and her eyes were normal again.

"Mom…what was that?" I asked.

Mom only brushed Aqua's hair to the side "Her **Celestial Power**…I always thought you'd be the first…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as the water slowly drained from the room.

"My connection to the spirit world has made me a strong Celestial Mage." She said.

"Yeah but only Nona can use you're magic." I said.

"I wasn't going to tell you." Mom said "But you can all do a little spirit magic."

"What?"

"Only Nona can use keys but each of you has a small amount of **Celestial Power** in you…Aqua was just the first to activate it. Aqua's must be her **Celestial Spirit Form**…she looked so much like…her mother… She's so exhausted it must have taken a lot out of her."

"Mom…"

"We can talk about this at another time Asuka." Mom said looking upset "You're hurt we need to find a doctor."

"Okay."

_Did Aqua do all that involuntarily…If Mom says we all have small Celestial Powers…what's mine?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank You for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The Assault on Mercurius is over. Asuka and the others do their best to recover but Asuka is plagued by questions that Lucy doesn't have answers to. Just what powers do Asuka and her siblings have and when will they awaken? At the same time Serena struggles to accept what happened to her but she still refuses to talk about it with anyone.**

**Quick Note on the Celestial Power- They're not easy to use, they take immense Magic Power so don't expect Aqua going ham like that all the time. Heck she doesn't even no how to activate it herself yet.**

**Till Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Many Questions Few Answers

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

"Ugh…" I groaned as I opened my eyes.

"You're awake."

I felt someone grab my hand and saw Mom was there.

"What happened?" I said trying to sit up.

She pushed me back down "Lay down you don't want to open your stiches."

She explained that they found me passed out in a hallway. She told me everything had been taken care of and the bad guys had been rounded up by the knights. I wasn't alone in the infirmary; Asuka and Aqua were there with me. They were both asleep, Asuka had cuts and burns but she wasn't too bad. Aqua was just asleep but she looked exhausted, like she'd been hit by a train. Mom looked tired to.

"You should go rest Mom." I said "I'm fine."

"I'm fine to." She said "And I'll be better when I know you guys are better."

"You worry too much Mom." I smiled.

"It's my job to worry about you guys." She said hugging me.

I winced when she squeezed my side and lifted my shirt to see a nasty stitched up gash.

I hissed "That's gonna leave a scar."

I ran my hand over the stiches and smiled.

"Nashi's gonna be so jealous when she hears that we got to fight a gang."

"Don't tease your sister please you know how she gets when she misses out on a fight…she's just like her dad." Mom said "and don't be so happy about getting hurt."

I heard a hiss next to me and saw Asuka sit up.

"Morning…" she said sighing.

"It's two in the afternoon." Mom told her.

Asuka sat up and grabbed her hat.

"I'm going for a walk." She said getting up.

"Shouldn't you rest." I said.

"I'm fine…" she said, a look of questioning in her eyes as she left the room.

"Asuka wait." Mom said going after her.

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

I walked down the hall and heard Mom calling after me.

"Asuka please wait!" Mom said grabbing my wrist "Talk to me."

"What…is this **Celestial Power **stuff Ma?"

"I…I don't really know." She admitted "Ophiuchus told me about it…"

"I need more than that." Mom "I need to know what all of us are. I get that Aqua is a Hybrid but…are the rest of us normal?"

"You are a flesh and blood human being." Mom said "You just have latent abilities that you haven't tapes into."

"But what does that mean?" I said "Am I just gonna explode one day?"

Mom hugged me "No…of course not. Maybe nothing will ever come of it. But Ophiuchus is a nurse spirit and she knows what she's talking about. Each one of my children, she's examined and always says they had small celestial powers."

"I need to know more Mom, I want to know more." I told her.

"Then why don't you take a trip." She said "Go visit your Aunt at Sabertooth, I'm sure she'll let you talk to Ophiuchus. She went to visit her friends she's probably still there."

"I just want to know." I said "If that was what Aqua could do unconsciously, if I can tap into this latent power imagine what I could do…"

"Asuka, just be careful okay." She said "Master Makarov used to say that it was better to let some dogs lie. This may be something that you can't just control whenever you want."

"I know Mom." I said "I just want to learn about my heritage…find out if I could do something cool."

"Okay." Mom said "Are you going now?"

"Well I don't see why not. I take it you're staying here?"

"Yep. I promised I'd play dress up with Topaz." She smiled.

"You're going to talk to Aunt Yukino?"

We turned and saw Aqua had left the infirmary.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Mom yelled "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tried…" she said "What happened…I remember a lot of water."

_She doesn't remember what happened…_

"I'm going to visit Sabertooth." I told Aqua "You wanna come?"

"Oh okay, yeah sure let me get changed." She said heading back to the infirmary.

We waited for the door to close.

"I want to take Aqua." I told Mom "Just get her checked and stuff."

"I was going to suggest she go with you." Mom said.

Aqua came back and gave us both a kiss goodbye. Aqua and I wasted no time getting on the road.

"So you really don't remember." I said.

"Not much…" she frowned "What happened?"

I told Aqua what she had done and why we were going to see Aunt Yukino.

"So you want to try and tap into this **Celestial Power?**" Aqua asked.

"I need to see Ophiuchus and learn what I can do." I told her "If we all have different powers I want to know what I can do, it may sound selfish…but if I can get access to this stuff, I might finally beat Simon…"

"No I get it." Aqua said "I'd like to know what I did to."

I smiled and the two of us headed down the road to visit Sabertooth and Aunt Yukino.

"I wonder if Celeste is there." Aqua said.

* * *

**Serena's POV**

I was out on the balcony looking at the setting sun. I was fiddling with my hat.

_I can't believe I did that…I can't believe that happened to me…I actually liked him._

"So here's where you are."

I turned and saw my mother, Cosmos, standing in the doorway.

"Hi Mom…" I smiled.

"Kal said you had a rough day."

"You heard." I said.

"He said you didn't want to talk about it." She said putting and arm around my shoulder "If you don't want to talk to him talk to me."

I didn't say anything at first.

"You know you can talk to me." She said "Topaz is fine and the Queen isn't angry with you so what's the problem?"

I felt my lips quiver and I threw my head into the crook of her neck.

"I feel so bad!" I cried "I almost killed her!"

Mom rubbed my back and told me it wasn't my fault.

"I'm terrible." I said "Just admit it!"

"No you're not, you my daughter, my strong and brave little girl." Mom said "Well I guess if Samson was looking at you like that you're not so little anymore."

"Mom!"

"I'm kidding." She smiled "Now what's really bothering you, what happened with Topaz…or that you got your heart broken."

"Probably the later." I admitted.

"Hurts?"

"A Lot." I admitted "I've never like someone like that before, and then to have all that happen. To be taken advantage of…Men suck."

Mom just laughed "Now you know why I fell for a girl."

"Well that's not really the same. Mom has a…you know…" I made a whistling noise.

"And so do Asuka and Cornelia, and Topaz." Mom said "And Meredy, and Hisui, and Minerva and…"

"Okay Mom I get it." I sighed.

"Don't worry you're only 16." Mom said "You'll find that special someone one day."

"Just like I found my special someone…or someones."

I turned around and saw my other Mom hugging my Mom from behind. The two of them kissed and I made noise and they broke it off.

"Hi Mom." I said hugging her.

"You feeling better?" she asked brushing her blonde hair aside.

"Yeah a little." I said

"Good, Aqua and Asuka went to visit Sabertooth." Mom said "How about we go eat dinner."

"They went to Sabertooth!" Lindsey whined "How come I couldn't go."

"Asuka is going for work." She said "Aqua is just tagging along."

"Now let's go eat." My other mother said "I'm hungry."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Aqua and Asuka visit Sabertooth and the others at the castle return to Fairy Tail.**

**Till Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Sabertooth

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Nashi's POV**

"NO FAIR!" I whined "Why did you guys get to do all the fun stuff!"

"Well it wasn't all fun." Lindsey said "Lives were at stake."

"Still I wanted to fight bad guys! I heard there were puppets and a demon!"

"That's enough Nashi." Dad said "Calm down."

"But Daddy~."

She snapped her fingers and my dad changed into his female body. She gave me a look and I got the hint that I should zip it.

"So Asuka and Aqua are visiting Sabertooth?" I asked.

"Yeah they wanted to visit Aunt Yuki." Nona said.

"They went off to visit my sister?" Aunt Sorano spoke up "She's been visiting Sabertooth for a while now."

"She's a member of this guild and she's never here!" I yelled.

"Must you always yell?" Michael sighed "I wish they had come back first, I would have taken the opportunity to visit my mother."

I looked across the table and saw that Mirai had a look on her face.

"Something wrong?" Nona asked her.

"Tartarus…"she mumbled "Aunt Minerva used to be a member."

"Yes she was." Aunt Erza said walking up "But that was a long time ago."

"To think that man was slugging around." Aunt Mira said "Makes me wonder about the others."

Aunt Mira got very quiet and a look of sadness was on her face.

"Mira…" Erza touched her shoulder.

"Mom…"

Mirai hugged her Mom.

"What they did to you Mirai…" she said rubbing her daughters head "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Mom…"

I don't know the whole story; just that when Aunt Mira was pregnant with Mirai…something happened to her.

"I'll look into these demons." Laxus said "Make sure the nine big ones are actually gone, we know about Jackal, and Silver is long gone…but I'm not sure about the other Seven."

"Sayla is gone." Mira said.

"How do you?" Mom asked.

"She's gone…leave it at that." Mira told him.

Aunt Mira walked away and the room got quiet.

"Well the moods kinda dead now ain't it." I sighed "Hey Mirai let's fight!"

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Here we are." I told Aqua as we stood before the doors to Sabertooth.

"Do we just go in?" she asked.

"I don't see why not."

We headed across a small bridge and opened up the door. The guild was loud and full of commotion.

"It's just like home." Aqua giggled.

"Yep."

"Why are you two here?" Aunt Yuki asked walking up to us.

"Aunt Yukino!" we smiled and gave her a hug.

"Celeste is over there if you want to talk to her." She said pointing at the white haired girl with a long pony tail.

"Actually I'm here to see you." I told her.

"Oh okay…well let's sit down." She said.

We followed her over and sat down with Celeste.

Celeste is our sister via Aunt Yukino. She's 15 years old wears her white hair in a ponytail, and wears a long yet simple feathered dress. Unlike her mother's she chooses not to practice Celestial Spirit magic instead opting to use **Light Magic.**

"Hi guys." She smiled "What brings you here?"

I looked at Aunt Yukino "I'd like to talk to Ophiuchus."

"That's an odd request." Yukino said "May I ask why?"

"I need her to do a quick check on Aqua and I have some questions for her." I explained.

"Okay I'd be happy to help." She said taking out a key.

There was a puff of smoke and a woman with green hair and a clipboard appeared.

"Who needs a checkup-Denasu?"

"Hello." Aqua waved.

"If it isn't my favorite hybrid." She smiled "Is something bothering you?"

"Asuka would like you to do a checkup on Aqua." Aunt Yukino said.

"Is something wrong." She said poking at the girl "You don't look sick."

"No I feel fine." Aqua said.

"Then I see no reason to examine you." Ophiuchus said.

"She activated her **Celestial Power**." I told her.

"She has?!" Ophiuchus looked surprised "I never expected this. And for Aqua to be the first…"

She asked Aqua some questions and preformed a few quick tests.

"You seem to be in perfect condition." The nurse spirit said "Your magic was a little lo but that's not out of the ordinary."

"So then what is a **Celestial Power?**" Celeste asked.

Ophiuchus sighed "I had warned Miss Lucy about it, each of you possesses latent Celestial energy due to Lucy's Power. It could manifest at any time and in a different way for each of you. I'd wager you're all different when it comes to the power, most likely it's linked to your magic."

"Well then what was mine?" Aqua said.

"Based on what you told me." Ophiuchus said "I believe you shifted into your true **Spirit Form, **you accessed you mother's Water Bearer powers and controlled the water spewing from the other jar. You likely became exhausted quickly because you were in the human world but using a spirit form."

"So she's fine?" Aunt Yukino asked.

"For now she's healthy."

"For now?" I asked.

"Aqua you must be careful and try to stay out of that form." Ophiuchus said "Each time you use it there's a chance you might not switch back to normal."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Unchecked uses of you **Spirit Form** may cause you to become a Celestial Spirit permanently. You'd be forced back to the Spirit World…you would need a gate to come back. It's the same reason you cannot enter the Spirit World, it could cause a reaction and you could become trapped there."

"That's…scary…" Aqua said looking away.

"I wish I had better news." The spirit told her.

"Mhm." Aqua nodded.

"What about the rest of us?" I asked.

"Yeah are we gonna turn into spirits or something?" Celeste asked.

"No." Ophiuchus said "The rest of you have no spirit blood. You're magic would most likely be amplified for a brief period and then you'd be back to normal. **Celestial Powers **are dangerous, they take massive amounts of magic to tap into and only last for a short amount of time."

"Well how do I activate it?" I asked her "I'd like to know what it is I can do."

"I'm not sure each of you is unique and I don't know what you can do, but I know that activating it the first time will almost always be involuntary. You can't just choose when to use it. Especially when you don't know what it is you can do? Perhaps once you do activate it for the first time you may be able to harness it."

"So it'll just happen when it happens?" Celeste asked.

"Correct." The spirit replied "I must go now but if anyone else activates their power do let me know."

The Snake woman faded away and left us there.

"I feel like I only got more questions." I told them.

"Yeah…" Aqua said "I don't want to be a Spirit…"

An arm was draped over her shoulder.

"You'll be fine."

"Aunt Minerva!"

The taller woman took a seat "Why are you all here?"

We explained that we had come to see Ophiuchus.

"I wish Michael would come by, tell him to come see his mother when you all get back to Fairy Tail."

"Did you hear about the attack at the castle?" I asked.

"No."

I explained to her what had happened and how Aqua had defeated the man called Jackal.

"They're still around." She said grabbing the table "I thought we had taken care of them…All of those monsters…The lab was destroyed how did he come back."

Minerva sighed.

"Do Mira and Erza know?" she asked.

"I'm not sure."

"The two of them got it pretty bad back then." Minerva said "It was all my fault."

"No it wasn't." Aunt Yukino said "It was the demons not you."

"The past can stay in the past." Minerva said looking down "I need to figure out how Jackal was walking around and if the other gates are doing the same."

The little lacrima in my bag buzzed and I answered it to find Master there.

"Oh good she's there, Hey crazy ex-demon chick." Laxus growled.

"How pleasant." Celeste said.

"Hey Master did they tell you about…" Aqua started.

"The Demon yeah that's why I'm calling."

"What have you accounted for?" Minerva asked "Most of them were killed, but it's the souls that make them."

"Well then I don't know, the lab was destroyed but I suppose they could have built another one." Laxus said.

"No…That lab was a demon itself. Most of them are long gone; we would have seen them by now." Minerva said "Someone resurrected Jackal."

"Well who?" I asked.

"There's only one person with skills to operate something like that…" Minerva said. "Lamy is still lurking around somewhere. If we don't stop her soon, the events of 18 years ago may repeat themselves…"

* * *

**Lamy's POV**

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Jackal-kun…" I cursed punching a wall.

I looked at the oversized test tube in front of me.

"Good thing I stashed you here so long ago. It's takes a while but I can bring them all back, one at a time. Then I can get that slutty blonde bimbo back for what she did to me!"

I grabbed my large chest "This body is so bouncy…I can't stand it! I'll turn her into a caterpillar! I'll get that white haired one who destroyed my lab to!"

I looked at my next experiment "I'll save them all up this time…Attack in force…I found most of their souls…Sayla and Silver's were gone but the other Seven were there. Recovering Jackal's soul is out of the question, I can't get to Mercurius. I'll save Ezel and Franmalth for last, I'll start with the calm ones, Kyouka and Torafusa, and then I can do Keith and Tempesta."

"I'm coming for you Fairy Tail…I'll get you Lucy Heartfilia…and your whole damn family."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions and concerns.**

* * *

**Lucy's Kiddie Corner.**

**Today's guest**

**Celeste Aguria**

**Age-15, Mother- Yukino Aguria, Magic- Light Magic**

**Celeste is the daughter of Lucy and Yukino. Despite being the daughter of two celestial mages she doesn't practice the magic herself. Instead she chooses to study Light Magic. She's a skilled wizard who takes her work seriously but isn't afraid to relax and have fun. When the time comes she plans to gist her mother's keys to her favorite sister Nona. Her guild mark is sky blue and on her left breast.**

* * *

**Next Time- Asuka returns to the guild and just when things start to relax Rex and Lucy receive a shocking letter.**

**Story's gonna be off for a day or two.**

**Till Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Training and Tragedy

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

After having our little meeting with Ophiuchus Aqua and I were invited to stay with Aunt Minerva, Aunt Yukino and Celeste for the night before getting the train home the next morning. We spent the night chatting and telling Celeste what we had been up to. Despite being members of Fairy Tail she and Aunt Yuki spend a lot of time hanging around Sabertooth.

The next morning the four of us headed out on the train and started going home. I was happy that I had gotten some answers the night before. Once I got home I planned on stepping up my training until I could find a way to activate whatever my **Celestial Power **was.

Once we got back to the guild I talked to Mom and she was happy that I was less curious.

"So you got your answers." She said.

"I still have some questions but I'll find the answers myself." I told her "I'm gonna step up my efforts and train more."

"Someone say train?!" Nashi yelled.

"Is Asuka looking for a fight?!" Mirai chimed in.

I groaned "Ugh."

"You did that to yourself." Mom smirked.

"You two let's go." I said walking outside "You're gonna help me."

I headed out to the practice field and went to the end farther from the guild.

"I want you two to come at me with everything you've got." I told them "No holding back, I won't be using real bullets just some BBs."

"I'm gonna pound you Asuka." Mirai smiled.

"I'm all fired up!" Nashi said lighting her fist on fire "Let's go!"

Nashi charged at me swinging wildly. I dodged in and out of her punches before blowing her back with a shotgun.

"AUSKA!"

Mirai dropped from the sky and slashed at me with a pair of demon claws. Just like I did with Nashi I blasted her away. Mirai fixed herself in the air by using a partial takeover of wings. She landed on the ground and made a wicked barbed tail appear and flailed it around at me.

"**Demon Tail!"**

Her spiked tail dug into my side but I shook it off and shot her with a pistol.

"**Fire Dragon Talon!"**

"WAHH!" I got kicked across the training field by my sister.

"Come on Asuka!" Mirai slashed me with a claw "You told us not to hold back!"

"We've got you beat!" Nashi laughed as she charged at me with an engulfed fist.

I pulled out a set of twin pistols.

"**Double Headshot."**

I crossed my arms before firing and drilling them both between the eyes. They both fell back and held their foreheads while complaining about the pain.

"Sorry girls." I said blowing the barrel of one gun "Still not good enough…although you did land a few hits so that's good."

"Did you get what you wanted out of this?" Mirai said.

I shook my head "Nope…I'll just keep training. Come on let's go again you two."

* * *

**Rex's POV**

The sun was setting and everyone who was at home was sitting down for dinner. Everyone was talkative as we sat and ate…well everyone but me. I kept to myself like usual, occasionally Aqua would strike up a short conversation. She's usually the only one who makes a big effort to talk to me. If I had to guess it's because we share a birthday, she's older by about an hour or two, so we're pretty close.

After dinner I headed to the backyard and relaxed on the porch. I lit the fire pit and just relaxed and watched the sunset. It was nice and quiet just how I like it. After a while the moon was up. A few people stopped by to talk with me. I just listened and let Celeste gab about girls form Sabertooth or heard Nashi whine about how she and Mirai couldn't beat Asuka.

_I wish Mom was here…she'd leave me alone…or at least talk about something that I liked._

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Lucy said walking out.

I just shrugged.

"You've always been quiet." Mom said "Except when you were a baby, you used to really fussy, I guess you worked out all your energy then."

I let out a brief laugh "I guess."

Mom put an arm around my shoulder "What's bugging you?"

I just raised an eyebrow.

"I can read all you kids like a book Rexy." She said "Talk to Mommy."

"I don't know." I told her "Where has Mom been…she's been gone for a few weeks now."

"She said she was taking a trip home." Lucy said "Remember she offered to take you with her."

"Yeah I know that." I said playing with the brim of my hat "But she should have been home by now…she's never gone this long."

Mom had a look on her face "I know…I'm starting to get concerned to."

"I'll give her till tomorrow then I'm going out there to check on her." I told Mom "Something's not sitting right with me."

"Road trip?" Nashi said peaking her head out her bedroom window.

She jumped out the window and landed on the patio.

"Nashi Dragneel!" Mom snapped.

"Sorry." She said rubbing the back of her head; she looked at the fire pit "You done with that?"

I just rolled my eyes "Go ahead."

"So." Nashi said still chewing on fire "Someone say something about going to Sun Village?"

"Rex wants to go check on Flare." Mom told her.

"Hey Mom." Asuka said walking out before stopping and looking around.

"What's wrong?" Mom said.

"Something smells." Nashi growled.

Asuka pulled out a rifle and fired a shot. There was a squawking noise and then nothing.

"Got it…" she said.

We all walked over and found a dead bird covered in black feathers in the center of the yard.

"What is that?" I asked.

Nashi went to pick it up but Mom slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch dead things." She said.

_This bird._

"Do you three know what kind of bird this is?" Mom asked.

"No." Asuka told her "But it has a bad magic coming off it."

"This bird." Mom said "Is a raven…"

"Dammit…" I hissed.

"There's too many coincidences Mom." Nashi said.

"Hey Mom!" Nona yelled "You got a letter!"

"At this hour?" Mom wondered.

Nona ran the letter over. Mom opened it up and read it, before her grip on it tightened.

"Mom?" I asked.

Her bottom lip was quivering.

"Mom what's wrong?" Askua asked.

"Go and call Laxus." She mumbled.

"Mom?"

"Just…just go."

Nona flew off to go get the Master while the rest of us stayed with our visibly shaken mother. We took her inside and had her sit at the table. Uncle Natsu came to sit with her, but she wouln't even let him read the letter.

It didn't take Nona too long to get back with Laxus.

"What's up?" he asked.

Mom slid the envelope across the table.

"They have her…"

Master took out the letter and skimmed it.

"Stupid, good for nothing, old man…" he grumbled "Well what do you want to do about it?"

"Someone care to fill in everyone else?" Aunt Bisca spoke up.

Mom walked up and hugged me.

"Mom?"

"Your mother…was kidnapped…" she said.

I didn't say anything, but I felt my blood boiling and my body shaking.

"I say the solutions simple." Nashi spoke up "We go down there and we bust out Aunt Flare!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Laxus asked her "Cause if I know my old man that's just what he wants. For us to come to him and plan by his rules…"

"I don't care I'll beat the crap out of that washed up old man if that's what it takes." I told him "This is my mother and I'm going to get her."

"Rex?" Mom said.

"I'm leaving now." I told her going towards the door "Who's coming with me?"

"I'm in." Nashi smiled.

"Me too." Mirai smirked.

"Aunt Flare is like a Mom to me." Aqua said with determination "I'll be right by your side."

"No way you're going without me." Asuka said.

"Let us go!" Elise chimed in with Sierra and Winona.

"Absolutely not." Mom told them "This is dangerous and you're too young."

"I'll go." Lindsey said.

"Me to, me to!" Nona begged.

"That's plenty." Laxus said throwing a Lacrima at me "You get in and get out, first sign of trouble call."

"Got it, we're taking the carriage." I told the others "Let's get packing."

"All of you be careful." Mom said "And bring Flare home safe."

* * *

**Elise's POV**

"Mom never lets us do anything." Winona complained "I wish she'd stop babying us."

"She still thinks were little kids." Sierra mumbled.

"Well then let's prove her wrong." I said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Sierra asked.

I looked out of the window the three of us shared.

"The others haven't left yet." I said "Let's sneak on the carriage, once we get to Raven Tail we can sneak in after the others and help save Aunt Flare."

The other two smiled.

"Let's do it."

We climbed down the tree by our window and snuck into the carriage just as it started to drive away.

_We'll show you Mom…just how strong we are…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The team arrives at Raven Tail and wastes no time busting in, but once they split up the plan falls apart. The team quickly discovers Raven Tail Mages aren't the only ones trying to stop them from finding Flare.**

**Till Next Time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Raven Tail

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

The seven of us in the carriage patiently awaited our arrival at Raven Tail. We were all pretty frustrated, ready to get going and save Aunt Flare. My relationship with Aunt Flare was odd. I care a lot about her, but when I was young and before Flare fell in Love with Mom she used me as a hostage so she could beat Mom in a fight. Back in those days Aunt Flare was a member of Raven Tail, but all that changed when she met Mom. Mom got her away from those terrible people.

Ever since then Aunt Flare has been a member of Fairy Tail. She very nice, a little awkward but nice. She cares about me and always helped me with what I needed. It took Bisca a while to trust her but she came around. Aunt Flare was really helpful to Mom after she lost Aquarius. She did even more work and started taking care of Aqua like she was her daughter.

That's why we have to rescue Aunt Flare because she's so sweet and kind and cares about all of us. We each have our own mother but Aunt Flare is like that sweet aunt that you love because she's nice to you and gives you hugs when you feel bad. She's the best and I want to help her. I remember what she looked like when I first met her, all bruised and scared…I don't want to see that again.

"Are we there yet?" Nashi whined.

"No." Rex mumbled "We've got a few more hours."

"Ugh!" Nashi moaned "Why didn't we walk. HNGH I think I'm gonna…I'm good."

Poor girl was motion sick and had her head in my lap. I was bushing her hair trying to ease her aching tummy.

"Hmmmm." She groaned.

"Hang in there." I told her "We'll be there soon."

"I wish…Aunt Wendy was here…to use **Troia.**"

"Well she's not." Mirai told him "She's at Lamia Scale, with her girlfriend."

"Those two are so sappy." Nona said "All Lovey Dovey with each other."

"They love each other I think it's sweet." Aqua chimed in "I wanna find someone like that one day."

The conversation rolled around a little bit more and then we got quiet again. Not too long after the environment outside went from forested to desert like.

"We're getting close." Lindsey pointed out.

"What are we gonna do when we get there?" Nona asked.

"Simple, get in, get Mom, get out." Rex said.

"No shit." Mirai said "But how are we gonna do that?"

"I think we need to split up and find her quickly. The longer we wait to find the higher the risk that something happens to her." I suggested.

"Sounds…Urg…good." Nashi gagged.

We came to a stop and took a look at the tall tower like guild hall.

"We stopped!" Nashi yelled jumping out of the carriage.

"Wait!" I yelled.

She charged forward and blew the door down.

"I guess we're going in." Aqua sighed.

"Alright split up and find Aunt Flare." I told them.

**Elise's POV**

I dropped out from the bottom of the carriage.

"I didn't think we'd be riding in there so long." Winona said stretching.

"Come on." I told her "there's no time to waste."

The three of us ran into the tall tower like guildhall. The front door was wide open and as we stepped in we passed through a grid.

"What was that?" Winona asked.

"I'm not sure." I told her.

"Do you hear that?" Sierra asked.

"Hear what?"

"Music…" she said.

"I don't hear anything." I told her.

"I must be imagining things." She shrugged "Let's go."

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

I cut down a bunch of useless Raven Tail grunts as I made my way around the guildhall. We had split up back when we first entered so I was alone.

"Still no sign." I said.

"Hello Fairy Tail."

I looked around and saw that the speaker lacrima were activated; now Master Ivan was talking.

"I expected my son to get back his member with more than ten mere children."

_Ten…we only came with seven…who..! They didn't!_

"I had anticipated all of Fairy Tail coming to get the traitor." He said "I even hired some additional help."

"This just gets better." I said running through the halls "I have to get to those they brats and deal with serious competitors."

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

When we all split up back at the lobby I went off with Rex.

"Why are you following me." He asked.

"Luck is on your side." I told him "You're Aunt Flare's son so you'll probably find her first; I want to find her to."

"Why?" he asked.

"You know why stupid." I said "She's just as much my mom as she is yours."

He just smiled "Yeah she kinda is…"

Rex and I share a birthday, we're not twins but we might as well be.

Our walk was in silence but I did think back to the good days.

* * *

**Flashback- 12 years ago.**

**Aqua's POV**

"Mom will you help me with my hair?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait sweetie." Mom said "I'm braiding Asuka's hair and then I have to do Lindsey's bow."

"Oh…okay." I said looking down.

"I'll help you." Aunt Flare smiled "Come on take a seat."

I followed her over and sat on a stool. Aunt Flare gently brushed my hair.

"Your hair is very beautiful Aqua." She said "It's silky."

"Thank you." I smiled as she pulled it apart and made it into two long tails.

"Pigtails as usual?" she asked.

"You betcha."

Aunt Flare and I talked while she tied my hair back, asking me how things were.

"You're all set." She said holding up a mirror "Look good?"

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thank you Aunt Flare!" I said hugging her.

"Anytime sweetie." She said rubbing my head "You can come to me for anything."

"You're the best Aunt Flare."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

**Still Flashback.**

"Thanks for doing Aqua's hair." I told Flare.

"It was no problem." I love spending time with her.

I looked down "It means a lot to her."

"Hmm?" Flare tilted her head.

"Without…without her Mom around…you've done so much for her." I said wiping my eyes.

"It was because I wanted to." Flare said "…I just want to do stuff for her."

"It really does mean a lot to her." I said "She doesn't show it but not having Aquarius around hurts her…I do what I can but I can't take the place of a whole person…you've been like a Mom to her, I can't thank you enough."

Flare just smiled "I'll do anything for my niece."

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

**Back in the Present.**

_I have to save Aunt Flare I just have to._

Rex and I came out into a set of cells.

"I think we made it." I said.

"Hmm?" I saw someone step up in a cell "Why are you two here?"

"Mom!" "Aunt Flare!"

We explained that we had come to rescue her.

"You two are so reckless." She said playing with the lock "You have to get the keys from Master Ivan."

"No I don't." Rex said slamming his hair against the bars.

"Rex don't!" she yelled.

***Bzzt!***

He got shocked by the bars.

"You had to think that there'd be anti-magic bars." I told him "We'll go get the keys from Ivan."

"Where is he?" Rex asked.

"Right here." The man growled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- With the gang split up around the Guild Hall, Asuka, Nona and our three stowaways find out just who Ivan hired as back up.**

**Till Next Time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Trinity Raven

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

I walked around the mostly abandoned guild hall looking for Aunt Flare or anyone else that needed to be taken care of. Ivan had said that there were dangerous people around and his count made me think that we had brought some unwelcome additions with us as well.

"Still no sign of Aunt Flare…" I mumbled walking around.

I heard a loud noise coming from down the hall. I ducked and avoided something flying passed.

_Was that?_

I looked up and saw a bird…human…thing with rockets on its back landing on the ground.

"Hoot."

"This is just…weird." I said fixing my hat "I've heard about this…You're Fukaro."

"Correct." The man…bird thing…said.

"You were at the Tower of Heaven back when Mom was there." I said "You're the guys Ivan hired to stop us."

"Hoot…correct again."

I pulled out **Starlight **and fired a shot.

"I hadn't planned on bird hunting but I suppose I could use the target practice."

The owl guy activated his jetpack and came right at me.

_He's faster than the pheasants I've hunted in the woods…it'll be hard to land a shot._

The bird zipped around and I fired a hail of bullets but he just flew around them.

"HOO!"

I bird guy pulled back and drilled my with a gut punch.

"BEHH!"

I was thrown back into a wall. I coughed before I was able to catch my breath.

_Crap that hurt…If he's moving fast I'll have to shot faster._

"**Meteor Shower!"**

I switched out to an assault rifle and started firing more and more. Fukaro was so fast, he was like a blur. I did my best to keep up but I was always a second behind so I always missed. He kept swirling around and flying passed hitting me with drive by attacks.

_This is gonna be a pain_

* * *

**Nona's POV**

"Still nothing." I said "But my ears are ringing."

My ears had been twitching since I walked into the guildhall. My ears only act like this when things are loud, but it was eerily quiet.

"This is annoying." I said scratching behind my ears "Someone needs to turn down the radio."

As I had true destination to go I just headed towards the noise. When I got to the back room there was a man playing an electric guitar.

_That would be the noise in my ears._

This guy kept playing his terrible rock music not even noticing me.

"Umm…hello?"

"YOW!" They guy just yelled and played his guitar while flailing his hair around.

"Excuse me…" I called out.

The guy turned to me and hit a cord that sent a loud blast at me. I flipped back and avoided the attack.

_I can't even hear myself think…_

I ran forward and slashed at him with my claws. The man avoided my swings and then bashed me with his guitar.

"You look kinda cute." He said sticking his tongue out.

_Ewww…what a creep._

"I could use a groupie." He said "You interested?"

"Not a chance." I told him grabbing a key "I'm not going anywhere near a dirty old man like you."

"I'm not old." He laughed "I can still rock! I'm gonna rock you just like I rock Fairy Tail way back."

"AH!" I yelled "Now I remember who you are, Mom and Aunt Juvia fought you. You the reason the succubus exists."

"Yeah!" he yelled "I'm Vidaldus Taka. And it turns out I won't need you."

"Hm?"

"One of my groupies is already here!"

* * *

**Elise's POV**

"Come on Sierra keep up." Winona yelled.

"Sorry…I have a bit of a headache."

"Are you feeling well?" I asked her.

"I'm fine…My other half not so much…" she said slowing down again "She's fighting to come out."

"Can you keep her back?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She said "I can keep her in."

The three of us ran into a room. It was a strangely formal room, with trees and a rock garden. In the distance there was a woman sitting on the floor of a pagoda. She had long flowing pink hair and was wearing some sort of kimono.

"Oh…hello." The woman said raising her head, she looked at me "Such an old face on such a young body…You are Scarlet correct?"

"Yes, I'm Elise."

Before I even knew what happened my armor shattered.

"Then killing you will restore my pride."

This time she drew her sword in a flash and Sierra was cut in two. Luckily her water body prevented any actual damage.

"**Agony: Blood Curdle!"**

Winona tried to hit the woman. Ikaruga barely drew her sword and managed to cut the sharp tips off the nine heads of Winona's whips.

"**Re-quip: Giant's Armor!"**

I threw a spear at the woman but she easily cut it in two.

"This isn't even a challenge…are you sure you're Erza's Daughter?"

"**Re-quip: Morning Star!" **I grabbed the two swords and pointed forward.

"**Photon Slicer!"**

Ikaruga slowly drew her sword and made the energy dissipate.

"**Water Slicer!**"

Again the attack was sliced apart.

"I did not come here to play with Children."

The three of us were knocked back by the wind generated when Ikaruga drew her sword.

"She's so strong…" I said.

"Mom was right…it was too dangerous." Winona said.

"**Water Jigsaw!"**

Sierra appeared on the other side of the woman.

"Hahaha!" she laughed.

I looked and saw her skin was incredibly pale, almost white and her hair was down.

"Let's Party!"

"The other personality." I said.

"Even power like that cannot help you." Ikaruga said sheathing her sword.

Water exploded out of Sierra and she fell to the floor.

"You three are not worth my time." She said "I'll do you a favor and end you here and now."

She stepped up to us and slowly drew her sword.

"Once they here about what happened to you, then maybe Erza will come and let me end her."

_I'm sorry…I should have listened…_

***Crash!* *Shing!***

"Huh?!" I opened my eyes and saw the attack had been blocked.

"Lindsey!"

"You three are in big trouble when we get home." She said.

Lindsey pushed Ikaruga back with her sword.

"To be able to block me…You're quite skilled." Ikaruga told her.

"You are Ikaruga yes? Aunt Erza fought you once." Big sis said "I will be your opponent."

"Let us see if you can provide even the slightest challenge."

Lindsey ran forward and traded slashed with Ikaruga.

"**Strong Form: Blade Edge!" **

"**Garuda En." **A fire was generated and sent at Lindsey.

Lindsey cut through the flame that was sent at her. Lindsey floated up and kicked off the ceiling.

"**Meteor Drop!"**

Ikaruga used the tip of her sword to flip Lindsey away. Lindsey landed and slid back.

"You are skilled." Lindsey said "But I have no intention of losing."

"Come." Ikaruga said "Let me see your skill."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Lindsey duels Ikaruga, discovering the older woman has improved her skills since her clash with Erza. At the same time Nashi and Mirai find themselves inconvenienced by two members of Raven Tail.**

**Till Next Time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Blood and Demons

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

"**Wall Bounce!"**

I kicked off the walls and swiped my sword at Ikaruga. She quickly drew her sword and blocked me again. I kicked up and traded strikes with her.

"**Yasha Senku!"**

I felt parts of my jacket get sliced and some of my skin was cut.

"**Strong Form: Hilt Crush!" **I slammed the handle of my sword into Ikaruga's side and made her stumble back.

She immediately recovered and slashed me in the side.

"Damn…" I hissed.

"Lindsey!"

"Stay back!" I yelled "I can handle this."

"**Light Form: Drawing Slash!" **

"**Cresting Wave!" **Ikaruga and I both flashed passed each other, drawing our swords and attacking each other.

The two of us ran around the room exchanging attacks. I shifted the gravity and tried dropping down on her from above, when I missed I tried an upward swing but even that failed to connect.

_She's a sword master…I'm not anywhere near her level._

"**Gravity Cutter!" **

"**Garuda En!" **

The shift in gravity and the creation of fire caused a huge wave of heat to blow through the room. Ikaruga came through the flames and I blocked her quick attack. I slashed wildly at the woman trying to push the woman back but she was also going on the offensive.

"**Flashing Sakura!"**

Ikaruga flipped my sword up and slashed into my stomach.

"GAAAAHHHH!"

Blood spilled out of me and I stumbled back.

"You put up a good fight but now there is no stopping your downfall."

"Lindsey get up!"

_I can't…lose here…_

I used **Nemesis **to support myself as I stood up.

"You can still move?" Ikaruga asked.

"I can't give in here." I told her pulling the sheath off my sword "I will defeat you."

"I've controlled this fight from the start." Ikaruga said "How do you plan to stop me when you can barely stand? I'm showing you mercy by not killing you, why have you stood back up?"

I grabbed my sword with both hands "Accepting mercy would tarnish my pride."

The woman smirked "Very well…out of respect I shall end you quickly…**Yasha Senku!**"

I felt the wind rip passed and more of my body was sliced…but I didn't fall.

_With one strike…The strength of my blade will prevail._

* * *

**Elise's POV**

Lindsey was covered in cuts and blood. She stood strong and took a deep breath before charging forward.

"RAHHHH!"

"COME AND ACCEPT DEFEAT!"

Lindsey and Ikaruga ran at each other each delivering a strike. The both jumped up and slid to a stop.

"This fight has ended…" Ikaruga said.

"A worthwhile experience…" Lindsey added.

"GAH!"

Ikaruga chest exploded in a crimson mist.

"…Most…Impressive." She said falling to the floor "Defeated by Fairy Tail…again…you are quite skilled…but…"

"AHHHHAGGH!"

Lindsey's **Nemisis** shattered, and her shoulder gushed blood.

"BELH!"

She slumped to the floor.

"Lindsey!" we yelled running over to her.

She had fallen to the floor, lying in a puddle of her own blood.

"You're…okay…" she mumbled.

"We're sorry!" I cried "If we hadn't come this wouldn't have happened."

She wiped away my tears "I'll be fine…but you shouldn't have come here…it's dangerous."

"Hey guys." Winona said "Where'd Sierra go?"

"Huh?"

"She's gone?!"

"My pocket." Lindsey whispered "Take the lacrima and call Mom, let her know where you are."

"What about Sierra?" I asked.

"I'll go find her." Winona said.

"No!" Lindsey said trying to sit up "It too dangerous…I'll go."

"You can't." I said pushing her down "Your arm."

I picked up the lacrima and Mom's face appeared.

"There you are…thank God…"

"Mom!" I yelled "We need help, Lindsey's hurt really bad, and Sierra is missing."

"This is why I told you to stay home!" Mom yelled "When your mother hears about this…"

"We can talk about this later, what should I do?" I begged.

I quickly explained to Mom what had happened and how Lindsey had gotten hurt.

"I'll make a call and get you some help okay." Mom said "And when I comes to Sierra…Her other personality has taken over…If you fought Ikaruga, Sierra must be headed to Vidaldus."

"What should I do?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure…I'll have your back up take care of it. You just hang on."

* * *

**Nashi's POV**

"This is boring!" I yelled "Can't I get a real challenge?!"

I had been storming around the guild hall but I had only come upon useless grunts.

"She's so strong."

"Her fist is like iron."

_It is call __**Iron Fist…**_

"Can't you fools do anything right? The Master can punish you all later."

I looked back and saw a guy walking down the hall, he was of normal height but was a tad lanky, had black hair and eyeliner.

"Blacksnake…" the men on the floor said "You have to help us."

He kicked the man "Outta my way trash."

"Wasn't he in your guild?" I said "You should treat him better."

"You use **Dragon Slayer **Magic." He said "I can't wait to copy it."

"You won't be taking my magic." I told him igniting my fist **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

I punched his and he broke apart.

"**Sand Fake."**

The floor under me turned into sand and I got launched into the air.

"I've copied hundreds of types of magic." He said **"White Fang!"**

A blast of snow blasted me but I kicked off the wall.

"I use fire; snow has no effect on me…**Fire Dragon Talon!**"

I kicked him but this time it was a snow fake.

"**Web Shot!"**

I nasty guck splatted on my back and Blacksnake spun me around and threw me across the room.

"**Fire Dragon Roar!"**

"**Iron Dragon Roar!"**

We both blasted each other and the attacks canceled each other out, but not before doing a number on the walls.

"You copied Uncle Gajeel's Magic…"

"**Water Lock!"**

_Aunt Juvia's magic._

"AHHHH!" I heated up the water and broke free.

I pulled my arms back and ran at him **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"**

He jumped to the side to avoid me but not before I elbowed him in the side.

"**Flame Elbow."**

He grabbed my hair and pulled his fist back **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

He clocked me in the jaw and I rolled across the room.

I smirked "This is just what I was waiting for!"

* * *

**Rex's POV**

"I had hoped you'd come boy." He said addressing me "Flare's spawn."

"Don't call me that." I grumbled.

"Now you're both here, where you belong."

"My mother will never be near you again." I said taking my hat off "Let her go!"

I shot my hair at him but Ivan blocked it in and shot his paper dolls at his.

"**Bubble Blaster!"**

Aqua shot the scraps away with her water.

"**Water Slicer!"**

Ivan flicked his wrist and blocked her attack with hid dolls.

"You two can't fight him." Mom said "He's too strong."

"I can do this." I said trying to land a hit with my hair "You just wait I'll get you out of here."

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

I had walked into a room; I wasn't the only one in there. In addition to me there was a short, pudgy guy in there with me.

"I've seen your picture before." I told him "You're Nullpudding."

"Yup." He said before running at me and punching near my head.

_He missed intentionally._

"Was that supposed to scare me?" I asked.

"**Demon Tail!" **I slapped him back across the room with my barbed tail.

"If you're trying to scare me it won't work." I told him "I'll show you real fear."

"**Needle Blaster!"**

I weaved in and out of his punches before knocking him away with my tail.

"Come on man." I whined "Put up a fight."

I probably should have kept my mouth shut because I got clocked in the jaw.

"Ugh!" I slid across the floor.

I pulled my wings out and flew across the room and him. We exchanged punches. I blocked his punches with my claw and then slashed him. He moved my hand away and tried to hit me.

_I'm not getting anywhere…I might get to go full body!_

I flipped back and switched my claws out for my tail and flailed it around at him. He brought his arms up to protect his ugly mug. He slapped my tail away and drilled me with a gut punch.

"OGH!" I groaned as I stood back up only to get punched again.

His spikes were digging into my body.

_This is so annoying._

"Enough!" I yelled knocking him back "Just remember you did this…Mom doesn't like me using my full body taker over because she's worried I can't handle it."

I looked up at him **"Full-Body Take Over…"**

I felt my whole body move, I grew long horns on my head and my outfit changed.

"Doesn't matter to me, I'll crush you regardless." The man said running at me.

I held my hand up.

"I…can't move…" I said stunned.

"**Demon Take Over- Sayla's Soul…" **I told him

_**Let me out girl!**_

_Shut up Sayla…_

I walked over and took a seat in a chair.

I sighed and held my head in my hand.

"The **Macro **lets me command all. I barely have to lift a finger." I told him "Why don't you jump out that window."

His body ran over, and jumped.

"What a waste…I never get to have anything exciting happen in this form…"

"_**Let my soul go girl!" Sayla whined.**_

"I think not." I told her

"_**I kill you and your mother!" she snapped "Just like I should have years ago!"**_

"Shut up…" I whined turning back to normal "I don't have the patience to deal with you…it wasn't even my choice to absorb your soul….you did this to yourself."

"_**Stupid brat…My Macro is not for such simple things as jumping out windows."**_

"Well that's what I used it for." I told "Get over it."

"_**I overheard that Lamy is lurking around…I'll be free before long Mirai."**_

"I wish I had gone to the castle." I told her "I would have stolen Jackal's soul. Look Sayla you're not getting out of my magic, let's just get along."

_**She sighed "I suppose your right…I'll make nice for now Mirai."**_

"Glad to see were on the same page." I smiled.

"_**Don't think this makes me your friend girl…I'll get loose one day and I'll get back at you and your mothers…probably even find my fellow demons."**_

"You can try and find them…But I'll capture them and they'll be stuck just like you." I told her.

* * *

**Simon's POV**

"**Ruination Fang!"**

I cut through the ground, knocking a man out, completing my job.

"This is a waste of my time." I said.

I looked up at the sky.

"Soon…Just wait a little longer Mother…I'll be there soon."

_Only a few more days…Asuka and the other will no doubt try to stop me._

"I can't wait…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Nona goes toe to toe with Vidaldus, and the resulting fight gifts her with something she never imagined.**

**Till Next Time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Suprising Arrivals

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attack**

* * *

**Nona's POV**

"You said you had a groupie coming but I don't see anybody." I told the man "If we're not going to wait I'm going to get moving."

"**Virgo!"**

My favorite maid appeared "Hello Princess."

"Virgo will you help me deal with this guy?" I asked.

"Of course." She nodded disappearing into the ground.

"Pulling a disappearing act ain't fair baby." Vidaldus whined.

I flew forward and tried to claw at him.

"**Power Cord!"**

I was forced back by a blast of sound and wind. Virgo popped out of the ground and uppercutted the wannabe rock star.

"**Kitty Claw!" **I slashed at Vidaldus.

I managed to clip his hair on some of the swings. He played another **Power Cord** blasted me back.

"Time for the show to start!" Vidaldus laughed "Back up just arrived."

"**Water Nebula!"**

Virgo and I both flipped back as a torrent of water blasted out from the floor.

"Princess Sierra?"

"Blah!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"She's all pale." I said "It's her other personality….If I remember what mom said this is the guy that put the original Succubus inside Aunt Juvia, so he must be able to control the one inside Sierra."

Sierra whipped around and shot a dozen sharp blades of water at us. Virgo dug a hole and dropped us under the floor.

"Not gonna work!" Sierra yelled, flooding the hole with water.

Virgo and I nearly drowned.

"**Spica Hole!"**

Virgo made the hole even deeper, the hole wasn't full anymore but the water was about ankle high.

"Virgo what should I do?" I asked.

"Well I will not be of much use Princess." She said "Perhaps you should call for someone else."

"Sierra's made of water." I said "None of you are very useful like that."

Sierra surfaced in the water and splashed me back.

"**Water Blaster!"**

I was blasted in the face by a torrent of water.

_I'm gonna smell like wet cat for hours!_

"Sierra please stop." I begged avoiding her water blasts "I don't want to fight you."

_First Serena and now Sierra…this is getting ridiculous, why do I have to keep fighting my own siblings?_

"I need to dry this pit." I said taking out a key **"Scorpio!"**

My most frequently used spirit arrived and helped me dry out most of the hole I was in.

"Scorpio let's hang Sierra out to dry."

"You got it." He smirked **"Sand Buster!"**

Sierra got drilled in the chest and knocked back a bit.

"**Water Cane!"**

I flew up and avoided the swing of the water. I landed next to Sierra and kicked her in the side.

"Gah!" She bounced into the wall only to get up when I heard Vidaldus play louder.

_He's the source…if I can break the guitar…maybe I can free her?_

"**Water Jigsaw!"**

Sierra ran passed me and I felt my whole body get shredded.

"AHHHHHH!"

I fell down into the pit. Sierra was slowly filling it with water. I tried to stand but fell, she had done a number on my right knee, I was pretty sure something was torn.

_I can't move….that last attack hurt, and I was already low on magic._

_What should I do?_

***Tingle…***

_Huh?_

I looked at my key ring, it was glowing.

_Why are they…?_

They weren't all glowing…just the stub of one.

_But…how…If I don't try I'll drown…Mom trusted me with this because the memories made it too painful for her to hold on to…_

_**Open Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!**_

I felt the water swirl around me before lifting me out of the pit.

"I can't believe it worked…"

I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful mermaid standing before me.

"A…Aquarius." I mumbled.

"I don't know how you did it." She said "But you called me here…you're Nona right?"

"Yes Ma'am…"

"Well I can already feel myself being pulled back to the spirit world so we'll have to hurry…I really never wanted to come back here but…whatever."

Sierra ran at us. Aquarius swung her jar around and pulled Sierra away.

"RAHHH!" She blasted Vidaldus back with a torrent of water.

_She's incredibly strong…_

"**Water Slicer!"**

Sierra tried to attack Aquarius but the spirit blasted her back.

"Stupid girl!" She pulled Sierra into a whirlpool only to spit her out next to me.

"You're incredible." I said.

Sierra's complexion had returned to its normal color.

"Oh crap!" Vidaldus yelled.

"You're washed up!" Aquarius yelled blasting him through a wall.

With the fight ended Aquarius walked up to me.

"I don't know how you did it." Aquarius said "My key is broken…"

"I'm not sure…" I said.

"Whatever." She said "Don't call me again."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to the spirit world." She told me "By the way I was never here."

"But can't you stay…Aqua's here she'd love to see you."

She glared at me "I-Wasn't-Here."

I looked down "Yes Ma'am."

"One last thing." she said "Don't tell anybody I was here, not Aqua…and especially not the brat….got it brat."

I nodded "Are you sure this is what you want…they'd love to see you."

"…Then their emotion only goes one way, cause I don't want to see them." She said vanishing.

I tried to stand but a sharp pain in my leg prevented me. I looked at my leg, it was torn up and bloody.

"You really did a number on me sis." I said touching Sierra's hair.

"Sierra?" I heard someone yell "where are you?"

"She's down this way…My nose knows."

I looked towards the door way and saw Winona accompanied by Elise. Elise was carrying Lindsey, the older girl looked injured, behind the three of them where two older woman and a young boy.

"Aunt Wendy! Aunt Chelia!"

"Nona!" they both yelled "What happened?"

"Don't I get a hello?" Cyrus asked.

Cyrus is Aunt Wendy's son with Mom. Cyrus is a healer like Aunt Wendy. He spends a lot of time at Lamia Scale with Wendy and Aunt Chelia. He has short blue hair and dresses like a normal 10 year old.

"Hey Cyrus." I smiled "Why are you guys here?"

"Lucy called and said you guys could use a hand." Aunt Wendy smiled "Lindsey was injured pretty badly."

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"She'll be fine." Aunt Chelia said "The wound will scar a little but she'll be okay."

"So…what happened to you?" Aunt Wendy asked.

"Sierra and I got into a bit of a situation with a fake rocker." I said "My leg took the brunt of the damage."

"Let me see." She said holding my leg.

She hummed to herself and rubbed parts of my leg. I hissed a few times when she poked at my knee.

"Yep…it's torn." She said "Sierra sure did a number on you. Cyrus come here"

"Yes Mom?"

"Why don't you take a spin on this one…let's see if you can heal Nona."

"Are you sure?"

"It'll be good experience." Aunt Chelia told him "It was too dire to let you try on Lindsey but Nona will be okay…if you mess up I'll fix her okay."

_So I'm just a test subject…wow thanks._

Cyrus walked over to me, he kneeled before me and held his hands up to my knee. I felt the pain subside and the wound get cleaner. I still felt soreness in my leg but for the most part I felt better, and with Winona's help I could walk.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We go and find the rest of you kids, find Flare and go home." Aunt Wendy said.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

* * *

**Lucy's Kiddie Corner**

**Today's guest**

**Cyrus Marvel-**

**Age- 10, Mother- Wendy Marvel-Blendy, Magic- Sky Dragon God Slayer.**

**Cyrus is a shy, nervous ten year old boy. The son of Lucy and Wendy he spends most of his time with his mother and her girlfriend, Chelia. Chelia is his favorite aunt and she's like a third mother to him, the two are extremely close. He practices highly advanced healing magic that is a combination of both Wendy and Chelia's magic. His dream is to become a doctor and heal all his siblings, and others, injuries. He dresses in a red polo and black slacks. His guild mark is blue and on his shoulder.**

* * *

**Next Time- Nashi and Asuka wrap up the last of Ivan subordinates, and Rex begins to crack under the strength of Master Ivan.**

**Till Next Time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Birds of Prey

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Nashi's POV**

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

Blacksnake's fist collided with mine and a blast of fire erupted outward. We had been exchanging fire attacks for a while now neither of us gaining an advantage.

"**Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"**

I threw a sphere a violent fire at the man but I only hit a fake.

"**Sand Spear!"**

I felt my back get drilled with a forceful blast of sand. I was knocked forward but I flipped in the air and Roared at Blacksnake. He was engulfed in fire and the nearby wall was destroyed.

"I hate when people try and seal other peoples magic!" I yelled at him "especially mine!'

I jumped through the dust and dirt **"Fire Dragon Talon!"**

I kicked him in the side of the skull but he only broke apart into snow.

_Another fake._

"Gotcha."

The images of Blacksnake surrounded me.

"**Water Nebula!"**

I heated up the air around me to keep the water away.

"**Wooden Totem!"**

I was pushed into the air by a large sculptor.

"**Double Totem!" **

Another totem appeared on the ceiling.

_If I don't do something I'm cone become a dragon pancake!_

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

I punched the one coming towards me splitting and charring it into charcoal. I landed on the ground in a burst of flame.

"Come out!" I yelled "Stop hiding and fight me!"

"**Shadow Upper!" **

My shadow opened up and Blacksnake jumped out of the floor and punched under my chin.

I smirked and grabbed his wrist "No more running!"

I punched him in the face a few times.

"**Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" **I jammed my elbow into his stomach.

"**Wing attack!" **I let him go and crossed him up with blades of fire.

He was knocked into the air, totally defenseless.

"Time to end this…**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Tornado!"**

I spun around in the air, beating and knocking Blacksnake around. He was thrown through the roof and blasted onto a totally different floor. I jumped up and saw he was out cold.

"Another job well done." I smirked "Haven't gotten to go hard like that for a long time."

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

I was on one knee firing bullets and Fukaro. He was sipping around the room taking pot shots at me.

_I have to keep my distance….I remember Mom saying this guy can eat people and gain their magic…One that's disgusting and Two…That's disgusting._

The stupid bird was flying in and out of my bullets like it was nothing.

_He's got expert control over that jetpack._

_If I could only hit one of the thrusters I could send him spinning._

I switched out my rifle for two pistols. I shot as fast as I could but I missed again. Fukaro screeched passed and nailed me with a gut punch.

"OGH!"

I opened my eyes and saw his jaw was open.

_EWWW!_

"**Crashing Planets!"**

I blasted the back of his throat with a burst of buckshot.

"OW!" he stumbled back.

I fired off three more quick blasts. I saw his thrusters get punctured start leaking fuel. The owl ripped his backpack off and hurled it at me. I dove to the side to avoid the explosion.

_He ditched his own tool?_

I was shocked when he ran forward and hit me with a combination of strong punches and kicks. I pulled out a pistol and shot him on the side of the head.

He stumbled back and discovered he wasn't bleeding.

"Stun bullets." I told him "I rarely use live ammo."

"**Hexagonal Shot!"**

I fanned my gun and blasted Fukaro in the gut. I quickly started to reload but the bird was on me in a second.

"Oh man."

I fumbled my gun and all the bullets fell out.

_No!_

I saw his jaw open and get ready to devour me.

"**Sky Dragon Roar!"**

The bird was blasted with a tornado, shot through a wall, and set flying across the horizon.

"Thanks Aunt Wendy." I said putting my gun away.

"You looked like you needed a hand." She smiled.

She told me that she, Aunt Chelia and Cyrus had come to lend us a hand. Lindsey and Nona had been hurt so Chelia and Cyrus took them outside. Apparently Elise, Sierra and Winona had snuck along and become overwhelmed.

"Hey you guys!" Nashi yelled jumping in the whole in the wall, she was accompanied my Mirai.

"Hey Nashi." I said "You guys find Aunt Flare."

"Nope, you?"

"Nah."

"Well the only ones still inside are Aqua and Rex." Wendy said "Let's hurry up and find them."

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

I jumped to the side to avoid some blasts from Ivan.

"**Water Slicer!"**

I shot a water blast at him but it was easily blocked. I got blasted back by a series of dark magic explosions.

"**Wolf Fang Hair!"**

Rex crushed the floor but the master of Raven Tail avoided his attack.

"You have no chance boy!"

Rex was thrown back by a spell. I swung my jar around and tried to attack but didn't land a hit.

"AHHH!"

I looked over and saw that the ceiling of Aunt Flare's cell had become spikes and it was slowly descending towards her.

"Mom!" "Aunt Flare!"

"I suggest you hurry boy." Ivan smirked "Before she gets impaled."

"You let my Mom go now!" Rex said slamming his hair around "RAHHHH!"

Ivan weaved around letting off blasts of magic that were destroying the end of Rex's hair.

I set a flurry of bubble bullets at Ivan but that didn't work.

"Rex I'm gonna try and break the cell open." I said.

"Go!" he commanded.

"Just give up boy!" Ivan laughed "It's over you can't save her!"

"I will!" Rex yelled.

I used my jar to blast the cell but nothing was working.

"This is what traitors get!" Ivan laughed "Once I get rid of her then I'll kill you!"

"GAH!" Rex was blasted back and thrown into a wall.

"Or better yet…kill you know and make her last moments that of pure suffering."

"Rex!" Aunt Flare yelled "NO! PLEASE! Do whatever you want with me just leave my son alone!"

Ivan looked at her "Maybe I'll kill you first, with my own hands to make him suffer."

I was about to move my jar over to attack when there was a blinding light.

"Get Away From Her!"

Ivan was thrown across the room.

"Rex…" Aunt Flare said stunned.

"He…activated it."

Rex's eyes were full of golden light, and his hair was turning from red to blonde.

"**Golden Hair." **Rex mumbled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Having activated his Celestial Power Rex begins to put an end to his fight.**

**Till Next Time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Released

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Rex's POV**

"**Squid Hair!"**

My hair split into ten long tendrils that shot at Ivan. He struggled to avoid them as they batted away at his armor and tore up the ground.

_I've never felt like this before…It's like something inside me has awakened…I won't give in now…I'm ending this!_

"**Chomping Hair!"**

Two large jaws formed and clamped on Ivan.

"AGH!"

I slammed Ivan into the ground.

"**Inferno!"**

My hair burst into flames as it wrapped him up. I threw the older man scrod the room and into a wall.

"HAHAHA!" I laughed at his suffering as I moved my body forward using my hair "You did this to yourself! You shouldn't have made me so upset!"

_Why is my hair yellow? I feel so much faster…and stronger?_

"**Hair Knuckler!"**

I laid into him with a flurry of punches.

"AHAAHAHA!" I laughed as I pounded him into the dirt "THIS IS FUN ISN'T IT?!"

"**Darkness Blast!"**

"**Hair Shield!"**

I blocked his attack with a golden light. I was staring at him with a terrifying face.

"M-M-Monster!"

"See into the fangs of death." I smirked **"LION'S MANE!"**

***ROAR!***

"DEVOUR HIM!"

I shot my hair forward.

"Ah...AHHH…NOOO!"

I stopped my hair just short of his face.

"GURK!"

He passed out.

"HAHAHA!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"The look on your face!"

_He really thought he was gonna die…The look of terror…how sickening. He really thought I lost my mind._

I looked at my hair.

"It's red again…" I said touching it "Whatever it was fun while it lasted…I wonder what it was that made my hair like that…It reminded me of Nona's magic…I'll ask Mom about it when I got home."

I patted down Ivan's body until I found what I was looking for.

"The key's still in one piece, that's good."

I headed back to the other room.

"Rex!" Mom and Aqua yelled.

"I'm back." I said "So is my hair."

I walked over and turned the key in the lock. The door creaked open and my mother was free.

"Mom…" I opened the door and she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" she said whispering in my ear.

"Mom…" I hissed "You're hugging to tight."

"Oh sorry." She smiled.

"Umm how did you end up here?" Aqua asked.

"I was actually on my way how." Mom said "And I got ambushed along the way."

Mom hugged me and Aqua "Thank you for coming to get me…I'm so proud of the two of you…sometimes I forget you've grown into wonderful young wizards."

"Aw Jeez Mom…"

"You don't have to say such nice things." Aqua giggled.

"Anyone here?!" I heard someone yell.

"Over here!" Aqua yelled back.

The others rounded the corner, Asuka, Mirai, Nashi and Aunt Wendy.

"Oh hey Aunt Wendy." Aqua said.

"Hi." She smiled "Well I see you two have completed your main objective."

"You all came?" Flare said.

"There are more outside." Asuka told her "Speaking of which we should go meet them."

* * *

**Elise's POV**

"What's wrong?" I asked Aunt Chelia.

Her and Cyrus were running around with bandages and healing magic.

"Lindsey's not as stable as I thought." She said "We must have moved her to soon, If I don't do something soon she might slip into a coma."

"Then it be a shame if someone interfered right now!"

A weird stubby lavender skin guy jumped out of a bush and tried punching her.

"**Bliss!"**

Winona cracked her whip and smacked him in the face.

"Aunt Chelia you and Cy work on Lindsey…Elise and I can protect you."

"…"

"We can do it." I said putting on a brave face.

_Although I am a little nervous._

"…Alright…I'll leave this to the two of you." She said "I won't rush on my end…but I'll come help you as quickly as I can."

"I'll help." Nona said.

"No you stay there." I said "You still can't stand on that leg."

I looked back at her. Lindsey looked like she was in pain, Sierra was passed out, and Nona's leg was all wrapped up.

"We can do this." I said.

Nona smiled "Good luck."

I saw Winona doing her best to beat the man back with her whips.

"A little help her Ellie!" she snapped "Don't make me hit you!"

"Here I come! **Jungle Maiden Armor!**"

I re-quipped into a fairly loose armor made of leaves and animal skins. I had a grass skirt and a bikini like top made of fur. The outfit came with face paint and a stone spear.

"You think you can beat me with a weak getup like that?" the man yelled ignoring Winnie and coming right at me.

I jumped to the side and narrowly avoided his punch.

_I need to stop acting rashly…doing that is what got Lindsey hurt…I need to remain calm and wait for my opening to strike…If I do this correctly I can blow him away in one shot…_

"**Agony!"**

Winona cracked her whip and knocked him off balance. I swung my spear and thrusted it at him. His hands were covered in spikes but he made no real effort to block.

_Is it still skin? Can it be pierced? In addition to this his back is wide open._

I rapidly thrusted my spear forcing him to avoid my attack.

_I've got him on the back foot._

"HYAA!" Winona's whip connected with his back.

_I've got him!_

I spun the spear around as I jumped in the air.

"**Tribal Incision!"**

I stabbed the spear into his side.

"BLEH!" he coughed up blood.

"HA!" I spun around and kicked him in the face.

He skidded across the brush and didn't get up.

"He's done." I smiled.

Winona and I high fived "We're not too bad, maybe Mom won't be so mad now."

"Good luck with that." I shook my head it "We're really gonna get it when we get home."

"REALLY?!" Winona got so excited "Do you think I'll get a spanking?! Please say yes!"

"Mom will punish you the way she always does." Asuka said climbing out of a tree "She'll take away all your torture toys."

Asuka looked at the two of us and sighed.

"We're sorry." We said.

"We just wanted to help." I told her "And we only ended up making things worse."

"You must be disappointed in us." Winona said.

"Oh yeah I'm really disappointed in the two of you." She said making a smug face.

"What the heck!" Winona yelled "This is where you're supposed to do the Big Sister thing and say that it's alright and you're not upset!"

"Mom specifically told you not to come and you did it anyway." Asuka said "I have nothing more to say to you."

We both just kicked the dirt.

"Actually one last thing." She said "I'm your Big Sis so no matter what I'll always love you guys…cause your family."

I just smiled "We'll be more careful next time."

"Alright good." She said "Why don't we go check on the others and then we can get home, I'm sure Mom's worried sick."

"Okay." We said walking after her.

"And nice job taking that guy down." She said.

That made me smile.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Elise **_**Jungle Maiden Armor **_**Is based on the early concept art for Erza, when she was supposed to be more rough and carry a spear.**

* * *

**Next Time- the Gang returns home, everything appears normal, but soon a dream from Lucy past begins to resurface**

**Next Chapter the inevitable starts. A Family Feud 18 years in the making.**

**Asuka Vs Simon!**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Simon Vs Asuka Part 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"What do you mean Rex activated is power." I said channeling my inner Nashi to complain.

"His eyes and hair went yellow and he got faster and stronger." Aqua said **"Golden Hair **is Rex's **Celestial Power."**

We had finally arrived home and were walking up the hill, I was talking with Aqua.

_Two of my younger siblings have activated their powers but I still haven't even come close to tapping into mine._

Up at the top of the hill Mom was waiting for us on the porch.

"You all made it back." She smiled hugging us.

She glared at Elise, Winona and Sierra.

"You three are in big trouble."

"Yes Mom…"

"We'll accept your punishment." Elise said.

"Yeah punishment!" Winona smiled with stars in her eyes.

Mom bopped her on the forehead "Knock it off…now then let me see the rest."

She walked up to Flare and smiled "I'm glad your home."

Aunt Flare kissed her "It's all thanks to these two."

She was gesturing to Rex and Aqua.

"Good job you two." Mom said "I knew you could do it."

Lindsey caught Mom's eye.

"Oh dear." Mom said touching her neck "What a terrible scar."

"Mom~" Lindsey whined.

"First the one on your stomach and now this one between your shoulder and neck…your beautiful body's getting all torn up."

"It's not that big of a deal." Lindsey said "They add effect to my body."

"With these scars…" Mom mumbled "It will be so hard for you to find a good husband."

"MOM!" Lindsey yelled.

"You're sword is broken." Mom said.

"Oh that." Lindsey said "It's because I was too weak, I need to be stronger in the future."

"Wasn't that a gift from your Mom?" Nona asked hopping over on some crutches.

"Yes, **Nemesis **was a gift from my mother." She said looking down "And by letting it be destroyed I have failed her, I'm a stain on her legacy."

"Kagura doesn't care about stuff like that." Lucy told her "Come on let's go inside."

Everyone followed Mom in but I was towards the back.

"What's wrong Nona?" I asked "You're a little quiet."

"Oh it's nothing." She said going inside "Just thinking about something."

I headed inside and relaxed on my bed.

"So." Mom said walking in "I heard about what Rex did."

"Yeah." I told her "That makes two…but I still got nothing."

"It will come when it comes." Mom said.

"So what did you do with those three?" I asked her.

"They're gonna do some chores and work for me." Mom said "I'm going a little easier on them because I heard they took down a member of Raven Tail."

"Yeah I saw…Don't worry I would have jumped in if things had turned."

"I know." Mom said "But you didn't have to so all's well that ends well."

Mom left me alone on my bed.

_What do Rex and Aqua have that I don't? Why can't I do anything special? These last few fights, against Jackal and Fukaro, I've struggled a little and need to be saved by others. I feel like I'm getting weaker_

I don't know how long I laid in bed but I did eventually fall asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I was walking around town looking at some shops.

"Weren't you just complaining about how you wanted to get stronger?" Cornelia said "And here you are shopping."

"I wanted some new clothes." I pouted.

"And what are you doing walking around like it's no big deal?" Cornelia yelled at Nona.

"Aunt Wendy, Aunt Chelia and Cyrus worked their magic." Nona said "I'm good as new, see look I can do a split…OW!"

I just sighed and went back to looking at shirts.

"What happened to everyone else?" I asked.

"Lindsey's still stuck in bed." Nona said "And Nashi went on another job with her Dad, I think Michael's off visiting Sabertooth with Celeste. And those three are helping Aunt Levy and Kane reorganize the guild library."

"Seems like a lot of us are preoccupied today." Cornelia said.

"Yeah." I mumbled "Something feels off about it."

"Hey guys!" Aqua yelled running up.

"Hey." Rex mumbled walking behind her.

"How did my shopping trip turn into a meet up for you four?" I grumbled.

"Hey?" Nona asked "Was it supposed to rain today?"

"I don't think so." Aqua said "Why?"

"Cause it's really cloudy over there."

_This pressure…feels off._

In the distance by the mountains the sky was full of dark clouds and they appeared to be charged up with lightning.

"Let's go take a look." I said "This feels strange."

"Shouldn't we tell Mom first?" Aqua asked.

"It's fine." I said "Let's get moving."

* * *

**Later**

By the time we got out towards the mountain fields it had started raining.

_The air pressure is all wrong._

"This feels bad." Cornelia said "Like I'm gonna be sick."

I reached the top of a hill and saw it.

"I knew you'd show up." Simon said looking over his shoulder at me.

"Simon?" Aqua said "Why are you here? Are you here to check out this storm to?"

"Something like that." He told her.

"Don't lie to them." I said sliding down the hill and running at him "You're the cause!"

I pulled out **Six Shooting Stars **and shot him. He easily deflected my bullets. I switched out to **Starlight **and used the butt of the rifle to block a swing from his sword.

"Just how did you know I'm the reason for this storm?" he asked.

"Cause that storm is an **Anima.**"

"What's an Anime?" Nona asked.

"**Anima." **Cornelia corrected "It's a portal that sucks up Earthland magic and transports it to Edolas, the place Simon is from."

"Correct Cornelia." He said "All my preparations are complete…It will just be a little longer!"

I shot him in the arm.

"I won't let you." I told him "Besides, an Anima can't be opened from this side, it can only be closed."

"I will return to my home." Simon told me.

"Mom will be so disappointed." I told him.

"**Ruination Fang!"**

He slashed the ground and sent a wave of rocks at me "I don't give a damn what that woman thinks!"

_**Ruination Fang,**__ allows him to create spikes of stone._

"**Water Slicer!"**

"**Mel Force!"**

_The cyclone sword._

Simon thrusted forward and blew Aqua's attack away.

"GAHHH!"

"**Silfarion!"**

_Speed boost_

Simon appeared behind Rex and slammed him into the ground.

"GURK!"

"**Crash!" **Cornelia punched at him.

Simon changed his sword again.

"**Explosion!"**

_The one that can create fireballs._

The two blasts collided and somehow Cornelia was blown back.

"**Regulus Impact!"**

"Be gone spirit! **Rune Save!**" Simon slashed right through Leo and booted him back to the spirit world.

_A sword that reduces magic power._

I couldn't believe it he had taken down the four of them in an instant.

"**Demon Claw!" **

"Nice try demon girl." Simon said grabbing Mirai and throwing her over towards me.

"Dammit I thought I had him." Mirai cursed.

"Mirai why are you here?" I asked.

"Mom picked up on the storm and sent me to check, sure didn't expect to find you all here."

"If you stop now we can overlook this Simon." I said.

"Stop? That's laughable." He said "I'll cut you both down; nothing will stop me from returning!"

"Simon…"

"I hate this world…" he hissed "I hate her for abandoning me…and I hate all of you!"

"This...This is enough Simon." I said "We've had our differences but this is too much."

He ran forward and slashed at me.

"I won't stop, not until I see her again."

"**Macro!"**

Simon stopped moving. I looked behind him and saw Mirai looked like some kind of demon.

"She has a full body takeover?" I mumbled.

"There's no talking with him…we'll just have to take him out."

"**Cannon Spear!"**

Simon turned around and blasted Mirai.

"AHHH!" she was thrown back "I…impossible…no one can escape the **Macro.**"

"You think such a pitiful curse would work on someone with strength like mine?" Simon told her "Those experiments really must have done a number on you."

_There's no talking him down…I can't do anything but stop him…for his own good…_

"**Starlight! **Mirai, take the others out of here.

"But Big Sis."

"GO!" I yelled.

"Okay." She said picking up our injured siblings and running off.

I aimed at him.

"Well before I go…" Simon said "Let's settle this fight once and for all Asuka!"

"Simon!"

_I don't care what he thinks…him leaving would destroy Mom…I'm ending this now, I'll bring him around Mom…I swear it!_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Yes I shortened the dialog from Lucy's dream.**

**Next Time- Asuka and Simon fight reaches a heated peak, and just when Asuka thinks she has an advantage Simon plays a card she never expected.**

* * *

**For those who may be interested I started a Seven Deadly Sins OC story.**

**If you interested check out- The Hunting Dog.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**


	24. Chapter 24: Asuka Vs Simon Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"**Mel Force!"**

"**Crashing Planets!"**

I blasted Simon's magic tornado back and slid forward.

"**Double Barrel!"**

I fired into his chest three times but the spray was absorbed by the chest plate of his armor.

"**Blue Crimson!"**

I flipped back to avoid a fiery slash

"**Explosion!"**

Simon's sword turn red and back and when he slammed the ground it exploded knocking me back.

"Dammit." I coughed through the smoke.

"**Ruination Fang!"**

The ground under me cracked and split digging me and knocking me into the air. I spun around midair and pointed **Meteor Shower **at Simon.

I let loose with a hail of bullet fire but he changed to Silfarion and was fast enough to block them all.

"**Comet's Tail!" **I loaded a rocket into the bazooka and fired a volley.

"**Silfarion!"**

Simon dashed next to me and switched swords again.

"**Ravelt!"**

"AHHH!" I hissed as he slashed my side.

"I've got you now!" he screamed.

"RAHHH!" I punched him right in the face "Not yet!"

I pulled out a pistol and shot him right in the face.

"BAH!" Simon glared at me once the pain subsided.

"Stop it." I hissed.

"**Cannon Sword!"**

Simon shot off a blast that I avoided and ran at him from the side while firing twin pistols.

"You know this won't work!" I said firing at him.

"Just shut up!" He yelled shooting fire at me.

I jumped up and flipped in the air **"Hexagonal Shot!"**

Simon batted them away and slashed at me in the air. I used my guns to block the sword back. The two of us broke apart. Simon ran passed with **Silfarion **and cut my leg.

"Why don't I take you back?" Simon said "To the sword that nearly killed you the first time we fought."

Simon's **Ten Commandments **turned red and black

"**Explosion!"**

Simon jumped into the air and slammed his sword into the ground in front of me. I was engulfed in a bright explosion that burned my skin.

"AHHHHH!"

I could smell that some of my clothing had been singed. I stood back and fired at Simon again.

"Just give up!" He said slamming the hilt of his sword into my stomach.

"BLEH!"

"You've never once come close to beating me." He said "And you can't now."

I leaned forward and hugged him.

"What are you?!"

"How about a draw?" I asked pulling the pin on the **Supernova Grenade.**

"Don't!"

***BOOM***

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

I turned back as the sky was filled with an explosion of orange and yellow light.

"Asuka!"

"Ugh." Cornelia groaned opening her eyes "What happened."

"Come on." I said shaking Aqua "Wake up we need to go help Askua!"

The other three sleeping siblings woke up and I got them caught up on what was happening.

"You five will stay here." Mom said walking up with Aunt Knightwalker.

"Mom why are you here?" I said.

"You were gone for too long, and thanks for filling me in on situation." She said.

"At least let us go watch." Aqua said "We won't get in the way."

"Fine, but that is it, Asuka will want to do this herself, you guys know that." Aunt Knightwalker said.

We headed to the top of the hill to get a good look. Both Simon and Asuka were standing in a crater covered in burns and bruises, but they were still fighting.

"**Ruination Fang!"**

"**Stinger Shot!"**

Asuka's shot drove through the earth spike and into Simon's shoulder.

"**Silfarion!"**

"**Meteor Shower!"**

Simon was starting to slow down because Asuka was connecting more frequently.

"RAHHHH!"

"YAAAH!"

Simon's sword dug into Asuka's arm and at the same time she blasted him back.

"This is incredible." I said.

"She can actually win." Rex said.

Mom was quiet just observing her two fighting children and the sky above.

"Stop…it….Simon…" Asuka panted trying to catch her breath.

"I refuse…to lose….to you!" Simon yelled.

The air rippled with magic energy coming right out of Simon.

"What is this?" I said.

"It feels like…" Aqua said "He's gonna activate it!"

"I heard you were looking for information on the **Celestial Powers**." Simon said "I heard the fish and the red head activated theirs already. Why don't I be a nice little brother and show you mine?!"

"What?" Asuka said in surprise.

"What is he talking about?" I asked Mom.

"I'll tell you later." She said.

Simon's sword glowed a bright yellow color.

"**Ten Commandments: Final Form: Galaxia Blade!"**

When the transformation was done Simon's sword had turned a blueish white and required two hands to hold.

"That's?!" Nona said in shock.

"The Spirit King's Sword?!" Mom yelled.

"Say goodbye!" Simon said swinging that huge sword.

"Simon stop!" Aunt Knightwalker yelled at her son.

"STOP IT!" Mom yelled "That's too much, you'll kill her!"

"So what?" Simon said looking at her before sending out one massive magic waves.

"AHHHHHAAAA!"

It slammed into Asuka and knocked her up. She fell to the ground with a thud, and didn't move.

"Asuka?" I mumbled.

I looked at Mom and she was crying.

"Asuka…get up…"

"Uhh…" the barely conscious girl moaned.

"She's still alive!" Cornelia said.

"I'll have to fix that." Simon said lifting his sword up.

"NOOOOO!"

The sword was about to hit Asuka when it bounced of the air. There was a blast of magic and Simon was thrown back. The air was filled with a strange magic that made my skin crawl.

"What is this?" I said.

"It feels so powerful." Nona said, her ears down and her tail wrapped around her.

"This is…." Rex mumbled.

"She did it." Aqua said.

I looked and saw Asuka's eyes filled with golden light.

"I don't see anything!" Simon said picking up his sword. "You're a failure like always!"

Asuka's mouth was moving but I couldn't hear her.

"What is she saying?" I asked.

Her voice picked up "Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos...I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..."

"This is?!" Nona gasped.

"Her Celestial power is just one spell?!" Aqua yelled.

I looked at Mom; she wasn't crying anymore, she was smiling.

The sky went from cloudy and stormy to dark and full of stars.

"No…NO!" Simon yelled incapable of movement "STOP IT!"

"**SHINE! URANO METRIA!"**

The stars in the sky crashed into the red haired boy. When they stopped he fell forward, defeated.

_She turned the whole fight around with just that one spell?!_

"Asuka!" Mom yelled running forward and catching the girl as she fell to the ground.

"Mom?" Asuka mumbled "What happened?"

* * *

**Later**

**Simon's POV**

"Oh look he's awake."

I opened my eyes to see Wendy there.

"You got messed up." She said "So take it easy."

"Where am I?"

"The Guild's Infirmary." Lucy said walking in "Wendy could you…"

"Of course."

Mother took a seat at the end of the bed. I looked away.

"Simon Knightwalker." Mom said "I am so disappointed in you."

"Don't try making me feel bad." I told her.

"You know." She said "I was so happy when I met you."

I just grunted.

"I had another handsome little boy." She smiled "And I had succeeded in trying to help Knightwalker save Edolas. You know, you were the first child I ever tried for. I wanted Knightwalker to have you, even though I knew I might never get to see you."

"Is that so."

"But never once did I think about you." She said "How you would feel being brought into this world with only one mother."

She smiled at me "This was all my fault."

"Huh?"

"If I had been there, or maybe if I had tried to be more of a mother to you once we met, things might have turned out differently."

_That smile…it makes me…hurt…_

Images of various siblings flashed through my head.

"I'm…I'm the one who should be sorry." I mumbled "I've done nothing but, be ungrateful and rude to you and the others over the years."

"Simon…"

"I'm so fucking stupid." I laughed "I was so focused on getting back to one family member I ignored all the ones I gained here."

"Lucy Ashley would be so ashamed of what I've done." I said.

"I doubt it." Mom said holding my hand "I think she'd be proud of how much a strong, handsome wizard you've become."

I pushed the sheets off and stood up "Still after all this…I can't look them in the eye."

"Where are you going?" Asuka said sitting up in her bed "What you done have sappy moments with Mom?"

I started to gather my things.

"Simon?" Mom asked.

I threw some clothes on "I'm going away for a while."

"What?" Mom asked "Why?"

"I need to find myself. Figure out exactly who I am and what I want from life." I said opening the door out "But I'll be back, I promise."

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"I'll be back, I promise." Simon said.

"I'll hold you to that." I said from my bed "Let's fight again sometime…Little Brother."

He nodded "Very well…Big Sister."

He walked up and gave Mom a hug "Goodbye…Mom."

"Please be safe." She whispered as he walked out the doors.

The room got quiet. It was just me and Mom.

"Good job yesterday." Mom said "I was really amazed at what you managed to pull off."

"Thanks." I said "I don't remember any of it, I remember Simon taking out a really big sword and after that…nothing."

"So the boy left." Master Laxus said peaking in "Not really that surprising."

"What do you mean?"

He just shrugged "Your stupid kid reminds me a lot of myself when I was that age." Master said "A little fresh air will be good for him."

_He'll be back soon, I just know it._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- After using Urano Metria Asuka begins to come down with a strange illness, the only way to get the cure, a trip to the Celestial Spirit World.**

**Till Next Time!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Celestial World

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

Asuka was lying in bed; still recovering from my fight with Simon. It was late in the afternoon and she had been in bed all day.

***HACK!* **She hit a coughing fit and struggled to breathe again.

"Asuka!" I said going over to her "What's wrong."

She grabbed my shoulder and squeezed hard while she coughed.

_This is the third time._

I put my hand on her forehead.

_She's burning up!_

"I'm going to get Mom and Aunt Wendy." I told her "It's gonna be okay."

I ran out of the infirmary and found Mom.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Something's wrong with Asuka." She said "She's coughing a lot and she has a really bad fever."

Mom stood up and called Aunt Wendy to come with her. They checked on Asuka.

"This is bad." Aunt Wendy said "She's overflowing with magic and it's tearing her body apart. Her fever is dangerously high and if these coughing fits don't stop she might be in real trouble."

"How did it get so bad so quickly?" Mom asked "she was fine this morning."

"I'm not sure." Aunt Wendy said "I've never seen anything like it, but we need a way to cool her down."

"Leave it to me."

"Who's there?" I said.

"I'm right here." A boy said stepping out of a locker.

"Uriah!" Mom yelled "What are you doing in there and why don't you have a shirt on."

"Well I was walking around the guild when I realized my shirt was gone, so I hid in here."

Uriah is Mom's son with Aunt Ur. Which not only make him my brother, it makes him Aunt Ultear's half-brother and Candy and Crescent's Uncle. When he remembers to keep his clothes on her wears a simple greyish black tee and dark black jeans.

"I'll cool big sis off." He said **"Ice Make: Ice Pack."**

A star shaped bag of ice formed and we placed it on Asuka's head to cool her down. We left Asuka to get some rest and went back to outside with the others.

"I've never seen anything like this." Wendy said "I have no idea what's wrong with her."

"Her Spirit Magic is out of control." Virgo said popping in.

"Huh?"

"As a result of the stress her body was under, combined with the activating of her **Celestial Power**, Princess Asuka's Body has grown weak." Virgo explained.

"What can we do?" Mom asked.

"She can be treated." Virgo said "But not here."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I will take the Young Miss to the Spirit World where Ophiuchus can treat her properly."

"What a great time for Mom to be out of town." Celeste said.

"I don't know Virgo." Mom said "Time is all funny between our worlds."

"Actually." Aunt Ultear said walking up "I think that discrepancy can be remedied."

"Ultear when did you get here?" Mom said.

"Just now." She said.

"Mommy!" the twins said running up and hugging her.

"There are my girls." She said hugging them "Have you been practicing your magic?"

"Of course." Candy told her.

"Good."

"What do you mean the time difference can be taken care of?" I asked.

"These two." She said "Their magic will limit the effect and match the time streams up, but they will have to go with you while I regulate from this side."

"So it's a chance to go to the Spirit World without getting screwed by the time change." Nona said "Mom you gotta let me go."

"No, that's out of the question." Mom said "Asuka and the Twins are the only one's going."

"Actually." Virgo said "I think it would be good for the young Sirs and Madams to visit the Spirit World."

"Virgo!" Mom yelled.

"I will look after them."

Mom just sighed "Fine, whoever wants to go can go."

A handful of people walked up to Virgo and the twins, Cornelia, Rex, Mirai, Lindsay, Celeste and Nona.

"I hear they have wonderful books in the Spirit world. Kane said "I would like to go as well."

"Where are you guys going?!" Serena yelled running in "Kal come one we're going with them!"

"Ugh." The muscular boy sighed "Fine."

"I wanna go to." I said.

"I'm sorry Miss Aqua." Virgo shook her head "But that is something I cannot allow, it is far too dangerous, you could become trapped."

"But I wanted…" I pouted.

"If this is all I will grab Miss Asuka and we will be off." Virgo said picking up Big Sis "We will see you soon. You will need to wear these everyone."

_This isn't fair…I'm a Spirit I should be allowed to go…It's my home, and I've never been._

The others stared to fade away as the were transported to the Spirit World.

"Psst Aqua." Nona said sticking her hand out "Come on!"

"Huh?"

"Grab my hand!" she said "It'll bring you with us."

"HA!" I reached out and wrapped my hand around hers.

"Aqua No!" I heard Mom yell.

I blinked and when I looked up the sky was full of stars and strange planets.

"We've arrived." Virgo said looking at us before spotting me "Oh dear…."

"I'm not leaving." I told her.

"You will go home now." The maid said.

I ignored her and ran off.

_I can find her…I know Mom's here somewhere._

* * *

**Nona's POV**

"Aqua!" Virgo yelled "Get back here!"

"You're a terrible babysitter." I said "You know she's not going back without at least trying to find her." I said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Loke asked walking up.

"Asuka's sick." Lindsey said "and we tagged along for the ride."

"I am going to get Miss Aqua." Virgo said handing Asuka to Celeste "Please take the Young Mistress to Ophiuchus."

"Virgo you brought Aqua here!" Loke yelled.

"No." the maid said "Mistress Nona did."

He looked at me "You're going to help us find her."

"Hey where did everyone go?!" celeste yelled.

"Oh dear." Virgo said "It appears the others have separated to go explore."

"This is why we don't let you kids come here." Loke said.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The gang explores the Spirit World, and upon arriving in the Great Library, Kane discovers something sinister.**

* * *

_**Lucy's Kiddie Corner**_

**Today's Guest…**

**Uriah Milkovich**

**Age- 15, Mother- Ur Milkovich, Magic- Ice Make**

**Son of Ur and Lucy an powerful Ice mage. He takes after all of his mother's students and never keeps his clothes on. He's close with his two nieces/sister Candy and Crescent. He traditionally wears his black hair up in a small pony. When he does where clothes it's a black tee shirt and black jeans. He's very shy when he realizes he has no clothes on and then hides in a strange place till he can find something to wear. His guild mark is Black and on his shoulder.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**


	26. Chapter 26: Prediction

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Celeste's POV**

"So exactly what's wrong with her?" I asked Ophiuchus as she stuck Asuka with a needle.

"She has **Magic Overflow**" The snake explained.

"So she has too much Magic Energy?" I said.

"Correct, it is treatable in your world but it would take many weeks. Since Celestial magic is what caused it treating it in the Celestial World will hasten her recovery."

"Now then…" Ophiuchus said washing her hands "Why are you here?"

"I got stuck bringing Asuka here because the other all ran off."

"More of you came."

"Yeah, Virgo was gonna bring her but she went after Aqua."

"Aqua came here?!" she yelled "I warned her against this."

"Yeah care to explain?" I said "Why shouldn't she be here?"

"Her physical make up could lead to her becoming trapped in this world." The snake said "They must find her and take her home as soon as possible."

"Well Nona and Loke are with her so I'm sure they'll find her soon." I told her "I've got nothing to do so do you need any help?"

"No right now all we can do is observe Asuka." She said "But with all you kids running around….I sure hope the Spirit World isn't destroyed as a result."

"You say it like we destroy everything."

"Fairy Tail traditionally does." Ophiuchus smiled.

* * *

**Rex's POV**

"Oh good I found it." I mumbled walking forward.

I had stepped into Cancer's portion of the Spirit World, some kind of weird salon. I found the crab over in a corner cutting the hair off a furry Nikola.

_It's a fuzzy Plue…it's kinda creepy._

"Yo." I said letting him know I was here.

"Oh if it isn't my favorite client. What are you doing here?" the crab man asked me.

"We're here on business but I need a trim." I said "When you've got time."

I took a seat and waited for him to finish with the little fuzz ball. The magazine was really lame; it was just pictures of various Nikola.

_This place is weird._

"You're up Rex."

I walked over and took a seat.

"Your hair's all split." He said.

"Sorry I had a big fight a few days ago."

"You should take better care of it…"

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

"What the heck is this place?" Mirai asked Taurus?

"This is the celestial Armory; it's where my axe was made."

Mirai and I had come across Taurus doing our exploration of the Spirit World.

"Auriga runs it." Sagittarius explained "He makes excellent arrows."

"I thought Auriga was the Charioteer." I said.

"He is, but he's all so a Moovalous Blacksmith." Taurus explained.

We opened the door and headed inside to find a man in golden armor banging on an anvil.

"Hello." The man said in a gruff voice "Who are you two?"

"I'm Lindsey and this is Mirai." I said,

He walked up and looked at me.

"Strong arms, toned legs…yes you will do nicely."

"Umm what?"

He walked over to a shelf and threw something at me.

"You shall wield my newest creation, Murasama."

In my hands was a beautiful Katana. It had a black handle with a golden star pattern on the hilt. The blade was sharp and tempered to perfection. The blade was black but with a slight yellow tint to it.

"You want me to have this?" I said.

"I insist." He said "You will be the one to carry this blade to its fullest potential."

"What a high honor." Sagittarius said "To be gift such a fine sword by the great celestial blacksmith."

"Thank you." I said "I just broke my first sword so this is very much appreciated."

* * *

**Kane's POV**

"So this is the Great Celestial Library." I said looking around.

"Take whatever you like Kane." Crux told me.

"Thank you sir." I said walking down the aisles.

_There are thousands of books here; I can't decide what to read._

One book caught my eye it had a purple binding and a silver cover.

"A lot of Purples and yellows around here." I said taking the book down and lying on the floor.

"Celestial Myths and Legends." I said reading the title.

There were a lot of interesting stories and prophecies in there, stuff about legends and special summoning.

"What's this?" I said looking at one picture.

They looked like Nona's spirits but they were all janky.

"Eclipse Gates…?"

There was a story about how the twelve zodiacs had trapped dark versions of themselves deep within the Spirit World, but something made me wonder.

"The Seal imprisoning the Eclipse Gates is strong, but a priestess once said that 'The Seal will break in the presence of a broken time. The dark spirits will spring fourth but once again be imprisoned by the 12 gates and 13 descendants of a Celestial Maiden.'."

_This prophecy…_

I slammed the book closed and ran out of the Library.

_The magic Candy and Crescent are using to get us back on time…it's going to let those things free._

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

I had long since outrun Virgo and Nona. I arrived at a peculiar place in the Spirit world. It was like a large room with a massive fountain at the center.

At the center of the fountain there was a beautiful blue haired mermaid.

I didn't have many memories of her, but I knew for sure…this was my Mom.

"Excuse me." I said walking up "Are you Aquarius?"

She didn't turn around "Yeah that's me."

"What do you…want?" she said turning around and looking at me.

"I'm here…Mom."

She just looked at me.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" I asked.

She turned away "Leave now."

_What…_

"But-."

"I SAID LEAVE!" she yelled, the water around her getting more violent "You don't belong here!"

"Why?" I cried "I finally got to see you…for the first time in 18 years, this is the first memory I have of your face. Why aren't you happy to see me?"

"Just…get out." She said as the water calmed "I don't want you anywhere near me."

I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"All this time I wanted to meet you." I said "I thought…I thought you loved me…"

Mom put a hand on her face and sighed. "I do…and that is why you need to leave."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Aqua continues her effort to get through to her mother, and the prediction in Kane's book starts to come true.**

**Till Next Time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Eclipse

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Serena's POV**

"Wow look at all these flowers!" I said running around this beautiful garden.

There were golden flowers, and brightly colored plants of all shapes and sizes.

"Would you calm down." Kalim whined.

"But look at all this stuff." I smiled.

"This is the Celestial Garden." Aries said "I thought you'd like it here."

"Thank you for showing it to me." I smiled "I wish I could bring some home with me."

"Sorry." Aries said "But they require the magic of the Celestial world to live, taking them away would only make them wilt and rot."

"It's fine. The chance to see them just once is all that matters."

"Where did the rest of your family go?' Aries asked "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well Mirai ran off with Lindsey, and Cornelia went off with the twins."

"Celeste took Asuka to the doctor and Nona went to find Aqua…Oh and I think Kane went to the library."

"Hey!" Kane yelled running up "Have you seen Candy?"

"She went off with Cornelia and Crescent." Kal told him "Why?"

"Here look at this…"

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"Hey don't run off too far!" I told the twins "Mom will kill me if I lose you two her."

"Come Sis keep up!" Candy yelled.

"Yeah Keep up!' Crescent smiled.

I followed the two around one of the golden sky rivers.

"Wow look at this." Candy said stopping at a door in midair.

"Yeah look at it." Cress added.

"What the heck is this thing?" I wondered.

I tugged the door but it didn't open.

"How strange." Candy said.

"Yeah strange."

Crescent tugged on the door and I heard a mechanism trip. The door grinded open but there was nothing on the other side.

"HAHAHA!"

There was a maniacal laughter and twelve light shot out of the door.

"Oh boy." I said "I have a feeling we're about to be in big trouble."

"Yeah you are!"

I flipped back when some weird horns got shot at me.

"Who the heck are you?"

"We're Gemini." Two little kids floating around the twins said

"And that's Aries." The other kid said.

"You're not Gemini." Candy said.

"Yeah!"

"Well we are." The fake Aries said "We're the Eclipse version, thanks for letting us out by the way."

_The Eclipse, I though Mom said these guys got locked away ages ago….I hope everyone else is alright._

* * *

**Celeste's POV**

"What are you two doing here." Ophiuchus said staring down a giant shark and a merman.

"We've been let out son isn't this the greatest!"

"Knock it off Mom!"

"Who are these two?" I asked the snake woman.

"The Eclipse forms of Pisces."

I looked over my should at Asuka, she was still asleep on the bed.

_I can't let them hurt her, I'll have to hold them back here._

"We're gonna start taking over now." Son of Pisces said.

* * *

**Kalim's POV**

"Aries!"

"AHHH!" the sheep was thrown back.

"Two Aries cannot exist; it would make the Spirit world unbalanced."

After Kane explained what was about to happen Eclipse Libra, Eclipse Capricorn and Eclipse Scorpio showed up.

"**Sold Script: Lightning!"**

Kane shot a bolt at Scorpio who was playing cards that made other fake spirits appear.

"**Red Paper is the God of Flames: Fire Fist!"**

I shot a fist of fire at Libra but she kicked right through it.

"**Fly Trap!" **Serena's plat emerged from the ground and gobbled the three spirits up "Got em!"

"MOMHPHM!" The fly trap sputtered around before exploding and leaving the unscathed spirits there.

"Such a unbalanced trap couldn't possibly hold me." Libra smirked.

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

A centaur ran passed and kicked Taurus across the room.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

"Fighting is so uncouth." A weird metal cow said.

_These things are the Eclipse gates from the stories._

Mirai and I were face to face with two of the Eclipse gate, Taurus and Sagittarius.

"So I guess we're fighting back." Mirai smirked.

"It will be a great chance to break in my new sword." I told her drawing the tinted blade "Let's go!"

* * *

**Rex's POV**

"What the heck it that thing?" I asked Cancer.

"I…I think it's me?" he said.

There was some weird Cancer with an afro and claws in front of me.

"What's with that hair?" I wondered.

"It's awful-ebi."

The weird crab was singing about stuff and dancing really weirdly.

"I don't…have any words." Cancer said.

"Can I just beat it up?"

* * *

**Nona's POV**

"Still no sign of Aqua." I said floating back to the ground.

"This is no good." Loke said "We need her to leave before she gets stuck here."

Virgo stopped walking "Something is wrong."

"Huh?"

"They're here." She mumbled.

I flew to the side when a dark purple fire blasted passed me.

"What the heck."

There were two people walking towards me, they looked like Leo and Virgo.

"Whoa there are two of you!" I said.

"No." Loke said "They aren't us."

"Time to cry cat!" The weird Virgo whipped me out of the sky.

"Ahh!"

"Princess Nona!" Virgo yelled.

"I'm fine." I said.

_This is bad…my keys don't work in this world…I'll have to fight with just my hands._

_But I've got Loke and Virgo here to back me up_

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

"Just leave." Mom told me "I don't want anything to do with you."

"But you just…"

"That is why you have to leave." She said "spending time with me…it will only make it harder to watch you go. So please leave now, while I still have the strength to let you walk away."

"Mom…"

I walked over the water, losing my legs and gaining a fish tail.

"Stop it." She said when I hugged her "Please…please…Aqua I can't."

"I love you…Mom."

I felt little droplets of water hit me on the head. I looked up, and Mom was crying.

"Why…why couldn't you just leave?"

"I'm sorry." I said "But I just wanted to see you a little longer."

"Leavening you." Mom whispered "Was the most painful thing I've ever done."

"I…I know." I said.

"The brat, she's been good to you right?"

"You mean Mom, yeah, she's the best." I smiled.

"That's good…" My smiled "But now you really need to leave."

"What?"

"You know it's dangerous for you to even have come here." Mom said "The faster you leave the less of a chance you'll be stuck here. You can't let Lucy be all alone again…now go, Virgo can bring you home."

"Okay…I'll go." I frowned.

"Oh look isn't this just the cutest!"

I turned back towards the gate out of Mom's fountain, and there was a mini-me there.

"What are you doing here!" Mom yelled summoning her jar out from under the water.

"She looks like me." I said.

"She's Eclipse me." Mom explained "An alternate version of me."

"Jeez old lady." The little girl said "It's been a while."

"Get lost shrimp!" Mom said throwing a torrent of water at the girl.

The other Aquarius pulled out a jar like mine and blasted Mom's attack back.

"**Bubble Blaster!"**

I shot a flurry of bubbles at the girl.

"Aqua." Mom said.

"This thing doesn't belong." I told her "So let's take her down."

Mom just smiled "It's not like I need your help, brat."

"I could say the same to you, old lady."

"Who you calling old!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The twins get their first chance to shine against Gemini.**

**Till Next Time!**


	28. Chapter 28: Time Warp

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Candy's POV**

"You two deal with Gemini I'm going after Aries!" Cornelia yelled running off.

"Okay!" I yelled.

"Yeah okay!" my sister chimed in.

_Does she ever think for herself?_

I summoned out a lacrima ball.

"Ready sis?"

Crescent took out her own lacrima "Yeah I'm ready."

"Pi li~" the two spirits kids sang.

The shot a bolt of weird light at us but we both flipped aside to avoid it.

"**Fast Forward!"**

My Lacrima sped forward in time and slammed into the boy twin.

"Gemi!" the girl said flying over.

"**Rewind!"**

Mini was knocked around when Crescent turned back the clock on my Lacrima.

"**Convergence!"**

The two crystals both flew forward and formed into one large ball before slamming into the twins.

Crescent and I flipped back regrouping next to each other.

"You may be twins but so are we." I said "You can't beat our teamwork."

"Pi~li~."

Gemini shot another beam at us but we blocked it with the Lacrima.

"**Divergence!"**

The lacrima split back into two and spun around before slamming into Gemini. Crescent and I jumped around, spinning and throwing our lacrimas into the twins.

_We keep beating them down but how to we stop them, if they keep getting up before long we'll run out of magic._

"**Rewind!" **

Crescent pulled a nearby pillar back together causing the flying pieces to smack into Gemi.

"**Fast Forward!"**

I made the pillar crumble and pinned Mini under the rubble.

"Grrrr!"

Gemi shot a beam at us but I absorbed it with my lacrimas. The crystal glowed and then changed into beach balls.

"I have a feeling we should let that beam hit us." I told Cress.

"Yeah, let's not let it hit us."

"Well I can't do much with this." I said bouncing the ball.

"Yeah, Mom's gonna have to get you a new one."

"Pi li~"

I ducked under another beam.

"Just stop fighting." Gemi said.

"You can't beat us." He sister added "We just keep getting up."

"We can beat you, stupid antenna weirdos!" I yelled.

"YAAA!"

The two shot another beam at me and I held up the beach ball to block. This time the beach ball turned into a basketball.

""Bouncy…" I giggled slapping the ball "Kinda like Mama."

"Here Catch!" I said throwing the ball at Gemi.

"That won't work."

"**Change Timeline!"**

The ball took a sharp turn and slammed into him.

"I just sent the ball into a future where I threw it that way. Thanks for making the ball heavier by the way it really added to the impact."

"**Rewind!"**

Crescent pulled the ball back in time and it slowly became a crystal again.

"I guess the change isn't permeant." I said.

"Yeah not permeant." Crescent smiled.

"Come on let's finish this up!" I said putting my hand back.

"Yeah let's finish." Crescent said wrapping her hand around mine.

"**Convergence!"**

We melded the two lacrimas together.

"Here we go!" I yelled.

"Yeah!"

"**Chrono Breaker!"**

We slammed the crystal into Gemini and crushed them under it.

"I don't think they'll be getting back up."

"Yeah they look done for." Crescent said.

"Come on let's go find the others."

"Yeah let's go!"

* * *

**In the Human World- Earthland**

**Simon's POV**

I was off on a personal journey. I was walking through a small town late one evening.

"I suppose I should get a room while it's still early."

I headed into a building marked Pub and Inn.

"What can I help you with sir?"

"I need a room for the night." I told him.

The man gave me some keys and I put the things in my room. I relaxed and took a shower before it got late. There was quite the commotion coming from down stairs so I went to investigate.

"What's going on over there." I asked the bartender while pointing to a crowd of people.

"They're watching the pool table." He said "Apparently someone's on a roll."

"I can't believe it she's beaten ten guys in a row."

"Come on boys can't one of you even sink a single ball?" a light hearted voice said "It's no fun if I beat you all in just a few strokes."

_This sound vaguely sexual?_

"How about you Red?" the girl said pointing a cue at me "Come on let's play a round."

This girl had long black hair down passed her waist. She had a feminine figure, medium sized chest, wide hips and the like. Her face was normal but she did have purple colored eyes. She was wearing a two layer t-shirt and jeans along with a red baseball cap. She was young, probably not old enough to even be in this bar.

_Something about this woman…feels off._

"Alright I'll play." I said picking up a stick.

_I haven't played pool in a while, I don't know if I can still do it._

"Oh Handsome accepted my challenge." The girl said "I'm feeling nice so I'll let you break."

I stepped up and struck the cue ball to break the formation of the balls. One solid rolled into the back pocket.

"I guess I'm solids." I said.

I stepped up and shot again, this time shanking the ball off to the side.

"Damn."

"Well he lost." Someone in the crowd said.

_What are they talking about?_

"It was a good try but…"

The girl stepped up and struck the cue, sinking three balls in an instant. She bent over the table and took an awkward shot that sank two more.

"You lose." She said hitting the cue for a third time and sinking the remaining balls.

_Impossible, she beat me in just three shots?!_

"Good trying big fella." She said patting me on the chest "Better luck next time. Who's next?!"

I stepped back and watch the woman win another five games, never taking more than two or three strokes to win. Each sap that stepped up lost bets back and forth to the black haired woman.

"Well it's been fun gentlemen but I must go." She bowed.

"Where do you think you're going?" some guy said grabbing the girl "You had to have cheated."

"I did no such thing." She said "I would never disgrace the fine game of billiards like that."

"Liar!"

The man swung at the woman but she kicked the pool cue up and smacked him in the face. She flipped the cue around like a staff and beat down all the thugs in the bar.

"You…bitch!"

"That's enough." I said punching the man across the room.

"Thanks Handsome." The girl smiled "I'd let you by me a drink but I have places to be."

"Yeah."

"You know I never got your name." she said.

"Simon…Simon Heartfilia."

A smiled crossed her face "Is that so…"

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My friends call me Persephone." The girl said walking away "See ya."

_This woman…who is she?_

* * *

**Persephone's POV**

"Where were you?" Mom asked.

"Out playing." I smiled "I met the most interesting boy today…"

"Well don't go off when you have work to do. The time has come so go dump tanks Three and Four."

"Of course Mother." I said taking my hat off and shaking my long ears "I can't wait to meet the rest of your demonic family."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Kane vs Scorpio, Serena vs Capricorn and Kalim vs Libra.**

* * *

**I thought it be fun to imagine who would voice some of the kids if The Heartfilia Family were an anime. Since I watch a lot of Funimation (The company that dubs Fairy Tail in English) I thought it be fun to tell you guys who I imagine for some of the voices, so for the next for chapters I'll list who would voice each child and why I think they work best.**

**First up, out main team**

**Asuka- Angela Chase**

**I chose Angela for Asuka because she's already the voice of Bisca and I think the two would have similar voices. I would have stuck with Kristen Sutton (The current voice for child Asuka) but I thought she was a little too high for a big sister cowgirl type.**

**Aqua- Alexis Tipton.**

**Alexis has the perfect amount of cheerfulness for Aqua while also being able to do a serious voice. I imagine something like her rendition of Inori from Guilty Crown. Alexis also voice Millianna in the Fairy Tail dub.**

**Rex- Josh Grelle.**

**Josh has the perfect young boy voice. Something right along the lines of what he did for Hughes in the dub or his voice for Shido in Date A Live. He can do quiet but he's also capable of doing loud and zany (Like Rex during his fight with Ivan.). Part of me wanted to go with Sonny Strait but it just didn't feel right.**

**Cornelia- Jamie Marchi.**

**I selected Jamie for the sole reason that she already voices Cana, Cornelia's mother. The two would have similar voices and that's why they'd be voiced by the same person.**

**Nona- Tia Ballard.**

**She voices Happy but she also has the perfect silly voice for a catgirl like Nona. She can do loud and obnoxious but she can also do serious. This voice would be right in line with her rendition of Nanami from Kamisama Kiss.**

**That's all for now, next time we'll do the next five oldest. If you want leave your suggestions for who you think should voice who.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**


	29. Chapter 29: Scorpion, Goat, and Scales

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kane's POV**

"**Solid Script: Fire!"**

"**Summon: Eclipse Aquarius!"**

I shot a line of fire at Eclipse Scorpio but he snuffed it out with a water blast from one of his cards.

_He uses magic similar to Aunt Cana and Mom's…summoning and cards._

"**Summon: Libra!"**

I had to flip back a dodge spiked kicks from his latest addition to the fight.

"**Sold Script: Whirlwind!"**

A small tornado formed and lifted Libra off the ground.

"**Counter: Gravity Shift."**

Scorpio played a card and shifted the gravity, allowing the dummy Libra to stay put on the floor.

"**Solid Script: Magma!"**

I tapped my finger on the ground and a spout of red molten lava spewed out and covered Libra, making her vanish.

"**Solid Script: Lightning!" **

I shot a bolt at Scorpio but he played another card to take the hit for him.

"**Summon: Gemini!"**

Two little children appeared. They shot tiny beams at me but I flipped back to avoid them.

_All these summoning are getting annoying, I need to take care of Scorpio. Maybe I can catch him off guard._

"**Solid Script: Iron!"**

I dropped a slab behind Gemini with the intent being to hit Scorpio. Unfortunately the Eclipse spirit caught on and avoided my attack.

"**Solid Script: Light!"**

I let off a flash of shining light to stun Scorpio and his summoned spirit.

"**Fire!" **I shot a blast off that incinerated Gemini.

"**Summon-"**

"**Solid Script: Silent!"**

I used a spell that stopped Scorpio from talking.

"I've got you now!" I smirked **"Solid Script: Pierce!"**

A line of words went straight forward and ran through Scorpio knocking him out.

"Now that I'm done with you I need to figure out a way to get rid of you twelve."

* * *

**Serena's POV**

"**Seed Blaster!"**

I sprouted a large plant that shot prickly seeds out.

I was engaged in violent combat with the Eclipse form of Capricorn. He was a swift little bugger, managing to dodge my attacks without much effort. His tiny frame made it difficult to get a good attack in.

"**Fern Discus."**

I had a large sharp disc of ferns get shot at Mini-Capricorn but he just kicked it away. He charged at me, lowering his horns in the process.

"**Rose Garden!"**

I pulled up a huge wall of thorny vines to protect myself from his attack.

"Ouch!" Capricorn yelped when he kicked the wall of thorns.

"**Vine Whip!"**

My wall exploded outward, lashing at the sprit. With his speed Capricorn was able to run around the vines and come up and hit me from the side.

"AHHH!"

Tiny Capricorn drilled into me with a series of short, but powerful kicks. I was knocked to the ground, and every time I tried to stand up the goat kicked me down. He didn't let up and I couldn't even stand.

"There's no escape." The goat taunted me.

_I have to do something…think_

I looked around for a way to react. I same a glimmer and my eye was drawn to the Celestial Garden.

I reached my hand out and focused my magic. I felt a power well up inside me.

"RAH!" I threw Capricorn off my back with some vines.

I waved my hand around and a large tendril ripped through the ground. A blossom yellow sprouted at the top.

"**Celestial Sunflower!"**

The plant glowed and then fired a massive laser at Capricorn. The flurry of blasts slammed into the goat, sending him flying.

I fell to the ground, exhausted.

"What was that…I'm so tired." I panted.

Next to me the Sunflower shriveled up and disintegrated.

* * *

**Kalim's POV**

"**White Paper is the God of the Snow: White Wolf Fang!"**

I covered my arm in white paper and punched at Libra. She used her large legs to block my attack and prevent significant damage.

"Your strikes have no Balance." Libra said kicking me.

I blocked her and pushed her back with a palm thrust.

"**Red Paper is the God of Flames: Fire Fist!"**

I shot out a flaming punch that drilled Libra in the stomach. The spirit jumped out of the raging flames and delivered a kick to my gut. Her attacks were heavy and hard. The metal leg braces she was wearing added a density to her attacks

I grabbed Libra's arm and threw her to the ground. She sprung back up and the two of us exchanged blows.

"**Fire Ball!" **

I shot a ball of hot flames and Libra but she just kicked through it. She darted forward and drilled me with another heavy kick.

"**Blue Paper is the God of the Skies: Vacuum Thrust!"**

I clasped my arms near Libra and blew her away with a blast.

"**Fire Fist!"**

I dashed forward, my fist covered in red flames. I pulled back to punch Libra but she recovered and kicked my arm away before hitting my under the chin with a bicycle kick.

"UGH!"

I stumbled back and Libra came and delivered another powerful kick to my midsection. I grabbed her ankle and spun around.

"**Tornado Drop!"**

I jumped up before spinning Libra around and slamming her into the floor. I was about to get up when her legs wrapped around my neck and flipped me over. She squeezed my head between her legs and I thought my skull was gonna pop like a grape.

_Her legs are like a vice grip._

"I'll balance you out by squishing your tiny head."

_She's pinching my head and I can't move…_

I felt a spark deep down in me.

"**Golden Paper is the God of the Stars…"**

My right arm was covered in a shimmering glittery paper. I was able to bend my arm and pull Libra's hair. I yanked her off my back and punched her back.

"I'll make you see stars!" I said as Libra turned to face me.

"**Starry-eyed Knock Out."**

I punched that air and a fist of light shot out a max speed and slammed Libra in the face, knocking her out cold.

The paper slowly fell off my arm.

"Golden Paper?" I mumbled "I don't remember ever having this…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I wonder what Serena and Kalim did there *Cough Cough***

**Also yes the Celestial Sunflower is just like King's Sunflower from Seven Deadly Sins.**

**Next Time- Nona teams with Virgo and Loke to take out their Eclipse selves.**

* * *

**Imaginary Anime Voice corner.**

**Today's subjects.**

**Simon Knightwalker- J. Michael Tatum.**

**I choose Tatum because he voiced the original Simon in Fairy Tail. Also he has the perfect serious voice but can also do condescending (I'd like to see him do Mard Geer if the dub ever gets that far.**

**Mirai Strauss- Monica Rial.**

**Monica plays Mira already. Her voice would be the more mature and deep voice for Mira's Satan Soul or young Mira, as opposed to the light hearted and sweet Mira.**

**Nashi Dragneel- Whitney Rodgers.**

**Whitney is a voice actors I'm really fond of. She's been getting a lot more roles recently. I think that she could give the proper anger (her Role as Chitose in D-Frag) and whininess (Yozura in Haganai) that Nashi requires.**

**Michael Orlando- Ian Sinclair**

**Ian can do the sophistication Michael has in his voice (See Brook in One Piece or Hirito in Karneval.) I know we haven't seen much of Michael but he'll get his chance.**

**Kane McGarden- Sean O'Connor.**

**Sean has the perfect calm but smart attitude that Kane has. His role as Kiba in High School DXD is exactly how calm and collected Kane sounds.**

**We'll do the rest of the 16 year olds next time.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**


	30. Chapter 30: Celestial Skirmish

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Nona's POV**

I had to fly back to avoid the black fire being thrown around by Eclipse Leo.

"How did you get out?" Loke asked punching his alternate self back.

"I just walked out an open door." The Eclipse spirit smirked.

"**Paw Driver!"**

I flew by and kicked the evil spirit in the face.

"You're an insult to Celestial Spirits everywhere." I told him "I'll wipe you off the map."

I heard a whip crack and felt my leg get wrapped up by a tendril of some kind.

"I think you need to be punished for talking so big." Eclipse Virgo smirked.

The floor under her ripped open and my Virgo jumped up and punched under her chin.

"GAH!"

"Punishment is not yours to give."

"HYA!"

I should have been paying attention because Dark Leo punched me in the stomach with a fist covered in black fire.

"**Regulus Shot!" **Loke punched at himself and the light and darkness clashed.

Virgo ran over and helped me up off the ground.

"It's three on one how are we on the back foot." I said avoiding a whip.

"Virgo and Leo are two of the strongest Eclipse Spirits." Virgo explained.

"Let's focus on one at a time." I told her "Loke can hold his own against Eclipse Leo for the time being, you and I will deal with Anti-you."

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

"**Demon Claw!"**

I punched at the big metal cow but her blocked my attack with the spine of his book.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to read."

"You and my bro would get along just fine!" I said trying to kick him in the side, but again he blocked me.

"**Take Over: Sayla's Soul!"**

"_**What do you want girl?"**_

"_Shut up and help me out here."_

"_**I don't really feel like it…"**_

"**Macro!" **I held my hand up with the intent to have Taurus bash his own skull in "He's not responding?"

"_**It apperes the Macro won't work on Spirits."**_

"_What do you mean won't work?!"_

"_**My Macro is not absolute." Sayla explained "You saw that when Simon was able to withstand it, those with incredible wills can overcome my power…it also doesn't help that you are significantly weaker than the cow over there."**_

"RAHHH!"

I flew forward and attacked Tarsus with a flurry of punches.

"I said, I'm trying to read!"

The cow punched me back.

"Quit interrupting me!" he said throwing me away.

_Dammit!_

"_**May I make a reccomandation?"**_

"_Why do you care?!" I snapped at Sayla_

"_**My soul Is tied in with yours." Sayla said "If you die, my existence will cease as well."**_

"_Fine what do you want?"_

"_**Now then listen closely girl, what I'm about to suggest may not work…"**_

* * *

**Nona's POV**

"**Kitty Claw!" **In slashed around at Eclipse Virgo.

The dark spirit weaved in and out of my attacks.

"**Spica Hole!"**

Virgo palmed the ground causing a pitfall to form. Eclipse Virgo stumbled back and fell into the hole. I flipped up and landed in the hole before I started clawing at Virgo. She flicked her whip to bat my hands back. I grabbed her arm and flew out of the hole.

"Put me down!"

She swung her whip and clipped my **Aera **wings, making me fall to the ground. We started to fall out of the sky and the two of us rolled around fighting for control and trying to make the other be the one to cushion the fall.

"HA!" I kicked her away and fell back into Virgo's arms.

"AHHH!" Eclipse Virgo slammed into the ground.

"**Boulder Crush!"**

My Virgo pulled out a series of rocks and pelted the other Virgo with them.

"Haaa…" Eclipse Virgo fell back in defeat.

"We should go help Loke." I said.

"Yes Miss Nona." Virgo said following me.

Loke was struggling with his Eclipse self. The Dark Loke pushing him back with his purple flames.

_I wonder what Nashi would think of that Dark fire?_

Virgo and I jumped in and started attacking Eclipse Leo. He immediately went on defense and that allowed Loke to restore his energy for a few moments.

"**Cat Tornado!" **I spun around slashing at Leo.

Virgo was helping me push the Eclipse spirit back with her own strong fist.

"**Regulus Impact!"**

Loke ran in and delivered a hard punch to the center of Eclipse Leo's chest plat.

"GAH!"

The Spirit jumped back up and blasted us with a scorching fire.

"Three on one isn't very fair is it?!" I taunted "How about I cut down your numbers."

The flames suddenly stopped.

"Huh?"

"You thought three on one was bad? How about we make it four?"

I looked back and Mirai had Eclipse Leo's arms pinned back.

"Where did you come from?!"

"Mirai!"

"Hey!" Mirai yelled "I hope you don't mind, I'm gonna borrow this guy for a bit."

"Get off of me."

"**Celestial Take Over!"**

There was a blinding flash of light and when I dissipated a different person was standing where Mirai and Eclipse Loke had been. It looked like Eclipse Loke but with white hair and more feminine features, and she had glowing yellow eyes.

"Be back in a flash!" Mirai said running off, her strange armor clinking as she ran.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"She…took over his body." Virgo said.

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

"I can't believe that worked!" I laughed as I ran back to my fight with Taurus.

"_**Hmm you were actually able to pull it off." Sayla hummed.**_

"_Nice to see you had faith in your own plan! You know Dark Leo is being awfully quiet. How come I can't hear him like I hear you?"_

"_**Normally you wouldn't hear a Take Over." Sayla explained "You hear me because our souls are linked."**_

"_Okay?" I said confused._

I slid to a stop in front of Eclipse Taurus. He didn't even acknowledge me in the slightest.

"Grrrr!"

I felt my hand get covered in black flames.

"Hey buddy!" I yelled running forward.

"Huh?"

"Don't ignore me!" I said punching him and sending me flying.

I conjured up some more purple flames and blasted him. Taurus was so surprised by my new attacks that he didn't even fight back.

"**Shadow Regulus Claw!"**

I slashed through Eclipse Taurus and sent him flying. Exhausted, I let my take over dissipate.

"Phew." I sighed "Another job well done."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Cornelia and Lindsey work to bring an end to their battles against Eclipse Aries and Sagittarius.**

* * *

**I now have a formal schedule for which I update my stories.**

**Weekends- Whatever I feel like/ Off**

**Monday- Futanari Lucy and The Long Journey**

**Tuesday- Asuka the Futa Ninja and The Heartfilia Family.**

**Wednesday- Whatever I feel like/ Day off**

**Thursday- Futanari Lucy and The Heartfilia Family**

**Friday- Nami's Futanari Adventure and Tortured Soul**

**Hunting Dog gets updated whenever I feel like it.**

**You can check my Profile if you ever want to double check but Family gets updated every Tuesday and Thursday.**

* * *

**Imaginary Anime Voice Corner.**

**Today's roles.**

**Lindsey Mikazuchi- Morgan Garrett**

**I picked Morgan for Lindsey because she's done a tone of roles as serious swordswoman type (Kanzaki, Seraphim). I originally had her as my guess for Kagura before they casted a no name.**

**Serena Heartfilia- Catlin Glass**

**Catlin does some wonderful, serious but shy types. She has the regal sound (Vivi) that a high class lady like Serena should have.**

**Kalim Heartfilia- Chris Ryan**

**Basically he has a deep and serious voice that matches Kal's stoic personality perfectly (Kurasuma in Assassination Classroom)**

**Celeste Aguria- Alex Moore.**

**Alex already plays Flare in the dub but she also has the perfect sort emotional but still calm voice that Celeste project, you'll see more of this soon in her fight with Pisces. **

**Uriah Milkovich- Marcus Stimac.**

**I know we haven't seen too much of Uriah yet but Marcus has the deep voice and can do the zany quirks (Stripping) for an ice mage like Uriah.**

**Next time we'll do the last of the kid's voices**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**


	31. Chapter 31: Murasama

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"What is your problem!" I yelled punching at Aries.

She jumped back and shot more horns at me. I promptly disassembled them but this was starting to grown annoying.

"I don't like you at all." I told her "I prefer the other Aries lots."

"Oh yeah what's so great about her?!" Eclipse Aries yelled throwing stuffed sheep at me.

"She's big and squishy, not flat and abrasive like you." I said gesturing to my chest.

"It's not all about big boobs!" She snapped.

"You're just jealous of my fabulous body." I smirked.

"When did this become about you?!"

"When I knew it distract you!" I said punching her in the face "Stop getting so worked up Flatty!"

"RAHHH!" Aries yelled shooting and throwing more things at me.

I kept blasting them back but I needed a way to permanently close the gap between us.

"**Horn Flurry!"**

Aries increased the speed of her shots, to the point where they were on par with the speed of Asuka's **Meteor Shower.**

I had to go on the back foot and take a few hits from the horns. They stung when they dug into my body.

"Keep it up!" Aries yelled "My horns will fill those stupid knockers of yours with holes!"

She was right; my top was starting to rip. I sucked it up and ran into the onslaught.

"**Crushing Evil, Spreading Truth: Empyrean!"**

I tried to uppercut her but Aries was already far away.

_Damn she's fast. When she's focused it's hard to catch her. She's not like other Aries…she's not weighed down by all the extra weight._

"I bet your think about how fast I am." She said "If I had my old ride you'd never catch me."

Aries unhinged the chain around her chest and started swinging it around. I was taken by surprise when it snagged around my wrist and she was able to swing me around no problem.

_She's surprisingly strong, but I can just break the chain no problem._

I grabbed the chain and channeled some magic…but it didn't break.

"Oh you thought you could just shatter it." She laughed "It's a magic inhibiting chain Fun Bags!"

"AHHHAA!" I yelled as I got tossed around.

Aries spun her chain and let me fall.

_I have to…get closer…HA!_

Free of the magic inhibiter I made a fist.

"I'm all the way over here stupid." Aires taunted "You're punching air."

"BAH!" I suddenly appeared in front of Aries and punched her stomach "How did you…"

"**Spatial Crush."**

"Impossible." Aries yelled as I delivered a flurry of punches "You shattered the space between us?!"

"**Crushing Evil, Spreading Truth: Ikazuchi!"**

A bolt of **Crash Energy **hit Aries and set her flying. She yelled at me that just because I won that didn't make big breasts any better.

"Damn…I'm tired." I hissed "I need to go check on the twins."

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

***Clang!***

My sword blocked a swing from Sagittarius spear. I had been trying to get the upped hand in the fight but his spear was so heavy and his swings so strong I was getting pushed around.

_It also doesn't help that I'm still recovering from my fight agasint Ikaruga and I have no familiarity with this sword._

"**Meteor Drop!"**

I jumped and tried to stomp on the centaurs back but he turned and kicked me away with his back legs.

"**Strong Form: Hilt Crush!"**

I tried to slam him but I had to block the spear with the sword.

_**Murasama **__is much lighter than __**Nemesis **__was. I'm having trouble adjusting._

I swung quickly trying to get through on Sagetarius but he was only toying with me.

_How could I beat a mighty swordswoman like Ikaruga but I can't even get a hit in on this guy._

"You disgrace me with this attempt." He said picking me up with the back of the spear and throwing me away. While I was in the air the spear was spun and my leg was slashed.

"AHHHH!"

I screamed in pain as I felt the blood leaking out.

_I'm being torn apart!_

"I'll respect your honor and kill you with dignity." The centaur said.

I saw the spear coming towards my neck but it was stopped when a shield was thrown.

"Auriga"

"Why are you not using my sword properly?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You've yet to even draw it."

"It's out of the sheath." I said.

"No." he corrected "You must focus…draw the blade."

I clicked the sword back down and closed my eyes. I drowned out everything except the fight. I could hear Sagittarius running towards me, ready to impale me.

"HYA!"

I stomped my foot behind the centaur and he was cut with a golden light.

"**Pure Murasama."**

The sword had changed; it was no longer a katana but a sword of pure golden light. I switched to **Light Form **and delivered a series of cuts and strikes to Sagittarius.

_It's gotten even light than before._

I stopped attacking and started to sheath the sword **"Refraction Slice."**

A light erupted out and blew the spirit apart.

"Ugh." I said taking a knee, my leg was bleeding and I was out of magic.

"The purest form of **Murasama **takes the users magic power and converts it into additional blade strength, becoming a saber of pure light. You have the skills to use it at its base and pure forms, with proper training and practice you could even draw on the **Pure Form **in the human world" Auriga said.

"Great." I said "You mind helping me get to a doctor before I bleed out."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Celeste and Aqua work with Aquarius and Ophiuchus to bring an end to the Eclipse.**

* * *

_**Imaginary Anime Voice Corner!**_

**Today's roles are…**

**Elise Scarlet- Coleen Clinkenbeard**

**Well she already does Erza and she can do the perfect serious yet cute for Elise. Not much more to say.**

**Winona Straus- Carrie Savage**

**She already does Lisanna and she has the perfect cute but creepy voice.**

**Sierra Lockser- Briana Palencia**

**Same as the others young Juvia needs the same actress.**

**Candy and Crescent Milkovich- Bryn Appril**

**She already plays Meredy but she has such a sweet yet innocent voice. I like her tone and style when I comes to the twins.**

**Cyrus Marvel- Greg Ayers.**

**The prefect boy who's just about to hit puberty voice. That place right on the edge of teenager but not a kid anymore. Preteen without sounding too girly.**

**Topaz H. Fiore-Kara Edwards.**

**Just the perfect cute and adorable voice. Basically what she did for Lil in One Piece, Nymph in Heaven's Lost Property, or Febri in Railgun.**

**Well that ends or imaginary voice corner, from now on if a new child is introduced they'll have a voice actors listed in the Kiddie Corner.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**


	32. Chapter 32: Mother and Daughter

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Celeste's POV**

"**Glow Stinger!"**

I pointed my finger and shot out a beam of light. I was trying to fight the son of Pisces while Ophiuchus dealt with the mother.

"**Wind Blast!"**

Pisces shot a black ball at me, there was wind ripping around it making it hard to see.

"**Light Nova!"**

I let off a blast of light to blow back the wind.

"**Light speed Punch!"**

I shot a light fist out and drilled Pisces. He flipped back and stirred up the wind.

"**Dread Spiral!"**

_Mom's spirits are such a pain._

Pisces spun around in the air, cloaking himself in black wind and flying towards me.

"**Light Laser!"**

I shot a small laser forward and knocked Pisces off course. He crashed into the ground and I jumped up.

"**Light Laser!"**

"**Wind Ball!'**

Our attacks collided and created and null zone of dark light and stagnant air.

"**Wind Cutter!"**

Pisces jumped up and sliced through my stomach.

"AHH!"

I fell back and rolled away from a downward stab.

_That hurt._

"**Dread Spiral."**

Pisces grabbed me and spun me around before slamming me into the ground.

_Crap! I need something._

I was blown back by another blast of wind. Instead of coming for me Pisces was going towards the sleeping Asuka.

"She's sick." He said gathering black wind in his hand "That will make it easier."

"Asuka!" Ophiuchus yelled holding the mother back with a huge syringe.

"See ya!"

"RAHHH!"

I felt a magic blast go off and Pisces was blown away form her.

"AHH!" I teleported forward on light and kicked him back "Stay away from her!"

"Where did this strength come from?" he asked.

"Celeste…"

I felt a dazzling light gather in my arm.

"**O Regulus grant me your strength."**

"No way." Ophiuchus mumbled "That's…"

"**Lion Brilliance!"**

I let off a blinding light and dashed at Pisces.

"**Regulus Impact!"**

I punched him in the stomach and sent the fish man flying.

"Son! You little!"

The mother dove underground.

"Ugh!" I said falling to the floor "My strength is gone…"

"RAA!"

I looked up and the jaws of a shark were coming down for me.

"Oh crud."

"**Hexagonal Shot!"**

The sharks head was knocked back.

"Huh?"

I looked back and Asuka was sitting up in the bed, holding a pistol.

"I got you."

"Asuka." I said in surprise "You're up."

"My head still hurts but I feel a little better, what's going on?

* * *

**Rex's POV**

"So what are we gonna do with this guy?" I asked.

Cancer and I had been getting ready for a fight, but Eclipse Cancer just kept dancing.

"I don't know…throw him out I guess." The spirit said.

"Alright."

I walked up, coiled my hair, and threw the dark sprit away.

"Well…that was easy.

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

"**Water Lobo!"**

I blasted mini-me back towards Mom.

"RAHHHH!"

Mom stirred up the water and knocked her Eclipse self around. I reoriented my jar and shot out water in the opposite current of Mom's

"**Double Whirlpool!"**

Little Aquarius was thrown around before she fixed herself in the air.

"Screw you two!" she yelled **"Bubble Blaster!"**

I swam under the water to avoid the attack before springing out of the water.

"**Water Slicer!"**

I shot a sharp blade of water at her managing to knock her back.

"HYA!"

Mom rose up from the water and erected a geyser to knock the girl around again.

"**Serpents!"**

Two long snakes made of water swam through the air chomping at the Eclipse spirit.

"You're not doing too bad." Mom smiled "You're really experienced you control the water well."

"Thanks." I smiled "Aunt Juvia taught me a lot."

"Did she now." Mom said "Let's get focused, she's not do yet."

"The two of you…" little Aquarius said getting up "Are going down! **Water Dragon!"**

A huge beast made of water formed.

"Destroy them!"

"RAH!" the monster yelled.

"Get out the way!" Mom yelled diving under the water.

"Right."

I followed her under avoiding water blasts from the beasts.

_We need to destroy that quickly._

"**Water Lobo!"**

I tried blasting the beasts but it just absorbed my attack.

_It's made of water; of course water won't affect it._

"Now I'll finish you off!"

The beast swung it's claw and it almost got me.

"GAH!"

"MOM!"

She pushed me back and claws of hard water cut into her. I grabbed her and pulled her away from the rampaging beasts.

"Why did you do that?"

"You fine." She smiled "I'll be okay, I know you can beat her."

"Mom…"

"Now go." She said pushing away "Show me just how strong you are."

I nodded and quickly swam off.

_It'll take everything I have to stop this girl._

I jumped out of the water.

"**Spirit Body!"**

My top changed into a gold and black bikini, and a second jar came to my side.

"**Double Whirlpool!"**

I used my water to hold the beast in place.

"**High Tide!"**

I pushed a huge wave over the beast.

"**Low Tide!"**

I pulled the wave back and made the water dragon stumble.

"**Undertow!"**

I yanked the water around and pulled the dragon underwater.

"**Water Spout!"**

A huge geyser formed and blew the dragon into mist.

"My dragon!"

"Into my jar, **Reverse Flow!"**

I started a vacuum like suction with my white jar, pullig Eclipse Aquarius in.

"**Bubble Blaster!" **

She started shooting a flurry of bubbles at me.

"**Bubble Blaster!"**

I pulled my golden jar over and started to block her shots.

_Almost there._

"No…no…NOOOOOOO!" she yelled as she was sucked in "I'll get you for this!"

"**Shatter!"**

The white jar shattered and a washed out Aquarius hit the floor, exhausted I returned to normal and floated by her.

"Excellent job." Mom smiled "You did really well. I'm proud of you."

I smiled "Thanks…Mom."

"Well we should get her back behind their door." She said "And we need to get you back to the human world."

"Okay." I said.

We started walking off, dragging the little girl behind us.

"I wish there was a safer way for us to see each other." I said.

"There may be a way." Mom said "Ask your sister sometime."

"Huh?"

"Somehow that cat pulled me through the gate a few days ago."

"Nona, summoned you." I said confused "Why…why didn't she tell me."

"I told her not to." Mom explained "Don't blame her, I was just…too nervous to meet you, I thought you might have hated me for leaving you."

"I could never." I shook my head "Mom…told me what happened."

"Did she."

"You gave up everything to save us." I smiled "I'm so happy your my mother."

Mom rubbed my head "I'm happy too…my little guppy."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Wrapping up and heading home.**

**Till Next Time!**


	33. Chapter 33: Time Stream

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

Having dealt with the Eclipse Spirits Celeste, Ophiuchus and I dragged the knocked out fish to the Spirit King. I was still sore, having just gotten up after a bout with **Magic Overflow. **I was pretty impressed with how Celeste handled Pisces. She pulled out something at the end…I have a feeling I know what it was.

When we got to the Spirit King's throne I was surprised to see everyone else there, each with a knocked out spirit of their own.

"Asuka you're up!" Candy and Crescent said running over to me.

I saw that they were standing by two unconscious kids.

_They took down Gemini._

"Seems like you had one of those nuts to." Cornelia said.

"Everyone did." Candy said "Sorry this was our fault."

"Yeah our fault." Crescent said looking down.

"We all messed up." Cornelia said.

"Hey! You guys!" Aqua said running towards us "You'll never guess what happened!"

"There you are." Loke said grabbing her by the back of her dress "You're going home right now."

"Put her down now."

I looked over and gasped in shock "Auntie."

"Wait that's…" Cornelia said slightly confused.

"Aunt Aquarius…" Rex said equally stunned.

"What are you all looking at?" she glared at us "More fricken brats…jeez the kid's been busy. I thought I told her to use protection."

"Haha!" I smiled and hugged her "It really is you!"

"Let me go." She grumbled.

I let go and stepped back.

"Damn you all got big." She said "You're Asuka right?"

"That's me." I smiled.

"Damn you really got big." She said looking at my womanly features.

"Stop it." I blushed "You're embarrassing me."

"I'm gonna guess that's Rex, and that blond one is Cornelia."

They both nodded.

"You Mira's kid?" Aquarius said looking at Mirai "The on the brat nearly got herself killed over."

"Yeah, that's me."

"And hello again to you Nona." She said looking at the catgirl.

"Again?" we all said confused.

"It's a long story." Nona sighed "I'll fill you in later."

"I don't know the rest of you." The mermaid said pointing at the others.

My siblings introduced themselves and told her who their parents were.

"Isn't this great?!" Aqua smiled "I finally got to meet my Mom."

"Yes that's well and all." Ophiuchus said "But now it is time for you to go Aqua."

"But."

"No buts Aqua." The girl's mother said "You know you can't stay, it's dangerous."

"Okay…"

"Well if Aqua's leaving I'm going to." Rex said.

"Actually if she's leaving we all have to leave." Candy said "Cress and I need to connect our time stream with Mom's back at the guild so we can get back with a limited passage of time."

"They're right." Serena said "I guess we'll all be leaving."

"Damn." Kal mumbled "I kinda wanted to meet that Spirit King guy."

"Then turn around." A booming voice said.

We looked back and saw a huge guy with a big mustache.

"The Spirit King." I mumbled.

"It is my pleasure to finally meet some of my Old Friend's children in person." He said "And I cannot thank you enough for quickly putting an end to a near catastrophe."

He reached down and picked up the defeated Eclipse Spirits "I will lock these away once more, someplace they can no longer be a threat…although, it appears one is missing."

"Oh that." Mirai said scratching her head "I'm gonna be borrowing him for a while."

"Very Well."

"Wait what happened to Eclipse Loke." Nona asked "You swooped in and then he was gone."

"I guess I took him over." Mirai said "Still not sure how I did it."

"Wait you did something you can't really remember to." Serena said "I made a big plant but I don't remember how."

"I believe I can explain that." Ophiuchus spoke up "it appears some of you tapped into your **Celestial Powers.**"

"Wait really?"

"I think the major buildup of Spirit magic here caused them to activate." The nurse said "but I'm unsure if they'd work in the human world, here you had access to immense magic to replenish what you were rapidly losing m but even then I wager you felt exhausted."

"Yeah." Kalim said "After the **Golden Paper **disappeared I felt like I got hit by a truck."

"Exactly." Ophiuchus said "**Celestial Powers **drain magic at an immense rate, don't go trying to use them Willy Nilly when you get home, it's dangerous understand."

"Yes Ma'am." Everyone said.

"Alright you guys get home." Loke told us.

We all started to say goodbye.

"I'll…I'll see you soon Mom." Aqua said hugging her mother.

"Okay." Aunt Aquarius said "You get outta here. I love you."

"I love you to Mom."

Candy and Cress put their hands together **"Convergence!"**

A hole ripped open in space "Just step through and we'll be home."

One by one everyone headed home, I was about to step through when someone called out to me.

"Asuka!" Aunt Aquarius yelled "You look after her got it."

I smiled "Of course Auntie."

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

I taking one last look at Mom, I stepped into the portal and arrived back at the guild.

"You guys are back." Mom said "How did it go."

"Ugh!" we groaned "We'll tell you at dinner."

"How long were we gone?" Asuka asked.

"About three hours." Aunt Ultear said walking up to her daughters "You got them all back, good job you two."

"Aww Man I wish I had been here." Nashi whined "I wanted to go."

"Hey Mom!" Mirai said running off "You'll never believe what I got."

Soon everyone had disappeared to go and talk to their parents or tell the others about their **Celestial Power**.

"Oh Aqua." Mom called "Come here."

I shuffled over, not daring to look her in the eye.

"You are in big trouble." She said.

Mom then hugged me "But for now I'm just glad you came back without a problem."

I nodded into her chest.

"Hey Mom…" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I saw her…My other Mom."

"You…you saw…"

"She's…so nice." I said crying into her chest "I got…to hear her say she loved me."

"How…was she?" Mom asked.

"Good…she…she misses you."

I could tell by the tone of Mom's breathing she was trying not to start crying in front of anyone. Anytime my Mom comes up Mom always dodges the subject or goes off alone.

"I miss her to." Mom said "I wish we could have raised you together."

"She wanted that to." I said "She kept asking about you…wanted to know how her 'brat' was."

Mom let out a quiet laugh "Still calling me that…I'm 41 years old."

"She also said you should stop having kids and use protection."

"Jeez." Mom groaned "It's not like you kids were accidents…well most of you."

"Mom!"

"Come on." Mom said "Let's go home, why don't you help me with dinner and you can tell me all about your trip."

"Okay." I smiled walking off with Mom "Hey Mom, Mother's day is coming up soon…are we still gonna do our usual thing."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mom said "I hope the weather will be good."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Neo-Tartarus enters the stage.**

* * *

**Here's a quick list of the Celestial Power's revealed so far.**

**Asuka- Urano Metria**

**Simon- Galaxia Blade**

**Aqua- Spirit Form**

**Rex- Golden Locks**

**Cornelia- Spatial Crush (The ability to shatter the distance between her and someone else, she doesn't teleport, she breaks the space between her and the opponent.)**

**Nona- Celestial Spirit Magic (Stronger than average as evidence by her ability to summon with a broken key)**

**Mirai- Celestial Take Over: Eclipse Soul**

**Lindsey- Pure Murasama (A sword of Starlight)**

**Serena- Celestial Sunflower**

**Kalim- Golden Paper**

**Celeste- The Light of Regulus**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**


	34. Chapter 34: Neo-Tartarus

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold Is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Ugh." I groaned waking up.

I was awoken and surprised when I felt someone tighten their arms around my waist.

"Huh?"

I threw the sheets back and saw Lindsey was in my bed. This wasn't anything new, for as long as I can remember my siblings had been sneaking into my bed, usually when they had trouble sleeping. Aqua used to do it a lot.

I looked at Lindsey's body, Mom was right she was getting torn up. She had notciable scars on her neck, her stomach and her leg.

_You've been fighting an awful lot lately…please be a little more careful._

"Lindsey get up." I said shaking her.

"Hmm…oh morning Sis." She smiled.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Oh…well…"

I sat up and Lindsey sat across from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I got a letter last night…" she said "My Mom's coming to visit me."

"Well that's good." I smiled.

"No it's not…" she said "You know how strict my Mom is."

"Aunt Kagura isn't that strict."

"She helpd train you in magic." Lindsey said "You know how she is, when she sees how I've been struggling in fights…she'll be disappointed."

"No she won't."

"Yes she will." Lindsey said "She's going to want me to got to Mermaid Heel with her, I just know it."

I hugged my sister "You're getting worked up over nothing."

"You think so?"

"Everything will be fine, now get out I wanna go in the shower and get changed." I told her.

* * *

**Later**

After a nice relaxing shower I got dressed and headed out to the living room. Nona, Mirai, Cornelia and Aqua were sitting on the couch., Aqua looked pouty.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

Cornelia and Mirai just snickered.

"It's not funny!" Aqua pouted.

"Umm? What's not funny?" I asked.

"Aunt Ultear just took the twins out shopping." Nona said "For some…feminine support."

"Ohh." I said.

"And Aqua just came to the conclusion that Topaz is the only one still smaller than her." Cornelia giggled.

"It's not fair!" The girl whined "Why am I the only one who didn't inherit the boob genes! I'm 18 and I can get by without a bra, but even Candy and Crescent need one! They're 13!"

"Oh Calm down." Mirai grumbled "You're getting upset over nothing…flatty."

"WAHHHH!" Aqua ran up to me and started hugging me "You're all so mean!"

Aqua shoved her head into my cleavage and cried into my chest.

"Aqua…stop…" I said "You're being weird."

"All you guys got big boobs why didn't I?" she mumbled.

"That's just the way the cookie crumbles." Nona told her "Besides they're not all that special."

"Yeah…they're heavy and stuff." Mirai said.

"I don't mind mine!" Cornelia said grabbing her chest.

"You're just as vulgar as your Mom." Aqua mumbled.

"You should go hang out with Eclipse Aries, you two can lament over your tiny chests together."

"That's enough." I said stopping the fight before it could start "You two are sisters so act like it. Now come on let's go to the guild."

"Okay."

We waited for Lindsey and then the girls and I went to the guild.

* * *

**Later**

Everything was nice and quiet at the guild, something very rare. A lot of people were on jobs but most of my family was there. Nashi and Mirai were yelling at each other like usual and Lindsey was rying to stop them. I was sitting with Mom and Aunt Erza.

"Why aren't you with your little team Asuka?" Aunt Erza asked me.

"My team?" I said confused.

"Everyone's been calling you guys that." Lucy explained "You, Aqua, Rex, Cornelia and Nona, you guys go on jobs together all the time."

"Yeah they call you guys Team Asuka." Elise said making herself know.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard that." Aunt Mira said "I mean you know about Elise team right."

"No but I can guess who is in it, her, Winona and Sierra."

"That's right." Elise smiled.

We kept talking for a while, everything was nice. It was a perfectly sunny day, except the sun wasn't coming in the window.

"That's weird." Aqua said getting up.

"Nashi did you blow out the lights again?" Master grumbled.

"No!" the girl stomped her foot "That's ridiculous."

"I take a look." I said getting up "It's probably just a cloud or something."

I stood up and walked across the guild and pushed the door open. I walked outside, stepping into the overcast shadow and looked up.

"Uhh…you guys!" I called "I think you should see this."

I heard everyone come out behind me.

"Up there."

I pointed to the sky, what was causing the shadow was no cloud, it was some floating block.

"Is that…?" Mom said trembling.

"The cube…" Aunt Erza finished her sentence.

I heard something shatter and saw Aunt Mira was shaking in place.

"No….no…not again…."

"Mira…" Aunt Erza and Mom went over to her "Calm down."

"Not again….this can't be happening again."

"Everything is fine Mira." Aunt Erza said "we won't let them hurt you."

_I've never seen Aunt Mira so scared…_

"Asuka what is that thing?" Aqua asked me.

"It's the Cube." Mirai answered for me "The base of the dark guild Tartarus."

"Is that why Aunt Mira…" Lindsey said.

"Mom is…terrified of that place." Mirai said "The things that happened up there…what they did to me…and to her…"

"Why are they back?" I wondered.

"We knew this was a possibility." Master said "Remember that Jackal attacked the castle."

"Hello~" a voice called out "Up here!"

A woman jumped down and stuck the landing.

"Who are you?" I said pointing a pistol at her "Leave now before things get ugly."

"That's not very nice." The woman said "You shouldn't point such dangerous things at your Aunt."

"What?" I said confused.

"I know you." Mom said standing up "Lamy."

A sickening look crossed the woman's face "It's the blonde bitch."

This woman was tall, long black hair, curvy and her head was topped with rabbit ears.

"Mom who is this chick?" Cornelia asked.

"An Ex-girlfriend."

"Oh is that what I was." Lamy said "You turned me into…this! This bouncy bimbo!"

Lamy scanned the crowd who was ready to strike at one false move.

"What do you want?" Mom demanded.

Lamy stopped looking when her eyes hit Mirai.

"There you are." The rabbit girl smiled "My lost experiment."

"I am not you're toy." Mirai said staring her down.

"Yeah yeah whatever." The woman sighed.

"Lamy you have ten second to leave before I don't let you." Mom said.

"Just let me zap her." Master Laxus grumbled.

"Hold on." Lamy said "I have something you might want to see."

Lamy pointed behind us and another woman with rabbit ears carrying a staff was grabbing Aunt Mira.

"Mira!" "MOM!"

"I wouldn't go rushing in." Lamy said "Persephone could snap her neck with the stick."

"Lu…cy." Aunt Mira gasped.

"I don't recognize you." Erza said.

"Oh are you talking about the incident from 18 years ago?" Lamy said "Persephone wasn't around back then, she came about nine months later."

"Wait." Mom said "You mean."

"Hello Mother." The girl smiled.

Mom looked stunned "You got…"

"Pregnant yes." Lamy grumbled "And it was all your fault."

"Why did you never…?"

"Bring her to you?" Lamy said "You took that one from me, so I kept this one from you. For the last eighteen years I've been rebuilding my guild, now we're back, as Neo-Tartarus."

Persephone pulled Mira over towards Lamy.

"We'll be going now, and this one will be coming with us, you can try and get her back, some old friends are waiting for you."

"Mira!"

"**RAHHH!"**

Master punched the ground but Lamy and her daughter were gone.

"Dammit!" Master yelled.

"MOM!" Mirai already had her wings out and was flying up.

"Mirai wait!" Nona said flying after the girl.

"What are we gonna do?" Winona said.

I pulled the lever on my rifle.

"We go up there and we get Aunt Mira." I told her.

"No." Mom said "This isn't like Raven Tail. Tartarus is on a whole different Level, let me call Natsu and Gray."

"There's no time for that Mom." I said.

"Go." Master said "Get up there and get her back, I'll call for back up."

"Okay." Lucy said.

"Everyone step aside." Cornelia said "Ready Master?"

"Do it."

"**Geo Crush!"**

Cornelia punched the ground and turned it into chunks of rock.

"**Electromagnet levitate."**

Master held his hands out and the broken stone formed a staircase up to the Cube.

"Now go!"

"Yes sir!"

We ran up the stair case.

"When we get inside we get Mira and get out." Mom said "If you have to fight be careful, these demons are dangerous."

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

"Mom!" I yelled out running down the halls "Where are you."

"Mirai! HMPH!"

"Mirai stop." Nona yelled running after me "don't just go rushing it."

"What do you know!" she yelled "For my Mom this place is the seed of her nightmares, you can't understand what it's like for her, the things they did to her while she was pregnant, they changed me Nona…and Mom…blames herself. I won't let that happen again."

"Mirai…"

"You just don't understand." I told her "The things inside me."

"_**Well, Well, Well." Sayla said "It seems my old friends have come for me."**_

"AHHH!"

I looked back and saw Nona was being held up by her tail by a woman with long sharp claws.

"It's you." The woman said "The rouge one."

"_**Kyouka…" Sayla said ecstatic "This is it girl, Kyouka will pull me out of you and I'll finally be free."**_

"Lamy brought me back toys how nice." Kyouka smiled.

"**Take Over: Sayla's Soul!"**

I changed into a demon and attacked the woman. I knew **Macro **didn't work on demons so I went at her with punches.

"How did you get that form?" Kyouka asked.

"_**Mistress it's me!"**_

"I've always had it."

We broke apart.

"Nona get out of here." I commanded.

"You have a full body take over?"

"I said go!"

She scampered off.

"So I take it Sayla is trapped inside you." Kyouka said.

"Yes, she keeps begging for you to free her." I told the woman.

Kyouka just started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"That girl wants me to free her?" Kyouka said "First she couldn't even stand up to Lucy Heartfilia and now she's being held captive by a teenager, she's pathetic!"

"_**Mistress…Kyouka…"**_

"I see now." Kyouka said "Why she's inside of you."

"Hmm?" I said confused.

"After Lamy's experiment, Lucy freed Mirajane…then I killed Sayla, without control of your magic while still a fetus you must have absorbed her soul."

"Enough talk." I said getting set "Where is my mother?!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The Family gets separated and Team Elise and Erza come face to face with a distant relative.**

**Till Next Time!**


	35. Chapter 35: Demons

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Elise's POV**

As soon as we got up into the Cube everyone split up to look for Aunt Mira, going directly against Mom's order to stick together.

"You three are with me." My red haired mother said.

"Got it!"

Winona, Sierra and I went with Mom to try and find Aunt Mira. I wanted to help and this time I wouldn't get in the way, I'd be able to help.

"We're going to look for that bunny eared girl." Mom told us "She was the last person with Mira."

"Mom." I asked "Do you think that girl…?"

"Is your sister? I don't know sweetie." Mom said "It wouldn't surprise me, but I don't know."

"I see…"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Lamy!"

I slid to a stop having come face to face with the woman I was looking for.

"Where is Mirajane?"

"She passed out over there." Lamy said pointing to Mira on a nearby table "She had some kind of panic attack."

"Give her back now."

"Ehh I don't really feel like it." Lamy said jumping up from her seat "So…let's talk."

"About what?"

"I bet you have a ton of questions." Lamy said walking over to me "Is she really my daughter, why didn't I know, am I a terrible mother?"

Lamy kicked me in the side.

"YES TO BOTH!" she laughed.

"Ugh." I groaned sliding across the floor.

"You know I despise what you did to me." Lamy said "I hate this body…I hated have that girl inside me…but there were a few positives."

"Huh?" I said standing up.

"This bimbo body you gave me is stronger than the little shrimp I used to be. You felt that kick just now, I haven't just been sitting around doing nothing the last 18 years." She said "And our darling daughter is the perfect weapon to fight against you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you won't raise your hand to her." She smirked "And you think those dumb kids of yours can fight a demon?"

"You made her…"

"Why so surprised Lucy?" Lamy said "I was one? I made that one's kid super strong with demon power."

"Mirai…"

"It's completely logical I'd give my own daughter the strength to help me with my revenge, and the rest of those kids don't stand a chance against the other demons…don't you remember, what happened back then? You all almost died."

"My kids are more than strong enough." I told her with pride "I know I can believe in them. I have one more question."

"Hmm?"

"The girl, Persephone, did she willingly ask to help you, or did you force her?" I asked "This revenge scheme of yours, did she volunteer, or is she just another one of your playthings? Is she just a tool to you, or do you love her?"

Lamy just tapped her finger on her chin "Of course I love her…" Lamy smiled "She's my perfect weapon of revenge. Groomed since birth to aid me in my conquest."

"I see…"

I got my hands ready to fight "I won't let either of you leave her."

* * *

**Nona's POV**

I was zipping my way through the halls of this Cube.

_I saw the others coming up behind Mirai and I, I should try and meet up with someone so I'm not running around alone._

"Where'd Kyouka go?" I heard a voice say.

I peeked around a corner; there were five people there, a scaly guy, one with tentacles, some kind of skeleton, one weird hunchbacked dude, and one guy who was kinda handsome.

_I think these things are demons…scary…_

"Hmmm."

"What's wrong Ezel?"

I could hear someone slithering closely.

***Gulp…***

I looked over and came face to face with a demon.

"Oh…hey there…" I nervously smiled.

"RAH!"

I ducked down and dodged a strike.

_His tentacles became sharp._

"I found one!"

I got punched in the back.

_That one has extending arms._

I reached back to use a key but they were missing. I saw the hunchback with the arms had snagged them.

"My Keys! AHHH!"

I got drilled in the side with another punch.

"No messing around." The scaly one said "Last time that's what did us in."

"I'll just slice her head off."

I looked up and saw the sword tentacles were coming down for me.

***Shing!***

I looked up and Lindsey was standing over me blocking with her own sword.

"Not a chance."

"Not this again!"

The lizard guy was coming at me but someone dropped from the ceiling and punched him.

"Slow down old man." Nashi smiled "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"HA!"

The long arms were coming at me but both those were snagged by hair.

"No." Rex glared at him.

I tried to stand up and some skeleton was grabbing my leg.

"AHH"

"**Break!"**

Cornelia shot out a grid and disassembled the creature.

I looked back just in time to see a whirlwind coming for me.

_Why am I the target!_

"**Stinger Shot!"**

A bullet pierced the tornado and it dissipated.

"Would you leave our sister alone please?" Asuka said emptying the chamber of her gun.

"This brings back a sense of familiarity." the handsome demon said "As if this happened once before."

My siblings stood together.

"Seems like all the strong ones came to us." Cornelia smiled.

"I'm getting all fired up!" Nashi laughed.

* * *

**Elise POV**

"Still nothing." Sierra said.

"We're running in circles." Winona told us.

"We've got to figure something out." Mom said.

I heard a whistling noise and looked up, that bunny eared girl was sitting in a rafter swinging her legs.

"Hello."

"Come down here." Mom said "Tell me where Mira is."

"I left her with Mom." The girl said.

The girl jumped down and landed in front of us "It a pleasure to finally meet you, my little sisters."

Mom pointed a sword at the girls throat.

"You will bite your tongue." She said "You will say nothing to my daughter."

"You're so mean." The girl said pouting "Let me show you a trick."

The girl spun her staff around and kicked the floor. The floor bubbled up and became hard spheres, Persephone struck a ball and sent in bouncing around the room.

"**Breaker Shot!"**

The balls flew around, bouncing at all sorts of wild angles and then one slammed into Mom's back.

"AHH!"

"Mom!"

"This is my curse." The girl said making more balls appear on the floor **"The Sphere Curse, **I can turn any non-living object into spheres, the entire world is my pool table. I can measure angles with my eyesight and predict the perfect shot every time."

"**Water Lock!"**

Sierra trapped our 'sister' in a bubble. Persephone shook her head and snapped her fingers, shattering the big bubble into smaller bubbles.

"What?"

"**Bank Shot!"**

The balls circled around and hit Sierra, only to be absorbed by her body.

"I'm made of water." Sierra told her "That has no effect on me."

"You like billiards?" Mom said standing up "When I was younger I used to play."

"**Re-quip!"**

Mom changed her outfit…into a bunny girl.

"What are you wearing?!" Sierra said.

"Looks like fun." Winona said biting her lip.

"Mom~" I whined "Stop it you're embarrassing me! You're too old to be wearing something like that!"

"There is nothing wrong with a woman my age showing off her body." Mom said "This is my gaming outfit, I think I look good."

"No you look creepy." I said "Change."

"Here I got you one to." Mom said holding up a blue bunny outfit.

"Why do you have that?!"

"Umm are you guys done?" Persephone said "If we're gonna fight can we…you know…fight?"

"**Re-Quip: Morningstar: Photon Slicer!"**

I changed outfits and shot a beam at the girl.

She sphered the floor.

"**Line Shot!"**

The balls broke through and hit my shoulder.

"**Re-Quip: Jungle Maiden Armor!"**

I grabbed the spear and tried to pierce the girl but she blocked me with her own staff.

"**Circle Sword!"**

Mom threw a disc at Persephone but the girl dodged.

"Damn. I can't fight four on one."

"**Bliss!"**

Winona's whip snagged around the girl's wrist.

"Huh?!"

"**Water Claw!"**

Sierra slashed through the girl.

"AHH!"

"**Flip the Table!"**

Persephone kicked the floor and it broke apart into multiple orbs. We all got knocked up and tossed around.

"I refuse to be beat by little brats like you!" she yelled "You think Mother is so great, you don't know what she did to my Mom! She killed our kind and destroyed our attempt to save the world! She's the scum of the earth and I'll be her downfall! I'll show you!"

We all got spun around in the air as we were pelted by balls.

_Dammit I have to do something…I can't just let her toss us around._

"Ready to give up yet?" Persephone said "Even the great Erza isn't fighting me? I wonder why?"

"Lucy wouldn't want that." Erza said "If you truly are her daughter I won't hurt you."

"Well…" I said standing up "That doesn't mean I can't!"

"**Re-Quip!"**

I wasn't even sure what I was changing into, I just let my magic guide me.

* * *

**Winona's POV**

Elise glowed a bright gold and then changed her outfit.

"What is that?" Sierra said "I've never seen that Re-quip before."

"It doesn't seem very good for combat." I said.

"Elise…" Aunt Erza mumbled.

Elise had changed into a black dress, her hair was tied up as well.

"Whoa, this is weird." Elise said "How did I get into this?"

"That looks a lot like…" I whispered "Mom's **Leo Star Dress**."

"The others are always talking about those **Celestial Powers.**" Sierra said "Do you think this is hers?"

"Yes." Aunt Erza said standing up "Elise **Celestial Power **is **Star Dress**."

Elise ran forward, weaving in and out of the spheres.

"She got faster!" Persephone said as Elise got right in her face.

"**Elise Uppercut!"**

Elise drilled the bunny girl under the chin with a hard punch.

"BLEH!"

The demon fell back onto the floor.

"Ugh."

Elise's dress suddenly disappeared…and she was naked.

"AHHH! Why didn't my armor come back!"

"You're magic ran out." Aunt Erza told her "Since your clothes went into you RE-Quip dimension you're power diminished leaving you without any clothing."

"Someone give me something!"

I snickered "We still have this Bunny outfit."

"NOOOOO~!"

"Umm what do we do with her?" Sierra said pointing to the unconscious girl.

"Let's bring her with us." Erza said "I'm sure Lucy will want to talk to her."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The other Five start to duke it out with Tartarus, and Mirai is pushed to the limit by Kyouka.**

* * *

_**Lucy's Kiddie Corner**_

_**Today's Guest.**_

**Persephone Heartfilia**

**Age- 17/ Mother- Lamy/ Magic- Sphere Curse/ Dub Voice- Lindsey Sidel**

**Persephone has never know any family besides Lamy, at an early age she was infused with demon magic and give a curse that allows her to turn objects into spheres. When she reached her teenage years she discovered the sport of Billiards and quickly became addicted to the game. Becoming a pro in just a few years she would go to bars all across Fiore and swindle people out of their money. Lamy wishes she would spend less time playing and more time training to help take down Fairy Tail. Persephone does not realize that to Lamy, she is not much more than a tool for revenge. Persephone is a little self-conscious about her rabbit ears, so she wears a hat to hide them sometimes.**

**Lamy has raised her daughter to be a weapon for her to combat Lucy with, knowing that Lucy wouldn't raise a hand to her own daughter. Lamy despises the body Lucy gave her, and that Persephone has also inherited those curves. Lamy supposedly has no true love for her daughter…supposedly.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**


	36. Mother's Day

_Italics indicate thinking_

_**This little story takes place in the Futanari Lucy universe (The Heartfilia Family), somewhere after the Celestial World arc but before Neo-Tartarus.**_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Asuka get up."

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes and came face to face with Candy and Crescent.

"Come on you know what today is right?" Candy smiled.

"Yeah don't you know." Crescent chimed in.

I looked over at the calendar "I see…Alright go wake up everyone else and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Right!"

The twins ran off and I rolled out of bed and got dressed. Today was Mother's day, which meant everyone's mom would be in town. When I was about…sixteen I started getting together with the kids so we could so something special each year. We usually make breakfast, and then we spend the day with our Moms.

"Morning everyone." I said to my siblings "Ready to get started."

"Yep!"

I started dishing out tasks.

"Cornelia you cut, Nashi monitor the oven, Uriah chill the drinks…"

Before long a massive feast was prepared and on the table, it was a new record, it only took us 4 hours…we all woke up and 4 am to prepare for the 8 am time.

All at once Mom came out into the dining hall with everyone's mom.

"Happy Mother's Day!"

"You guys…" Mom sighed "All this…again."

"We've done it for the past 10 years." I told her "It's tradition."

"I know but you do so much work." She said sitting at the table.

"And you do a lot for us all year long." Celeste told her "Mother's Day is for us to show you guys are appreciation of you."

"And just like every year," Mirai started "After breakfast we'll spend the day with you guys doing what you want."

"Enough sappy talking let's eat!" Nashi yelled.

After dinner everyone went off with their Mom to do something special.

"What do you wanna do Ma?" I asked.

"Why don't we just go relax at the shooting range." Mom said.

"I'd like that."

* * *

**Rex's POV**

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked my mother.

"I was going to do my hair." Flare said "Why don't you help me with that."

"Sure thing." I said.

Mom let her long hair down and handed me a brush. I took the brush and slowly did her hair. I pulled all the knots out and then started to braid it.

"Thank you Rex." Mom smiled "You're very good with hair."

"I get it from you." I smiled back.

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"Go Mom!" I yelled.

For Mother's day Mom and I went out to the bar, and she entered a drinking contest and of course, she was winning. Mom's not around super frequently because she's on S-Class Quests but it's nice to have her around.

"Cana Wins!"

"Yeah!" Mom yelled "HIC!"

"Alright!" I hugged her "You're so cool Mom."

"Yeah I know I am." She smiled "Come on kid on to the next bar!"

"Right behind you!" I said finishing my drink.

* * *

**Nona's POV**

"Are you sure this is all you want to do for Mother's Day?" I said.

Mom wanted to go fishing.

"Come on we're gonna get a big hall!" she yelled.

"Listen…" I sighed "It's Mother's day so…can you at least be in your female form, not the cat one."

"Oh yeah."

Dad changed into Mom.

"Now come one, we gotta fish harder Nona!"

"Fish heaven here we come!"

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

"Mom~" I whined "Stop it."

"You're gonna look fabulous." She said smothering my face with makeup.

"I can't stand this." I sighed "I feel ridiculous."

"You look beautiful." Mom smiled "That dress fits you perfectly."

"I don't wanna look pretty I'm supposed to be tough." I growled.

"Even the most intimidating of women can look good as well, as Erza about that…and you really do look nice. Just a little eyeshadow and you'd be perfect"

"Do you think so?" I asked looking in the mirror "I guess…What am I saying, Hell no!"

* * *

**Nashi's POV**

"Hey Mom." I said looking at Lucy "What do you wanna do?"

"I'm not sure." She said "Why don't we play a board game."

"That's it…" I said "You just wanna play a game?"

"Is something wrong with that?"

"Umm no." I said "I'll go pick something out."

"Hey Mom!" Aqua said walking passed "We're still on for tonight right?"

"Of course dear." Mom smiled "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**Michael's POV**

"What exactly are we doing mother?"

"Observing." She said

For some reason this Mother's day Mom just wanted to go bird watching. It's a little hobby of hers.

"That looks like a blue bird." She said.

"Yes it's very nice."

* * *

**Kane's POV**

"Up on the top shelf." Mom said "That's the one."

I stretched out and grabbed the book.

"The History of Fiore." Mom said.

"Looks big." I said "It'll take all day to finish."

"Good thing we have a lot of time." Mom smiled "Come on let's go."

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

"HAAA!"

"HYYYP!"

Mom and I slammed our swords into Elise and Aunt Erza. For Mother's Day our mothers asked to fight with us against each other.

"**Meteor Drop!"**

I cratered the ground next to Elise.

"**Giant's Armor!"**

She swung the spear around and nearly cut me.

"**Strong Form!"**

Mom ran up and slammed her sword into the girl.

"**Circle Sword!"**

"HA!" I sliced through the wave.

"Let's take a break." Mom said.

"Yeah good idea." Erza laughed "This is fun."

* * *

**Serena's POV**

"HmmmHmmmHmHm." I hummed as Mom and I tended the garden.

"This is nice." Mom said "Can you bring me those roses."

"Of course."

I handed Mom the plants and she placed them in the holes we had dug.

"They look beautiful." I smiled "Yes they do."

Mom and I watered the plants and I smiled enjoying my time with her.

* * *

**Kalim's POV**

"Fold here." Mom pointed out "And then here."

"Thanks Mom." I said folding the paper.

Mom and I were doing paper art, making little origami figures and animals.

"Try doing to sheets at once." Mom said holding up a tiger "I did this with orange and black."

"How's this look?" I said holding up a small piece of paper artwork.

"Ummm…what is it?"

"It was supposed to be a lion…"

"You'll get it next time…" Mom laughed "Try again."

* * *

**Celeste's POV**

"This is your idea of a fun time on Mother's Day?" I asked my Mom "Relaxing in a sauna."

"It's good for your pours." Mom sighed as sweat ran down our bodies when she poured more water on the hot rocks "isn't this relaxing."

"It isn't to bad." I said stretching "Is it really that good for you?"

"They say you sweat out dirt and other toxins with this, makes your skin shiny and helps you keep a low weight."

"I'm actually starting to enjoy it." I nodded.

"Well bask while you can because we'll need to get out soon, it's unsafe to stay in too long."

"A nice relaxing Mother's Day." I nodded "I like it."

* * *

**Uriah's POV**

"**Ice Make: Rosen Krona!"**

Mom created a beautiful rose petal with her ice.

"Beat that kid."

"Try this." I said pulling my hands back **"Ice Make: Starry Night!"**

A flurry of shimmering ice crystals descended from the air.

"Not bad." Ultear smiled from where she was having a small picnic with the twins.

This was what we did every year, the Milkovich family picnic, Mom, Big Sis, my nieces and me.

"It's nice to relax as a big family once in a while." Ultear said.

"You bet…sis."

"Don't call me that." She glared at him "I'm old enough to be your mother."

"But you are my sister so."

"Uriah." Mom said "Don't get an attitude…and put your shirt back on."

"We could say the same to you Grandma." Candy giggled.

"Yeah come on Grandma!"

"Aw Jeez!" Mom and I both yelled "How'd this happen?!"

* * *

**Sierra's POV**

"This is nice mom." I smiled "Do you think Mom will like these dolls we made."

"I'm sure Lucy-Sama will love them."

Mom and I were putting little dolls of mom together…we were also accompanied by Winona and her mother.

"What are you to doing?" I asked.

"Sssh!" Aunt Lisanna said "You'll break my concentration."

Winona's hands were hovering above her mother's.

"HA!"

Aunt Lisanna quickly moved her hands and slapped the tops of Winona's.

"OWW!" my sister said rubbing her hands "That hurt…but in a good way."

"You'll never beat the Slaps master." Aunt Lisanna laughed.

"Best two out of three!" Winona yelled.

* * *

**Cyrus POV**

"So what are we doing for Mother's Day?" I asked.

"You're gonna help me organize the medicine cabinets in the infirmary."

"that sounds more like a punishment than a gift." I said.

"Let's see if you think that once we finish."

I started taking out bottles and putting them on the counter.

"What do you want first."

"Anything with Mint Aura petals in it on the top shelf." Mom said.

"And that is…" I said.

"You figure it out." She said taking a seat "Let me know when you finish that and I'll tell you what for the next shelf."

"Oh okay." I said.

I picked up a few bottles and started to but them away.

_They aren't all labeled to the ingredient, but Mint Aura is pretty rare so I can probably figure it out. It's frequently used as an Anti-Venom so I'll put most of those up there._

I started placing bottles on the shelf.

"HMUM!" mom cleared her throat."

"Something wrong.

"Just a little tickle." Mom said "Why don't you keep working."

I went back to work, but first I looked at the bottle in my hand.

_This is just cough syrup…that doesn't have Mint Aura in it…_

I kept working my way down the shelves, Mom just watched sometimes clearing her throat

* * *

**Topaz POV**

"Put this on Mommy." I said holding up a little plastic crown.

"How do I look."

"Like a Queen." I smiled.

"Maybe because I am one." Mom giggled.

For Mother's Day, Mommy and I were having a tea party.

"More Earl Grey Mommy?" I asked pouring the 'liquid'

"Of course Milady."

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

I was sitting in the back yard, on the hill with the log set up. The sun was just about to set.

"Hi Mom." I smiled as she walked up the hill.

"It looks like a clear night." Mom said "It's just perfect."

"Yeah…like every year."

Mom and I took a seat and we watched the stars for hours, pointing at constellations and other stars. We do this every year, just the two of us and the night sky. Growing up, everyone else always had their Mom around…except me. So for as long as I can remember on Mother's day Mom and I go out at night at watch the stars together, just the two of us.

"Hey Mom?" I asked leaning my head on her shoulder "Do you think Mom can see the stars to?"

"I'm sure she can sweetie." Mom said rubbing my shoulder "I'm sure she can."

I had thought about asking Nona to summon Mom, but it puts so much stress on her and it wouldn't be fair to make her waste her day and magic for my own selfish desire.

"I love you Mom." I smiled.

"I love you to sweetie."

"Happy Mother's Day Mom."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I wanted to do something Special for Mother's Day. Just something simple, a brief glimpse into the lives of Lucy and her kids.**

**Just as a side note, if you have free time and are capable make sure you give your Mom a call or go see her and tell her you love her, I sure it would mean a lot.**

**Till Next Time!**


	37. Chapter 36: Limiter

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"**Stinger Shot!"**

I shot off a sharp dart and pierced the dark skinned demon.

"**Wolf Fang Hair!"**

Rex whipped his hair around and slammed it into the man.

"Move!"

Some weird sharp tentacles swung around but Lindsey blocked them.

"Damn these guys are tough." Cornelia said shattering the ground.

"Well they are the ones who destroyed the council." I said firing off a few shots "Their strength is legendary."

"What a compliment."

I ducked as a man covered in scales slashed at me with his forearm.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

Nashi jumped in and collided her fist into his.

"Let me see if I remember the names from the stories." I said "That was Torafusa, Tall, Dark and Handsome is Tempesta, The hunchback is Franmalth, the raging octopus is Ezel and the skeleton is Keith."

"I'm calling the old guy." Nashi said throwing fire around.

Rex was tied up with Franmalth and Cornelia was attempting to balst Keith apart, but he had the power to break his body apart.

"HYA!" Lindsey was swiping her sword as Ezel.

"I guess that leaves you to me." I tipped my hat at Tempesta.

"who am I again?"

_He forgot his own name…what a dumbass._

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

"RAHHH!"

I punched at Kyouka but she just dodged it.

"GAH!" I hissed as she slashed me with her claws.

"Weak!" she yelled kicking me "You don't match up to Sayla's true strength at all!"

I tried trading blows with Kyouka but she was just so strong.

"_Stop fight me Sayla!"_

"_**I would rather see Kyouka win." She gloated.**_

"AHHHAAA!" I yelled as my arm was sliced open by Kyouka's claws.

"_**Goodbye girl."**_

Kyouka punched me, slamming me into the floor.

"HAAAHHAA!" I screamed in pain.

Kyouka hacked at me with her claws.

"_Please Sayla…"_

"_**I will not help you…"**_

"_You've always worked with me in the past…I thought you trusted me…please…I don't want to die…"_

"_**This will be your end girl. Then I will finally be free."**_

"_You don't understand anything." I hissed "Our souls are linked, if I die, you;ll die to."_

**_"…"_**

"_Please Sayla! You heard her, she called you trash, she doesn't care about you at all. Please, I need you to work with me, so we can both live."_

**"…"**

"_Sayla!"_

"GAHHHAAA!" I yelled as Kyouka's claws dug into my skull.

"_**Very Well." Sayla said "I do not wish to perish from this plain, I will led you all my power, but understand this. The way were are now, I'm not sure either of us will be able to control out body."**_

"_I don't care, do it."_

"_**Find my soul…good….now match up."**_

"HAAA" I punched Kyouka off me."

"What are you?"

"**LIMTER BREAK!"**

* * *

**Nona's POV**

Everyone was doing there best, splitting up to fight various demons.

***RAHHHHHHAAAAAAA***

An earsplitting scream rang out and then the cealing cracked.

"What the-?!"

The ceiling caved in, and two woman fell donw from the upper floor.

"RAHHH!" One of them got up and let out a hellish scream.

"That form…" Asuka said.

"Mirai…"

"AHHHHH!"

She looked even more demonic now, her skin was tanned and covered in strange markings, her legs were all pointy and the horns on her head more knarled.

"What the hell did you do?" A blonde haired woman said getting up.

"DIE!"

Mirai dashed forward and tackled the woman through a wall.

"Kyouka!"

"Nona!" Asuka yelled "We're tied up here, I want oyu to go after Mirai."

"Alright."

"That thing was Mirai?" Nashi said.

"That was her full body takeover, **Sayla's Soul" **I said.

"Sayla…" Torafusa mumbled "Dammit…"

I spread my wings and headed down the hall.

"Where do you think your going?"

I felt someone grab my tail.

"Jackal?!"

"**Water Nebula!"**

Aqua's jar appeared and blasted the demon off me.

"I thought I killed you before."

"You again…"

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

"I beat you once I can do it again." I said spinning my jar around "Let's go!"

"RAHH!" Jackal snapped his fingers and sent an explosive wave at me.

"**Hydro Shield"**

I made a bubble to block the blast.

"**Bubble Blaster!"**

I let off a flurry of bubble bullets but Jackal just blew them away.

"Got ya!" he laughed grabbing my arm "SEE YA!"

"AHHH!" I yelled as I was blasted away.

I quickly got back up and started fighting back. I spun my jar and blasted Jackal in the chest with a **Lobo.**

"How did you come back? I know we destroyed you."

"Keith's curse is pretty useful." He smirked.

_He was revived…damn._

"**Water Slicer!"**

I shot the liquid in my jar out at him, he was still laughing about something, so I sliced his right arm off.

"AHH! YOU BRAT!"

I flipped my jar and drilled him into the ground.

"Drop dead!" he yelled pushing me while using his explosion like a booster.

I was slammed into a wall **"Water Cannon!"**

I blasted him off me and flipped my jar again.

"**Water Lobo!"**

I blasted him back with a shotgun like attack, perforating his stomach.

"RAHH!"

I ducked under a clothesline and set up my jar.

"**Geyser Blast!"**

"WAH!" Jackal was shot through the ceiling.

"I'm stronger than before, I don't need my spirit form to stop you anymore."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Rex Vs Franmalth.**

**Till Next Time!**


	38. Chapter 37: Rex vs Franmalth

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Rex's POV**

"**Firefly Hair!"**

I swished my hair around, blowing back the hunchbacked man, Franmalth. He had long arms so his ability to hit my even if I kept him back with my hair was troublesome.

The demon's arms extended out punching me back.

_If I remember this guy gets more powerful if he has more souls stolen. If he's recently been reincarnated he's probably still weak. I also remember Mom saying he can absorb you soul through your magic; I can't waste time I need to move fast and take him down._

"**Wolf Fang Hair!"**

"Got ya Brat!"

Franmalth punched through my hair and it separated.

"No I've got you…**Snag Line!"**

My Hair wrapped him up like a blanket.

"RAHHH!"

I yanked my hair and threw the demon into a wall

"GAH!" I grabbed my chest in pain.

"You get it! I'll suck you soul out through your hair, like one big furry straw!"

I felt like my heart was gonna rip out of my chest.

"HNGH!" I groaned and wiggled my finger "YA!"

The other half of my hair formed a blade like shape and sliced a piece off, breaking me free.

"Ha…ha…ha." I panted.

_Damn this will be tough…I mean growing my hair back won't be too hard but if I do this too much my reach will shorten._

I looked around to see how everyone else was doing. Asuka was dodging and firing her pistols and a guy creating whirlwinds, Cornelia was shattering the floor in an attempt to destroy a living skeleton, Lindsey was in a sword fight with some sort of octopus and Nashi was spraying fire all over.

"**Octopus Hair!"**

I split my hair and sent all eight bundles at Franmalth.

"**Octopus Arm!"** Just like my hair his arms broke into eight parts, only he had two arms so he actually had sixteen tendrils, all tipped with sharp spikes.

"BAH!" I grunted as I got drilled with dozens of punches.

_He absorbed enough of my magic to use my attack, dammit this is bad._

"**Chomping Hair!"**

I smashed my hair around Franmalth but he spiked out and shredded my hair.

He grabbed my hair and swung me around, sucking out my power at the same time.

"**Choker!"**

I slammed him down and threw my hair around, pounding on Franmalth.

"Ha…ha…ha…"

I panted trying to catch my breath.

_I can't keep this up…_

"HYAA!"

"HA!" I grunted as I was punched in the face.

I rolled across the ground in pain.

"It's over kid." Franmalth said picking my up by the hair "You'll be the start of my new collection."

"AHHHHHAAAAHH!"  
"Sit Still!"

"GAH!" I got shanked in the side by a spiked fist.

_Gotta…do…something!_

I flipped us over and kicked him back. My magic power was drained and I didn't have a lot of strength left.

"**Wolf Fang Hair!"**

I knocked the demon up and glared at him. The two of us traded attacks. My hair batting back his long arms.

"Oh your soul will be most delicious.

"**Golden Hair: Lion's Mane!"**

My hair roared forward slammed into him.

"**Golden Moonlight!"**

My hair mad two crescents and sliced around the demon.

"Where is this strength coming from?"

"**Gold Sheen!"**

My hair formed a hammer and smashed the demon like a pancake.

"**Squid Hair!"**

Four tendrils **pinned** his arms and legs, and another wrapped around his neck.

"**Tentacle Crush!"**

The five spare tendrils lad into him with a flurry of punches and swipes.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

My attacks blasted him back.

"**Again, Lion's Mane! Swipe!"**

A claw slashed Franmalth, sending him into a wall.

"YAYAYAYAYA!" I flailed him around, slamming him into the floor like he did to me.

"Ha…ha…ha…" my hair returned to normal and I caught my breath.

"Was that it?"

"GAH!"

I was drilled with a spiked punch.

"How…are you moving…?"

"Demon physiology is highly resilient…now die!"

"**Hair Shield!"**

I blocked the punch and swatted him back.

"HYUP!" I lifted a rock and hurled it at Franmalth.

"I'm not falling for that again!" he said punching through the rock.

"**Hair Net!"**

Fibers spread out, before grabbing the chunks of shattered rock and hurled them back at him.

He was pelted with stones while the rest of my hair began slamming into him.

"STAY DOWN!" I yelled.

"**Scarlet Hair!"**

My hair ignited and laid into Franmalth again.

"BAHHHH!"

When I stopped only charred ashes remained.

"So…exhausted." I mumbled slumping to the ground.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Cornelia vs Keith**

**Just a quick update, Family updates are moving from Tuesday + Thursday to just Tuesday.**

**Till Next Time!**


	39. Chapter 38: Cornelia vs Keith

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"HAAA!" I swung my fist around but when I punched Keith he just disintegrated into a black dust.

_I can't hit him…he just breaks up into those particles when I hit him._

"**Earth Spike!"**

I slapped my palms into the floor and shattered it, sending a wave of crude shrapnel at Keith.

"**Crash Punch!"**

I punched the skeleton again but he just broke apart and appeared behind me.

"**Disassemble!" **I shot out a grid and Keith broke into four pieces.

"Alright!" I cheered.

"Hmph." The chunks vibrated and reformed.

"Dammit!"

"**Black Bone."**

A creepy skeleton popped out of the floor and grabbed my legs.

"Ewww! Get off me!"

I punched the creature, shattering its skull.

"**Skeletal Summoning."**

A platoon of skeletal soldiers and zombies rose up from the floor and started marching towards me.

_Creepy!_

"**Full Crash!"**

I slammed my hands down, destabilizing the floor. The skeletons fell apart into piles of bones.

"**Black Wave!"**

A torrent of dark particles flowed towards me.

_I have a feeling I shouldn't touch those things._

I palmed the floor, blowing a hole open for me to drop to the lower level. The gust of black dust blew passed me, but a little hit my arm, and I burned.

"AHHH!" I hissed "What is this? It feels like part of my skin just died."

"**Magic Barrier Particles." **Keith explained "They neutralize Ethernano, halting magic and destroying a magic user's body."

"A Poison…" I said.

"**Black Gust!"**

Another gust of particles shot out and hit me.

_I can't…inhale them it'll kill me._

"**Space Crush!"**

I broke the area around me, teleporting back and allowing me to avoid the plague like air.

"**Black Ball."**

All of the particles gathered in one place swirling around and combining into one large sphere.

"What are you trying to pull?" I growled.

"I will now detonate this sphere." He said "Spreading the particles throughout the cube."

_No…he can't._

"**Detonate."**

The ball broke apart and began leaking those particles.

"**Space Crush!"**

I broke the area again, making the ball reform.

"What?"

_I can't let a single one escape, or everyone will die._

"**Detonate!"**

"**Crush!"**

"**Detonate!"**

"**Crush!"**

"**DETONATE!"**

"**CRUSHHHHH!"**

Every time he tried to shatter the orb I broke the air inside, forcing it back into shape.

_I can't do this all day, I have to stop him somehow, but if I move to attack the ball will break and the poison will leak out…_

I focused my magic.

"Come on…."

"What are you trying to do now?" Keith pondered.

"Come on!"

_I can…do this!_

"**SHATTER!"**

The ball of black particles cracked and shattered, disappearing from the air.

"I broke it." I panted trying to catch my breath.

"She…shattered the particles out of existence." Keith mumbled.

"**Space Crush."**

I popped forward.

_That took a lot of magic, so does using space crush since it's my Celestial Power, I only have a few minutes left at best._

"You can break even small particles." Keith said "It's too dangerous to let you live, I'll kill you here!"

"AHHH!" I pulled pack to punch him.

"HA!" he swatted my hand away with his staff and the turned to dust and appeared behind me.

"Huh?! GAHHH!"

He smacked me in the back with his staff. I hit the ground hard and a dozen skeletons came out and held me down.

"Meet your end. **Black Spear!"**

A collection of black dust hardened around the tip of Keith's staff.

"YAAAAA!" I slammed my head into the floor, breaking it apart and freeing me from the grip of the skeletons.

"WAH!" the floor caved in again and we fell out of the cube and started plummeting towards the ground.

I felt Keith try and grab me again but I wriggled free of his grip. I flipped us over so I was behind him.

"Eat it!" I charged up my fist **"Crash Punch!"**

I slammed my hand into the skeletal man's face, sending him rocketing to the ground. He landed in a crater and seemed to be knocked out.

"He's done but now I need to land." I flailed around "HELP!"

I held my hands out planning to just blow out the floor and try and slow my fall.

"**Bouncy Mushroom!"**

I landed in on a small blue fungus, cushioning my fall and landing softly on the ground.

"Serena?" I smiled "Why are you here."

"Well that thing was hard to miss." She said pointing up at the cube "Auntie sent me to investigate."

"Well thanks for the assist."

"RAH!" I looked back and saw Keith was coming right back at me.

_Their bodies are so resilient._

"**Black Spear!"**

"**CRASH!"**

I drilled his stomach with a punch and pumped a ton of crash energy into him, tearing his body to pieces.

"This time…stay dead." I panted.

"Are we going back up there?" Serena asked me.

"We should, but I don't know how." I shrugged.

"Leave that to me." Serena hummed and snapped her fingers.

The ground swelled up and a large root lifted the two of us off.

"**Jack's Beanstalk."**

The plant snaked in the hole I created earlier, letting us back into the Tartarus base. Serena and I hopped off and headed deeper into the base.

"I want to go find Nona." I told her "she ran off after Mirai and Kyouka."

"Okay."

"RAHHHH!"

The wall in the hall we were in tore open and Kyouka was thrown through.

"Stupid brat!"

She slashed forward and blocked a kick from a sharp leg.

"It's you!" I yelled.

Mirai flew through the hole in the wall and tackled Kyouka.

"DIE!"

"YA!"

Kyouka's claws shot out and wrapped me up.

"Hit me and I'll slice her to pieces!" Kyouka said trying to hold me hostage.

"YAAAAHHHHH!"

Mirai stopped and looked at me.

"Mirai?"

Suddenly every muscle in my body tensed up.

_I can't…move…_

Mirai flew over and yanked me free.

"HAAA!" and then she punched me in the stomach.

"Mirai?!"

She let off a black blast and blew Serena away.

_What is she doing?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Lindsey vs Ezel and Asuka vs Tempesta.**

**Till Next Time!**


	40. Chapter 39: The Sword and the Gun

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

I quickly flashed my sword around, blocked the sharp tentacles of Ezel. My sword play was quick but fighting what essentially amounted to four swords at once was difficult.

"**Strong Form: Meteor Drop!"**

I kicked off the ceiling and plunged towards the demon. I blocked the first tentacle with the sheath from **Murasama. **I used my blade to block another shard tentacle and kicked Ezel in the face.

"Nice try!" Ezel smirked and wrapped my ankles with his other two tentacles "I'll slice you in two!"

"**Gravity Well!"**

I shifted the air and weighed down his free blades. I twisted my wrist and cut my self free.

"Ha!" Ezel laughed "You're feisty, I'm gonna enjoy killing you."

"I will not fall." I said getting in an attacking stance.

"HYA!" I dashed forward and tried to cut him.

"**BUZZSAW!"**

I got at his side but got sliced in the process.

"Dammit." I hissed as my shirt fell apart.

"Look at you." Ezel taunted "Maybe I won't kill you, I'll just keep you as my slave forever."

I realized with my shirt ripped a good portion of my chest was showing.

"You pervert!" I slide forward **"Light Form: Upward Swing!"**

I cut into the octopus' chest and twisted my body again **"Tornado Slice!"**

"GAH!" Ezel pulled up his tentacles and blocked my swing "get out of my face!"

My stomach was rocked by a thick tentacle and then I was sliced at by a sharper one.

I flipped back and dashed forward again, feeling my shirt fall apart, leaving my in just tight pants and a sports bra.

"**Strong Form: Hilt Crush!"**

I slammed the back of my sword into Ezel's chest knocking him back.

"What the hell!" he yelled storming back over before stopping and looking at me "Impossible…you're body is so scared up…how has someone like you gotten wounds like this but still lived…You're just some punk kid!"

I jumped back and kicked off the walls to avoid his rampage.

"I won't be embarrassed by some stupid little girl again!"

I spun in the air and slashed his back open.

"GAHHH!"

"My scars…" I touched my stomach "From Yuji" My neck "From Ikaruga…" and my thigh "From Eclipse Sagittarius…"

"These scars are my history, my greatest defeats in victory…my strength has always been offense and me weakness is defense…in this fight…I will have no permeant reminder."

"You right!" Ezel laughed swinging at me "I won't just scar you I'll chop you into pieces, you won't remember cause you'll be DEAD!"

I crouched under him, slowly pushing my sword back into the sheath.

"I can't…move…"

"Rage has blinded you. You couldn't see as far forward as I could." I commented **"Gravity Cutter!"**

The area shifted and slammed Ezel into the floor, combined with the gash I had just left in his chest, he was down for the count.

"Now…I have family to find."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"We don't have to do this Lamy!" I said blocking her kick "Just give me Mira…we can talk about this…we can put the past behind us!"

"Shut up!" she said drilling me in the side with a punch "I'm not gonna fall victim to your dumb words."

"I don't want to fight you." I smiled at her "I just want to get to know you and Persephone."

"You don't get it…" Lamy yelled "I'd rather die before I get say I love you!"

_I never…_

"Mom!"

I looked back and saw Erza, Elise, Sierra, and Winona…for some reason Erza and Elise were wearing bunny girl outfits.

"Persephone!" Lamy yelled out.

"You see…this is what you always do…hurt the people I care about…"

Lamy was shaking.

"Lamy…"

"I'm ending you." She glared "Here and now!"

"Mom!"

"Stay back!" I yelled "I know what I have to do."

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"**Hexagonal Shot!"**

Tempesta put up a wind wall and vaporized my bullets before they could make impact.

_He's tough…my shots are barely making it through…I hope everyone else is faring better._

"**Crashing Planets!"**

I shot off two quick blasts but again a tornado block my attack.

"**Flame Break!"**

Tempesta clapped his hands and shot a wave of fire at me. I ducked under it and changed guns again.

"**Comet's Tail!"**

I fired off the bazooka and managed to pierce the wind wall. Tempesta was taken by surprise and blown back by the rocket.

"Got ya!" I said ditching the rocket launcher and shifted to the dual pistols again **"Bullet Rain!"**

I shot off a flurry of bullets and drilled Tempesta's chest.

"RAAH!" wind gathered around his hands and he clawed at me, blasting my into the air.

"**Fire Blast!"**

He shot a ball of fire at me.

"**Buckshot!"**

I blasted the ball away and bulled out the assault rifle and let off a round of shots, again chewing threw his chest.

"Take this! **Perfect Shot!" **I let off a bullet that ricochet and went right for the demon's head.

He picked up his hand and blocked the shots.

"I forgot the pain that bullets cause." He said dropping the lead. **"Wind Ripper!"**

The air flashed by and nipped at my sky.

"**Stinger Shot!" **I let off a blast and drilled the demon in the shoulder.

"GAH!"

"No messing around!" I jumped up and pinned his arms back and shoved the barrel of the gun inches from his head "Say goodnight!"

I pulled the trigger **"Point Blank Buster!"**

I blew him back and knocked him out, smoke sliding out of his mouth.

"Don't worry I'm not killing you yet." I said "I need info."

"Asuka!"

I looked back and saw Rex, and Lindsey running to me.

"You guys done?" I asked.

"Yeah…no problems."

"Cornelia finished to." Rex said "I saw her and Serena finish Keith."

"So it's just Nashi and Mirai we have to worry about." I said.

"No…you need to worry about yourselves!"

I was pulled across the room by the tornado and Rex was slammed with a tentacle while Lindsey was hit with a collection of black particles.

"They're back." Rex said.

All the demons we had fought were still kicking and had returned to the fight.

"HA!" The ceiling caved in and Mirai crashed through, she was pulling Cornelia and Kyouka down with her "SKREAAAAAAA!"

"Oh shit…" Rex groaned.

"Asuka!" Nona yelled down "She's lost all control!"

_The soul has taken over her body….she has no control._

I looked in front of me, four demons from Tartarus, Keith, Franmalth, Tempesta and Ezel along with Kyouka and a rampaging Mirai.

"Asuka what do we do?" Lindsey asked.

"I spent." Rex said "I've got no power left."

"Yeah me to…we really could use Nashi right now." I said looking around.

"It's always Flame Brain and his Stupid Kid that get called for help." A voice said "No one ever just wants my back up."

"The Voice…"

"Huh?" all the demons turned to the hall.

"**Ice Make: Seven Strike Dance!"**

Every demon except Kyouka was covered in thick ice and shattered out of existence.

"Thank God." I smiled.

"Yo!" Uncle Gray waved.

"Uncle Gray!"

"RAHHHH!" Mirai let out another scream.

"What now." Cornelia groaned from the floor.

"Crap…that's really bad." Gray mumble.

"What?"

"She's sucking in their souls." He said "She just absorbed the power of those four I just put down."

"Mirai…"

"Step back." Gray said "I'll take care of it."

"No!" I said grabbing his arm "You can't…"

"She's out of control…"

"GAHHH!" Mirai threw Kyouka through the floor and jumped down after her.

"Just…I don't know what to do." I said.

_Mom I need help…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**There will still be a chapter tomorrow!**

**Next Time- Nashi vs Torafusa and Neo Tartarus Arc wraps up with another arrival. Will the gang be able to stop Mirai, will Lucy be able to put a end to Lamy's attack? All this and more, next time!**

**Till Next Time!**


	41. Chapter 40- NeoTartaurs End

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Nashi's POV**

"**Fire Dragon Talon!"**

I was stuck in a fist fight with this lizard guy. My Dragon Slaying Magic nicked at his scales but I had to keep avoiding his arm blades.

"**Iron Fist!"**

I ducked under a swipe from this sword like fins and drilled him with a guy punch. Torafusa grabbed me by the hair and threw me into the ground.

"I'm putting you in the ground!" He yelled bringing his arm down.

"GRR…**Fire Dragon Roar!"**

I hit him with and blast of flame before kicking back up and going back at him with a series of punches.

_His defense is so strong I can barely get an inch._

"**Flame Elbow!" **I slammed my arm into his arms and broke his block "Gotcha!"

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

"Ugh." The demon moaned under the pressure of my punch.

I moved my hands up **"Fire Dragon Jaw!"**

I slammed my hands into his skull, knocking him to the floor.

"You're weak old timer." I smirked **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"**

I whipped my arms around but they were both grabbed and stopped.

"You should respect you elders girl." The demon glared.

Her held both my arms with one hand and was bringing another blade down on me. I flailed around and managed to kick my way free by catching Torafusa on the chin. I flipped back and got ready to go back into battle.

"Enough messing around." The demon said throwing off his shirt.

He hulked out and got all muscular and big **"Tenchi Kaimei!"**

Water suddenly began filling the room and before I had a chance to react I was submerged.

"God luck escaping this!" he said swimming towards me, he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me deeper under the water.

_The water…it burns…my fire…I can't make it boil…_

I tried to focus my magic but I couldn't make a single flame.

_Is this it…a great dragon like me…drowning in some water…_

"_**Do it…"**_

_What the…_

I felt a fire gather around me and the water heat up.

"Impossible…my water…!"

"RAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I broke free of the water.

"What the hell!"

"**Dragon Slayer Dual Art!" **A golden fire gathered around my arms **"Celestial Solar Flare!"**

"Done in again…by celestial magic."

A shimmering tornado knocked the demon into the air, incapacitating him.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"You're done." I smirked.

Once I started to walk away I heard the ceiling break and saw Mirai come in and start slamming that bird woman into a wall.

"Die! Die! Die!"

"Nashi!" Nona yelled from the upper floor "Look out she's out of control."

"RAH!" Mirai in her demon form let out a scream and charged at me.

"It be fun to test you like this." I said getting ready to block her but she skipped right passed me and went for Torafusa.

"GAH!"

In a flash he was gone and Mirai's eyes glowed.

_Did she just…_

"Girl!" Kyouka jumped off the floor and her and Mirai charged at each other.

"Hey don't leave me out!" I whined.

"RAAH!"

"Ladies please." A voice said.

The air between the two ripple and two arms came out and threw them back.

"You should act like adults."

"Aunt Minerva!"

The black haired woman stood tall.

"Dear…you look awful." She said looking at Mirai "I'm so sorry."

"You…" Kyouka glared.

"You are back." Minerva glared.

"I'll tear you apart to!" Kyouka said charging forward.

Aunt Minerva moved her hands around **"Yagdo Rigora!"**

A huge god appeared and caught Kyouka in an explosion.

"Back to the ground with you." Aunt Minerva said.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"Your master called and said you were involved with Tartarus so I came to assist." She said "I will have to deal with Mirai, I will hold her back till she grows too weak to fight anymore."

"GAHHHHH! RAHHH!" Mirai held her hand out and Kyouka disappeared.

"Stand back." Minerva said "This might get messy."

* * *

**Persephone's POV**

"Huh?" I groaned as I tried to get up.

"You should stay lying down." Erza said "You're a little banged up."

"UGH!" Lucy groaned as she took a punch to the gut from Mom.

"Just…give up…please!" Mom yelled punching her again.

"How long…have the two of them been fighting?"

"A while now." Winona said "but Mom hasn't fought back, only taken the hits from Lamy."

_Huh…why?_

Mom uppercutted Lucy and knocked her to the ground.

"I've got you now!"

"Hehe…" Lucy smiled and Lamy stopped just inches from her face.

"What are you doing…" Mom grumbled.

"This was fun." Lucy said "You're really cute when you're angry."

"Shut up…"

"You were right thought…what I did to you…I deserve this…but I don't want to die here, cause I want to get to know you and Persephone."

Mom's hand was shaking "Why…I hate you…so why…can't…I hit you?"

Lucy sat up and hugged Mom "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Mom said crying "Why can't I get angry at you anymore?!"

"It's okay." Lucy said rubbing her hair "Let's just…put this behind us."

Lucy looked at me "Come here."

"I don't get it…" I said "We, attacked you and kidnapped Mirajane but you act like it's no big deal."

"I'm not upset." Lucy said hugging me and Mom "Cause you two are family."

_Family…_

"MOM!"

I looked back and saw Asuka, Rex, and Lindsey running towards us.

"Mom." Asuka said stopping "It's Mirai."

"What about her?"

"GAHHH!"

The back wall tore open and Mirai, still as Sayla, broke through and slid to a stop.

"Stay down girl." A voice said as Mirai got up.

The demon looked around and locked eyes with us. Minerva's magic gathered around her hands again.

"She's been absorbing the Demon Gates!" Nashi yelled "She want's Lamy!"

"Mom!"  
**"Ih Ragdo!"**

A sphere appeared around Mirai and threw her across the room.

"Get away from here!" Minerva yelled

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

**Internal monologue**

"Why…why can't I stop."

"I warned you." Sayla said looking at me "As we are now we are but prisoners to your body."

"I don't want to hurt anyone." I cried "Please just make it stop."

"There is nothing I can do. You will have to trust in the others to wear you down and gain control back."

"I can't."

"Yes…you can."

I looked up at Sayla.

"From before the day you were born we have been linked, our souls tied together. I've watched you grown and I know what you are capable of. Look behind you, see what you've accomplished you did something even the great Mirajane couldn't do, you took over the Demon Gates of Tartarus."

I looked back at the rabble behind me.

"You've reunited me with my old friends, nothing makes me happier." Sayla said.

"I'll just use her body to blow up that stupid Mermaid!" Jackal yelled.

"Silence fool." Sayla said throwing a book at him "Do not mind them I will keep them in line for you."

"I thought you said I could only hear and see you because our souls were linked." I pointed out.

"The demon gate souls are linked, them to me, me to you." Sayla said "You have our power out your disposal whenever you need it."

"That's assuming I can get out of this."

"Lamy is out there." Kyouka called out "You've already lost to her."

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"YAHHHHHH!" Mirai shot forward again.

"I can't stop her!" Minerva yelled out.

"Stand back." Lamy said "I'll take care of it. She's my experiment and my responsibility, besides…she's family…"

"Wait Mom!" Persephone yelled.

"Stupid experiment…learn to control yourself girl!"

Mirai came just inches from Lamy he hand reaching out to absorb her.

"**Go to sleep!"**

Lamy poked Mirai in the center of the chest and everything calmed down.

"HNGH!" Mirai's takeover dispelled and she returned to normal, passing out on the floor.

"Mirai!" Aunt Mira said running over.

"How did you…?" I asked.

"I create demons I can knock them back to normal." Lamy said.

"Mirai…" Aunt Mira hugged her daughter "Oh no…she's burning up."

"Probably cause she absorbed all those demons at the same time and her body is fighting to control them all." Persephone said.

"And her being just a human makes it hard for her to do so many at once." Lamy said "So he mind and body and fighting the need to reject her new take over souls."

"If she was a half demon like me it might not be too bad." Persephone said "But as just a human."

"Wait you're only half demon." Mom said "But I thought."

"She was born with the ears, likely inherited from me." Lamy walked over to Mirai "Gimme the kid I can fix her."

Aunt Mira got defensive, holding Mirai close.

"You have to trust her Mira." Mom said.

Reluctantly Aunt Mira passed Mirai to Lamy.

"Yep…demon particles are out of control." Lamy sighed "Stupid kid absorbing all that was just dumb…then again you had no control."

Lamy chewed on her lip.

"Ehh. She'll be fine." Lamy shrugged "She's a strong kid; she just needs some time to regulate the energy."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Aqua asked.

"I'll monitor her to make sure everything goes smoothly." Lamy said "You got some kind of infirmary I can borrow?"

"Yeah back at the guild." Mom said "By the way you said you were upset about your body…"

"Yeah." Lamy frowned "I hate looking like a bimbo."

"You know you can shift back to your original form right?"

"What…How could I not know this?!"

"Just think about it." Mom said.

There was a puff of smoke and Lamy was now all tiny and short.

"Whoa!" we all yelled "She's so different!"

"Come on." Mom said "Let's get back to the guild."

"I wonder what I'm gonna do with this CUBE?" Lamy mumbled walking off "Maybe I'll just scrap it?"

Everyone started walking away, I turned back and saw Persephone was just standing there.

"What are you waiting for?" I said grabbing her hand "You have so many people to meet."

***Sniff***

She started crying "I just…I feel so happy…"

I smiled at her "It's cause your with people who love you…Little sister."

She started crying tears of joy and then we went home.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next time- we're gonna be doing a few fluff chapters now, First Persephone attempts to adjust to a new way of living.**

**Till Next Time!**


	42. Chapter 41: Persephone's House Tour

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**AN: Normally I don't put my notes at the beginning but this relates to the naming of some characters so I found it pertinent to being prio.**

**I had always used the Wiki as my source for names and recently they have changed the names of the Tartarus demons to reflect the official translations as opposed to the fa translations.**

**As such I will be using the most recent spellings for the demons, Seilah, Keyes, Torufuzar, and Tempester from now on. This is to help keep continuity with the manga and because I'm using the updated names in my other story so I don't want to confuse myself.**

**I hope you understand my choice in changing the names.**

**So from here on out the demons of Tartarus are as follows.**

**Sayla= Seilah**

**Kyouka= Kyouka**

**Jackal= Jackal**

**Ezel= Ezel**

**Tempesta= Tempester**

**Torafusa= Torafuzar**

**Keith= Keyes**

**Franmalth= Franmalth.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"You know I'm not a big fan of people mucking about in my infirmary." Wendy sighed looking at Lamy treating Mirai.

"Hehe…" I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You sound like Porlyusica. I guess you do take after your teacher more than you think."

"Don't compare me to the old lady." Wendy sighed tapping her pen on the desk "So, what's with demon girl over there?"

"Well Lamy said to leave all things related to healing Mirai to her." I shrugged.

"Lucy…" Wendy looked at me "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." I said sternly "Even Mira is okay with it."

"Fine." Wendy sighed "I don't know much about demon medicine anyway."

"Well now we have three medics for all our healing needs, You for Humans, Ophiuchus for Spirits and Lamy for Demons."

"Yay." Wendy deadpanned "More time people can spend in my infirmary…so how's the kid adjusting?"

"Persephone?" I mumbled quizzically "I left Asuka to help her settle in…I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

**Persephone's POV**

"Are you sure this is where you want it?" Mira asked me "I can't move it once I stamp you."

"Yeah…here is fine."

Mira pressed the stamp to my chest and left a purple symbol on my breast.

"Congratulations." She smiled "You're officially a member of Fairy Tail."

"That's it?"

"Yep that's it." Asuka said "Come on we have other stuff we need to do."

"Alright."

We walked through the town, heading towards the forest.

"So are you adjusting well?" Asuka asked me.

"I've only haven't even been here a day." I said "So I guess…but I don't think I really belong."

"Hmm? Why say that?"

"Cause I see the way the other members of your guild look at me-."

"Not my guild." Asuka corrected "Our guild…and don't mind them you know there past with Tartarus so they're just a little nervous around you, give them some time."

"We here." Asuka said unlocking a door "This is home."

I looked at the huge mansion "You all live here?"

"Yep, this is the Heartfilia mansion in Magnolia." She said "Everyone in our family lives here, well except Simon cause he's out of town for a while. Oh and Topaz, Serena and Kalim live in Crocus, but they have rooms for when they stay here."

_Simon…?_

Asuka showed me the kitchen and the living room, the mansion was huge, multiple floors, dozens of bedrooms and bathrooms…it was like a castle in a fairy tale.

"This will be your room." Asuka said letting me into an empty room "Feel free to decorate it how you'd like…everyone has their own style."

"I'm gonna leave you be for a bit, take a look around and get situated." Asuka told me "My room's right down the hall if you ever want to talk."

"Okay…"

Asuka left me in the room. The only thing in there was a bed and a ton of white paint on the walls.

"What am I gonna put in here…" I wondered "Maybe I should take a walk around and see some of the other rooms and how they're decorated."

I closed my door and noticed that there was a nameplate by it.

"Persephone Heartfilia…" I whispered rubbing my hand over the engraving.

_I've always just been Persephone…_

I decided to start downstairs and work my way up.

"I guess I should just knock on the door." I mumbled.

I tapped the door and it was answered by a young boy, probably only ten or so, the nameplate said Cyrus Heartfilia-Marvel.

"Oh hello." He said "You're that girl Mama said would be around, you're Persephone right?"

"Yeah that's me…" I mumbled.

"Is it true? That you're our sister too?"

"Umm…yes." I nodded.

"Cool!" he smiled "another sister!"

He opened the door and let me in. His room was strange for a ten year old. There was a lot of doctor like toys and equipment.

"I'm gonna be a doctor just like my Mom." He said "And I'm gonna help people and cure all sorts of diseases."

"That's nice." I mumbled "Well I'm still looking around so I'll be going."

"Okay!" he cheered "I'm always around if you need healing!"

The next room was labeled Topaz H. Fiore. No one was in there but the door was open so I let myself in. it was a cute room, designed for a young girl who liked to play princess. It had tea sets and white chairs and dolls all over.

The next room was for someone named Kalim Heartfilia, that room looked like a gym and was full of weights a small ring and punching bags.

After that was a room for someone named Serena Heartfilia. Just walking in made me sneeze, there was so much pollen. The room looked more like an outdoor garden then a teenager's room.

"La…La Ah~ Laaa~ LaLaLa~"  
I looked and saw an average height girl singing to herself as she watered the plants in the room.

"La~…Mmmmm." She mummed in a beautiful voice.

"You know it's rude to let yourself into someone's room without asking…" the girl said as she stopped singing "Hello I'm Serena."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She said putting down a watering can "My plants love company."

"I was just looking around to see some of the other rooms."

"I see." She said "Well if you're looking for a color for the walls." She smiled "You strike me as a green."

"I do?" I said confused "I always thought of myself as a purple…"

"Well I'll let you get back to your tour." Serena waved "Best of Luck."

I went up a floor; the first room was the property of someone named Rex Heartfilia-Corona. The room was unoccupied but there were a lot of pictures of suns and a collection of hair care products. One picture caught my eye, it was of a boy, about 10 or so, with a woman with long red hair, and in the background were a bunch of giants.

_If I didn't know better I'd think this room belonged to a girl._

Next room was for Aqua Heartfilia. It was like an undersea grotto, full or Marble columns and dark blue paint and fish decals. Even the bed was ornate and canopy in style.

Then there was a room for Cornelia Heartfilia-Alberona. The room was pretty basic, wood flooring and bar stools for chairs. It was pretty much just a normal room. She had a picture of herself at a young age, with someone I took to be her mother and a man much older than the other two.

After that was Nona Heartfilia's room. This room was almost childish; it had balls of yarn all over, little mechanical mice buzzing around and an oversized cat tree in the corner.

_I suppose a cat girl would like this stuff._

I went up another floor, to the floor my room was on.

The first room was for a set of twins Candy and Crescent Heartfilia-Milkovich. The room had two large clocks on each side of the room along with two separate beds for the two girls that lived in it. Other than that it was average for the age of the two staying there.

Next was my room and after that was a room titled Uriah Heartfilia-Milkovich.

_I wonder if he's related to those twins._

The room was a blueish white color, and most of the furniture was clear like glass. I shivered upon entry. It was freezing in there and despite being nearly subzero the boy sleeping on the bed had no shirt on.

_What a weirdo._

I left and went to the next room, Nashi Dragneel. Her room was the total opposite of Uriah's. It was scaling and humid, everything was red and painted with flames.

_The last room was a freezer and this one's an oven…who put these two next to each other._

The next room belonged to Asuka…the eldest sibling. Her room was like a farm or an old west town from a movie. It was dusty brown, had old wooden furniture and fences for decoration along with saloon like doors nailed to the walls for effect.

"So how you making out?" Asuka asked walking up.

It was weird; she was dressed in a long sleeve shirt and jeans…not her usual cowgirl outfit.

"I'm doing alright." I said "I'm just looking at other peoples rooms trying to get used to the lay of things." I told her.

"That's good but word of advice." Asuka smiled at me "You should always knock before you come in…you never know what some people might be doing in their private time."

"Okay I will." I said leaving and heading up a floor.

The first room there belonged to someone named Simon Knightwalker. The room was fairly barren only having a desk and a few books lying around.

The next room was the residence of Kane Heartfilia-McGarden. That room might as well have been a library. The walls were covered in shelves and those shelves were filled to the brim with books. The floor was no better, stacks of books littered the ground and I wasn't even sure where the bed was.

After that was the room of Michael Heartfilia-Orlando. His room was like Cornelia's nothing of note, a few books, some maps and stuff you'd more likely see in a war room or the office of a tactician not a front line fighter.

After that was a large room with three names on it Elise Scarlet, Sierra Lockser and Winona Strauss. The room was cut into three distinct parts. One looked like a forge for a blacksmith, filled with armor and swords; one looked like a coral reef and the last like some sort of dungeon with chains and whips.

"Oh look what I found, a new toy."

I looked back and saw Winona closing the door.

"My new sister has come to be punished?"

"What?"

"You need a beating." She cackled "Take your whipping like a big girl!"

"Ahh!" I yelled running.

"Wait come back, I just want to tie you up until you scream my name!"

"What are you two doing?" a girl with long white hair tied back into a ponytail asked.

"I was just about to break the new girl in." Winona smiled.

"Leave her be." The girl said "Go back to your toys Winona."

"You're no fun Celeste." She grumbled walking off.

"Thank you." I panted.

"Word of advice, never go into that trio's room." The girl said sticking her hand out "I'm Celeste Aguria, nice to meet you. You must be Persephone, Mom told us you'd be around."

"I was just looking around to get to know the place." I told her.

"Well come in." she said "This is my room."

Celeste's room was bright, nearly blinding. The walls were covered in mirrors and the ceiling was covered in neon lights.

"This is my little slice of heaven." She said hopping on her bed.

"It's…bright." I squinted.

"You think so? I guess…"

"Well I'm gonna go." I said "bye."

"See ya."

I went up to the top floor in the house and found the final two rooms. The first was for my fellow demon girl, Mirai. Her room looked to be straight out of a gothic castle, it was dark dreary and macabre.

The final room belonged to Lindsey Mikazuchi. I knocked on the door and when it opened I nearly wet myself.

"Eek!" I cringed when a sword came just inches from my neck.

"It's you…" she glared "How can I help you demon girl?"

"I was just looking around the house was all."

I looked at Lindsey, she wasn't wearing a shirt, just a sports bra and had running pants on…she was also sweaty so I took this to mean she was working out and not in the mood for any visitors.

_She has a lot of scars…_

"I'll be going." I mumbled.

"You do that." She said "Remember I don't take kindly to those who bother Mother and Asuka, do not make her regret welcoming you in to our family."

"I…I won't." I mumbled walking off.

I left the house and went back to the guild. Again everyone seemed to stare or whisper when I walked passed. Even Mom didn't want to talk, too busy regulating the demon energy inside Mirai.

"Maybe I should just go away…Lindsey didn't seem to want me here…and no one in the guild will even look at me." I moped.

"What's with that glum look?"

I looked up and saw Lucy.

"Oh hi." I shrugged.

"Something bothering you?"

"I don't know." I sighed pulling my knees to my chest "I don't belong here."

Lucy hugged me "You do belong, because you're my daughter."

"Lucy…"

"And stop calling me that." She said bopping me on the head "Call me Mom okay."

"Uhh." I mumbled

"Come on there's something you'll like to see in the guild's lower floor."

Lucy ushered me to the lower floor.

"Wow…" I smiled "It's…wonderful."

It was a game room, full of pool tables, slot machines and roulette wheels.

"This is incredible." I said touching the table "I've never seen some of this stuff in the high class places I played, how do you guys have this?"

"Guild secret." She smirked "Just kidding people won them on jobs and such. This is the Hall's game room. Lamy told me you like this kind of stuff so I thought you'd like to look around."

"Look around…I can't wait to try this stuff out."

"Go ahead." She said "play to your hearts content."

"This is the best, Mom!" I smiled hugging her "But I don't want to play alone…will you play with me?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns. **

**Next Time- Lindsey has a visitor.**

**I may be busy next week so the story will probably be on break next week. Sorry**

**Till Next Time!**


	43. Chapter 42: Scars

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

"Lindsey?' Mom called knocking on the door "Come on, your Mom will be here soon."

"Just a second!" I called back.

"Come on…" I mumbled "Can't you just stay covered?"

I was trying to use make up to cover up my scars, I already did the one on my leg and the one on my stomach but the one on my shoulder was being troublesome.

"Why are you so worried?" Elise asked "It's just a couple of scars, I thought you liked them…pride of a swordswoman and all that."

"Well yes but…If my mother finds out I got cut like this…she'll feel let down, I'm the daughter of Kagura Mikazuchi, one of the greatest swordswomen in all of Fiore, I can't let her down like that."

"Well you're still gonna be wearing your jacket so she won't see your shoulder and presumably you'll have your pants on and she won't see your thigh. So why so nervous?"

"Just precautions." I sighed.

There was banging on my door "Time's up! Lindsey Mikazuchi you get out here right now!"

"Coming Mom!" I said buttoning my jacket "This'll have to do."

I made sure I looked presentable and trotted down the stairs to await my mother's arrival. I sat on the couch for a while, and then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I said jumping up.

_Here we go…_

I turned the knob and put on a big smile.

"Hello!" I smiled.

"Lindsey." She smiled back and entered.

Mom hugged me and I hugged back.

"Hi Mom." I said as we separated "What prompted this visit?"

"I had somethings to discuss with your master." She said "And since I knew I'd be in town I decided to visit my daughter."

Mom was giving me a look. She ignored me and wandered off to say hello to everyone else.

"You're new." She said looking at Persephone.

"Hi, I'm Persephone." She said shaking Mom's hand.

"She's the one I told you about." Mom said.

"Ah…the demon. I see…I'm Kagura."

"So I've heard." She said "I hope we can get along."

"Well what are you up to?" Lucy asked her.

"I thought Lindsey and I could do some things together."

"Sure…Mom."

I followed Mom out to the training ground in the backyard, along the way she stopped to say hello to my other siblings before going outside.

"Are we going to spar?" I asked.

"Yes." She said "I want to test that new sword of yours again. Mother's day was the last time I clashed steel with you but that was with Erza and Elise so this time will be just us."

"Right."

I went to the other end of the ring and got ready to go at Mom.

"Ready…HYA!"

We both dashed forward and clashed swords, without drawing the blades. A gravity field formed and crushed the dirt under us.

"Good try." Mom smirked "But I'm not even warmed up!"

"Same here." I smirked back.

I flashed my sword and started trading swings with my mother. Our blades clashed and we each battled for control of the fight.

"**Light Form!"** I jumped up and got ready to strike.

"**Cancel!"**

My weightlessness was wiped out and I stumbled to the ground rolling forward, drawing my sword.

"**Archenemy!"**

Mom flicked her wrist and batted my sword away, she pushed me back and I held me down by sitting on my waist.

"HAA!" Mom stabbed her sword down and it came about two inches from my head.

"Hmm…" I sighed "I lose."

"You still have a lot to learn." Mom smiled.

"Now then…" Mom's face got really serious "Tell me…"

Mom flicked her sword and my jacket ripped apart.

"MOM?!"

"Explain to me…" Mom said touching my shoulder and wiping the cover up off "Why are you hiding your scars?"

I just looked at her…like a scared child "How did you…?"

"Elise told me on the way out here."

_I'll slice that girl to pieces…_

Mom got off me and I sat up "So…why are you hiding them? Are you ashamed of your defeats?"

"No I learned a lot from those fights." I said "I just…I thought you'd be disappointed in me…you're the greatest swordswoman ever…and I'm your daughter…I shouldn't have wounds like this. It was my weakness that broke **Nemesis, **the sword you gave me…I don't deserve the name Mikazuchi."

"Haa…" Mom groaned "Stupid daughter…all of us has losses were not happy with, but just because you lost doesn't mean I'd be upset with you or think less of you. Yes your sword broke and that's unfortunate but swords are just things…I'd be much more upset if it had been you that had been broken."

"Mom…"

"You're scars tell stories, they remind you to move forward…to get stronger and never give in." she said "And they aren't always sad stories…they remind you of the victories and the good times."

Mom pulled the straps on her jacket and lowered her shirt, showing me a huge scar on her stermun.

I let out a gasp "I've never…when did you get this?"

"I've had this for a long time…I got it when Minerva stabbed me." She explained "And as painful as that moment was…I love this scar with all my heart…do you know why?"

I shook my head.

"Because…that was the day Erza calmed my rage, the day we became sisters…and the day she reminded me just how much my brother, your uncle, loved me."

_Mom doesn't talk about Uncle much…_

"Yes this scar hurt…but the happiness in it is worth so much more. Now these they have memories with them to."

She said touching my shoulder "What's this one…the time you saved Elise…and here…the time you saved the royal family…this when you got your sword…and in the future you'll get more scars and more memories, cause that is what the pride of a sword bearer is…the pain and the happiness in each and every scar."

"Mom…"

"Now get up, fight me with your sword…and tell me the stories of your scars…"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"So how'd it go?" I asked.

"I think she'll be more comfortable with them now…"

"She's been 'comfortable' with them in the past." I sighed "But that was just a face, thanks' for talking with her."

"She is my daughter." Kagura laughed.

"Now then." I said getting serious "I want to know everything…everything I told Laxus, I want to know."

"Lucy…" she sighed "you're asking me to do a lot, this is dangerous stuff."

"Tell me…"

"They'll be moving soon…**Black Hole…"**

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Nona has the most unusual of the parents…**

**Till Next Time!**


	44. Chapter 43: Acting Your Age

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Nona's POV**

"Nona! Sit still!" Serena yelled.

"No!"

"Get over here!" Cornelia tried grabbing me.

"You can't make me!"

"Someone catch her!" Asuka snapped.

"Got ya!" Aqua smirked as she and Lindsey grabbed my arms.

"No please!" I cried "Don't do this."

My sisters all smiled at me.

"Time for your bath Nona."

"NOOO!"

***Splash!***

***HISSSS!***

I got thrown in and drenched in water. I tried to scramble out but they all grabbed me and scrubbed every inch of my body.

"Don't forget the tail."

"Make sure you do behind her ears."

"NYA!"  
"Come on you're going out with your Mom today don't you want to look nice?" Asuka said.

"I hate baths! I hate water!"

"Suck it up." Cornelia grumbled "It's only fir a few minutes!"

"Let me go!" I begged I don't wanna smell like wet fur!"

"Stop splashing you're getting water everywhere!"

"AHHHH!"

* * *

**Later**

"Well don't you look nice." Lucy said as I finished tying a bow in my hair "You and Happy have a good time."

"Sure will." I mumbled.

"What's with that sour puss look?" Mom asked.

"The others gave me a bath." I mumbled "I hate baths."

"Fufufu." Mom laughed to herself "you always have."

"Nona!"

I looked to the stairs and saw my mother jump down "Ready to go?!"

"Yes mom…" I said.

_She's acting like a child again…_

"What are you two going to do today?" Mom asked.

"Seafood restaurant." We both said.

"Of course how silly of me." Lucy kissed us both "See you later."

"Bye."

Mom and I went down the streets, walking together. Mom got distracted by everything and I kept having to rein her back in.

_Sometimes it's like I'm the parent here._

"Hey Ma." I said looking over "I had a question."

"Hmmm?" she tilted her head, her ears twitching.

"Why am I named Nona?" I asked "I mean like I get everyone else's name, Aqua's mom is Aquarius, both have Aqua, Cornelia is named after her Grandma, Celeste's moms are both Celestial wizards…and everyone else has a pretty normal name, so why am I called Nona. Is there some kind of cool story behind it?"

"Well…" Mom looked down "Ummm it's not really that interesting."

"Come on tell me."

"Umm…when we found out I was pregnant and we knew you were a girl Lucy asked if I had any ideas for a name, I said no, I asked her and she said nah…something clicked and I put the two together No-Nah, Nona."

_My name is just two negative answers stuck together…my Mom really is a child._

We went to the restaurant for lunch and got seats. We both ordered, calamari and then grilled salmon for our meal. Then the food came…I ate like a civilized catgirl…Mom on the other hand, ate like a savage.

"What's wrong Nona you're not eating?"

"Can't say the same for you." I mumbled.

"Hmmm?"

"Jeez Mom." I sighed "How old are you, cause I can't tell by the way you act sometime, it's fine to be fun and act like a kid, but you already know how awkward it is for me. I'm the only one who's Mom is really a man and not to mention you're not really a human or catgirl either and then you just act like your my age. Can't you just be normal for a change?"

"Oh…" Mom seemed to get kinda depressed "I'm sorry I didn't think-."

"That's just it, it seems like you never think…"

The rest of our lunch was eaten in silence, Mom ate like normal.

* * *

**Later**

"Hey there." Lucy said sitting on my bed "you wanna tell me why Happy came back depressed?"

"Do I have to?"

"Tell me or you're grounded."

"I…I told her to act her age."

"I see…"

"I just, my Mom is already strange enough." I explained "But then she runs around acting like a teenager and it just makes me feel more awkward. She's my mom but she spends half the time in her male cat form. Did you know on Mother's Day I had to ask her to be female?"

"Happy's always been pretty childish." Mom laughed "But she loves you and she used to use her Female form more, but the time she had you she got a little freaked that she might not be able to shift back, so she's always apprehensive about morphing, Carla's always been good at convincing her to change."

"I guess I should apologize…" I frowned.

"I know you meant well." Mom said "But yes, you should apologize."

I bounced up and headed for the door to go see Mom.

"Oh hey Ma." I turned around "Is my name really from the fact that you two didn't know what to name me."

"HeHeHe…" Mom looked away "I have no idea what you're talking about, I let Happy pick you name."

"So yes…" I mumbled walking off.

I went to the living room and found Mom on the couch, pouting.

"Hey Mom." I said taking a seat.

"Nona!" Mom smiled before getting serious "I mean…hey daughter."

"I'm sorry Mom I overreacted." I said "I like you for you and I don't ever want that to change."

"hmmm?"

"You're my mom, nothing will ever change that. So if you wanna act silly, just act silly." I said."

Mom hugged me "I love you Nona."

"I love you too Mama. But next time we go out for lunch, can you at least act like an adult."

"Sure thing baby."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a light update to get us back in the story mood.**

**Next Time- The twins spend some time with Grandma.**

**Till Next Time!**


	45. Chapter 44: Twin Trouble & Day Off

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Candy's POV**

"Knock knock!" I yelled banging on the door "Wake up Grandma!"

"Stop yelling." She grumbled opening the door "Good morning girls."

"Morning Grandma."

Grandma let us into her room, it was cold.

"Burr…"

"Yeah…burr."

"I'm almost done changing then we can go." Grandma said.

"It doesn't look like she has anything on but her underwear." I whispered.

"Yeah…"

"Alright let's go."

"Grandma you don't have any clothes on."

"Dammit!"

* * *

**Later**

"So what are we doing today Grandma?" I asked.

"Yeah what are we doing?" Crescent added.

"Well I'm supposed to be babysitting you two, your Mom wanted me to take you two the library."

"Boo."

"Yeah Boo."

"Exactly that's boring so." She held up a poster "We're going on a job."

"Yay!"

"What's the job?"

"Yeah what's the job."

"Just gotta beat some wolves up." Grandma said "Nothing major."

"Sounds cool." I cheered.

"Yeah cool."

We hopped on the train and headed out of town.

"Alright listen up." Grandma said "I'm old, tired, you two are gonna be doing most of the work got it."

"That's even better." I said.

"Yeah better."

"Okay time out." Grandma said "Crescent we need to talk."

"…"

"Don't take this the wrong way honey, I love both you girls but…Crescent do you ever have a thought of your own?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Yeah huh?"

"See you're doing it right now, you just say Yeah and then repeat what Candy said."

"She does?"

"Yeah I do?"

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Yeah why do I do that?"

"Look Cress you need to start thinking for yourself." Grandma said "You're thirteen, you need to act like it a speak like a lady. Boys won't like you if you're just hiding in Candy's shadow."

"Ewww boys are yucky."

"Yeah yucky."

"I'm just saying, maybe you should act like an individual."

The train grinded to a stop and we got off to go on our job.

* * *

**Hisui's POV**

**Chapter 44 Part 2- A Princess Day Off.**

"So I was thinking about decorating the throne with these sunflowers." Serena said.

"Oh good choice dear." Mom nodded.

"Are we actually having a discussion about decorations?" Kalim mumbled.

"Loosen up son." Kamika sighed "You're so uptight."

"Queen Hisui!" a guard yelled running into my throne room.

"Yes?" I asked confused "Is something wrong?"

"Princess…Topaz…" he panted.

I stood up "Hmmm?"

"She's…not in her room!"

"What?!" I snapped "she's a five year old princess she can't just walk out the door!"

"Sorry Milady we looked all over and can't seem to find her."

"I'll go check the town." Serena yelled.

"Wait for me!" Kalim said chasing after her.

"Keep this tightlipped!" I yelled "We don't need people thinking the princess got kidnapped!"

_Topaz…_

* * *

**Topaz's POV**

"Wow there's so much stuff here." I said walking around Crocus.

It was cool to see all these sights all by myself with no guards blocking the view or telling me where to go.

The first place I went was my favorite candy shop..

"Ahh Princess it's wonderful to see you again." The clerk smiled.

"Hiya!" I waved.

"Out by yourself today?"

"Yeah I'm a big girl." I said taking the baggie full of candy

"I see." The clerk smiled "Well then have fun."

"Bye-bye!"

"Come back soon."

I skipped out of the store and down the street waving at the crowds that noticed me. Some people didn't believe I was really the princess but others did. They really gathered around…it was kinda annoying I wanted to be left alone and go play by myself.

_See Mommy I did all this by myself like a big girl._

"I'm all done time to go back home-MPMH!"

I felt something grab me and pull me into an ally.

"What's a princess doing in a place like this…Ehh what do I care so long as I can keep her for myself."

_No…oh man this is really bad!_

"Hehe...cute little princess like you will sure grow into a fine lady maybe I'll keep you to myself."

"Or maybe you'll keep your hands off her."

The grip on me loosened and I was pulled back.

"Got ya."

"Serena!" I cried "I was so scared!"

"It's okay." She smiled "We're here."

"Man you made a big mistake." Kalim said holding the man in a chokehold.

"Let's get you home." Serena said.

* * *

**Hisui's POV**

"You are in so much trouble Young Lady!" I yelled "What would possibly possess you to run off on your own."

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to."

"God forbid Serena and Kalim hadn't gotten there, we may never have found you." I said "You have guards for a reason."

"Sorry mommy…"

"I'm just glad you're okay." I said hugging her.

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"Oh no you're in a ton of trouble."

I left Topaz in her room and headed back to my throne room.

"Milady." Cosmos handed me a folder as I walked "It's started."

"They're making their move." Kama added.

"I see…they're going to move…" I mumbled.

"What should we do?"

"Serena! Kalim!" I yelled "Cosmos give me that folder."

"What is it Auntie?"

"Do you need something?"

"Take this…and report to Fairy Tail."

"Yes Ma'am."

The two walked off.

_Black Hole…I'll put this in your hands Lucy._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- A Dark Guild War.**

**Till Next Time!**


	46. Chapter 45: Eden

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

Everyone was gathered around in the main guild hall, Master had called us for an announcement. He had been acting strangely since Serena arrived with a letter form Aunt Hisui.

"Alright listen up!" Master yelled "We got a guild wide job to do!"

"Hmmm?" "I wonder what it is." "Must be important…."

"Shut up!" he yelled "I'm trying to talk here!"

Everyone got quiet.

"This is a job from the royal house." Laxus said "So we can't screw this up."

"Just tell us what we're doing?!" Natsu yelled.

"We're taking out a dark guild…" he said looking around.

"That's it?" Uncle Gray sighed "We need the whole guild for that?"

"It's Black Hole."

Everything around me was shut out…no sound…no vision…just me and a blackness.

"Black…hole…"

* * *

**Persephone's POV**

After Master's announcement of us being assigned to attack a Dark Guild called Black Hole our whole family returned to the mansion.

When we got back Asuka was quick to start preparing.

"I don't understand what's with Asuka?" I asked.

"She's been waiting for this chance for years." Aqua said "Black Hole took something from her…something very important."

"Hmmm." Mirai said "To think we're gonna be taking them on."

"The name sounds familiar but I'm not sure where I heard it." I said.

"They're a dangerous dark guild." Cornelia said "We ran across them once, in the temple at Haze Jungle."

"What were they like?" I asked.

"We only saw one man." Nona said "But he was terrifyingly strong, before me even saw him he wrapped us up with black gooey tendrils…"

"He was incredibly strong…." Rex nodded.

"Their base is on an island." Lindsey said "We're leaving first thing in the morning so make sure your all prepared…this is gonna be the most intense fight we've had…"

"Lindsey what's wrong?" Aqua asked.

The swordswoman was shivering "I'm just worried…that we won't all make it back. Black Hole…they kill people…"

"You can't think like that." I told her "We're all coming back, no doubt!"

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"It's finally happening Mom." I said sitting on the back porch staring at the fire "I've been waiting for this day."

"Are you sure you're ready for this, no one says you have to go."

"I'm going!" I yelled "No one can stop me."

"That's fine Asuka." Lucy said "But you can't let you anger control you, we have a job to do."

"And that job is to destroy them." I hissed "That's just what I'm gonna do."

* * *

**Black Hole's Base, The Island of Eden.**

**No One's POV**

"The hole to the other side will be opening soon correct?" A man with a small white goatee said

"Yes Dear." A woman with short blonde hair and a coral colored dress complete with black fishnet stockings.

"Which means the Light Guilds will be coming." A man with curly brown hair and glasses said.

"Correct Amos."

"Oh this is so boring, I want to crush something." A boy with straight black hair down based his ears complains.

"Hold your anger David." The older man said "You can do all you want once Fairy Tail arrives."

"Fairy Tail…" a man in a heavy white coat mumbled.

"Ahh yes they are the reason your brother received his divine punishment, you won't fail me like he did…will you Lot?"

"No sir."

"This could have been easier if Samson hadn't screwed the whole thing up and actually got us the piece of the Eclipse Gate." A woman with long light blue hair yelled.

"Shut up Ester!"

"Well you did fail." A man with a mahogany shirt to match his hair said "Zet succeeded in obtaining Montezuma but you let that demon boss you around."

"You shut up too Job!"

"Enough!" the man with the goatee slammed his hand down "Start preparing for the Rapture."

"Yes Master Adam!"

"Keep yelling like that and you'll get wrinkles dear. Why are you so obsessed with this portal?"

"I will succeed where my father failed, I will find the Grand Magic World."

"Of course, I'm here all the way."

"Eve…where is the girl."

"The little darling is out helping Zet and that half dead corpse prepare for the arrival of her old friends."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Well were at the big showdown, Black Hole. You've probably figured it out but they're meant to be like Grimoire Heart.**

**Also most are based on Biblical characters/ books…I didn't realize I wanted a theme till later, so Zet and Montezuma are out of place.**

**Adam &amp; Eve, Job, Samson, Lot, Amos, Esther, David, even the Island they stay on is called Eden.**

**I don't think Black Hole will be the final part of the story, wanna do my own S-Class Exam and GMG arcs for this story too.**

**Next Time- The beginning of the Black Hole Arc!**

**Till Next Time**


	47. Chapter 46: Storming the Beach

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

We were taking three ships to the Isle of Eden, I was on the middle boat. It was stormy and the waves were rocking the boats. I was sitting up by the front of the ship, staring out as the island came into view. Eden was a strange place, covered in ruins and overgrown jungles.

"Once we make landfall charge in and don't hold back." Master said.

"You really think they're just gonna let us land?" Celeste asked.

"The water is full of depth charges." Persephone said.

"What?!"

***Boom!***

"I don't wanna sink!" Nona cried.

"Say something sooner!" I yelled at the girl with the rabbit ears.

"We got a hole!" Aqua yelled "What do we do!"

"**Rewind!"**

Candy and crescent held their hands up and the hole patched itself.

"Nice!"

The ship slowed to a stop and I jumped off.

"No body rush in." Mom tried to say "Asuka!"

As soon as I stepped on the beach a dozen men jumped out.

"Move."

I was surrounded by my arsenal.

"**Omnidirectional Shot!"**

I blew them all away.

"Stop standing there and fight!" I yelled.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

"Fairy Tail is here." Eve said stepping in.

"The portal needs more time, take care of them."

"The Maze it is then…"

"You trap them accordingly."

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

"**Water Nebula!"**

I blasted a bunch of men into the air and ran towards the jungle.

"What are we even after?" Rex asked.

"See that castle." I pointed to the top of the hill "That's where we're headed, supposedly there is a portal to a dark place and we need to close it."

"Alright."

Around us the grunt soldiers were getting their skulls bashed in by various members of the guild.

"**Break shot!" **

Persephone struck the ground and broke it into balls that bounced around and struck the men.

"**Flash Blaster!"**

Celesta raised her hands and let off a flurry of lasers that blinded the enemy "NOW!"

"**Radial Slash!"**

Lindsey stomped her foot and a long wave came out and sut throught the blinded swordsmen.

"**Fire Dragon Roar!"**

The rest of the disoriented ground we charred to a crisp by Nashi.

"**Ice Make: Gyser!"**

"**Ice Make: Meteor Strike!"**

Uncle Gray and Uraih raised a huge colum of ice surrounded by pettles that eliminated most of the remaining men.

"RAHH!"

One big brute stomped in.

"**Tornado Palm Thurst!"**

Kalim steppd in and slapped the gut lifting him into the air.

"**Beast Arm: Iron Bull!"**

Uncle Elfman jumped over and punched the guy inot the ground, shattering it's armor.

"Go deeper!" someone yelled.

I walked towards the jungle, but when I stepped on the grass everyone else was gone.

"Rex? Lindsey? Uncle Gray?" I called out "What happened."

"**Forest of Illusion." **A female voice said "Welcome Fairy Tail, to my dark maze. Good luck getting passed the one's patrolling my giant maze, good luck even getting here before our work is complete. Might as well just say it, don't waste time digging or flying out that won't work."

_Magic…it must separate those who step foot in it._

I looked up, the castle was at the center.

"_**Who hears me?"**_

_Warren…_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Why does this always happen to my kids." I pouted sitting on a rock.

When we stepped through that grid we all got teleported to various parts of the maze. The majority of us ended up in one single large rocky area, the only ones not there were the kids.

"She must have separated us with the intent of putting the kids on their own." Erza said "Crafty…they kept the stronger mages isolated."

"Let me out, I wanna fight too!" Natsu whined.

"Levy?"

"It's gonna be a while." She said looking at the runes "This is some high class stuff."

"Hey brats!" Laxus yelled "It's just you so get the job done! Failure will give Fairy Tail a bad name got it!"

"_**Yes Sir!"**_

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

"Damn I can't just fly out…" I growled.

"_**Let's Blow our way out!"**_

"_**Just cut the floor!"**_

"_**How do we get out again?"**_

"_**Flood it and float out."**_

"Will you idiots shut up!" I yelled.

_God it was hard enough with just Seilah, now I got eight people who never stop pestering me!_

"_**Are you stressed Mirai?"**_

"What happened to keeping them in check?" I grumbled.

"_**I get them to lend you their power, I can't keep them from talking all the time."**_

I just sighed.

"HYAAA!"

Some grunts jumped out of the bushes.

"**Jackal!"**

"_**You got it!"**_

I grabbed the guy by his face.

"**BOOM!"**

A explosion went off and blew the guy back.

"**Tempester!"**

"_**Yes."**_

I slapped my hand down and a tornado sprung up and threw the remaining troops away.

"Nice job team! Let's get moving to that castle."

* * *

**Candy's POV**

Crescent and I were walking trying to find out way around the maze. We walked out into an open area glimmering with light and gems.

"Two young children have wandered into the fair lady's maze."

We looked up and saw a man in a big white coat sitting on a rock. He had black hair with a white dye on some parts.

"A bad guy." I whispered.

"Yeah a bad guy…"

"**Fast Forward!"**

We both launched the lacrima forward and the man just raised his hand.

"**Shatter!"**

Our crystal balls broke.

"What."

"I control crystal." The man said standing up "I am Lot, be petrified before me, **Amber Cage!"**

An orange goo poured out from the rock he was standing on.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Fights start to shake out.**

**Till Next Time!**


	48. Chapter 47- Shake Down

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold s for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"**Six Shooting Star: Crossing Shots!"**

I pointed my arms to the sides and let off a flurry of bullets knocking the grunts out of the way.

"Stop standing in my way." I hissed

I stalked over to a guy who was trying to crawl away and picked him up.

"Tell me…where is the wizard with the purple flames?!"

"I-I-I don't Know!"

"Yeah right." I hissed pressing the barrel to his skull "Start talking."

"We don't even know how Madam Eve's Maze will form!" he cried "I really don't know!"

I threw him to the floor and trudged off.

_The mansion at the top of the hill…I need to get there._

"I'll track you down." I said blasting another person "And I will get even."

* * *

**Winona's POV**

"Elise? Sierra!" I called out "where are you guys?!"

I had wandered around the maze and made it to a strange mansion near the upper hills, it was spooky and ghost like, but I wasn't scared of nothing

"Hmm…a flea has made it to the top of the pile."

"HA!" I snapped my whip and struck a painting "Who's there?!"

"You think you can hit me…how adorable."

"HA!"

I swung again and shattered a vase.

"Come out here!" I snapped.

"Of course dear…I'm right here."

I looked up and there was a woman sitting on the chandelier. She was tall, slender, she had a tight pink dress and fishnet stockings on, her head was topped by a short yellow bob with a few black highlights.

"Hello there."

"HYA!" I cracked my whip and shattered the lights.

It fell from the ceiling and shattered on the ground.

"Got her."

"Did you know?" a voice said.

I turned around, and the woman from before was standing behind me totally unscathed.

"What the…"

"I am Eve…Mistress of the Illusory Maze."

"AHH!" she kicked me across the room.

"I'm going to send you to a world of pain and suffering."

"Hehe…" I smirked at her "Sounds like a blast!"

I stood up and slammed both my whips down "HIT ME!"

"What the hell are you?"

* * *

**Elise's POV**

"**Photon Slicer!"**

I shot off a laser and blew threw a horde of grunts. I had entered a different portion of the forest, it was mossy and full of fungi. Shrooms and vines of all shapes and sorts had taken over this portion of the forest. The woods also smelled like rotting plants and other nasty smells.

"This place is disgusting." I said stepping over the squishing ground.

"Do you think my spores are so foul?"

I looked up and a man with a curly afro and glasses was lying on a mushroom. He was wearing a stripped button up shirt and jeans.

"Who are you?!" I said lifting my sword.

"You wandered into the swamp sector, how interesting a swordsman." The boy commented "The Maze was quite lucky for me this day."

He jumped off the Mushroom and started walking towards me, every step he took, and fungus grew where he walked.

"Which one of the many Heartfilias are you?" he asked me.

"Elise Scarlet." I said pointing my sword at him "Who are you."

"Black Hole Mushroom mage, Amos." He said "I look forward to growing spores on your corpse."

"My mother once sent a plant mage back to the earth." I smirked shifting into my **Jungle Armor **"I'll do the same!"

* * *

**Persephone's POV**

"My first time out and about and we all end up separated." I sighed "This sucks."

I had to walk around some sort of grotto, a set of ruins with rivers flowing through them.

"Come on this Maze is just twists and turns with different regions, it's not even funneling us anywhere it's just a lost cause."

"AHHHH!"

I looked over and saw a huge plume of dust and debris. I darted over and when I got there…

"Sierra!"

"Uhh…." She groaned.

"Sierra what happened."

"He was…so strong…" she said "Such…strength…"

"Who, who was strong?" I asked.

Sierra's eye's got wide "Him…"

I looked back and there was a boy, maybe ten or twelve, back hair, a t-shirt with the word "King" written on it and shorts.

_His magic power…is intense._

I pulled out my staff "Who are you."

"A demon…" he observed"

"Yeah I am!" I pulled back and struck the ground "And kids like you would stay away from Demons!"

The stones became spheres **"Banking Shots!"**

I struck the balls and sent them flying towards the boy. I grabbed Sierra and started to flee.

_I don't know what he is but something about him is way off._

"That won't stop me!"

I heard a boom but didn't look back, I got Sierra to the stream and laid her down near it.

"You have a body of water so this should help you a bit."

"Don't run." The boy said jumping over a wall.

I dashed forward, ready to strike.

"GAAHHH! I gasped when I was swatted away like a bug.

_What the hell._

"My name is David." The boy smirked as his arm shrunk "Master of **Giant's Wrath Magic**!"

_He can grow his body…That's why he got away before, to a giant arm like that…my spheres are like pebbles._

* * *

**Kalim's POV**

"**Fire Fist!"**

I swung around at this man, Job, he had a mahogany shirt, but he had since ditched it and his shoe. His head was covered in hair that matched his shirt.

_His movements are so fluid…_

"**Rock Crush!" **I drilled him with a got punch.

"Got ya!" I man grunted.

"HAA!" I screed when my hand suddenly started burning.

I looked up and Job's skin was excreting some purple fluid.

"Poison burns doesn't it?" He smirked "Good luck surviving more than an hour."

His foot started leaking more.

"I'll just stomp you out now!"

I wanted to move but I was frozen by the toxins in my body.

_Dammit!_

"**Let's Trade!"**

"AHH!" Job grunted when he stomped on a rock.

"What the!"

I looked over and saw the place where the rock used to be was where I was now.

"Michael."

"I've set up a territory in this zone." Michael said "So let a distance mage like me fight someone who can't be touched."

"Fight me all you want." Job smiled "It's too late for Grappler guy there."

"No it's not."

"**Raise!"**

I felt the toxins purge from my system.

"Cyrus…"

"Now then…" Michael adjusted his Glasses "I will sink to your level and engage in combat. Come fight me!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question or concerns.**

**Next Time- Michael finally gets to show his skills.**

**Till Next Time!**


	49. Chapter 48: Hemlock

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Michael's POV**

"I will be your opponent." I said adjusting my glasses.

"Alright!" Job laughed "I'll melt you in a poison nova!"

The thug flicked his wrist and shot a purple goo at me.

"**Switch!"**

I waved my hand and the glob passed right by my.

"Damn you…clever." Job growled.

"Anything that enters my territory is mine to move." I said "Mother once said she dealt with a wizard who could control his "Space" I function similar to that…."

I flicked my elbow and let of a bright flash of energy.

"This is my LAND!"

"GAH!" Job hissed sliding back "Yes! Bring it on!"

Job rolled his hands and formed a rainbow and dastardly poisons. I did the same with my magic and rippled the air.

"**Rho Danga!" **I yelled blasting him.

"**Black Death!"**

A black smog poured out but when I spun around my magic cleared it.

"You call that poison." I glared.

"That's a savage look you got there egghead!" Job smiled "I've killed whole towns with my magic."

"How brutish." I sighed "only a thug uses magic for violence."

"Don't lecture me!" Job yelled "In this world strength is all that matters, you should know that being from the strongest guild…no the strongest family in all of Fiore."

"We may be strong, each of us has a specialty, but there is something that makes us far different than you."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"We don't pick on the weak." I smiled.

"RAHH! **Poison Wave!"**

"**Wah Sire!" **I waved my hand like a wall and blocked the attack.

"You're just gonna block, you'll never win that way!" Job said.

"**Il Sentra!"**

I lifted two fingers and created a pillar of energy.

"AHHH!"

"I see no need to sink myself to your level, I can beat you with just my one hand." I sighed "And stop tossing that goo around so liberally, you'll stain my suit."

"You damn brat."

_I've almost got him._

"**Poison Javelin!"**

I casually stepped back and avoided his strike.

"Striking without thinking will only make your struggle more painful." I sighed.

"RAH RAH RAH!"

I casually danced around the attacks.

"I despise violence and fighting." I said walking passed and placing my hand of Job's shoulder "So I hate people like you."

"**Kro Kara!"**

A hail of energy spikes rained down from the sky.

"AHHHH!"

"Thinking…will always trump violence." I said brushing myself off "Perhaps you learned something today."

"Ha…ha…RAH!" Job jumped up, dripping a foul smelling purple goo "Die a slow death."

***YAWN!***

"About time."

"Hmm…oh yeah…I'm awake now…"

A green tail wrapped around Job.

"What the…Touching me is a death sentence. My poison will rot you to the core!"

"Yeah…AWW…No it won't." the owner of the tail said slinking closer "Poison won't work on me."

The boy holding Job in his grip and short, spiky indigo hair, a brown leather vest, and a green scaled snake tail.

"Hemlock Heartfilia." He smiled.

"Took you long enough to get here." Kalim said as Hemlock squeezed Job so tight the dark mage passed out.

"Sorry…it was so cold on the boat." Hemlock said, his tail splitting back into legs. It took me a bit to warm up and get over to someone, sorry."

"You act cold blooded but you're just like the rest of us." Cyrus laughed "Just admit that your lazy."

"Harsh little bro…"

"Enough jibber jabber." I said "Let us see if we can find anyone else."

* * *

**AN**

**Super shot Fight Chapter this week.**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Dishing out Pain can be wonderful, but receiving it not so much.**

**I'm takeing next week off to get some things in order, so no chapter next week.**

* * *

_**Lucy's Kiddie Corner**_

**Today's guest**

**Hemlock Heartfilia- Age-15, Mother- Kinana, Magic- Poison and Snake, Voice- Aaron Dismuke**

**Hemlock is the son of Lucy and Kinana, just like his mother he is able to turn the lower half of his body into a snake. He's frequently found napping or lazing around. He said it's because he's cold blooded like a snake but truthfully his just a lazy bum. Strangely enough when in tropical areas and hot climates he sparks to life and becomes energetic.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**


	50. Chapter 49: Mirror of Illusions

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"Hmmm…" I hummed trotting through a crater "Where the heck is everybody?!"

We had all gotten separated and now we were lost in a maze, even my magic couldn't break the walls.

"This sucks…" I grumbled wandering through the crater.

I took a few more steps and I felt a nausea fall over.

_God…what the hell is this magic power?!_

I looked to the center of the crater, there was a man sitting there, big, powerful. He had purple hair and was wearing black leather jackets and pants. He was surrounded by strange black tentacles.

"It's him…the man from the ruins." I said.

"**Black Tendril!"**

The ground under me ripped open and I dove out of the way. I lifted up my arm and shattered the tendril.

"You seem familiar." He mumbled "I am Zet, Abyssal mage."

"I remember you."

"Yes I remember you as well." He said standing up "You're still too weak."

"What?"

"**Abyss Orb!"**

A ball of black plasma shot out and I blasted it again.

"Not good enough."

The ball reformed behind me and blasted me.

"AHHH!"

_It's not like Keyes at all…_

I was suddenly held down by the tentacles, just like in the ruins.

_They're cutting off my magic, I can't stop him!_

"You will be the first to die." He said gathering more black energy **"Drag to Nothingness!"**

"**Reversing Mirror!"**

The attack was blasted back at him.

"I go on one quest and you guys go running off to an island to fight a dark guild."

"No…way…"

"Looks like you're in a tough spot kiddo."

"Mom…"

"You are?"

"Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Cana Alberona." Mom smirked "A crater like this…sure takes me back."

"Mom."

"Beat it." She said "I'll deal with this guy."

"**Rain of Lightning"**

"**Black Thunder!"**

The two lightning attacks clashed in a surge of magic.

_This is so powerful…I'm not even close to this level…_

I got up on shaking knees and started to run.

_Good Luck Mom, I believe in you!_

I got into a forest but when I was running I was thrown into a tree. I broke the rope holding me and saw a new man walking towards me.

_More already?_

He was dressing in tribal ornaments and carrying a large, spiked club.

"It's seems the rat escaped the trap…"

_It's the man from the casket…if I let him go now he might jump in on Mom's fight with Zet…_

"I can't run this time!" I said charging my hand "Let's go!"

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Who the heck are you?" Uriah growled.

"My name is Lot…you look somewhat familiar…" Lot mumbled "Ah that's it."

He snapped his fingers and two large crystals started rising out of the ground.

"You look like those two girls from before."

Inside these two orange crystals that rose in the ground, were Candy and Crescent.

"Ehh?!" the boy growled.

The area was filled with a freezing air.

"That jacket won't protect you…" Uriah hissed "You let my nieces…my sisters go right now!"

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna freeze you solid!"

* * *

**Winona's POV**

"Come back little girl, Where did you go?'

_What's with this lady? She's totally indestructible._

"**Agony!"**

All nine whips phased through her.

"Sorry not good enough." Eve laughed "I'm a little bored so I'll kill you know."

_Why can't I hit her._

I flailed my whips around, but they just kept passing though her.

"Come on, Come on, Come on!" I yelled.

"**Illusion Blade!"**

A sword formed in her hand.

"**Onimura!"**

The woman before me was slashed in was slashed into pieces and fizzled away.

"What?"

"You've been fighting an illusion stupid."

A girl slithered up to me, she had swords for arms, a helmet like head and four tentacles for legs.

"Mirai?"

The takeover dispelled and my cousin/sister stood before me.

"**Ezel's Soul." **She said "One of my new takeovers, so how'd you end up here?"

"I just went towards the mansion." I explained "figured it looked important."

"Yeah, that lady is the one maintaining the maze." Mirai said "we'll need to find her and take her out to help the others along."

"That be great but i have no idea where she is."

"I can assure you…"

"You'll never find me…"

"I'm well hidden."

"Stand back Winona." Mirai said as three versions of Eve appeared.

"More illusions?" I wondered.

"Seems like it." Mirai said **"Take Over: Torafuzar's Soul!"**

Mirai's hair slicked back, her body was partially covered in purple and green scales, and her arms had fin blades, she also had a dorsal fin.

"Winona." She growled "I need you to stay back, try and find the real body I'll deal with the her stuff."

"Alright…" I nodded "Good Luck."

"One of the demons of Tartarus…" Eve mumbled "Just what are you girl?"

"The strongest demon alive!" she roared charging forward.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The final battle set up and the beginning of some resolution of fights.**

**I'm moving back to school next week so no chapter, Sorry.**

**Till Next Time!**

**P.S I'm streaming DOTA 2 and Nuclear Throne gameplay on twitch every so often, come stop by!**


	51. Chapter 50: Hellfire

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Nashi's POV**

"There's a volcano in this place." I observed.

I had wandered into a arena of bubbling magma. This place was a scorcher and I felt right at home.

"The Maze is full of sorts of areas, swamps, buildings, ruins." A woman said getting out of a large throne on the center island "It's a battleground primed to the needs of Black Hole. For example this region is made to match my likening."

"And who's likening is that?" I smirked.

The woman lifted her hand and a strange purple substance gathered.

_Fire!_

"**Hellfire Mistress Ester!"**

The woman fired off a blast of heat but I braced myself and took it.

_It's…hot? I've never felt flames like this before!_

"I've heard a lot about you Nashi." Ester smiled "A wizard capable of eating fire…how invigorating!"

Her fists became cloaked in the purple fire.

"**Hell's Inferno Fist!"**

I ducked under her strike and lit up my leg **"Fire Dragon Talon!"**

I kicked her away and she slid on the rocks, all the way to the end and into the lava.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she sank down her hands clasping for the surface.

_Oh God I didn't mean to!_

I ran over but when I got there she was already under. The lava bubbled up more and more and suddenly it erupted up.

"HAHAHAHA!" when the melted rock dissipated Ester was standing there "You really thought that could burn me?!"

She flashed forward and head-butted me "Nothing burns hotter than the fires of hell!"

She grabbed my hair and tried to push my face into the magma "Let me guess, you still burn, How pathetic!"

"**Fire Dragon Roar!"**

I blasted the ground and propelled myself up and out of the way.

"Come on!" she laughed "Let's see which of us can run hotter?!"

* * *

**Serena's POV**

"A garden!" I cheered running around "This place is so beautiful, plants of all sorts!"

"It's beautiful because it was made for you…"

_This voice…_

I slowly turned around "Samson…"

The man was standing at the top of a large staircase to nowhere. He was dressed in a suit, complete with a rose pin and everything.

"So you work for Black Hole." I hissed.

"It has been many moons since I saw you Serena my dear."

"Don't try that sweet talk crap with me." I said getting defensive "I know who you really are this time. I won't fall for your tricks or fake feelings."

"Fake?" he tilted his head "No my dear, those feelings were very much real…"

He kept walking down the stairs.

"Stay back!"

He kept descending.

"**Vine Lash!"**

I sent a tendril at him but it was shredded by invisable strings.

"**Rinka-!"**

My whole body lost the ability to move, there were strings pinning me in place.

"Serena…" Samson walked over and caressed my cheek.

"YA!"

"OWWWW!" he yelled when I bit his finger.

"Heh." I spit.

"Grrr…" he looked pissed "RAH!"

"AHHH!" I hissed when he slapped my face.

"Listen here you slut you think I don't know you want this?! The way you walk around, flaunting those fun bags, you're a whore and you deserve it." suddenly he looked concerned "I'm sorry…I lost control for a second there…forgive me…"

"I have great things planned for you Serena." He smiled walking over to a curtain.

"HA!" I gasped when he pulled it back.

It was a huge wall…full of pictures of me. Near the pictures were mannequins dressed like me I'm pretty sure some of them were even my old outfits.

_How did he get these…I'm half naked in some of them!_

"I've admired you for many…many years. Even before I worked with Jackal." Samson said breathing rapidly "Now you'll be mine forever! I joined Black Hole because they were after your family and I knew I could get close to you. I'd be able to show you that we're perfect together!"

_He's out of his mind…_

"I've been following you for years, the first time I saw the exclusive on the World Famous Heartfilia Family I knew we were destine to be one." He said.

_That article is almost a decade old…_

"I've followed you ever since, watching you grow and mature in a beautiful women…you'll be mine."

"No." I spat "You're sick!"

Samson glared at me.

"Listen you wench!" he said "Acting all high and mighty will get you know where!"

"Don't deny it!" he laughed "You want me, you used to practically rub yourself all over me at the palace! If I hadn't had a mission I would have just taken you as my own right there, I bet you would have liked it."

"No!"

"Yell all you want." He growled grabbing my breasts.

"AHHH! HELP!"

"You're mine now." He smiled disturbingly.

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

"This place…"

I looked around, I had arrived at a beach.

"It's been a while, you've sure grown Lindsey."

"I had my suspicions." I sighed holding the hilt on my sword "But I was praying I was wrong."

"What's the matter?" the blonde girl smiled "Are you sad to see me?"

"Yes…it upsets me very much." I glared "To see the face of a dead person…Kate."

The girl was lounging in a bikini, dipping her toes in the water.

"What do you care, you were like…6 when Asuka and I were a thing." She laughed "You still clinging to her leg like a lost little lamb?"

"I'm a grown woman who can survive without her big sister." I growled "But I do know one thing…"

"Hmm?"

I dashed forward and slashed her.

"Asuka thinks you're dead, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Good try but nope."

***tink***

The slash turned around and cut my side.

"**Reflector?"** I wondered "I thought you used Shadow magic?"

"Close." Kate said standing up and reequipping into an outfit similar to Aunt Minerva's "When I was with the guild I used basic shadow magic, how boring…this is my true magic."

"**Reversal Magic."** Kate smiled "Any attack you deal, get ready to feel it two fold."

_Magic that both reflects and amplifies…_

"You know I joined Fairy Tail undercover for my father." she said "He wanted me to dig up stuff on the Heartfilias, Celestial wizards, Futanari and the like."

"So it was work, you never cared about Asuka at all!" I yelled entering a new stance.

"Not true." Kate said "I loved Asuka, still do, but she's in a light guild and I'm in a dark, star-crossed lovers…"

"Grrrr…how dare you play with her emotions." I glared furiously.

"Aww how cute, little sis thinks she has to protect big sis from the truth." Kate laughed "You don't know jack squat kid. Asuka may be smoking hot and great in bed, but there are plenty of great fish in the sea, sure they don't all have her extra parts…but magics a wonderful tool. For example, when we open the abyss and wipe you scum out, I can take Asuka's dead corpse and revive it, perfect with a new personality and affection for me."

"You monster!" I yelled "I-."

"Spare me the honorable garbage Lin." Kate sighed "Come on, I'll let you fight me, not like you can beat me, besides…even if you did you don't stand a chance against Daddy."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated; Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I just want to take a quick second to talk about Samson in this chapter, he's clearly meant to be a crazed stalker and nothing he says should reflect how I personally feel about women. I choose to have him use lines that implied that it was okay for him to act this way because of how Serena dresses or the way she acts.**

**I want to make clear, Just because someone is wearing something or putting out "Signals" nothing is okay without a specific YES. In other words, NO MEANS NO, AND ONLY A DIRECT YES SHOULD BE CONSIDERED CONSENT!**

**Till Next Time!**


	52. Chapter 51: Elisa Vs Amos

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Elise's POV**

"**Giant's Armor!"**

I slammed my spear into the ground, shattering the log Amos had been sitting on.

"**Mushroom Miasma!"**

A large shroom popped up and started puffing out purple smoke.

"HACK!" I coughed as the smog filled my lugs.

_This stuff can't be good for you…time for that armor Mom got._

"**Requip: Toxic Armor!"**

I changed into an armor made of purple plates, the shield was shaped like a crescent and the sword was like a scimitar. I dashed forward, destroyed the smoke spewing shroom and swung wildly, Amos slipped in and a mushroom grew on his arm like a shield and another long tube like one became a spear.

"Hya! Hya!"

I blocked both his stabs with my shield and took a swing at him but he blocked me with his shield.

"Surprised I didn't think that shield could actually take my attack." I smirked.

"It's tougher than it looks." He smirked back.

Amos shouldered me, breaking my guard and hitting me with a stab from the spear.

Suddenly my armor was covered with spores which spouted into mushrooms. My armor started falling apart.

"Spores can take hold on almost anything." Amos said "Draining the life and rotting it into nothing."

"**Requip: Flame Empress Armor!"**

I changed armors and took a swing, sending out a wave of flame.

"**Guard Spore!"**

A large shield shaped mushroom appeared and was burned by the fire before it quivered and exploded, shooting spores and disintegrating my armor again.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

"**Requip: Kung Fu Armor!"**

I changed into a cloth armor complete with spiked cestus.

"Hya!" I punched aggressively.

"**Tendril Shroom!"**

A bunch of long spindles tied around my arm and started to suck the life out of me.

"RAH!" I focused my magic and changed armors to fly free.

"**Sky Empress Armor!"**

This armor had a golden pike, a set of flowing, robes and angelic wings.

"HYA!"

I trusted forward and shot off a blast of wind, blowing away the poison cloud and started flying down.

"YEEEEAAAA!"

I hit the ground and made a crater.

"Nah you missed."

I was suddenly drilled with a punch to the stomach.

"GAH!"

"Now, go to sleep." He raised his hand and a black mushroom appeared "**Makura Kumura!"**

_Knock out gas!_

"**RAHHH!"**

I reequipped into something different.

"**Celestial Dress: Taurus!"**

The new outfit was a leather rawhide bikini top and tight shorts with a tail, it even came with a sweet axe.

_I didn't remember this being so revealing!_

"I'll just rot that one away." He held his hand up "It won't…there's not enough cloth to spawn anything on!"

"Then I got you." I hefted the axe up **"GRAAAA!"**

I slammed the axe down, splitting the earth, Amos rolled out of the way and I did a horizontal swing, setting a nearby tree down.

I saw an opening and slammed the axe into him **"Celestial Guillotine!"**

The blowback from the swing sent the dark mage flying through the swamp, sinking down into the mud.

"Victory for the Stars." I smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

**Also my stories are now also on Archive of our own, same user name and everything, so if you prefer that site you can read them there.**


	53. Chapter 52: Mother and Daughter

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cana's POV**

"**Fire Tower!"**

I played three cards and shot off a tube of blazing fire.

"**Abyssal Sunder!"**

My attack was sucked into a dark black vortex.

"So you're one of the strongest Your guilds got?" I smirked "Cause you ain't so tough."

"Prepare for eternal darkness." Zet said "Cana Alberona…"

"That's me." I smirked drawing more cards "The girl who's gonna kick your ass!"

"**Rain of Lightning!"**

"**Black Thunder!"**

My bolts ran into his and were canceled out.

"**Rumbling Earth!" **I said playing more cards to cause a small concentrated earthquake.

Zet jumped into the air **"Tentacle Spike!"**

A dozen black tendrils shot out and forced me to roll out of the way.

"**Light Rain!"**

A handful of golden lasers shot off and made the tentacles disappear.

"HYA!" Zet ran forward, his hand covered in black darkness.

"**Reversing Mirror!"**

The black pulse shot back at Zet.

"You're not bad!" he yelled throwing himself back "I haven't been tested like this in some time!"

"Even my last couple of S-Class jobs weren't this hard." I laughed.

"**Concussive Shot!"**

I pulled out more cards and threw them but the Abyss mage just batted them away.

"**Abyss Tornado!"**

I was lifted off the ground by a whirlwind of black wind and lightning.

"**Fire Tower!**

I added my own attack to the mix and caused a black tornado cloaked in fire to spin out of control.

"You're too dangerous!" Zet yelled jumping into the tornado and slamming me to the ground.

"GAH!"

He floated up and drew a magic circle in the air.

_I know that spell_

"**Abyss Break!"**

The air started to crack and a huge ball of magic appeared.

"Oh shit." I hissed.

"DIE!"

"Not gonna happen!"

The ball of black and white approached me.

"**Sealing Spell: Card Defense!"**

His attack connected with the ground an left a giant crater, but I was unscathed.

"How?"

"You're attack may be big but it can't go to another dimension." I smirked.

"**Full Deck Attack: Royal Flush!"**

I bent deck and spread all my cards around him.

"See ya!" I said snapping my fingers.

A huge beam of Red and black light appeared and rained magic energy down from above."

"**Abyss Shell!**

"Dammit!" I yelled.

Zet grabbed my neck.

"GURK!" I started gasping for breath.

"You're not the only one with defensive magics you know." He smiled.

I just smirked.

"Thanks…for coming so close."

"what?"

I shoved my arm in his face.

"**Destroy the Fangs of Evil!" **

"NO!"

"**Fairy Glitter!"**

A huge beam of yellow light torn through the dark mage.

"Ha…ha…No…" he fell forward, bleached by the light of my attack.

"Damn…haven't used that in a while, forgot it takes so much out of me…"

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"**Skull Bomb!"**

Moctezuma used his club to bat a bunch of exploding fire skulls at me. This guy was a pain in the butt, every time I would try to run away and regroup I'd get snagged in a trap and have to break free. I was lucky I hadn't lost a foot by this pint or gotten impaled on a spike pit.

"**Disassemble"**

I broke the skull into pieces.

"**Space Crush!"**

I broke the air and shot forward only to be smacked with the club.

"You cannot break me girl." The man bellowed.

"We'll see about that!" I said getting back up and charging forward.

I blasted him with a gut punch of **Crash Energy **but he held strong.

"See…"

"**Empyrion!"**

I slammed my fist into his chin.

_He's so heavy I can't throw him off the ground!_

I put all my force into the punch.

"Huh?" the tribal man suddenly lifted a bit.

"AAHHHHH!" I yelled following through on the punch "HYYYAAAAAA!"

He was lunched into the sky.

"All those feathers, make you look like a bird anyway."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	54. Chapter 53: Uriah Vs Lot

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Uriah's POV**

"**Ice Make: Hammer!"**

"**Amber Sheild!"**

The other guy raised his hand and a circle or orange slime gathered around it and blocked my attack.

"**Ice Make: Comet!"**

A hunk of ice shot out and knocked Lot back.

"**Amber Maw!"**

The slime formed into a set of jaws and I rolled out of the way.

"**Ice Make: Floor!"**

I slammed my hands down and froze the floor, knocking the Dark Mage off balance.

"Let my sisters go!" I said clapping my hands together** "Ice Make: Axe!"**

"**Amber Ground!"**

I charged forward and slipped up on the slicked up ground.

"**Amber Grave!"**

I flipped back and avoided the trap of the Amber orb.

"**Ankle Lock!"**

A orb encased my foot and I stumbled off balance.

"Be preserved like the others."

"**Ice Breaker!"**

I put my hand on my leg and chilled the lock off my foot.

"**Amber Hellion!"**

The Amber formed into a giant worm like beast and slammed into the ground before me. I jumped back and pulled my hands back.

"**Ice Make: LANCE!"**

I shot off a dozen spikes and pieced through the amber and nicked Lot in the side.

"Dammit."

"**Amber Wave!"**

I rolled back and spread my arms.

"**Ice Make: Chill Zone!" **The wave froze in place and then cracked as Lot charged through.

"Got cha!"

"Nah." I said.

Lot tried to punch me but his fist froze in place.

"**Pause!"**

"I can't…move."

"You're frozen in time."

"Yeah frozen in time!"

"The Chill Zone encompassed this entire garden." I said "It was enough to freeze your wave and the spire holding my sisters." I said "And now you're in their Pause."

I put my hand back "Now I'll pay you back tenfold!"

I covered my arm in ice.

"**Ice Make: Titan's Fist!"**

"RAAAHH!" I yelled pulling my arm back "Fly!"

"GAAAAA!" the man groaned as he was launched into the air by my fist.

"**Convergence!"**

A dozen crystal balls appeared and pelted Lot into the dirt.

"Well another one bites the dust." I said brushing my arms off "But what now…?"

"This place gives me the creeps." Candy said.

"Yeah it's creepy.' Crescent added.

"We need to find Mom or the others." I said "You think you two can figure out where they are?"

"Yeah I should be able to triangulate them." Candy said.

"Yeah tranglefiy!" Cres giggled.

"We'll need a third orb though, we can move ours."

"This gonna work?" I said holding up an amber ball.

"It's perfect!" Candy nodded "Just hold it up."

The twins threw their crystal orbs into the maze and they floated up.

"**Cross Reference, Time Stream Slider!"**

A light appeared and connected the three balls. They rotated around and a beam pointed deeper into the Maze.

"There!" Candy said "But it's closed off."

"Well let's get moving, can you leave that beam so the others will know where to find us."

"Sure can!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Serena needs a little help to defeat Samson.**

**HOW ABOUT MASHIMA GIVING MIRA SEILAH HUH? You're author predicted the manga again, although I had it with Mirai that's her daughter so I was close.**

**Till Next Time!**


	55. Chapter 54: The most beautiful girl

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Serena's POV**

"Let me go you creep!" I yelled.

"That's funny, you think you can make demands." Samson said "Soon you'll just be another puppet on the strange, mine to command forever and ever…"

I noticed her was pulling out a wedding drees.

"No…" I gulped.

I was twisted around my the invisible strings and forced into that ridiculous dress.

"Now then let's begin." Samson smiled eerily.

One of the puppets clearly dressed as a priest was pulled over, a voice lacrima started a recording of a wedding ceremony.

"Do you…" the box paused and a different voice cut in "Serena Heartfilia….take…Samson Meander to be you husband."

"Hell no!" I yelled.

"Great!" the puppet smiled "And do you…Samson Meander…take…Serena Heartfilia, the most beautiful and lovely woman in the world, to be your wife?"

"YES!"

"Well then if no one has any objections-."

"I've got one." A voice said "What was that about her being the most beautiful.

I looked toward a nearby wall, sitting atop it was a girl about my age, she had long flowing blonde hair, a perfect hourglass figure and plump pouty lips, her face looked beautiful despite the relatively small amount of makeup she had on. The girl was wearing a fancy graphic tee and tank along with tight jeans that showed of her long slender legs, on her feet were a pair of cute sandels.

"Hannah!" I smiled.

"Hey girl." She waved jumping down off the wall "Seems like this guy is causing some problems for you."

"Well yeah he's a creepy stalker who wants to marry me!" I yelled "HELP!"

"Who the hell are you?" Samson glared.

"Who am I…? WHO AM I?!" Hannah yelled.

"I am the embodiment of beauty, the sexiest model in the world…"

She threw her arms up and cheered.

"I…am Hannah Realight!" she said.

Hannah Realight, my sister via Mom and Jenny. Just like her mother she's a model, she's been one since she was a kid. She was already spoiled rotten by her mother and the model lifestyle doesn't help, not to mention puberty was more than kind to her and she's gracing the cover of every fashion mag from here to Crocus.

"Now I recall you saying Serena was the most beautiful." She glared "Let's get this straight creepazoid I'm the most beautiful woman in this whole world, the daughter of a model and one of this world's most attractive wizards. Beauty is my middle name…seriously my full name is Hannah Beauty Heartfilia Realight."

"**String Shackles!"**

"**Magna Shell!"**

A set of large metal panel were pulled off the walls and blocked the strings.

Hannah reached into her pocket and threw a set of small rods out.

"**Magna Spiker!"**

They shot forward at a high speed and forced Samson to bat them away. Samson flailed his arms and managed to hit Hannah's arm.

"UGH." She hissed grabbing my arm "You hit my skin…dammit."

Hannah moved her arms and reoriented her metal bars to swing back around at Samson.

Hannah specializes in **Magnet Magic, **it allows her to manipulate the polarity of metal objects with magnetic pulses and resonance.

"**PULL!" **Hannah yanked her arm and pulled the metal bars to her, imbedding them in Samson's back.

"GAH!"

"Relax you'll be fine they're not in that deep." Hannah said "But deep enough…"

Hannah moved her arms and was able to push and pull Samson around like a doll.

"So what's it like to be the puppet huh?" she taunted grabbing Samson and throwing him to the ground.

"**Magna Casing!"**

Hannah's fists became covered in a metal.

"HYAAAYAYAYAYAYA!" Hannah started laying into the stalker with a flurry of punches.

"I know martial arts too." She smirked

Samson tried to get up and run put Hannah slapped her hand against the ground **"Revers Polarity!"**

Samson was sucked back by the magnets and drilled with a gut punch.

"Stay away from my sister." Hannah growled.

"**Slicing Strings!"**

Samson was preparing to slice her arm off but I freed myswlf and stepped in.

"**Seed Shield!"**

A thick hide formed and blocked the attack.

"NOW!"

"**Particle Accelerator!"**

Hannah spun her arms around and started to throw Samson around in the air.

"Get Lost!" she yelled launching him forward and embedding him in a wall.

"And thus the beauty of the Heartfilia family wins again." Hannah said brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Thanks for saving me." I smiled.

"Trust me." Hannah smiled "I've dealt with plenty of creeps before this was nothing."

"We should go try and find the others." I said.

We looked up and saw a beam of light.

"That's the place to start." My sister said running off.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or conerns.**

**Next Time- The burning ring of fire.**

* * *

_**Lucy's Kiddie corner.**_

**Today's guest- **

**Hannah Beauty Heartfilia-Realight – Age-16 , Mother- Jenny, Magic- Magnetic, Voice- Luci Cristian.**

**Hannah is a model and she loves it. Out of all the Heartfilia siblings most would say she is the most beautiful, and Hannah will never let you forget it. She gets everything she wants, whether it be by asking or using her good looks. But just because she's spoiled doesn't mean she can't hold her own in a fight, she's a master of Magnet Magic which allows her to change the polarity of a metal object and manipulate it with magnetic forces. She's quite popular all around Fiore and has appeared on the cover of many magazines, she even did a double spread for Sorcerer weekly with her mothers.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**


	56. Chapter 55- Demon Dragon

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Nashi's POV**

"**Fire Dragon Roar!" **

"**Hell Blaster!"**

My plume of blazing red fire was blocked by Ester's dark purple flames. Her flames broke through and surrounded me, licking at my skin with tongues of fire.

_Damn._

"You're puny dragon fire can't stop Hell's painful flames." Ester smirked.

"Don't go calling my fire puny." I glared brushing soot off my chest.

I covered my fists in flames and charged forward.

"See there is your problems, you're flames have no elegance, no beauty, you treat flames like cavemen, savage and unyielding."

She weaved around my attack.

"It's insulting that my elegant flames must exist in the same area as your violent fire!" she kicked me in the back and dug her heel into the back of my head.

"RAH!" I blasted the ground and blew myself into the air, grabbing Ester and slamming her into the ground.

"**Hell Edge!" **a blade of dark fire formed in Ester's hand and she tried to take a swing at me put I caught it between my hands.

I jumped up and spun around, trying to kick Easter with a Talon but said slid back.

"**Eruption!"**

Geysers of purple fire started to rip through the ground and forced me to jump back.

"You can't defeat me." She laughed "My fire is far superior to yours!"

A fireball formed and she hurled it directly at me.

_I can beat her, let's do it._

The purple ball of fire slammed into me and I opened my mouth.

_This stuff tastes like garbage._

"So you're eating it…" Ester laughed "That won't help you."

_The fire…it's so dark._

* * *

**No POV**

What are you doing?" Ester hissed as the fire around Nashi vanished.

"RAH!"

The girl burst from the flames and clocked Ester with a powerful punch.

Nashi had jumped from the fire, but she looked different, her bright pink hair was now a dark purple and her skin had a slight greyish tint to it.

"MWAHAHAHA!" she laughed as the purple flames surrounded her.

"You ate the Hellfire."

"Yeah, it was so nasty I'm feeling a little nasty myself." Nashi taunted.

She ran forward and started laying into Ester with a flurry of punches.

"You like hell so much I'll send you there!" she yelled.

"What are you?" Easter Screamed as she was pounded into the dirt.

"I'm a dragon!" the girl yelled as her arm turned purple with fire.

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hell-Dragon Claw Crush!"**

She grabbed Ester by the face and started swinging her back and forth, throwing her against the ground again and again.

She flipped Ester into the air and charged up another punch.

"**Hell-Dragon Finishing Art: Invasion of Heaven!"**

I connected on Ester with a powerful uppercut.

"GAH!" Ester yelled as she was blasted up and back down to the ground, falling unconscious in a second.

"Uhh…" Nashi groaned as the hellfire was purged from her body, her hair returning to normal.

Nashi looked up and saw a beam of light, knowing that Ester was done for she headed towards the light.

"Not yet!" Esther suddenly shot up, cloaked in a cape of flames "I've got you now!"

***BANG!***

"AHHH!"

Suddenly a hail of gunshots rang out. Nashi looked back and Asuka was there, twin pistols drawn and unleashing a flurry of shots.

"YOU BITCH!" Asuka roared "Eat Lead!"

"**Gatling Gun!"**

Asuka squeezed the trigger and barrel of her gun spun up before unleashing a bronze and copper rain that tore into the dark mage.

"RAAAHHHHH!" Asuka yelled pumping Ester full of bullet.

"RARARAAAA!"

"Asuka enough!" Nashi yelled.

"She's gotta pay!" Asuka said taking out her rifle and ejecting out her usual stun shot and loading in a real bullet "One right between the eye outta do it."

"You're not the first to want to kill me, Asuka Heartfilia." Esther smirked.

"Shut up and say goodbye." Asuka growled.

Asuka aimed down the scope, ignoring all of Nashi's pleas.

"Kate's alive." Esther smiled slyly.

"Stop begging." Asuka said "Like I'd believe you."

"How sweet, her to get revenge for your lost…err not so lost Lover." The hellfire woman laughed "It's almost cute! You actually think she cared, you don't know squat!"

"Quiet." Asuka hissed.

"You know she's really the daughter of the guild master here, she's rotten to the core, more than me, she played you for what she wanted and then skipped town."

"SHUT UP!" Asuka yelled "You're lying."

"Right now she's fighting one of your sisters, the gravity one, at the beach." Esther said continuing her manipulation.

"I see the look on your face." Ester cackled "You're realizing I'm right-BLAH!"

"That's enough out of you." Nashi said stomping her foot on Esther's face.

"Are you alright sis?"

Asuka just stood there trembling.

"I…can't be true…" she mumbled "It just can't…"

Asuka suddenly turned an ran.

"Asuka wait!" Nashi yelled but got no response.

Knowing she'd be unable to stop her sister alone Nashi decided to head to the light in the sky, maybe Mom would be there.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Persephone proves herself to her family.**

**Till Next Time!**


	57. Chapter 56: Goliath

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Persephone's POV**

"WHOA!" I grabbed Sierra and jumped back.

"I'm just gonna crush you." David laughed.

_He can make his body grown…how can I stop him._

"You should leave me." Sierra whispered "I have enough magic to become a puddle…he won't step on me then."

"Nice try." I said jumping down a cliff and sliding to a stop "I'm not leaving anyone behind!"

_I just found all of you, I don't want to lose anybody…but fighting with her on my back will eb tough, I can't move to much or Sierra will feel it…dammit._

I pulled out my staff and made it grow long "Time to make our stand!"

The trees started to snap and fall over and giant feet stamped forward.

"**Sphere Curse!" **I made the fallen foliage turn into balls of wood before I struck them with my staff and sent them flying at David.

"That tickled." David said shrinking down "You're annoying like a fly!"

He tried to punch me but I used my staff to block.

_If he drills me Sierra's gonna get busted up to, I need to play careful._

"**Giant's Fist!"**

I skipped back and avoided a massive slam trying to crush us. I immediately palmed the ground and had a series of sphere's pop up.

"**Banking Shots!"**

I smacked the first ball with the tip of my staff ceasing t to collide with the next shot and a sharp angle, the sphere's smashed into each other before drilling into David's face.

I tried to back out but the forest behind us was collapsing due to the air currents from David's arm swings.

I found a nearby boulder and made it split into four smaller balls before I smacked it and shot them into David's giant arm

"**Power Shot!" **

"Come on this is a joke!" he laughed "You can't stop a giant!"

_My attacks don't make a dent…_

"Sierra can you make a bubble for me." I asked.

"Sure." She whispered making an orb of dark water appeared "Sorry it's small this was all I could manage."

"This is perfect." I said scoping out my next shot.

"What are you gonna mess up my hair!" David laughed.

"**Dunk Shot!"**

I smashed the ball of water into his mouth, I was hoping to choke him out.

"HA!" David gagged as the water popped into his throat.

_Got it._

"BLAH!" he coughed up the water "Good effort I'll give you that much."

"No way!" I yelled as I was socked with a powerful punch.

"GAHHH!" I screamed as I was slapped with a giant palm.

_How do I stop this kid, think, I can't let everyone down on this important mission._

"I'm gonna crush you now!" David said making his arms huge and preparing to clap Sierra and I into pancakes.

_What would the other's do…If Asuka was here…I've got it!_

"**Sphere Curse!"**

I made the ground well up and pop lie a balloon.

"WAH!" David yelled as he stumbled off balance.

I rose up one of the nearby boulders.

"I've only got one shot at this…I can't miss!" I said aiming my staff.

"**Precision Strike!"**

I smacked the rock and set it flying forward. It spun with the wind and then smashed right it David's forehead.

"AHHH!" he hissed "Uhhgh.."

He, shrunk down, fell forward on to the ground and passed out.

"He fell asleep?" Sierra asked.

"Pressure point." I said "I knocked him out with a shot to a fragile piece of his skull."

I looked towards the sky, not too far off there was a beam of light in the sky.

"Let's head that way and see if we can find some help."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Mirai shows off all her new powers.**

**I'm gonna be busy so no chapter next week!**

**Till Next Time!**


	58. Chapter 57: Demon House

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

"Where'd you go you old hag?" I yelled "You can't hide forever."

"**Take Over: Franmalth's Soul!"**

My arms were more lanky and my back grew spikes.

"You know this take over lets me see souls." I smiled.

"So I know right were you're hiding!" I said stretching my arm our to break down a wall.

"**Illusory Orb!"**

A glimmering bright blue orb flew towards me.

"**Keyes' Soul!"**

I took over the necromancer and dodged around the orb. Behind it was the woman who made the illusions.

"**Kyouka's Soul!"**

I grew claws and feathers on my arm **"Amplify Pain!"**

"GAH!" the woman hissed as my claw tickled her side.

"**Jackal's Soul!"**

I snapped my fingers and let off a huge explosion.

"Stupid brat!" Eve yelled **"Picture Attack!"**

The paintings flew off the walls and started to fly at me.

"**Tempester's Soul!" **I changed forms **"Tornado Spiral!"**

I summoned some wind spirals and threw the tornados away.

_Dammit…I'm starting to run out of magic, I need to hurry this up._

"**Seilah's Soul!"**

_**It's finally my turn.**_

"Obey!" I said holding my hand.

"Like that'd work on me." Eve said dashing forward **"Mirror Image!"**

Another Eve appeared behind me and the two slapped my face.

"**Ezel's Soul!"**

I grew the sword like legs and stood on my hands to spin around and slash.

"**Conjure!" **Eve held her hands up and a copy of me appeared, it was a clone of my Ezel Form.

"**Torafuzar's Soul!"** I transformed again and blocked the image's sword tentacles with my forearms.

"Now you've got me attacking me." I smirked "Boy you are lazy."

"Why dirty my own hands when you can do it for me." Eve smiled.

I broke the illusions guard and slashed through it.

"**Conjure!"**

Another me appeared, Eve kept snapping her fingers, more and more copies of me appeared.

"**Explosive Clap!" **

I transformed into Jackal and blew the fakes away.

"Ugh…" I groaned as my take over broke "My magic power is running out."

"Well you put up a good effort girl, but once I'm done with you I'll make sure your friends never leave my maze alive."

"Heh." I smirked "You fell right for my trap."

"**Whip Crush!"**

I looked up and Winona cracked her whip and dropped the chandler on top of Eve.

"Do it now Winona!" I yelled out.

"**Celestial Power!" **Winona pulled her whip back.

I glowed and grew longer and lighter.

"**Fleuve d'étoiles"**

The whip extended and wrapped around her.

"I can't…move."

"We've got her now." I said transforming into Kyouka "Let's finish it!"

Winona pulled out her other whip.

"**Cousin Crusher!"**

The two of us ran forward and pulled Eve in a different direction, knocking her around.

The walls started to fizzle and the whole mansion disappeared. I looked down the hill and saw the same was happening to the whole maze, it was falling apart.

"We broke it." I smiled.

"Man we sure did her in…that looked painful." Winona smiled "I had fun making her scream."

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

I looked around and saw the maze fall apart, there was still a thick jungle in front of us, but I could see a temple at the center.

"Well no point in wasting time." I smirked as I dusted my jacket off "I better get to that temple and meet up with the others."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Lindsey puts an end to the minor fights, setting the stage for the final battle.**

**Till Next Time!**


	59. Chapter 58: Liar

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

"**Gravity Cutter!"**

"**Reverse!"**

I shot off an energy wave but Kate only sapped it back at me. I had been on the back foot for a while now, unable to land a serious blow, attack after attack and I only ended up cutting myself. I tried weighing Kate's arms down with my magic but even then she would reverse my attack still.

I hacked away at Kate's invisible shield my attacks were reflected back, shredding my jacket and tights, my skin was slightly cut and I began to bleed.

"You can't keep this up." Kate laughed "Fight me all you want but you'll only end up killing yourself! Even with Murasama, the blade of the stars, you can't touch me!"

"RAHH! **Low Gravity!"**

I jumped high into the air before cranking the gravity back up and slamming down on the beach.

"**Crater Cut!"**

I flicked my wrist and the ground caved in slightly around a small cut I made.

"GAHAHA!" Kate was knocked off balance.

"HYA!" I rolled in the air and tried to slice her.

"Nice try!" she smiled disturbingly **"Shadow Driver!"**

"BLEH!" her shadow ripped off the floor and drilled me in the stomach, forcing my to cough up a mouthful of blood.

"**Shadow Double!"**

Kate and her shadow both appeared on each side of my and started attacking with a flurry of punches.

"This is what you get runt!"

"Picking a fight with someone as strong as me!"

"Get ready to die!" she laughed.

"If I'm going down…"

I channeled all my magic into my sword, causing it to glow like the stars "Then I'm taking you with me!"

I started to swing my sword down at her neck.

"Nope!"

Her double grabbed me and the real one drilled me with a punch.

"You're a waste of space!" she yelled punching me "Just die!"

***BANG***

"GAHHH!" Kate hissed as her shoulder squirted blood.

"What the…"

"Yes…YES!" Kate yelled looking at the blood on her shoulder "You finally came, Asuka!"

I looked over and Big Sis was standing there with one of her pistols, the barrel was still smoking, but her face was emotionless.

"…"

"What's wrong, nothing to say?" Kate smirked.

"All this time, I thought you were gone, I trusted you…and you stabbed me in the back."

"Aw come on, stop whining." Kate said "We can still be good together, dump that annoying guild of yours and come with me. I've waited for the moment when we could be together, this is a dream come true."

***Bang***

"GAH!" Kate hissed as her other shoulder was shot.

"That's a lie…if you really wanted me back you would have come to find me, you would never put me in a position like this." Asuka said "You also would know there's no way I'd ever turn my back on my family."

"Hahaha!" Kate laughed "Fine, if you won't come willingly I'll just kill you and take your body myself!"

"I thought you were a good person." Asuka said "But now I see…You're just another Dark guild psychopath."

"Me…a psycho? NO!" Kate smile became terrifying "We're going to rule the world! All souls will bow before Black Hole!"

***Bang***

"GURK!" Kate suddenly coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"Damn…you…I…"

"Go back to being just a memory."

Kate had been shot in the side and drooling blood.

"Ugh."

She groaned falling forward "You…won't stop…father."

"Are you sure about that." Asuka said turning away "Cause I'm pretty sure we can."

"Don't you walk away!" Kate coughed "ASUKA!"

"Lindsey are you alright."

"I'll be fine." I said sitting up.

"Do me a favor and drag her back to master." Asuka said gesturing to Kate "I'm sure he'll hav a lot of questions."

"Sure thing, where are you going?"

"See that."

She pointed to a very odd set of clouds gathering on the horizon.

"I've gotta stop whatever's going on there."

"Their master must be very strong." I sighed.

"Don't worry." Asuka shrugged walking off "I've got plenty of back up."

* * *

**No POV**

In the ruins at the center of the island a ritual was taking place to rip open a hole to the land of the dead, everything had gone according to Adam's plan, the other members of the guild had distracted Fairy Tail long enough for him to get deep into the proceedings.

Or so he thought…

"Here we go!"

The wall at the back of the room blew apart, a girl with long flowing blonde hair stood there with her hand out, having just shattered the wall.

All the tourchs in the room immediately went out as blasts of water blew by. The room grew dark, only for on light to appear in the center of the room.

A fist clad in light appeared and drilled the guild master with a powerful punch.

"Thank you Uncle Loke."

"Any time."

Adam was immediately yanked out of the air and slammed to the ground by a set of long red hair.

"So this is the big guy huh?" Cornelia smirked.

"Yes…" Rex said as his hair returned.

"We've gotta hold this guy off." Aqua said.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Nona said "there are four of us."

"Four…?" Adam stood up.

"All that and he shook it off." Cornelia hummed.

"Even six was barely enough to stop the one that came before me." The man said.

"Hmmm?" Aqua asked.

"Don't you know who I am?" the man asked.

"Not really." Nona said "You're just some lame old guy."

"My Grandfather once fought Fairy Tail, only to be kill to achieve his dream."

"I'll bring it out." Adam said "The Grand Magic World!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciate. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	60. Chapter 59: Adam

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

"We just have to stall the old guy for a bit." Nona said "Asuka should be here soon to back us up."

"Why bother stalling when we can just beat him ourselves." Cornelia laughed.

"It won't be easy." Rex said "Look at him, the magic pouring off him is insane."

"Right now we just need to make sure he doesn't somehow open that portal." I said "If the things on the other side manage to spill over into our world…who knows what will happen."

"Let's go!"

We all split up to surround Master Adam and hold him off till back up could arrive.

_This guy said his ancestors plan failed…could he be…?_

"**Water Lobo!"**

The wolf like blast shot out but the Master blocked it with his dark engeries.

"**Octopus Hair!'**

"HYA!" Adam grabbed Rex hair and slammed him down.

"Take this!" Cornelia slammed her hands on the floor and broke the area under Adam, knocking him off balance.

"**Taurus!"**

The spirit charged forward and slammed the Dark Guild Master with his axe, knocking him across the room.

"Was that all?" Adam said getting up and cracking his knuckles "Let me show you some real magic power!"

I felt myself stumble around as the floor cracked and spilt from the dark energy pouring out of the man.

"What is this guy?!" I yelled.

"Something way out of our league!" Nona whimpered using her wings to stay off the floor.

"We and take him." Cornelia said "We just have to stay strong."

"You don't stand a chance."

"How'd he move so fast!"

"RAH!"

There was a huge explosion and Cornelia was sent flying across the room.

"What the hell!"

"Cornelia!"

I looked over and she was barely moving in the pile of rubble.

"That one punch knocked her out."

"Who's next?" he said staring the rest of us down.

_He's way too strong…I can't even move._

The man pulled his arms up and started charging some sort of blast, but halfway through be was knocked bac when he was hit in the chest by a bullet.

"Sorry I'm a little late."

"Asuka!" "Big sis!"

Asuka had her rifle out and was already lining up her next shot "Keep your dirty magic away from my siblings!"

She started letting off a hail of shots, forcing Adam back, darkness gathered around to protect him but he was still being moved slightly.

"Damn that hurt…" Cornelia sighed pulling herself up.

"There's a fight going on!" Asuka yelled running passed and changing to her shotgun "Stay alert!"

Asuka blasted Adam with a shell and I was able to roll to the side and move my jar into position **"Bubble Blaster!"**

Adam concentrated his black magic barrier to the front to block the attacks Asuka and I had used.

"**Crush!"**

Cornelia's power fist slammed into the barrier breaking it into dust.

"**Wolf Fang Hair!"**

Rex's hair chomped down on Adam's shoulder and dragged him around the room.

Suddenly the floor under Adam tore open and he was hit with an uppercut to the back.

"Way to go Virgo!" Nona cheered.

"**Comet's Tail!"**

Asuka pulled out her rocket launcher and lined up with Adam's face "Get out of my face!"

She shot off one rocket that caused a violent explosion before she quickly re-quipped to her pistols and started shooting.

"This is the best Fairy Tail has to offer!"

Adam let off another nova blast that knocked us all to the floor, the darkness wrapped around us and held us down.

"Kate told us tales of how strong that guild was, you were able to take out the likes of Tartarus but this is it, pathetic."

"Well you're whole guild got wiped by us." Cornelia teased.

"That's because they were weak." Adam growled "unfit for my new rule in the Grand Magic World."

"People are still on about that." Asuka hissed "Damn you, throwing people who trusted you away like dirt!"

"You're guild preaches bonds till the very end." He said as darkness gathered around his arm, growing sharp and deadly.

"Take your soul to the other side."

"ASUKA!"

"**Silfarion!"**

Adam suddenly coughed up blood as his chest split open.

"What the hell?"

"We preach those ideals to the very end, because that is what makes us a guild…what makes us Family."

"Simon!"

It had been weeks since he went off on his own, but here he was to save the day, his armor seemed a little wore, the cape was torn, his facial hair was scruffy and unkempt but it was him alright.

"Took you long enough." Asuka said standing up.

"Apologies, it took some time for Master's letter to reach me."

Asuka reloaded her rifle and stared down Adam.

"What's say you and I take this guy out." She smirked.

Simon pointed his sword forward "Let's show him our strength."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	61. Chapter 60: Winners

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"No holding back!" I said aiming my rifle "Let's take him down!"

"**Starlight!"**

I shot off a bullet that Adam easily dodged.

"**Explosion!"**

Simon appeared behind him, slamming his sword down and causing a blast the threw the man towards me.

"**Crashing Planets!" **I pulled out my shotgun and blasted him with Buckshot.

"**Mal Force!" **Simon dashed above him and summoned winds to blow the man away.

"RAH!" Adam held his hands out and blasted dark magic forward, digging up the floor and forcing us apart.

"You think a couple swords and guns will be enough to stop me?!" he roared.

"This guy's pretty tough." I smirked.

"I haven't had an opponent this strong since you." Simon smirked back.

"**Silfarion!"**

Simon used the sword that gave bonus speed to slash into Adam's chest.

"Not a chance!" Adam hissed grabbing him.

"Simon."

"**Dark Nova!"**

A blast of black and purple magic went off and blew Simon away, burning and damaging his armor.

"I'm surprised you could withstand that attack." The man growled.

"I'm tougher than I look." He said throwing off his tattered cape.

"You two are the eldest of Lucy Heartfilia." Adam said "I will take great joy in ripping out your hearts and killing you."

"You got something against Mom?" I asked switching to my pistols.

"Her and her friends destroyed my grandfather's plan for the Grand Magic World, they soiled the rule of Lord Zeref…and she is a remnant from a tribe long gone. You are all children of a mutant freak."

"**Headshot!" **

"**Ravelt: Executor Slash!"**

Simon and I both attacked but her blocked us with magic.

"**Eclipse Blast!"**

The light was sucked out of the room before being morphed and blew back at us as darkness energy. Something else happened in that attack to, it was like it sucked the magic right out of me, I looked over at Simon, he was breathing shallow as well.

_This can't keep up, we have to put him away quickly…he's very strong._

"In my new world, your kind will not be allowed to exist."

Simon and I both got ready to attack again.

"Take this!" Adam waved his hand and summoned a ring around us.

"An Amaterasu!" I gasped.

"**Rune Save!"**

Simon slashed forward and cut through the ring.

"A sword that cuts Magic!" Adam gasped.

"That's not the only sword around here, **Warp Slash!"**

A katana passed in front of him and shifted the gravity, sending him flying.

"Nice Lindsey!" I cheered.

"**Water Typhoon!" **A jar rolled in front of Adam and knocked him into the air.

"**Hell Hair!"**

"**Cancer!"**

The man was wrapped in Rex's hair before being slammed down and cut by scissors, from Nona's spirit.

"How about we play a little Catch!" Cornelia said punching him in the gut and launching the man "Kalim!"

"**Red Paper is the God of Flames: Inferno Fist!"**

The martial artist drilled him with a punch.

"Where did all of you come from?!" Adam roared.

"We're from Fairy Tail." His whole body was wrapped up in Hemlock's tail.

"**Magnetic Pulse Field!"**

"**Solid Script: Iron!"**

A huge block slammed into the man as Hannah altered the polarity and made Kane's attack hit the man.

"Seems like backups here." I said catching my breath.

"They're a little late for my tastes but the help is appreciated." Simon nodded.

"Yeah here we go!" Nashi yelled twisting her arms **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"**

I saw Michael waving his hand **"Gradro Silth!"**

The area around Adam swirled in fire and magic.

"**Torafuzar's Soul!" **Mirai jumped up and tried to slash at the Master but he finally got off a dodge.

"**Rewind!" **he was suddenly back where he was.

"WHAT?!"

"Now Mirai!" Candy Yelled.

"Yeah do it now!" Cres added.

"**Slice and Dice!" **Mirai spun in place and shredded the man.

"**Rubble Line Shot!" **Persephone struck the rubble in the area with her staff and sent chunks flying at the man.

"**Giant's Spear!"**

"**Water Slicer!"**

"**Rough Punishment!"**

Elise, Sierra and Winona attacked with a flurry of slashes and whip cracks, stinging the man.

"**Ice Make: Bazooka!"**

Uriah used his Magic to blast the man.

"**Seed Shooter!"** Serena used her plants to add into the projectile assault.

"**Beams from Heaven!"**

Celeste spread her arms and the ceiling opened up with a hail of light beams.

"What's say we finish this guy off?" I asked Simon "No chances, I don't want him to hurt anyone."

"I would." He hissed "But I have almost nothing left in the tank."

"**Restore Magic."**

I was bathed in a light and saw Cyrus funneling magic to us "Go…end this."

"Alright!" Simon and I yelled.

"**Ten Commandments Tenth Form: Galaxia Blade!"**

The magic pumped into Simon's sword, it grew to an impossible size and her got ready for a strike.

"**The Heavens open to me!" **I said opening my arms **"Celestial Power: Urano Metria!"**

The spell activated, celestial bodies came into view.

"**RAHHH! Star Breaker!" **Simon slashed his sword and sent off a massive wave of energy, it was black but starry.

"**SHINE!"**

I let everything go, launching all the force of the spell forward, pelting Adam into the ground.

"Uhh…" I groaned falling over "So…tired."

"Whoa there."

I was suddenly caught by Mom.

"Going all out huh?" she smiled.

"Sorry." I smiled.

"Mother…" Simon walked up, putting his sword away.

"Simon! You came." She smiled "Are you…ready to come home now?"

"I…I think I'd like that." He smiled.

"What?!" Persephone yelled "You're Simon…"

"That girl from that bar…" he said.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"What were you doing in a bar?" Mom asked the girl "He's old enough, but you."

"It was before I met you." Persephone defended, her ears dropping low.

***BZZT***

At the back of the room a rift opened, the magic coming off it was terrifying, it was like the man from the ruins only times Ten and holding something back.

"Whatever they were trying to summon is coming through!" Hannah yelled.

"I'm not done yet!"

"No!" I hissed.

_I'm out of Magic_

"We will win!" Kate screamed.

"I shouldn't have left her alone." Lindsey frowned "I'm sorry."

"Oh it's Kate." Nashi pointed out "What's she doing here?"

"She's evil!" I said "You have to stop her!"

"Oh man." Mom let me go and walked forward.

"Mom?"

"I was finally hoping you had gotten over this girl but it seems she's still in your head." She sighed walking forward "That's enough, you've lost."

"I'm ending all of you!" Kate yelled "The world will be mine, I'll keep anyone I want as a slave and kill the rest."

"I said to knock it off." Mom sighed "It's getting late, I would like to take my children home."

"I'll end you first hag!" Kate screamed as the portal pulsed.

"Well that's quiet rude." Mom said touching her own face and pouting "I'm only 36"

"Die!"

"**Starlight Flash!"**

A bright light poured over everything and when it cleared the rift was gone, and Kate passed out.

"Well let's go home." Mom said turning back to us.

We all just stared at her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" we all yelled.

"What?" she asked "That's not important, now come on let's get home."

_Just how powerful is Mom?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**There may be a Christmas chapter IDK.**

**NOTICE! The story is now on break for Christmas and Exams, it will return in January.**

**Till Next Time!**


	62. Chapter 61: Infirmary

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Owww." I hissed.

"Sit still." Aunt Wendy said digging her fingers into my wrist "It's just a damn I.V stop whining."

"Sorry." I sighed "I'm sore all over."

"You should be." She scoffed "Going into the Red on magic power tends to do that."

"Yeah." I laughed a bit before grabbing my sides "Damn that stings."

"Try to take it easy." Aunt Wendy smiled "You guys did good, took down Black Hole, saved the world and all that jazz."

We had finally gotten back from Eden, the council was quick to show up and arrest Black Hole. I was happy to be home, but that terrible place behind us.

"I guess we did, everyone else okay?" I asked.

"Well I had to treat Kalim for toxins, Simon for dehydration from his time away, oh and Serena's gonna need about three months of psych therapy to get over that creepy stalker…but they'll survive."

"Good, I'm just happy we're all okay." I smiled.

"Yeah, now get some rest and recharge." My aunt commanded "You're weak right now so don't stress, and don't pull out that I.V."

"Yes Ma'am." I laughed.

Aunt Wendy walked out to go check around and left me there sleeping in bed, I was uncomfortable but I was able to relax.

"Asuka."

"Hey." I sat up a bit and saw Lindsey standing by the door, she looked a little nervous, like something was bothering her.

"How are you…umm how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore but comfortable." I smiled "what's up."

"I…I'm sorry." She sighed.

"For what?" I said confused as I adjusted the way I sat."

"Because, you told me to bring Kate to Master and instead I left her and came after you, I disobeyed you and she almost destroyed everything we worked for."

"It's fine." I said "I figured that would happen, stop second guessing yourself and do what you believe in."

"But you gave me an order."

"So what." I said "You have to follow your heart not dumb rules from me, isn't that what you already did back on the island, you followed you're heart and came to help us."

"I…I guess." She frowned sitting at the foot of my bed.

"You're a strong wizard Lindsey." I said touching her arm "And strong wizards don't second guess."

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Sides, you know what is coming up and you need to be strong to take it on." I smiled back.

"Don't worry, if I get picked I'll do my very best." Lindsey was suddenly pelted with a bundle of bandages "Ouf."

"Hey." Aunt Wendy growled "I thought I told you to rest, no visitors. Beat it."

"Okay." Lindsey said standing up and walking out "We can talk more later."

"Can I get up yet?" a voice whined from behind a curtain.

"You're dehydrated, No." Aunt Wendy said sitting at her desk "Just sit there and relax for a bit, what idiot doesn't drink enough fluids."

"Yeah idiot." I laughed.

"Shut up." Simon grumbled opening the curtain "You're the one who used to much magic."

"At least I didn't use too much water." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Both of you stop arguing." Aunt Wendy sighed "I will sedate you."

"Fine." We both sighed.

"So…I overheard your conversation." Simon said "Encouraging Lindsey for the exam?"

"Nothing wrong with that." I shrugged.

"You're encouraging your competition." He said.

"I've failed two times." I mumbled "No point getting my hopes up again."

"You sound like Cana." Aunt Wendy sighed "She failed four times before she passed."

"It's not like someone gets elected every year." I said "Who knows if they'll even be a test this year."

"The guild isn't overflowing with S-Class mages." Aunt Wendy said "Laxus, Natsu, Erza, Mira Gray, Cana and Simon…that's it, and Laxus barely counts because he's master."

"You could be one you know." Simon said.

"Too much work." Aunt Wendy said "Sides I did get in a few times, the year I was favored I had to drop out on account of getting pregnant and all."

"Well I'm curious who's going to be picked this year." I said.

"It already was picked." Wendy said closing her drawer "We had to delay it because of the assult, I think they're gonna announce the candidates in a few days."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I am on the advisory board for this guild you know." She smiled "Me, Laxus, Lucy, Natsu and Erza. I get to be in all the important decisions."

"Oh by the way." Wendy got up with a stretch "Good news, I heard your Aunt is in town."

"That's not new." I said "We have a lot of Aunts and their always in town."

"No you idiot." Wendy sighed "_**That **_Aunt. You know, the biological one."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Well...The latest chapter screwed with my original plans for this scene, originally Wendy was going to allude to the kids "Grandmother" coming to visit, but I had to change it.**

**Reviews are a little busted on right now, so if you leave a question I might not get back to you right away**

**Till Next Time!**


	63. Chapter 62: Aunt

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Let me out I gotta hide!" I begged.

"Stay! In! Bed!" Aunt Wendy yelled trying to hold me down.

"NOO!" I pushed off her and hopped out of bed "See I'm healthy I'm good to go!"

"Grr…" Aunt Wendy gave me 'the look.'

"See ya." I smiled grabbing my hat and slipping out the door.

"Asuka!" she roared but I just ignored her and kept walking.

"You're up?" Hannah was walking passed but stopped when she reached me.

"Yeah, let's keep moving if Aunt Wendy finds me I might end up more hurt." I laughed softly.

"Sure thing." Hannah said matching my stride as we walked.

"What's got you so out of sorts?" she asked.

"Well the exams are coming up." I said.

"That's right…I wonder if I'll get in." my sister hummed.

"You model half the year." I scoffed "No offense you don't really have the resume to warrant serious consideration."

"I'll have you know I do a lot of hard work during my modeling jobs, I just tend to take jobs that won't endanger my moneymakers." She said running her hands up her curves.

"Yeah…" I gave her a sigh.

"Hey you know you should some with me sometime, you've got a great body, you could be a model too."

"I'm good." I huffed "Besides you're the pretty one."

"Don't let the others hear you say that." She giggled "They'll get jealous."

"Man you're getting a big head." I laughed.

"Hey!" Hannah pouted and stomped her foot.

"Oh by the way." I said picking up my speed and turning to smile at her "Auntie is coming home."

"GAH!" Hannah gaffed "Why didn't you say so sooner, I have to go bolt my things down!"

My sister bolted around the corner towards the main hall before she suddenly doubled back and crashed into me.

"Hannah!" I yelled "What are you doing?!"

She looked up at me, small tears at the corners "We're…too late. She's here!"

"AHHH!" we both whined.

I looked around the corner, the hall was quiet everyone was looking at the woman in the center of the room, she was tall, curvy, she was wearing a spotted tattered coat and almost no clothing underneath., she had green hair cut into a short bob and there were two little cross like ornaments in her hair.

"Where is she." The woman demanded.

"You don't make demands here." Mom said facing the woman.

The two of them were staring each other down.

"Feels like the whole place is gonna collapse under their pressure." Hannah gulped.

The two glared…and then it happened.

"Lucy!"

"Brandy!"

Mom and the woman ran forward and hugged each other, jumped up and down. The woman Mom was hugging was her biological, fraternal twin sister Brandish Mu. Turns out Brandish's mom is actually Mom real Dad, she was a Futanari, just like Grandma Layla. Grandma Layla got pregnant with twins…Grandpa Jude looked after her, but when Mom and Auntie were born Brandish was sent back to her 'father' AKA her Mother. Mom in the meantime lived her life as we know, totally unaware that she had an older sister out there. Eventually their paths crossed…but that's a story for a different time.

"I missed you." Auntie smiled.

"It took you long enough to get back." Mom laughed "We just had a big assault I called you to come help, did you get my message?"

"You left a message." Brandish sighed "I Uhh…lost my phone."

"You lost it?" Mom asked.

"Well I didn't lose it, it's right here." She said holding out a broken piece of crushed metal.

"What the heck is that?" Mom sighed.

"My phone." Auntie nervously laughed "I may have been messing around and shrinking it with my magic…and I may have accidentally stepped on it."

"Yep…that sounds like you alright." Mom laughed "Well glad you're home."

She looked around and pointed at me "I see the two of you."

"Oh crap!" I yelled.

"Don't hide from me." She said walking forward, swaying her hips with each step.

"Hi…Aunt Brandish." I smiled.

"Give me a hug!"

"GAH!" I gasped as she hugged me, shoving my head into her bosom "Can't…breath."

"What are you being so shy for." She said hugging my head into her chest "I'm just saying hello."

She suddenly reached out and grabbed Hannah, throwing her into the hug as well. You see, Aunt Brandish has this thing where she doesn't understand boundaries with us, let's see…when I was thirteen she stared hugging me into her breasts a lot more, when I was fourteen I found her walking around naked, at eighteen she literally tried to have sex with me! She has no understanding of limits and frequently gets a little too frisky with her nieces…she totally skips over the boys to have her fun fondling and teasing us, specifically Cornelia and Myself.

"Hannah dear you've got even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." She said running her hands on Hannah's hips.

"You…look great too Auntie." Hannah said squirming free.

"I saw that centerfold spread for Sorcerer weekly while I was on my trip." Brandish said "It kept me company on my many lonely nights…nice bikini"

"Didn't need to hear that!" Hannah shook her head.

"Brandy." Mom said "Stop it."

"Fine." Aunt Brandish looked me over again before making a sexual growl.

_I feel like I need therapy._

"Well I'm going home to take a bath." Aunt Brandish said walking off "Oh Elise, Sierra, Winona why don't you join me."

She suddenly stopped and looked at Persephone "Well who are you~"

"Mom…your sister is a nutjob." I sighed.

"You're one to talk." Mom said rolling her eyes "Compared to me and Brandish you and your siblings are like a circus."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I'm moving back to school next week so no chapter.**

**Till Next Time!**


	64. Chapter 63: Partners

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Hmmm…" I stirred awake.

_My bed…is wrong._

"Aunt Brandish…" I sighed without opening my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Get out of my bed." I said pushing her out.

"But we should bond!" she whined "It's been so long."

"No." I glared.

Now having been woken up there was no point in going to bed so I got up and started to get changed. I threw on my bra, top, leather vest and skirt before heading out to eat.

"Morning Mom, Morning Mom hello, again Aunt Brandish."

"Morning." The three of them smiled.

"Are you excited?" Lucy asked "Today's the big day, they're going to announce the participants for the S-Class exam."

"I'm not too excited, I mean I know this is my year so what does it matter." I laughed.

"So sure you're gonna win Sis?" Mirai yelled from upstairs "Who's to say you even get to go!"

"I'm sure you'll all do great." Mom smiled "I just hope a lot of you get to participate."

"You're on the committee to decide the participants aren't you Luce?" Brandish asked.

"I recused myself this year." Mom laughed "Too many of my children as possible candidate I just couldn't decide fairly."

* * *

**Later**

Everyone was gathered in the guild hall ready to hear the announcement for who was participating in the contest.

"Shut up!" Laxus boomed "Eyes on me."

The crowd hushed and looked to the stage where Master was.

"I'll keep this quick we've got Eight participants this year, we're gonna do the partner exam this year, you partner can be anyone in the guild except on of the S-Class wizards, now then let's get to work on the names…"

I took out a list and looked around.

"Asuka Heartfilia."

"This time I'm doing it." I smiled.

"Aqua Heartfilia."

"Really?" she gasped.

"Cornelia Heartfilia-Alberona."

"HAHA!"

"Mirai Heartfilia-Strauss."

"I'm taking you all down." She smirked licking her lips.

"Nashi Heartfilia-Dragneel"

"I'm following right behind you Dad."

"Serena Heartfilia."

"That's news to me." The plant girl smiled.

"Hannah Heartfilia-Realight."

"Step aside and let the beautiful one take first okay?"

"And Lindsey Heartfilia-Mikazuchi."

"This is my chance…"

"That's it, meet me in Hargeon in a week." Master said walking off.

"All of them are Lucy's kids." The crowd mumbled.

"Well is it a big surprise they are all strong wizards and given the blood most of them have it's impossible for them not to be good enough."

"Shame only one can take it, they're all such good choices."

"I'm taking bets here!" Kane called out.

"HEY!" his mother snapped "No gambling…give me twenty on Hannah."

"Congrats all of you." Mom walked up to us and smiled "I know you'll all do great. Don't forget to pick good partners."

We all dissipated looking for partners that would suit our style the best, I decided to head downstairs to the game room.

"Hey, Persephone."

"What's up." She said stopping her game of pool "Congrats on the Exam pick by the way."

"Speaking of the exam." I said picking up a cue "Will you be my partner?"

"What…me?" she asked "But I'm not really that great, and I'm pretty new to the guild still."

"She accepts." Lamy yelled popping up.

"WAH Mom?!"

"It'll be good for you to spread out like this." Her mother said "And you can fight from a distance just like Asuka so it's perfect."

"Okay." She sighed "Let's get to work."

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

"You'll be my partner right?" I asked walking up to Rex.

"Sure." He shrugged "We've always worked well together, I would have been a little offended had you not asked."

"Good, I've just gotta win." I told him.

"Hmm?"

"I'll pass this Exam, and with the resources of an S-Class wizard I'll finally be able to find it." I said.

"Find what?" he asked

"The one Nona has is the broken version…After Mom broke it a new key was made, I need to find the Key of the Water Bearer, that way my mothers can be truly united again."

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"HYA!" I dashed forward with a charged fist.

"Too slow!" Leo yelled drilling me with a gut punch.

"Damn." I coughed sliding back.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to let the spirits go all out on you?" Nona asked.

"I can take it." I spat "Besides you're my partner so you should follow my lead kay?"

"You attacks are powerful and forceful." Leo said "but you also telegraph them too much. I think you need more lessons."

"We'll we've got a week." I said charging up with energy again "Let's get started!"

_I've gotta win, so I can be an S-Class Wizard just like Mom and Grandpa._

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

"Please let me be your partner~" Elise whined.

"Okay!" I snapped "Fine you can be my partner."

"Yay!" she cheered "I'll make sure you get S-Class for sure."

I looked at my sword.

_A path is laid out before me, I won't stray from it, to the top, S-Class_

* * *

**Hannah's POV**

"Umm…Shouldn't we be training."

"Looking Beautiful is half the battle." I said looking at myself in the mirror "And I've got a great start."

"Hannah…"

"Don't worry Sierra." I smiled "We'll do wonderfully."

"Why did you even pick me?" she whimpered.

"Because you water will make for a wonderful dampening agent against the others, that and I figured if you were my partner I could get you to actually take off a few layers and dress like the beautiful girl you are."

"You always have an agenda." She sighed.

* * *

**Serena's POV**

"Well come on you can do much better than that, push!" I told Kalim

"You're the one taking the exam you should be doing the training!" he snapped.

"Hmm~ Hmmmm~" I hummed from atop the rock he was pushing "You're the muscle I'm the brains, I can do my training from up here."

_All that matters is I know where we're going, if I can find the soil, I can grow the perfect plants._

…_still I want to win…maybe then I can finally relax again._

I shivered slightly.

"Hey you alright?" Kalim asked "The trees are rustling."

"Sorry zoned out." I said blankly.

"Relax." He looked up at me "I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again, I swear it."

"…" I cracked a faint smile "Thanks bro."

* * *

**Nashi's POV**

"Stop getting in the way and work with me!" I yelled.

"You're the one who melted my attack!" Uriah snapped.

"I don't even know why I asked a dumb ice wizard like you to be my partner, I should have just taken Cyrus or Celeste!"

"Then do that I didn't even want to be your partner in the first place!" he yelled.

"Did all that ice freeze your brain?" I yelled.

"Did all the fire melt yours?!"

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

"Hey you're my partner got it?" I said sitting next to Michael.

"Pardon?"

"I said your my partner for the exam." I sighed "Congrats you'll get to help the mighty demon Mirai climb to the top just like the Demon Mirajane did years ago."

"I decline." He sighed.

"What no!" I snapped.

"I have no urge to participate in this foolish exam." He said "It's a waste of my time."

"Come on Mikey." I said elbowing him "I need a strong partner and through you rarely show it your just as strong as I am, together we could be unstoppable."

"…" he let out a sigh "Very well, I'll help you this once."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"So…who do you think's going to win?" I asked Simon.

"They're all very good." He smiled "It's too close to call."

"Hey." I looked at him "Just don't get too rough with them okay."

"No promises Mother." He said walking off "After all this is a test, and I can't very well let them casually pass it."

"Eight Teams of my children…Asuka and Persephone, Aqua and Rex, Cornelia and Nona, Serena and Kalim, Hannah and Sierra, Lindsey and Elise, Mirai and Michael, and Nashi and Uriah…which one of them will become the S-Class wizard I know they can be."

I smiled to myself.

"This Exam…it sure takes me back to then…perhaps I should go just to make sure nothing happens this time, after all Laxus modeled this year's exam after that one."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So the S-Class Exam arc starts! It's going to be based of the Exam from the time Griamore Heart attacked, just without the attack.**

**Till Next Time!**


	65. Chapter 64: S-Class Exam

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"It's hot~" I groaned.

It was time for the S-Class Exam, we had all met in Hargeon this morning and were now sailing towards Tenrou Island where the exam would take place, I had never been there myself so I was looking forward to getting a look at the legendary island.

It was so hot that everyone was laying around in their bathing, I mean I know I looked sexy in mine but that didn't make me feel less like I was melting.

"I think the heat is fine." Aunt Brandish laughed.

"Why are you even here?" I groaned.

"Well since all my kids are competing I asked to come watch." Mom smiled "And since Brandy only got home recently I asked her to keep me company."

"That and the chance to see all of you in skimpy little bikini's was too good to pass up." The other woman smiled.

"You know…" Nona leaned next to me "She's not even wearing one herself, she's just wearing that tattered outfit she always wears."

"Good point." Persephone nodded.

"Hehe." Auntie smiled "Are you girls checking me out."

"Ugh knock it off!"

"Yo pay attention!" Master yelled.

"Looking relaxed sir." Cornelia laughed looking at the larger man in a casual t-shirt and shorts.

"It's hot I'm trying to stay cool." He sighed "Now to the point at hand, we're here."

"Hmm?" we all turned and looked at the horizon, you could see the island in the distance, it was stunning and beautiful.

"Take a good look at it because that's where you're heritage comes from." He said "Once you get there head to the shore and find the eight paths, they each lead in a different direction."

"This is starting to sound familiar." Aqua let out a sigh like laugh.

"The little one is right." Laxus said.

"HEY!" Aqua pouted.

"I figured it was time to close the book on a certain unfinished exam." He said "So I took the old man's old exam and dropped you all into it. You've got eight paths before you, two will lead to you battling each other, three lead to you fighting S-Class wizards and one is a freebie."

"At best six and at worst three." Hannah commented.

"What fun." Serena hummed "We're all following in Mom's footsteps."

"So when do we start?" Nashi asked.

"You already did." Laxus smirked.

"Oh Crap!"

"Persephone let's go!" I yelled jumping over the sides.

"Right behind you!"

"**Lily Pad!" **Serena popped up a floating plant for her and Kalim to get on.

_I wonder who will end up where?_

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"Nona come on we're getting left behind!" I snapped.

"I can't!" she cried "I'll get wet!"

"Get up!" I threw her over my shoulder.

Nashi and Uriah had already frozen half the ocean to get across, Mirai used her wings to fly herself and Michael while Hannah used her magnet powers to get there while Sierra swam.

"What are you doing please I don't wanna get wet!" my sister kicked and flailed around.

"Just trust me." I said holding my hand up and collecting some magic "I won't let a drop get on you."

"Okay…I trust you." She said sitting still.

"**Celestial Power: Space Crush!"**

I blew away the existence in front of us and we landed on the shore. I put Nona down and gave her a smile "See we even got here first."

"Go us!" she cheered "What path do we take?"

I looked at the lettered paths, they were labeled A through H, I heard other people coming so I made a choice.

"F for First Place!" I smiled running forward.

* * *

**Serena's POV**

"Come on slow poke." I said running forward "Let's pick a path already."

"You're the one taking the exam." He panted.

"Hmmm…Path B has vines growing out of it, we take that one!" I smiled.

"Good enough for me!" he said following after me.

The path was quiet but I loved the view, there were plants growing everywhere. Some of these were exclusive to this island so I was taking a moment to admire them.

"The path is opening up." Kalim told me.

"Hmm." I peeked around the corner.

"Well, Well, Well look who's here." A voice chuckled.

I stood strong "Sis…"

"I was hoping to fight an S-Class wizard, but you two will have to do." Cornelia smiled while Nona took out her keys.

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

"Path C is empty?" Elise wondered.

"I doubt it." I shook my head "My senses tell me to be ready."

"HRAA!"

I pushed Elise back and pulled out my sword to block a blade.

"A surprise attack!" Elise gasped.

"You were ready." Simon smiled "Nice block."

He jumped back and got into an attack stance "Let's see who's sword is stronger."

I grabbed Murasama and prepared to fight "My single blade will crush all ten of yours."

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Be ready." I told Persephone as I checked my rifle "You never know who we might run across."

"Personally the peaceful path would be nice." She laughed.

"I agree the peaceful path would have been nice."

The two of us stopped walking as we entered an open room and heard a voice.

"Hannah." I said.

"Shall we begin?" she smirked.

I aimed my rifle to show I was ready to start. Hannah started wiggling her fingers and my gun was yanked away.

"It's rude to point a gun at your sister you know." She laughed.

_Wait…where's Sierra?_

"**Water Nebula!"**

Persephone and I were knocked up off our feet and slammed into the ceiling.

_This…won't be easy._

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

"Yeah this'll be fun." I laughed looking at the person blocking my path.

"You're just as loud as ever Mirai." Aunt Cana smiled "Mira wanted to raise you to be a polite young lady, I'm happy that you've got a little bit of me in you."

"If I can beat an S-Class Wizard like you I know I can finally take on Mom." I smirked.

Aunt Cana fanned her cards "Mira's not even close to my level…bring it I'll show you just how weak you are!"

* * *

**Nashi's POV**

"I could've swam I didn't need your help!" I yelled.

"You're such an idiot you know that!" Uriah snapped.

"Jeez quit it with the yelling." A man sighed sitting up "Hey Kiddo."

"Oh crap!" Uriah yelled "We're screwed!"

I gulped "Daddy?"

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

"Seems we got the quiet path." I smiled.

"Mhm." Rex nodded.

"God for us now we don't have to fight."

"Yeah…"

"But…I have the feeling all the other fights are gonna be super intense." I nodded.

"Yep." Rex was short with his answer.

"Thank God we got the quiet path!" I cried.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	66. Chapter 65: Mirai Vs Cana

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

"If we kick Aunt Cana's butt we'll shoot to the top in no time!" I laughed.

"You speak as if this will be easy." Michael sighed "Aunt Cana has been an S-Class wizard for a long time, she's very skilled."

"Enough talking you two!" Aunt Cana yelled throwing a row of cards at us.

Michael and I both jumped back to avoid and I quickly used a takeover.

"**Take Over: Tempester's Soul!"**

My skin tanned a bit and my outfit changed to reflect my new form.

"Let's move."

"_**Huh…oh yes."**_

I placed two fingers up to my mouth **"WHOOSH!"**

I blew through my fingers and sent a large twister at Cana. She flipped her cards and shot off a tornado of her own to block mine.

I clapped my hands **"Rumble!"**

The earth shook and Aunt Cana fell off balance.

"Get her now!" I yelled.

Michael moved his hands and the air rippled **"Ragdagoram!"**

The air collapsed in on itself and blew Cana back towards me.

"**Take Over: Ezel's Soul!"**

"_**HAHAHA! Rip her in two!"**_

_How about we take it easy, this is all in good fun._

My legs morphed into sharp tentacles, I flipped onto my hands and spun around, slashing at Aunt Cana who slapped a card down.

"**Flame Break!" **

I was swatted back by fire but not before I changed again.

"**Seilah's Soul!"**

I held out my hands to make Aunt Cana stop her attack but it didn't work.

"Uhh?!"

"_**She's too strong!"**_

"Like that'd work on me!" she smirked **"Rain of Lightning!"**

A bolt shot towards me but was quickly warped away by Michael. I changed souls again, this time to Jackal, and tried to blow out the floor but Aunt Cana played a card that gave her a water shield.

_She has a defense for every move I make, every element she blocks…what to do…I can't keep sporadically changing like this I'll suck my magic dry…that's it!_

"**Franmalth's Soul!"**

I hunched over and spiked up as I launched my hands at Aunt Cana and grabbed her shoulder **"Tether!"**

"_**We got her!"**_

"I'll suck you dry!" I yelled pulling her magic power out of her.

"Heh!" Aunt Cana smirked and pulled the arm off "Not a chance!"

"_**She broke the tether with her bare hands?!"**_

_That's not good!_

Aunt Cana yanked on my long arms and pulled me to her, slamming me into Michael along the way.

"How do you like this!"

She held two cards before playing them **"Great Earth spike!"**

"BAH!" we were both knocked into the air before the warped Earth crumbled and we both fell to the floor.

"I expected more from you kid." Aunt Cana sighed "You used to act so tough, I figured you'd be even stronger now that you had all those extra demon souls in you but it seems like I was wrong."

_Seilah…?_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_Open it."_

"_**But that…"**_

"_Do it!"_

"_**Okay…I'm opening the gate now."**_

Magic power poured out of me **"Celestial Power: Eclipse Takeover!"**

My hair blew back and got spikey as I was covered in a golden armor.

"I'll burn you!" I lit my hands on fire with Eclipse Leo's black flames "Michael!"

"**Celestial Power: Warped Space!"**

I was teleported behind Aunt Cana with Michael teleportation Celestial Power.

_She was defending from the front I've got her for sure now!_

"HYA!" Aunt Cana stretched abck and caught me on the chin with a kick

"BAH!" I flipped back.

_How did she know?_

"A little teleportation won't trick me." She laughed "But since you two are going all the way against me I should be nice and do the same."

She ripped the wrapping off her arm.

"Oh crap!" I yelled as she ran forward.

_I can't…move…this magic is terrifying!_

"**Lite Fairy Glitter!"**

"GAAAHHH!" I was sent flying back into the wall where and banged my head and my takeover broke.

"Good effort Mirai but you're still too brash and run in without expecting the opponent to turn the tables on you." Aunt Cana explained "You've got lots of raw power in you but you don't think things though, I gotta fail you."

"Dammit!" I slammed me hand down.

"Had you thought it through you would have known there was a way to beat me with what you had." She smirked.

"What…how?"

"I'll let you think about that." She laughed "Now let's go to the base camp I thirsty."

"You just want beer." Michael sighed.

"Damn straight!" our Aunt laughed

"Apologies, it seems I wasn't much help." Michael said helping me up.

"You weren't the problem." I sighed "I didn't think it through, I charge in like an idiot all the time…I'm almost as bad as Nashi."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	67. Chapter 66: Nashi Vs Natsu

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Nashi's POV**

"So Uhh, you just gonna stand there slack jawed or are you gonna try and fight me?" Dad asked.

"We don't have to fight." I pouted "You can just let me pass, right Daddy?"

"Uhh, no." I said "This isn't a game Nashi, this is serious business. If I were to just pass you because you my daughter I'd get in a lot of trouble, and not just with Lucy with Laxus too. And what if I passed and you weren't good enough, and went on S-Class quest and got hurt? Besides all that if you got promoted with S-Class without really trying it'd be worthless."

"I understand." I frowned.

"Good, then come fight me." He said waving his hand.

"You stay out of this." I told Uriah "I want to do this one on my own."

"Alright." He shrugged "If you say so, I'm good with not dying today."

"Coward." I scoffed as he sat down and randomly took his shirt off.

"Hey where'd my shirt go?" he blushed hiding behind a rock "Please don't look."

I lit my fist on fire and charged forward at my Father.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

Dad caught my punch with one hand like it was nothing and pushed me back.

"Not strong enough." He sighed "Come on."

I flipped back and raised my leg to kick **"Talon!"**

Dad put his arm up to block my kick before pushing me back again and brining his hands up to his mouth **"Fire Dragon Roar!"**

Dad blasted a ball of fire at me and I caught it with my hands, spun around and hurled it back at him. When the scorching flames got to him he grabbed them and tossed them back towards me. We went back and forth, hurling the fire ball at each other faster and faster till it started becoming so fast it was hard to keep up with it.

"GAAA!" I hissed as the ball crashed into my chest and blasted me back.

"HYYAAA!"

Dad jumped over and punched towards me, I rolled to the side and avoided his strike only to have the earth crack and shatter under me. I got up and focused my magic before golden fire gathered.

"**Celestial Flames!" **I gathered the golden fire above my head and threw it forward **"Celestial Solar Flare!"**

The fireball slammed into the ground and burst, pouring out heat and fire. The shining golden fire floated in the air for a few moments before I heard a sucking noise.

_No…_

***WHOOSH***

The fire disappeared and Dad was there licking his lips.

"A little stronger than I expected them to be, those things are impressive." Dad smiled.

"UGH!" I suddenly felt a sharp pain and grabbed my chest.

"Nashi!" Dad ran over to me "What's wrong."

"My magic…my heart hurts." I whined "I…think I used to much."

"Hey you did alright, but don't overdo it like that." He warned "Come on, you're done, let's go take you to see Wendy so we can make sure you're okay."

"Aww man…I really wanted to beat you." I sighed.

"You're a thousand years too early to beat me." Dad said picking me up "You were just unlucky and got my path, trust me whoever got my path was going to lose."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	68. Chapter 67: Lindsey Vs Simon

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

"HYA!"

I dashed forward, my sword clashed with Simon's and we quickly separated. I got ready to attack again as Simon's sword changed to red and black.

"**Explosion!"**

"**Heavy Form: Hard Blockade!"**

Our swords collided and the gravity field generated by my sword caused Simon's attack to blow out the sides and not forward, so instead of the explosion coming right at me it fanned out the sides.

"**Giant's Armor: Piecing Spear!"**

Elise ran up from behind and chucked her spear at Simon, he quickly dashed back and changed his sword to purple and brown.

"**Ruination Fang!"**

I sliced the ground and a series of spikes started rising up in Elise's direction.

"**Sky Empress Armor!"**

Elise changed again and used her wings to fly above the spikes.

"**Drawing Strike!"**

I dashed passed Simon and flicked my wrist, cutting at the back of his armor.

"**Cannon Sword!"**

Simon's sword opened up and started charging up a blast, a light flashed and the beam shot off.

"**Morning Star: Photon Slicer!"**

Elise stepped up and let off a blast of her own to block his beam. I slide and rolled under their attacks before flashing my sword into Simon again.

"**Silfarion!"**

Now his sword was blue and white, I braced myself as Simon's speed shot up and he began running around me. He was moving fast so it was hard to keep up, but I was managing to block him.

_I have to slow him down but how…_

When I had a break from his barrage I quickly drew my sword and slashed it **"Circle Well!"**

The ground around my split and shattered as a round gravity field formed. Simon fell off balance and I took that as my chance to fall back.

"Why don't we settle this with one final move." Simon said pouring magic into his sword "If you survive…you'll pass."

"Elise get back." I told her readying my sword.

"But."

"Get FAR back!" I yelled placing two hands on my sword and getting into a offensive stance.

**Elise's POV**

Lindsey and Simon were staring each other down. Suddenly magic was pouring out of them so I headed Lindsey's advice and booked it.

"**Galaxia Blade!"**

Simon's sword became larger, more ornate and was pouring out of it.

"**Pure Murasama!"**

Lindsey drew her katana, it had no metal, the blade was pure yellow light.

"RAHH!"

"HYAAA!"

I dove for cover as the two Celestial weapons clashed, a blinding flash of light blew out as the katana and great sword combined in a clash of blades. I couldn't see inside the light, I wondered what was going on in there, but soon the light slowly faded and Lindsey and Simon were standing there, both unscathed from the attack.

"Elise…let's go." Lindsey said sheathing her sword.

"Umm…okay…" I shivered coming out from my hiding spot.

_She passed…I wonder what happened in the light._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I'm Busy so no chapter next Week!**

**Till Next Time!**


	69. Chapter 68: Serena Vs Cornelia

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Serena's POV**

"So, would you like to begin?" I looked at Cornelia and Nona "Take the first move."

"That'll be a big mistake." Cornelia smirked tightening her gloves.

"Right let's go!" Nona pulled out her keys.

"**Cotton Poppers!" **I snapped my fingers making plants with explosive bulbs appeared.

"What happened to us having the first move?!" Cornelia yelled.

"Oppsie." I smiled "I lied."

"**Aires!"**

The little ram appeared and gathered my explosive balls with her wool and neutralized the explosion.

"You're wide open!" Cornelia ran by, her fist glowing yellow with energy.

"**Red Paper Is The God of Fire: Inferno Fist!"**

Kalim and Cornelia's fists collided and the air rippled as fire blew around us. I waved my hand and sprouted my next plant.

"**Fern Discus!"**

I shot off a spinning blade of sharp leaves at Nona.

"**Scorpio!"**

"YEAH!" the spirit appeared and blasted the fern away.

Nearby Kalim and Cornelia were trading punched, Kalim's elemental papers were scattered around, changing the feeling of the air.

"**Earth spike!" **Cornelia punched the ground and sent a line of rubble at us.

"**Sand Buster!"**

Nona's spirit combined it's attack with our sisters and sent a blast of earth and sand at us.

"**Ivy Wall!"**

I sprouted some plants to block the attack and then let off a barrage of thorns. Cornelia and Nona swept around and came at us again. I stepped back, avoiding Cornelia's punched and Nona's sharp claws. I made a little vine pop up and trip Cornelia.

"WAH!" she stumbled forward.

"HMM!" I slapped her chest.

"That tickles." She smirked head-butting me.

"**Vacuum Thrust!"**

Kalim hit Nona with a blast of air, sending her spinning through the air. I sent my vines to slap at Cornelia, she used her magic to rip and tear my poor little babies apart.

"I'm gonna win." I hummed kicking my feet.

"No you're not!" Cornelia ran at me "HYA-HUH?!"

Her hand was stopped midair, tight vines had sprouted all over her and were tying up her muscles and draining her magic.

"But how?"

"**Magic Binding Ivy."** I smiled "I planted it on you. They use material from this plant in Magic restraint cuffs."

"When did you…that little slap!" she gasped.

"Bingo!" I smiled "Now then "Come on Kal, we're off!"

"Right."

"This was fun Sis, better luck next time!" I cheered walking out of the cave.

"SERENA!" Cornelia yelled "Get back here and untie me!"

I ignored her and kept walking, Nona would cut her free soon. When I got out of the cave I ended up in an area with Master, Lindsey and Elise, and Aqua and Rex.

"Is this it?" I wondered.

"We're still waiting on a Team Vs Team." Aqua said "Rexy and I got the peaceful path, Lindsey got by Simon, Nashi lost to her Dad and Mirai lost to Aunt Cana…how'd you get here?"

"I beat Cornelia." I said.

"So that just leaves…Asuka Vs Hannah."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Funny story I've been writing some chapters of my Fire Emblem story, Prince in the Making, and I had to go fix this chapter because every time I wrote "Cornelia" I would accidentally write "Cordelia" a name of the character from Fire Emblem Awakening.**

**I'm on Spring Break Next Week so No Chapter**

**Till Next Time!**


	70. Chapter 69: Asuka VS Hannah

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Sorry Sis but I'm not letting you pass." Hannah laughed "The winner moves on and I'm gonna win."

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase Age before Beauty." I smirked.

"Flattery will get you know where Asuka." She smirked back.

I quickly pulled out **Starlight **and lined up a shot "Let's go!"

I quickly let off a barrage of shots and Sierra stepped forward to absorb them with a water shield.

"**Magnetic Buckshot!"**

Hannah lifted up little rocks with her powers and sent them flying at me, I switched my rifle out for a shotgun and met her blasts evenly.

"**Bounce Shot!"**

Persephone ran up and morphed a tree into a sphere before striking it with her cue and sending it bouncing over Sierra's water shield.

"**Water Slicer!"**

Sierra jumped back and cut the sphere in two with her water.

"I might be a beauty but I've got plenty of brawn too!" Hannah said punching the ground **"Rattling Earth!"**

The whole ground rumbled as large chunks of rocks shot up and began revolving around Hannah.

"HAA!" she pushed the air and sent the rock hurtling towards us.

"**Comet's Tail!"**

I quickly changed to my rocket launcher and started blowing some of rocks away but one got through and was hurling right at me.

"HAAARRR!"

Persephone jumped in front of me and whacked the rock right back at Hannah.

"**Water Cane!" **Sierra stepped up and smashed the boulder to rubble with one whack.

"ALRIGHT!" she stuck her tongue out "This is fun, I'm glad we came!"

"Crud the Succubus is out." I hissed.

"If Asuka is using her guns I should too!" the girl huddled over.

She quickly thrust her chest out **"Water Bullets!"**

Persephone and I were suddenly peppered with tiny needles of razor sharp water that stung and nicked our skin.

"Any ideas?" my sister asked.

"We only have to beat Hannah!" I said "but we'll need to get passed the Succubus…can you distract it for just a bit?"

"I'll try." She nodded and tapped the ground **"Dirt Spheres, Dozen Shot!"**

Little balls of dirt started rising up and blocking Sierra's razor needles.

"okay." I nodded pulling out Starlight "Just one shot-Huh!"

"Like I'll let that happen!" Hannah laughed **"Pull!"**

My rifle was yanked from my hand and sent flying over to my little sister.

"Your guns might be magic but they're still metal." She snickered "Accept defeat Asuka.

"Hmph." I smirked "You fell for it."

"Huh?" Hannah looked over as a ticking noise filled the air.

She lifted Starlight up and tied to the butt of the gun was a hunk of metal.

"Oh crap!"

"**Supernova Grenade!"**

The ticking stopped and the bomb went off in a brilliant explosion, engulfing both Hannah and Succubus Sierra. The flames quickly disappated and the two dropped to trhe ground, Sierra calming down and Hannah singed.

"My hair…MY HAIR!" she sobbed "I'll get split ends, my career is over!"

"I win." I stuck my tongue out "Try harder next time…and stop crying I'm sure you can ask Nona to have Cancer fix your hair."

"Come on Asuka let's go!" Persephone called "You don't want the next round starting without you!"

"Coming!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I'm going to be busy with Family Stuff and Easter next Week so there won't be a chapter next Monday. But after that we should be back to the weekly uploads instead of all the biweekly. I'm sorry about my rough schedule lately I've just been busy with school and My Grandmother has recently gotten sickly so I've just been a little overwhelmed lately and the only reasons Naruto and Fire Emblem have been getting updated a lot is because I was using those as my escape and putting my energy into that.**

**Till Next Time!**


	71. Chapter 70: The Second Test

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Alright seems everyone who's gonna be here is here." Master said "Let's recap and rest real quick and then I'll tell you what's going on in part two. So to get this far Asuka and Persephone beat Hannah and Sierra, Serena and Kalim beat Cornelia and Nona, Lindsey and Elsie beat Simon and Aqua and Rex got the free pass. In other spots Nashi and Uriah lost to Natsu and Mirai and Michael lost to Cana."

_So Nashi fought her Dad huh…I bet that was interesting._

"So what's part two?" Aqua asked "It's not gonna be fighting again is it?"

"No we've done all the intended fighting up to this point." He said "For Part two you'll be going on a little treasure hunt."

"Huh?"

"You've got to go find the First Master's grave, it's pretty simple, find it and you win." He shrugged "First one there gets the prize, everyone else goes home a loser."

"So do we get a hint or anything?" Serena asked "Pretty please."

"Uhh…no." Laxus said "Now get going."

Everyone went off in different directions in search of the grave.

"So do we have any idea?" Persephone asked.

"Yeah we're going back to the shore." I said "I remember Mom say when she did this test that the grave was down one of the paths, so we'll have to start there and move on."

"Are you sure it's not just at the top of the Island?" she asked.

"That would be too easy." I laughed.

"Well what if they moved the grave to throw us off knowing Mom would tell us the location?" she asked fixing her ears.

"I doubt it, it takes a lot of work to move a grave and I don't think they'd bother." I told her "Besides most guild members never really go to Tenrou in the first place so when would then have had time to move it."

"Good point." She nodded.

* * *

**Cyrus POV**

"I'm bored." I sighed "When's Mom and the others getting back."

"They'll be back in a day or two." Aunt Shelia smiled "Lucy went to watch and Wendy is there as a medic. I'm sure all your siblings are doing well, you should send them some good vibes. I'm sure someday if you get to take the S-Class Exam they'll cheer for you."

"Okay." I sighed "Hey Aunt Shelia?"

"What's up?" she tilted her head.

"How come you don't have any kids?" I asked.

"Oh…" she looked down "Well I've got you."

"I guess, but don't you want any of your own, I love you lots but still."

"Yes I would want a child of my own." She half smiled "But…that's not possible."

"Why?"

"Cyrus that's enough." Aunt Mira said walking over.

"But-."

"Sometimes there are questions you just shouldn't ask people okay." She said."

"No it's okay." Aunt Shelia said "He's old enough."

"Okay."

"Cyrus I would love to have a kid just like you." Aunt Shelia smiled "But I can't…because I can't have children."

"You can't?" I asked.

"Yes…I lost the ability to do so." She frowned.

"How?"

She smiled "I…gave it up to protect something very important to me…"

"Are you okay?" I asked "You look sad."

"Just thinking about something you don't have to worry about, come on let's go get ice cream."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	72. Chapter 71: Beauty and the Beast

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Don't fall behind we're almost there." I smiled.

"So all we have to do is find the grave and you win right, you'll be an S-Class Wizard?" Persephone asked.

"Exactly." I nodded "I won't lose this year."

"How come you know where the grave is?" she asked.

"Mom took us to this island once or twice and we visited Master Mavis Grave, you have to take one of the paths at the start, I'm pretty sure it's path E." I told her.

"Well then we should hurry." Persephone suggested "It's possible someone else already remembered that too."

"Exactly." I nodded "In the past I've lost this exam to Simon and older members of the guild, this year will be my year, I'll show all of them.

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

"Man sitting on the sidelines sucks!" I groaned.

"Well next time don't lose." Cornelia said.

"You're one to talk!" I yelled "You got beat too!"

"Well…I mean…" she mumbled.

"Don't tease one another." Mom said walking up "You all tried your best but only one was going to win, it was inevitable that seven of you would end up disappointed with the result."

"Still…" I pouted "Losing sucks."

"Yeah." Cornelia sighed.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that girls." Hannah warned looking at her nails "Drat I chipped a nail in my fight with Asuka."

"Oh boo-hoo." I scoffed.

"My body is my temple." She said "It is the primary way I make money, I mean your mother was a model you should understand. You should dress up and pose with me some time, daughter of Jenny and Mirajane, it would sell like nothing before."

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Oh and we could get our Mothers in it too, an issue that shows both old and new!" Hannah cheered.

"Yeah, no." I shook my head "That sounds dumb."

"Why do you hate being beautiful Mirai?" she asked.

"Beauty gets you nothing, strength is a true determinate." I said.

"Hmph is that so?" Hannah smirked "You do know it's possible to be both beautiful and strong correct, I am a shining example of that."

"You may be pretty but compared to me you're weak." I growled.

"Oh is that so?" Hannah laughed "Care to test that theory? Let's have a little spar shall we, if you win I'll agree that strength can trump beauty, but if I win…you'll do the photo shoot with me."

"Fine, I'll never lose." I smirked.

"How about we do it once we get home though, I'm still tried from the fight with Asuka." She said "That way we can both do a little preparing and restore our magic power."

"You're on." I smirked.

"Oh dear." Mom sighed "Always fighting."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	73. Chapter 72: An S-Class Wizard

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"That's it!" I said rounding a corner with Persephone "we have to hurry!"

I slid around the corner and saw the main room, there was a grave in the center and Master was sitting by it.

"Ha!" I heard a gasp and saw Aqua and Rex had also just arrived.

"Who fun." Serena said walking in one of the other entrances "Seems we all arrived at once."

"Hmph." Lindsey blinked.

Laxus looked up and held a hand up "Only one of you can win you know…first one to touch my hand wins."

"…"

We all just stood there.

"What are you waiting for me to tell you to start or something!" he yelled "This is still the second part of the exam!"

"HRA!" I took off running at the same time as the others.

"**Water Geyser!"**

Aqua threw her jar in the center of the room and set off a blast of water that knocked most of us into the air.

"Originally I didn't care!" she yelled "But if I've come this far I'm not giving up!"

The water suddenly stopped and we landed on the floor.

"Huh?!"

"**Choking Ivy!"**

I saw the spout on Aqua's jar had been clogged up by Serena's plants which grew like weeds and wrapped us up.

"Good bye!" she waved.

"**Firefly hair!"**

Rex's hair engulfed in flames and burned the plants away.

"HRAA!"

Kalim suddenly grabbed him by the hair and pulled him close before clotheslining him.

"GAH!"

"Rex!"

"**Gravity Well!"**

"**Stinger shot!"**

Lindsey weighed me down at the same time I hit Serena in the leg with a stunning shot, making her trip and fall.

"You can't move." Lindsey said dashing passed with Elise "The victory will be mine!"

"Dammit!" I hissed.

_She's right there's too much gravity I feel like I weigh a ton!_

"Hang on to something!" Persephone yelled from across the room **"Sphere Curse!"**

Around the room various stones rose up and morphed into spheres, this included the floor directly under me, it bubbled up, lifting me into the air on a ball of stone.

"**Board Clearing Shot!"**

Persephone pulled back and struck one of the spheres sending it careening around the room, slamming into other spheres, they smacked banked off each other.

"GAH!" Lindsey groaned as she slammed her sword into one of the sphere's blocking it from hitting her.

"WAH!" I gasped as the ball I was sitting on was crashed into and sent me flying forward.

_Her Sphere's has a different weight and gravity to them, so when Persephone hit them they weren't weighed down by the gravity well, so as long as I stay on top…_

"YEHAW!" I jumped off, reached out and slapped the Master's hand.

"Hmph." He smirked "Askua arrived first, and therefore this exam is over, out of the ten candidates who began, Asuka won the right to be an S-Class wizard.

"YES!" I yelled.

* * *

**Later**

"Yeah I figured Asuka would end up winning." Cornelia smirked.

"That was so cool!" Aqua cheered.

"Well Persephone really helped." I smiled.

"Just doing my job as your partner." She shrugged.

"I'll win for sure next year." Mirai said.

"That's enough of that." Mom patted her on the head "Why don't we all go home so we can celebrate."

"And after that we can watch as I wipe the floor with Mirai." Hannah laughed "You haven't forgotten about our arrangement have you?"

"Of course not!" Mirai snapped But you're part doesn't matter cause I won't lose!"

_I'm finally an S-Class wizard…just like Mom and Simon…_

I looked over at him.

_We're equals now but that doesn't mean I'll be getting lax I still wanna show how strong I am._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	74. Chapter 73: Hannah Vs Mirai

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"We're back!" I cheered opening the door to the guild as we arrived at home after our time away on Tenrou Island.

"So who was the big winner?" Winona asked.

"Hmph." I smirked and pointed my thumb at my chest "This lady right here."

"Yay!" she hugged me "Congrats I bet you worked really hard."

"Well thank you Winona." I smiled.

"But that means you two couldn't help your partners win." She told Elise and Sierra "I should beat you into shape so you don't let them down again."

"That's enough of that young lady." Mom bopped her on the head "Let's all relax and celebrate Asuka's new rank as an S-Class wizard."

"YEAH!"

We started to celebrate my victory over the others, it was an exciting time for me, so many people coming up to congratulate me on years of hard work. I was still taking it easy, not planning to rush into any S-class quests for a while. I mean sure they pay a lot but like Aunt Mira always says, no job, no matter how much it pays, is worth losing your life over.

I totally agree with her, I wouldn't want to take one of these jobs and end up making Mom upset because I was gone for months or ended up getting hurt…or worse.

"HEY!" Mirai yelled jumping on the table "Hannah enough waiting let's go already!"

"What's she yelling about?" Cyrus shivered having been startled by our sisters screaming.

"Her and Hannah are supposed to have a fight." I explained "Something about the two of them arguing over whether or not beauty is part of strength."

"Why does everyone always want to fight." He sighed "Can't we be nice and just talk things out?"

"Yeah it be better that way." I smiled "But you know without fighting who knows how Mirai might act."

"Very well if you're so eager to lose we can fight this out." Hannah stood up and brushed her hair over her shoulder "Let's step outside."

The two walked off with a decent crowd following them.

"So wanna go watch?" I asked Cyrus "If Mirai loses she'll have to pose for a magazine with Hannah that could be funny."

"Well…okay." He said "Let's go."

The two of us headed out back where Hannah and Mirai has already started squaring off with one another, Mirai was flying around and trying to punch Hannah but the other girl was keenly avoiding her and using her magnetic power to draw the rocks strew about the field closer to her.

"Go Hannah!" I cheered.

"What the hell Asuka!" Mirai yelled "Why are you rooting for her!"

"I think I'd be funny to see you all embarrassed on a cover of a magazine." I laughed.

"I agree." Aunt Brandish nodded "You'd look so cute and sexy."

"It'd be like a dream come true." Aunt Mira giggled.

"Not you too Mom!"

**"Metal Junk Crush!"**

Hannah shot off a cluster of metallic rocks that slammed against Mirai but she revealed herself to be unscathed having transformed into the one lizard demon who could take the blows. She pulled her bladed fin forearms back and charged at Hannah only to get tripped up when the model pulled a rock back to her knocking Mirai down at the legs.

"Ouf." Mirai groaned "Grr…RAH!"

Mirai got up and charged back in again slapping away the metal that Hannah threw at her.

"On no, I think Mirai is gonna win." I gasped as she got her arm swinging only to stop just shy of Hannah's face.

"Hey!" she growled "What the hell, I can't move!"

"Each time you slashed those other metal chunks I threw at you, you shaved off little microscopic bits." Hannah explained "I took control of a few and slipped them into your arm, now I've made myself the same polarity to push you away. Try all you want you won't be able to hit me."

"Damn you!" Mirai yelled "That's cheating!"

"No it's not." Hannah said "You just always try to brute force everything that you never think about what's happening outside of a fight, you should have felt the metal pinch your skin but by using Torafuzar's soul it escaped your sense of touch due to his thick skin."

She levitated Mirai.

"In the future think more than one step ahead." She said slamming Mirai down **"Magna Drop!"**

Mirai was slammed on her back leaving a small impression in the ground.

"Now." Hanna leaned into the tiny crater and gave her a deceitful smile "Make sure you don't get injured we have a big shoot coming up in a few days."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	75. Chapter 74: Photo Spread

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"How did we all get dragged into this?" I asked.

"Don't worry it'll be fun." Hannah said "When I told them Mirai was gonna do a shoot with me they said they wanted a big spread with all the Heartfilia sisters, it'll be fun and we'll all look good doing it."

"This is dumb?" Cornelia said "Mirai's the one who lost the bet why are the rest of us being punished with her."

"I think you girls should be a little more excited." Aunt Brandish smirked "All half naked and close for pictures…oh I'm gonna love this issue."

"I'm with Aunt Brandish." Winona gave a thumbs up.

"Only you would be so depraved." Sierra sighed.

"I just hope they don't make me purr." Nona shivered "that's the worst. They always want me doing weird catgirl stuff."

"Well…you are a cat girl." I said.

"I just think this will be great!" Serena clapped "A big sisterly bikini beach party!"

"I guess it could be nice." I shrugged.

"I don't think I should pose with you." Lindsey said "My body isn't…very appealing."

"What are you saying?" Elise said "You're beautiful."

"I'm all scarred up." She frowned "People will just be repulsed."

"That's not true!" Aqua said "If they can't accept that's how you look then they won't deserve you at all."

"I hope our pictures will come out super cute!" Candy smiled.

"Yeah super cute!" Crescent clapped.

"Well were here, the beach." I looked around and saw they were already setting up cameras, flashers and lights, they even had multiple changing rooms for us and were deciding what outfits for us to wear.

"Come along ladies." Hannah clapped "Let's get started we don't have all day or we'll lose the light."

* * *

**A few days later**

"It's here!" Hannah threw the door to the house open "The early prints from out beach shoot!"

"Put them out I wanna see!" Aunt Mira clapped "I bet you girls look so cute!"

"Oh god shoot me now." Mirai said.

"Don't be so down, I bet they look great." Hannah laughed.

"You haven't seen them yet?" Mom sat down.

"I thought it be fun to find out together." She smirked opening the envelope "Let's see what's first."

Hannah laid down a picture of her and Mirai hugging each other, both wearing golden bikini's they large chests pressed together as they smiled to the camera.

"How cute!" Aunt Mira cheered.

"It's a spitting image of what we used to do." Aunt Jenny smiled.

"Next…" Hannah pulled out a few new photos.

One was of me in this cowgirl style bikini with the dangling rawhide strips and my hat one, making a dumb pistol finger at the camera while making a pouty face, I felt…stupid.

The next one was of Aqua laying in the sand smiling up at the camera while wearing a light blue one piece swimsuit with a skirt like bottom half.

There was one of Cornelia in a brown and jade pinstripe bikini, boosting her breasts up while smirking at the camera.

The last in this batch was Nona sitting like a kitty, holding her hands up like paws, her tail was curled like an S and she was blushing.

"I knew I'd just look like a cat!" Nona groaned.

"I look like a total slut!" Cornelia said.

"Well your casual outfit is just a bra and jacket." Aqua rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"You don't really project an aura of elegance." I laughed.

"Last few." Hannah said laying the last ones down.

The final pictures were of Nashi, Persephone, Serena, Elise, Sierra, Winona and the Twins.

Nashi's picture was of her jumping out of the ocean, fire around her hands, her fire patterned bikini looked a little too small for her round chest.

Persephone's picture was of her in a pure midnight black bikini. She was floating around with a few beach balls and she was even laying belly up on one of them.

Serena was the most conservative shot, she was just sitting under a palm tree in a white and purple polka dot bikini. Her large chest was on display and the frilly skirt looked cute.

Elise Sierra and Winona were all in one picture, laying in three straight towels. Each was wearing an identical bikini, the only difference was the color, red for Elise, blue for Sierra and white for Winona.

The final picture was of candy and Crescent holding hands and sitting back to back in matching school swimsuit like outfits.

"We look so cute!" Candy clapped.

"Yeah so cute!" Crescent nodded.

"Uhh girls…" Mom sighed.

I could tell everyone in the room was thinking the same.

_IT'S BORDERLINE FETISH MATERIAL!_

"Well when the magazine comes out in full I assure you I'll by three issues." Aunt Brandish smirked "One to read, one to save…and one for the naughty pile."

"Please don't." Mom sighed "Those are your nieces."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	76. Chapter 75: A New GMG

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"HMM!" I stretched as I woke up "Another day ready to be conquered."

I walked to my wardrobe and grabbed my outfit for the day. I threw on a sexy bra the accentuated my chest, slipping on some cute panties, tucked everything away and got some tight jeans that hugged my legs while I pulled a tank top over my torso. I wasn't sure what the plan for the day was but when I stepped out my door I was glomped by Nona.

"Morning Sis!" she smiled.

"Hello?" I laughed "What's with the super hug?"

"Come on big news!" she pulled me along.

I was dragged to the living room where almost all of my siblings spare Serena, Kalim and Topaz who were in Crocus.

"What's the big deal?" I asked parting through the crowd.

They were all gathered around looking at the morning paper. I scanned the headlines and saw what drew them all into such a tizzy.

"Announcing the revival of the Grand Magic Games." It said in big bold letters "After a few decades of hiatus the Fiore Royal Family is proud to announce it is restarting the traditional interguild Grand Magic Games. The Games have been on hiatus since the Alvarez War but are finally making their return. All guilds wishing to enter must submit the requisite forms by June 30th. "

"Cool." I smiled "Are we entering?"

"That's the plan." Cornelia said "But teams can only be made of five people and if we want to win we have to put the best wizards forward, not necessarily all of us."

"Yeah but we should try and make it onto the team." Rex said "Asuka and Simon have the best chance they're S-Class wizards."

"Well I think you're all good enough to make the team." Mom clapped "Just work hard and try your best, it's not always about picking the strongest members you have to pick a team that works well together."

"Lucy's right." My other Mom said "That's why she and Wendy were put on the team we used for the Grand Magic Games years ago."

"I feel like that was a subtle jab." Lucy sighed.

"Well I for one think we've all got a decent shot, we're just as strong as anyone and Master may want to use this as an opportunity to show off the youth of the guild."

"And if there's a beauty contest like the time Jenny and I were in it we'd want younger girls." Aunt Mira smiled.

"Beauty Contest!" Hannah perked up.

"Well there's no point in sitting around staring at a paper, the registration doesn't have to be in till the end of the month, that's plenty of time to train and showcase your skills." Aunt Cana said "Get out there and work!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	77. Chapter 76: GMG Teams

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

***BANG!***

The target flew off the beam as I pulled my rifle up.

"Hmm…another bunch of bullseyes." I said looking at the pile of targets on the ground "Still, hitting targets from a distance won't help me make the GMG team.

For the last while everyone has been training and taking jobs to make sure they look good. Master isn't showing any favorites and won't tell us who's going to be on the team, still he's acting all smug about it and rubbing in how he gets to picks the team…which means gullible people like Cyrus will do errands for him.

_Poor kid, he doesn't stand a chance._

Everyone was training hard, Cornelia went out to the mountains to blast rubble all day, she's even sleeping out there. Mirai is trying to up her transformation time and strength by communing with her souls, Lindsey and Elise are always practicing together, everyone is working so hard.

Only a handful of us will make the team, even then none of us could make it if the adults want to play. Still I'm hopeful a few of us can make it, Simon and I are S-Class wizards so our odds are good, and Mirai and Cornelia are always raring to go so they have a good shot too.

I've been wondering what other guilds will participate, I bet Sabertooth will compete and Mermaid Heel too, since the last games so many other guilds have popped up I bet everyone wants to win this year and show how great they are.

I sighed and looked out at the town from the upper balcony of the guild, all those people I'd bet they want us to bring back a trophy too. Last time the Grand Magic Games happened was only a few weeks before Tartarus, I was just a kid then but I remember it…Everyone was so happy, celebrating that we weren't a laughing stock anymore, but then it all ended just as quickly as it began, Tartarus attacked and then everyone was gone…and after that there was the war…we never really got the chance to celebrate.

"I'm gonna make that team and win for sure." I nodded "So that this time, Mom and all the others can celebrate like they never really got too."

* * *

**Later**

"Alright shut up!" Laxus yelled "You wanted to hear the Team right?'

"YEAH! WHOA! TELL US ALREADY!"

"Well we can have multiple team so…I'm just gonna announce the two teams you can all look up if you're on a different one later." He sighed "The "A-Team" consists of."

"Cornelia."

"Showed you I could do it!"

"Rex."

"Hmm…"

"Nona."

"Cool."

"Michael."

"I see."

"And Their Captain will be Asuka."

"Sure!" I smiled "We'll do great!"

"What the hell!" Mirai yelled "How the hell did I not make it!"

"Oi Shut up! We're running a B-Team too." Laxus said "That team is made up of…"

"Mirai."

"YEAH!"

"Lindsey."

"Naturally."

"Candy and Crescent."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah what?!"

"and Team Captain is Simon."

"Another chance to go up against you Asuka." He smiled "My time will win."

"That's even if you make the finals." I taunted.

"Hey how come there two made it and not me!" Nashi yelled "I demand a recount!"

"Knock it off." Mom dragged her off.

"Okay, be at Crocus on time and all that, we'll talk about it there."

_I've made it…now to get to the top._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	78. Chapter 77: Discomfort

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Serena's POV**

Crocus was bustling as they hurriedly tried to get set up for the Grand Magic Games that would be starting in a few days. I had been sent into town to get a few things, only problem was I hadn't expected this many people to be in the streets.

"OUF!" I grunted as someone bumped into me.

I looked around, boy there sure where so many people, all of them looking around but their eyes always paused on me.

_All of them are looking at me…undressing me…stalking me, all of them. They're all…just like him. This body, it's just a target for perverts and stalkers, I hate it…I hate myself, I just…want to hide where no one will see me._

"Serena?"

"Huh?" I looked up and saw Mom there.

"You've been standing there for ten minutes." She said "Is everything okay?"

"I…I think I'm gonna go back to the castle." I turned around "Can you finish the shopping."

* * *

**Later**

"That's the third time this month." I sat on a spire at the top of the castle "A crowd of people, and I just freeze up."

I can't look people in the eye any more, I constantly have that feeling of being watched and I can't shake it. I look at myself and I feel ugly.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" a voice said.

"Hmm." I looked over and saw a tall attractive blonde woman enter "Aunt Jenny!"

"Hiya." She waved and walked over towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hugging her.

"In town for the games with Blue Pegasus." She explained "So…wanna talk?"

"About what?" I asked.

"Well your Mom mentioned you'd been having some rough couple weeks." She sat with me "I figured maybe it's not something you wanna talk about with Kalim or her, but maybe you'd wanna talk about it with me."

"I'm…scared." I sighed "Of men, and crowds and any time I don't have full control of the things around me, I keep thinking someone's watching, that there's more creeps out there who just want me. You've lived in the spotlight for a long time, I'm sure you've have to deal with something like this."

"Kinda, and I'm sure Hannah has too." Aunt Jenny shrugged "But I know that just cause one or two fans are a little too crazy doesn't mean that they all are. What you have to understand is that most people understand boundaries and such, the few that don't are the ones you have to watch out for, but even then, you can't let fear of a few random guys you might never even meet control you. Besides you always have people that care about you with you, people who will protect you if they see something dangerous.

"Sides it's not like your weak yourself or anything, if you felt unsafe or something you'd be able to take care of them no problem, I know I have." She laughed.

"I guess."

"You're a beautiful and strong young women Serena, you can't live in fear because of one bad guy." She smiled.

"Yeah." I nodded "It's still gonna take me a little while to get fully back to normal, but I feel better, thanks Aunt Jenny."

"No problem." She hugged me "That's what family is for, and we've got a big family so you can always find someone if you need to talk."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Been a while since I updated this, the GMG is coming no worries. **

**This chapter came about because I was rereading the story over my winter break and realized I had teased Serena being uncomfortable before and wanted to have a sort of payoff with it, I also knew I wanted to have Jenny in the story and give her a sweet moment since so often in the manga she's played off as rude and aggressive when not in "Model" mode, also she seemed like the most likely of the Heartfilia family to have had dealt with a stalker in the past.**

**Till Next Time!**


	79. Chapter 78: Prelude to the GMG

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"We're here." Cornelia cheered as we finally arrived in Crocus.

"It's been a while since we were here." I laughed "It's good to be back."

"It is nice to be here again." Nona hummed "Let's just hope we do well in the games, I'll do my best not to weigh the team down."

"You'll be fine." I smiled "Don't get so worried."

"I know, but I just don't think I'm as strong as the rest of you." She huffed a bit "You, Rex, Cornelia and Michael are all really strong, I'm not. I don't want to be on the team just for chemistry I want to be able to pull my weight too."

"That's a good outlook to have!" Cornelia laughed throwing an arm around her shoulder "Now we've got a ton of time till we have to report in so let's do something fun."

"Hmm." Michael walked by and fixed his glasses.

"Problem?" I asked.

"We arrived as scheduled yet strangely Kalim and Serena seem to not have made any attempt to meet us at the entrance as they usually would." He noted.

"They're probably just busy." I shrugged walking away "You gotta figure palace security is stepped up for the games."

"I suppose." He shrugged.

* * *

**Later**

The others had all gone off to various parts of Crocus but I opted to just relax at a café, I had been here God knows how many times I've been to this city I've seen probably everything in it so there's no point in running around to see everything again when I can relax and unwind before the stress of the games.

"Taking a break already?" Simon said taking a seat across from me.

"Seems you're doing the same." I looked at him "Did your team abandon you already?"

"No." he growled with a hint of anger "I chose to come here."

"Sure you did." I laughed picking up my coffee "Hot!"

"Well yes Coffee tends to be served that way." He laughed.

"No this is way too hot." I hissed touching my lips "It's scalding…not to mention I ordered it iced and it was definitely cold last sip."

"Hmm." Simon looked around "I suggest you not drink that again."

"Yeah." I hummed "So did you hear about any other guilds that might be competing?"

"The usual bunch." He shrugged "Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, I believe Mermaid Heel is planning to compete as well."

"This should be interesting." I hummed as the crowd passed.

_Someone heated up my Coffee…but who._

* * *

**Nona's POV**

"This'll be fun." I smiled as Cornelia and I talked.

"I just wanna kick some ass!" she laughed.

"Have a little more tact." Michael joined us as Rex stayed silent.

"Hey you!" a voice yelled.

"Ehh?" Cornelia looked up and saw a fairy buff guy sitting on a roof.

He was tall, looked around our age, had a tight black shirt and baggy brown pants on, his hair was buzzed and thin to the point you couldn't make out the color, he basically looked bald.

"If your looking for a fight we can go right now." He smiled "I could kick you butt and then take you on a date."

"Tsk, someone like you couldn't handle me." Cornelia cracked her knuckles.

"Let's cut this off before it starts." Michael sighed stepped between the too "If you wish to fight do it in the arena during the games. Besides…"

He shot the man a look "A gentlemen doesn't go out of his way to pick a fight with a lady."

"Whatever." The man grumbled.

"Shishi." A girl walked up "We should go."

The girl was thin, virtually no curves to speak of, looked again to be about our age, her white hair was tied into two buns and her skin was rather pale, she was wearing a light blue yukata with dark blue swirls patterned onto it.

"Who says this guy is even competing though." Cornelia said.

"We will be competing in the games." The girl bowed "Provided we both pass the qualifier, I am Yunna-La, this is my guildmate Shishi."

As the girl bent over I caught sight of a guild mark on her upper collar area, it looked kinda like a volcano, hers was dyed a pale baby blue.

"What guild are you in?" I asked.

"That is of no concern right now." She said turning to leave "Goodbye."

"Hey comeback!" Cornelia said "You're cute let's hang out."

"Oh thanks." Shishi smiled.

"I ain't talking about you!" Cornelia snapped.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
